Meeting the Little Mermaid
by laughing-spirit13
Summary: What if, instead of letting her go, Eric grabbed Ariel after she saved him? What if he didn't let her simply leave that beach? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Believe me Grims, when I find her I'll know, BAM! it'll hit me, like lightning!" I stood on the edge of the boat, all my men staring at me, some of them wondering if I was insane. The right girl, for a prince? It was rare, I had to marry a princess, not just any girl I meet.

There was thunder, forbidding lightning struck the water, a far off distance, but close enough to warn us of the danger ahead.

A shout from the crows nest, I only heard a few words "Hurricane a coming!" and then everything was lost to sheets of rain that drowned my ears and left them deaf to everything except the crashing of the waves and screams of terror. I knew what was to be done, secure everything, tie it all down, lower the sails so we were not the winds play toy. I fought the wind over to the nearest rope, I had to help my men. Waves washed some of us over bored, I could hear nothing anymore except the constant drum of deafening thunder beating on my brain. The wind threw us around like we were nothing more then leaves on an autumn's day. I saw the captain fight to stay by the wheel in on flash of lightning. In the next he was gone.

I struggled against the winds, the boat needed to be steered, but the wheel has turned so much before I managed to get there, would I even be able to get us back on coarse? No, I wouldn't. With our only source of light, I saw the rocks ahead in every deafening strike. I couldn't do it, the ocean was to angry, too strong.

And then there was fire. Every where a burning flame, eating away the wood that separated us from the depths of the sea. Lightning must have struck, but I didn't see it, I was transfixed by those looming cliffs. We had to abandon ship.

"Look out!" I pointed to the cliffs. There was a sudden stop, the splintering sound of wood ripping up, and the screeched of men. Some of us managed to actually jump willingly of our sinking vessel, most of us were forcefully thrown of. But we had our life boats, I was in the one with our captain. I looked at the other boats, skimming each head for a familiar mop of white hair. He wasn't there. I searched the waves, fearing the worst. What if he was already pulled under? What if he was killed on the ship. What if I saw him but he was too far out in sea to save him? I started panting, I couldn't find him in the waves, my hair was in my eyes, water was in my hair, lightning was every where, and Grimsby was probably drowned.

But there was splashing; frantic, trying to stay above water splashing. White hair was bobbing above the water, that hair was connected to head that was struggling for breath.

"Grims, H-hang on!" I pulled him to the edge of my boat where he clung to the side for dear life. I was so relieved, I thought he had drowned, I thought everything was alright now-

Barking. That is what I heard. The panicked barks of a dog without his master, trapped somewhere that was undesirable.

"Max!" I forgot about him, I assumed he got off, I assumed someone would have helped him! I dove into the icy ocean, Grimsby called after me in a weak voice, but I didn't care anymore. These people didn't understand, when you were rich and powerful like me, you couldn't trust anyone. You didn't know who was your true friend or who was just with you for money and position. The only friend I've ever had was Max, because a dog didn't judge you if you were poor or rich, he'd be your friend and ask for nothing in return except a little love. I wasn't going to let my best friend burn on that accursed ship.

I couldn't find him anywhere, but the barking still echoed through my head. Climbing that ladder didn't tire me out like it normally would, too much was going on, I couldn't afford to be tired.

I saw the sheep dog finally, up on the deck. There was a wall of fire that has eaten the stairs, he wouldn't willing walk through the fire.

"Jump Max! Jump, you can do it Max!" he looked at me like I was insane, but jumped into my arms non the less. It was weird, but sometimes I think Max could understand me, like he knew exactly what I was saying.

I ran with him in my arms all the way to the edge of the ship. Then the wood finally gave. My foot fell through, I could feel splinters in my skin and blood dripping down. Max flew out of my arms, his momentum carrying him over and into the water. Good, at least he was safe.

I tugged on my leg. No good. I grabbed my knee and pulled, but all that was accomplished was to get my leg even more splintered.

"ERIC!" I heard Grimsby shout out over everything. Over at the life boat he had Max, but that wasn't his concern, he was looking at me, then at the fire, and then at the cargo hold. _The gunpowder. _I heard an explosion, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I saw it all, the lightning strike the sails, a fire burn larger then any Scuttle has ever told me about. I always use to think fires were good, they were land things that kept humans warm. I would never forget this fire, this large fire that flew out in ever direction and ate the ships wood like it was the most delicious thing ever. And then I saw him unconscious, temporarily stuck on a little cracked piece of wood, then slip off and sink. He didn't even float a little! I knew that humans could not breath underwater, that was like, Scuttle's first lesson, and right now he was sinking. I knew Daddy would not approve, but since when has he been right about humans? So I swam down as fast as my tail could carry me, the one time I was grateful for flippers instead of legs.<p>

I reached him, but he was pretty far down, these beings sunk faster then I thought they would. Not only that, but they were heavy, I had trouble turning him around. But once I got him going up instead of to the bottom, it was much easier, he seemed to help me a bit, even if he was dead.

I broke the surface and hit the stormy air. I never cared what I was breathing, there was always a little shock as I adjusted from wet to dry, but over the years of surfacing and re-surfacing it hardly affected me anymore. Now my sisters, they would have to take their time surfacing, otherwise the shock would be brutal. Poor, inexperience sisters. But that wasn't the concern right now, right now it was about this man, this gorgeous human. And he didn't look alive. But I wasn't going to give up, I made sure his head was above the waves all the way to the sandy beach.

The clouds still loomed over head, but they were breaking up, at least the rain stopped. I dragged his water logged body onto the sand. I was breathing hard once I pulled him completely out of the water. I couldn't contemplate it, but there seemed to be this magic about humans that made them so much heavier on land then in water. Maybe that's how they stick to the ground without the sea to hold them.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>There was a bright light, I couldn't see anything. Was I dead? I should stay away from the light, that's what they tell you to do, right? There was a voice in the air, it sounded like an angel, welcoming me to heaven. And then a face, not just any face, the most beautiful face I have ever seen, with a kind smile and curious blue eyes, blocking out the white blinding light. Red hair billowed around her like fire, and I knew I had to be dead, no woman could be this beautiful, this perfect, and live on this world. But what was it she was singing? I couldn't hear very well, like the sea I drowned in claimed my ears in the process. No, that wasn't it, words were getting clearer as sea water leaked from both holes in the sides of my head, it felt like a stream slowly crawling down into the sand, and with the water flowing out came the sound.<p>

"_Just you and me, then I could be part of your world," _she had the most amazing voice. I realized something else as well, her hand was on my cheek. I realized another thing, my hand was on top of hers. I didn't remember reaching for her hand, but I didn't really care, it was soft, friendly, it felt like it has never done a days work before, but it was wrinkly in certain spots, as if they were soaked in water 24/7.

There was a bark in the background. _Oh Max, can't you see I'm busy? _I would make sure to not give him any treats tonight. Wait, Max? But he's not dead, I saw Grimsby get him on the life boats. So I was alive. And this girl, this angel, well not really an angel, but this human goddess, she was alive too. And she was pulling back her hand. Without thinking I grabbed her wrist.

He had me in a grip that was too strong, even being weak as he was. I tugged and pulled, I tried to pry his fingers open, I bit his knuckles, and still he was hanging on with an iron grip!

"Let go of me, let me go!" I was starting to feel panicky, I guess some of Daddy's lessons sunk in after all; never let a human see you. Imagine that.

_ "_Eric!" it was the old man I saw, the one who made that statue that was just a mockery next to the real thing.

The furry creature ran up and licked Eric, I felt queasy, not because how disgusting that was, but the old man, I could see him, and he could see me.

"E-Eric, what is that, that _thing?_" He stared at me as if he never seen a mermaid before. I reminded myself he most probably hasn't, I was the only one that would ever dare swim to the surface, let alone save a human.

"Grimsby, she saved me," Eric hasn't seen the rest of my body yet, there was still a chance to escape. So what if one old man saw me? Everyone would think him senile if he talked. I looked over at Sebastian and Flounder. Well, Flounder couldn't really do anything, I mean he was a fish, but Sebastian. He got my message.

Eric looked at my face, but he was still lying down in the sand, he couldn't tell what was in place of legs.

"Miss, what is your name?" Oh his voice was so amazing, so beautiful, so kind and those eyes, so deep, like the ocean surface on a cloudy day. I very much wanted to tell him my name, I was actually going to, but at that moment he let out a scream that made me feel pain. Sebastian had a claw on his free hand, and knowing Sebastian, he would not be letting go anytime soon.

Eric's grip loosened on me, it was saddening, I wanted to grab him and never let go, but Daddy would kill me, and possibly Eric as well.

"I'm so sorry, I will be a part of your world, I promise," I waved to the old man. I dove into the shallows

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, no, no, I can't stand it! It's too easy! The child is in love with a human, and not just any human, a prince! Ho ho ho ho, and Daddy will love that. King Triton's head-strong love-sick girl would make a charming addition to my garden," I laughed. My unfortunate souls cowered in my shadow; good, it was always better to be feared then loved, even by your prisoners.<p>

Finally the universe was getting it right! I was getting what I deserved and nothing less. Practically a free ticket back into the palace, along with a complementary crown and trident! Of course we can not forget sweet King Triton thrown into the equation, but as long as I got my bargaining tool, I didn't really see a problem…

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>She told me she would be a part of my world. What did that mean? Was she not already? Didn't she just have the greatest impact on my life? And yet in one flash of pain she was gone, disappeared, with nothing of use left behind, no slipper, no body to kiss to life, just a haunting melody. A gorgeous melody. That was the only lead I had, and Grimsby's theory. I knew Grimsby's theory very well, as did the whole kingdom. I did not agree with the quarantine the doctors placed on him, but of late Grimsby has been very stressed, some alone time would do him good.<p>

Ah, that voice was back in my head again. Sometimes I did try to forget it, but I had to admit never very hard. It was just a love at first sight thing. It made me determined, I was going to find this angel, and I was going to marry her.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian was spying on me, I knew it. Everyone knew it. It' s not like he would willingly follow me around telling me this was a bad idea. Well he would, but he wouldn't be so anxious about it unless Daddy was asking about it. I've known this crab since I was little, I trusted him with my life. Unfortunately right now my life depended on him not talking to my father, and more unfortunate my father scared the bubbles out of poor Sebastian. He promised me he wouldn't tell, but how long would that last? I had to see him again before word let out. I had to let him see me.<p>

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives!" I started telling my needs to Sebastian, not my best idea ever.

Sebastian grabbed my tail. Thank Poseidon flippers didn't have much nerves, otherwise I would have been screaming like Eric. "Ariel would you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs,"

Uh, Sebastian, just as understanding as Daddy, "I'll swim up to the castle, then Flounder will splash around to get his attention-"

"Down here is your home!" Sebastian stopped me in my tracks, "Ariel, listen to me, the human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better then anything they got up there," Sebastian started singing about how the ocean is better and blah blah blah. My plans may have been interrupted with my speech, but they still churned in my brain. Flounder would get his attention, then I would wave him down. I was so excited, I had to leave, I had to find Flounder. Sebastian was singing something about fishes swimming. A dolphin rolled by, everyone was distracted, so I left. Tonight I would reveal my secret to Eric.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Every servant was complaining about a fish splashing outside. I seemed to be the only one who didn't hear it. That struck me as odd. Why didn't I hear this fish? Well, Max needed a walk, I would go down to the beach and look for it. And maybe play some music. Although, the only song I can manage to play on that old flute is the melody of that girl. Sort of her theme song now.<p>

Max was more excited to see me out and about then go for the actual walk. I guess I've kind of been ignoring him more then usual, with this whole hunt for that girl, but he stood by my side, the most loyal friend I've ever had.

The ocean was serene. Ever since the crash there was something about it that pulled me back, maybe it was the fact I survived those blue waters. I planned to marry on the ocean, with the phantom girl of the ocean, if only I could find her-

There it was. A splash, a small yellow fish in the water. And then there was a girl's head sticking out from under the water. Not just any girl's head, the girl's head, I was sure of it, I would recognize those red locks of hair anywhere.

"You! Hey w-wait!" I started wading out in the water, she just disappeared, sunk back under like she was a mermaid. Grimsby's theory…the whole situation was just getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I had a plan, but I couldn't follow through. Daddy would be furious with me already, and what if he rejected me? What if he didn't like his girls half fish? What if he killed me? I knew this was a lot of what ifs, but still, what if? I swam behind a rock and touched down on the damp sand below me. Forever, it would be that damp sand, this water, my hair would never be dry and blow in the wind like Eric's, I would never feel the white sand of beaches in between my toes, and I would never be able to run up to Eric after a long parting, I would never be able to give him a hug, a kiss. What was the point of seeing him again?<p>

"Ariel, what are you doing?" Flounder found me, I didn't really realize I was hiding until he came.

"Just go away," I pulled my tail up to my chest and cried into those hard green scales.

"No!" I looked up, shocked. Flounder was always a guppy, he never spoke to me like that! "Ariel I won't let you hide from him. Do you love him?" Flounder stared at me, but I just stared back, I couldn't answer, "yes you love him, he is all you ever talk about! Do you want to know what the surprise I had for you was? I found that statue of him at the bottom of the ocean, hired a humpback whale named Mariana to carry it for me. I had to pay her sixteen shells. Sixteen! I only have four shells left in my savings! But you know what? I don't care, it would make you happy, so I did it for you. And now I'm going to do this for you. I swear Ariel, if you don't get out there and show yourself to him, I will jump and splash so much he will swim right out here, and you can bet I won't be letting you leave!"

Again all I could do is stare. This was guppy Flounder, the fish that was afraid of sharks and sunken ships, the little yellow fish that couldn't understand my obsession with the human world, but he never tried to get me out of it, he always followed easily. And here he was, standing up for himself. I had to admit, I was somewhat impressed.

I took Flounder's words to heart, he was right, as he normally is, it was time to show myself.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I was still calling out to her, even if she was underwater. I lost her once, I wasn't planning on loosing her a second time. There wasn't much, the water was back to a churning state of waves breaking on the rocks. I still stood there though, I could not believe my luck, the most amazing girl in the world, gone again. Nothing left but that song in my head and a flash of red hair. I guess I should stop standing in the water.<p>

There was a flash of color under the water, a color that made the water look like it was on fire. Can water be set on fire? No, no it can't, that brilliant color of hair could only belong to one person, one woman, one goddess. And there she was, her hair and head out of the water, but not her shoulders…curious. But that didn't really matter now. I knew she was around, I knew she was real! I had to talk to her, but how could I? She sat there so beautifully, so gracefully, her fiery hair billowing out and flowing with the waves, her quizzical blue eyes staring at me with so much wonder, so much love. Was that a green skirt she was wearing, draping around her feet under the water? It made her look radiant.

"H-hello miss," I stammered. I felt like a fool, would she even bother to respond?

"Hi," she said, her voice just as beautiful as I remembered, like everything good in life combined into one.

"Hi,"

"You said that already," she looked at me like she was trying to figure me out, like I was a puzzle. It was cute.

"Oh, yea, silly me. Do you have a name miss…?" This was not going well, I should whisk her off her feet and take her to the marriage boat, I should kiss her right now, what was I doing?

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Ugh, what was I thinking? He was so…so incredibly amazing. Why would he go for a girl like me? I wasn't even a girl, I was a…a….<em>mermaid. <em>Did he figure it out yet? I'm trying to hide under the sea, but how well is that working? Yet here he was, soaked with water, stuttering, asking for my name. I should tell him, I should bring up a conversation.

"Ariel, my name is Ariel," I looked into his eyes, willing him to remember. Does he? Eric was pretty out of it when I saved him, but yet he was out here, chasing me, he must remember.

"Ariel, that's kinda pretty. Okay, Ariel," he looked at me with storm blue eyes that made me melt. Was this what it always felt like to be in love? "My name is-"

"Eric, I know," that sounded stalkerish, I should have just kept my trap shut. He was looking at me weirdly, I said something wrong, I know it.

"Umm, why don't we get you out of the water? You must be freezing,"

"No! No, no, um…I'm sorry, but I can't," I dropped deeper into the water, my neck now submerged.

"Why not? Aren't you cold and wet?" He started wading out closer to me, I started backing up, trying not to show my tail.

"No, no, not at all. I am completely dry, water seems to have no effect on me, hehehe," I kept swimming back until…"Ow!" A rock jabbed me in the spine, I was trapped.

"Ooo, that looked painful, you should really watch where your going," Eric kept advancing, "Here, let me help you, I mean you did save my life, I can at least take you up to the palace," he reached out under the water to sweep me off my feet. If only he could, if only.

"Please, don't," I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"Don't be ridiculous! You should really get dry-" he touched my tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Was I mad? Did I go insane? That thing I took for a skirt was…well, _scaly_. What was wrong with me? Are there skirts made out of scales now? Fashion was always moving forward, new times new style, I couldn't keep up with everything. That must be it, yes, simply new fashion, we could get her out of it once she was in the palace.

I scooped her up and out of the water. She fell out of my hands and back down into the waves with an explosive splash. It couldn't be, no, no, Grimsby was the one insane, his theory was the wrong one, this was a lie, a trick, an illusion.

I felt dizzy. The world was spinning around me, or maybe it was still and I was the one spinning. I could no longer tell. This was all too strange.

"Ouch," the most beautiful voice in the world broke into my brain. I dropped her, but I had a right. I thought she was human, I thought she just liked swimming or something, I would have never guessed…

Grimsby's theory came back to my mind. Well, no longer Grimsby's theory, it was now his fact, his knowledge. Uh, to think we shut him up in that tower for telling the truth. Even worse, think about the truth he was telling. Mermaids and mermen, living under our very ocean, swimming around just as we walk. What was worse, I was in _love _with one. The right girl, I finally found my true love, and she is half fish. Was that right? Should I be disgusted with myself? This wasn't natural, she wasn't natural. Then there were the even bigger questions, would these things attack? Were they dangerous? Should I continue to ignore them, or should I issue an all out war on the sea people?

It was too much for me to take, this was something else, a whole new world. Then there were eyes, piercing me while she sat in the water. Her eyes were speaking to me, those curious blue eyes, begging for me to understand. But how could I? Grimsby was the one in quarantine, but I felt like I needed one more at this point. I ran back to the palace, not even looking back at Ariel. Even when I heard her scream my name with a certain need.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I knew this was a bad idea! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! What was I thinking? What was going through my head? I wanted to show him what I was, but I should have seen this coming, him running away in pure hatred. Daddy was right again; humans are barbarians.<p>

"ERIC!" I needed him, I had to explain. They couldn't be like Daddy said, because Daddy was wrong and I always knew that and lived by it. If it turned out he was right…what did I have to go on? "ERIC!' But he did not turn, he ran away from me in disgust. Because I was disgusting.

I dove back into the depths of the ocean, Flounder was on my tail. There was only one place I could go now, just one place in this whole ocean that would offer any comfort; my cavern, my personal cave of treasures, this was the place to go.

The rock wasn't very hard to lift once you knew the trick. Instead of lifting it like most would, pull the top back and slide in, otherwise it was just a hassle. Flounder and I have become professionals of a sort, so we slipped into the place within a matter of seconds. Even though I just experienced the greatest pain of my life, I was still, and resented myself for it, a little excited to see my collection. Especially now that I knew there was that statue waiting for me, a forever reminder of the perfect man the got away.

I was only teary eyed when I entered my cavern, when I got inside I just couldn't hold it back any longer. All the pain and suffering I just endured in the past half hour, and now… now this. All my priceless treasures, my hard earned collection, my only connection to the world above, destroyed, demolished, incinerated.

Thing-a-mobobs lay shattered in a splintered box. A chain from a gadget was hanging from it's original spot, the bulk of the gadget was no where to be found. All my doohickies were burned, there delicate pictures blackened and charred with something that was not found in the sea naturally. All my years of going to the surface, scavenging sunken ships; gone, vanished, I was back at block one.

I swam to the middle of my cavern, and my tail slapped something, something hard like stone. I looked down, and there in the beam of light was his face, the face of the man I loved. No body, no stand, no back of the head, just his hard, cold, stone face.

Someone coughed. It didn't startle me, I was expecting him to be here, he was just so hard to see sometimes, especially after life takes a turn for the worst. "Ariel, your father wants to see you," Sebastian was practically hiding in his shell, his head only out far enough to speak. At that point I was sure it was him, although he promised not to tell, although he promised to stay together, he told. Sebastian was the reason for all this madness.

"And what if I say no, huh? What if I swim away and use my voice to make a living, just wander the sea until I find a cure for this disease, what if I did that?" I was swimming around my cavern in a pattern humans called pacing. What would I give to actually be able to pace?

"What disease Ariel?" Flounder swam forward, his voice back to the guppy fish I knew and loved.

"This disease!" I flapped my tail furiously, "This cancer that has turned my life into misery! This horrible tumor that is focused on destroying my life! This disease!" I flapped my tail again, trying to wiggle my fins in opposite directions, like the people walk, but it was hopeless. I sank back down to the wet sand and started to sob.

"Ariel, being a mermaid is not a bad thing-"

"Yes it is! You don't know the half of it Sebastian! I don't get to walk, to run! I don't get to feel dry sand, nor do I get to feel the heat of the sun! There is no fire I get to warm myself by, no dinglehopper that can make my hair like the humans! I get to sit here, while the man I love hates me for being this…this…_thing_!" I sobbed into my arms, both my friends staring at me. They just couldn't understand, no one could understand the pain of my heart.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>If I knew it was wrong, then why did I feel such pain? It was like someone stabbed my heart repeatedly, and yet I knew I did the right thing. Anyone would agree. So why did I feel so broken?<p>

I have been staying away from the ocean ever since that moment, all of Max's walks went back over to the woods. No more sea breeze for me. But yet, standing on the balcony that faced the open sea was my favorite time of the day. I couldn't place it, but there was this connection I felt with the ocean, more then before I almost drowned. I wanted to see her again, but I couldn't. She was under the ocean, the one place off limits to people like me, and I was on land, the one place off limits to things like her.

There was that word I kept using: thing. I didn't think she was a thing, but what else could I call her? Not human certainly, but not quite a fish. A _mermaid. _No, no. She was not that, not that, anything else but that. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I just had to tell myself the truth, she was not a mermaid, she was not a mermaid, she…was not a…mermaid. I started to sob.

When was the last time I cried? I think it was on my 9th birthday, the day my mother died. She was sick for such a long time, we all knew it was coming, but no matter how long you know, can someone ever be prepared? My father went before my mother, I didn't really know him. Sometimes I thought I could remember his laugh, a friendly smile, him playing with me down by the water. I cherished these memories, real or not, they were the only connection I ever had to him. That flute I played all the time, that was my mother's, it was her most prized possession, she used to tell me, because it was a gift from the man she loved. She never said if that was my father or not, I just always assumed it, but looking back, with the experience I have now, I don't think it was my dad she loved. She was a queen, could only marry someone of equal status.

_ Equal status. _What did that even mean? I used to know; someone ranked as high as you in the social status, someone on the same level of the food chain. What about Ariel? Was she equal status? Even if not, didn't love boost someone up in the status? In my status she was higher then anything, above all of us. And yet, she was below all of us as well, because, in the end, she wasn't even on our social chain. The local peasants were human, the house hold pets we held so dear to our hearts were given a place in out statuses, but a mixture of a fish and a human, a hybrid, a mutant, where could she be placed?

I grabbed my hair and tugged. Why was life so complicated? Couldn't I have just found a simple girl? One with legs, for starters? I had to get my head out of the clouds, I should have married those princesses when I had the chance. But no, I had to be the dreamer prince, the one prince ever who thought true love existed for a royal man. Right now I had to think that being with the wrong woman was much better then not being able to be with the right one. I decided it, the next princess I met I would marry. There would be no love for me, I would bare through it, just like Mom.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian called my bluff. I couldn't run away, first off; where is there to run to? Atlantica was the only place I knew, except for a few rural kelp farms outside of town, but that wouldn't get me far. Second; Daddy would never even give me the chance to escape past the boarder. Sebastian would run to him right away, I would be caught before I could even contemplate going to the surface. I would go to Daddy and I would receive my punishment. Someone once told me that it was better to ask for forgiveness rather then permission. Let's hope that holds true.<p>

"Ariel! I consider myself a reasonable merman. I said certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" The first thing he says to me as I swim down the isle. I couldn't muster the energy to argue my point, I was too broken.

"I understand Daddy," I bent my head down and stared at his tail. I would not fight or argue. If Eric still loved me maybe it would have been different, but what was the point if there was no reward?

"Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?" Sometimes Daddy was so fierce, most of the time it scared me, but not today, I wouldn't let it.

"Yes," I whispered it, but my voice seemed to echo around so much, a whisper was all it took.

"Contact with the human world is strictly forbidden, Ariel you know that! Everyone knows that!" he started shouting in my face, I just couldn't take it any more. My nerves were shaking, I could feel myself vibrating, I was done, I couldn't hold it back anymore!

"Daddy I love him!" I shoved my fist into my mouth. I should have controlled it, I should have held it back! Why can't I do anything right?

"What? Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, your a mermaid!"

"I don't care," I had nothing to hide behind, I would stand strong and tall.

"Did you see what power I had over your items? I told you to stop collecting, I ordered you to leave it alone, and you disobeyed. I destroyed every one of them. Who's to say I don't have the same power over your precious humans?"

I gasped. Daddy wouldn't. He wasn't a killer, he wouldn't hurt someone unless he was in a rage. But that was it wasn't it? Daddy was in a rage, against me, but how could he hurt his youngest daughter? He would hurt the thing closest to me; those humans.

"Daddy you wouldn't!" I started advancing at him.

"Oh yes I would Ariel, yes I would," he sat back down in his throne, his eyes told me everything. Yes, he would.

I swam away, not to my usual place of comfort, that cave was no longer a treasure trove, it was a tomb. I would go to the thing I wanted most. Would I put him in more danger by showing my face? I couldn't think about that now, I had to warn him to stay out of the sea, even if he hates me, he deserved to know.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I was out on the balcony again. I didn't like to go down by the beach any more, but I still had to keep a hawk's eye on the waves. What if she came? What would I say? What would I do? Last she saw me, I was in disgust. I still am. But I have to talk to her, to see what is happening. Maybe there was a chance for change, maybe she could become human yet. Maybe it was all just a joke pulled by some of those sailors when I didn't believe their merpeople tale.<p>

The water looked like it was on fire again. It was funny to see water on fire, it was unnatural. Wait, water couldn't get set on fire, I've been over this, this had to be something else. I knew she came.

I've been telling myself forever that I couldn't go see her again, it was too much for everyone. So why was I running down to the beach with Max on my heels? It was not a smart move on my part, but there since when did I ever make the right move? Half of me was just begging to hear that voice, just one more time. That amazing, hypnotic voice. And another part of me wanted to look into her eyes, for a nice sense of closer. Those curious, wonderful blue eyes.

I seemed to get to the beach faster then normal. Before I knew it I was wading out to the rock where we first officially met. Max would never come out this deep willingly; his hair weighed him down.

She was waiting there behind the rock to avoid peering eyes from the palace. She was just as beautiful as I remembered, but the thing I took for a skirt at first, well…I could see its real purpose now.

"H-hi," I stuttered. I don't care if she was a mermaid, she still had this strange talent of amazing me.

"Hi," she wasn't trying to figure me out like last time. Her eyes were covered in a plate of armor, she was impervious to feeling. Ariel had officially put up a shield, preparing for more pain.

"Hi," I said in a little ashamed voice.

"You said that already,"

"Oh, yea. Silly me," she hated me I could tell.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want to see me, even hate me-"

"I don't-"

"Let me finish. I came here to tell you to stay out of the water, stay away from the ocean. Land is the only safe place for you now,"

I couldn't understand, the ocean was my life. If I didn't have the ocean, what did I have? "I can't do that,"

"Listen to me Eric, I risked my own life to come here," she quickly glared under the water. I saw a little crab shutter. Of course she could talk to animals, "But Daddy is furious at me, and in order to get to me, he'll come after you," I couldn't believe this, her father was trying to kill me? Me? What did I do? "It's all my fault, it really is. I should have just not come up when he told me too! But there you were drowning and then when you talked to me, well I felt so much better about everything! But I have learned something from you; I can't trust humans. And now you have to learn something from me; you can trust mermaids. So when I tell you that you have to stay out of the water, I honestly mean it," she looked around, as if something was following her, "I have to go," Ariel started to retreat. I grabbed her hand. This time she didn't fight it.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it just… caught me by surprise. If there is one thing I want you to take away from my world, it is my trust. I just… I can't take too much information at once. So take my trust," I really wanted her to believe me, but I wasn't expecting it. I hurt her, I could tell by the way she kept her distance. But in those wonderfully blue eyes, I could see part of her protection fall, like she wanted to believe me, just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Alright," my hand still was holding her wrist and I could feel her trying to pull away. I wouldn't let her.

"Will I see you again?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Too risky, maybe not," and she made it final. My grip fell loose at the abrupt answer, but then again I kind of deserved that. And before I could change her mind she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I did flips and rolls, my hair floating into my face. I was so dizzy, but how could I stop? I was going to see him again! I mean, I told him maybe, but that was probably yes to me! But didn't I put a 'not' in there? I couldn't keep track of my words, there were so many and none that could explain the joy I was feeling. I would make sure to see him again. So what if he broke my heart once before? It's not like he really knew me then, and he told me he didn't hate me…well, he sort of did. I started singing the song I first told Eric.<p>

"Ariel, can't you keep your head for a minute? We have to think about this," Sebastian was pacing the ocean floor. I grabbed him and started to spin like a dolphin.

"Oh Sebastian, what's there to think about? Life is just wonderful!" I sung it to him, I just couldn't stop, I was so happy.

"What if King Triton already knows? What if he sent a spy?" Sebastian started hyperventilating. He was even more a guppy than Flounder!

"Sebastian, calm down. Daddy…well Daddy will hurt me or Eric if he finds out, you have nothing to worry about," the only way this would stay a secret if he was calm, not like last time.

"You won't tell would you?" Flounder swam up to him as fast as a fish his size could go. No matter how much a guppy Flounder was, he always had his moments.

"Please Sebastian, he would never understand," I needed Sebastian to understand, cause if Sebastian didn't understand, then my whole life would fall apart.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you see the prince," I was extatic! I hugged Sebastian and kissed him until he started lightly pinching my cheeks. I would see him again, I really would.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Grimsby was arranging another meet with the Princess of France. The doctors said he finally stopped talking about the people that surly had to live under the sea. With the quarantine lifted he was back to his old habits, arranging meet and greets, taking care of some kingly stuff I wasn't qualified to do yet, things like that. I promised myself I would marry this princess, I mean she was beautiful, loved animals, and she was great ruler, but she wasn't my love. That title belonged to the little mermaid. But if I may not see Ariel again, should I wait? Maybe really means no, 'maybe not' pretty much means absolutely not. Didn't I tell myself I would marry? Forget love, that is what I said. Love is a fairytale, it belongs to storybooks. Not people like me, I only had a few choices in the world, so love was out of the question.<p>

I spent the day in town, wandering. What would Ariel say if she could come up here? What would she do first? Would she enjoy the human world? Does it really matter? It isn't like she can, it isn't like she wants to. Maybe she did once, when she thought me nice and trustful, but I blew that up. I just, I just wanted to explain myself better. Maybe tomorrow I should sail around, search for the familiar underwater fire.

Sunset fell faster then I thought it would. I decided to make my way down to the beach, just enjoy the salty air and the mystery that lied beneath.

Max was with me, when in need of an excuse just take Max for a walk. The sheepdog's hair still flopped in his eyes, but, funny enough, he never ran into anything. Strange dog.

The sun was just about to set. I sat on the beach leaning into my arm. What was it like under the sea? Was it better then up here? But if you were under the sea, how could you enjoy beautiful sunsets like this, where the sky turned to pink and the water made light dance?

The sun fell and out popped a large army of tiny stars. They bedazzled the sky, like dewdrops of the night. They were a gateway to the heavens. If you were down on the ocean floor, how could you enjoy times like this?

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said suddenly right in front of me. Max started barking like a maniac.

"Down Max! Down boy!" I tried to settle the dog down, but something about this girl just set him off. He sprinted into the small crashing waves and jumped around the girl. She widened her eyes in terror and dived back into the surf.

"Hey! Wait! He's harmless, he just wanted to say hello!" I called after her. The once chance I get to speak with that girl and Max had to go ruin it.

But I saw her red hair bobbing. It lead right back to the rock where we first met, much farther then Max would dare venture, but for me to talk to her no depth was too deep, even if the rock wasn't in that deep.

The first thing I did when reaching her was looking into those eyes that hypnotized me so. There was still a barrier around them, a defense against the pain she expected me to inflict on her.

"You look wonderful tonight," I smiled at her. Under the moonlight I could see her blushing, but the protection still stayed, "Look, honestly, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just a bit much to take in at once,"

"Eric, I understand. I also understand if you decide to leave. Just know, I will be looking for a cure, or a…way out. I want to be part of your world," Her eyes spoke around her defenses, she really wanted to find a cure. But was this a disease? Or was this more of a way of life? Something that she has learned to live with, just as I learned to walk with legs. Maybe, just maybe, I was looking at this wrong, and I was making her look at it wrong as well.

"Ariel, I want you to be part my world as well, but I don't think you can find a cure,"

"Why? I am sure it exists, it has to-"

"No, Ariel, I don't think you can find a cure, because I don't think it is sickness. I think it is you, and you know what?"

"What?" her voice was crying, even if her eyes stayed dry.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," that was lie, oh how I wish she had feet. But her eyes immediately let out all emotion; happiness, sadness, anxiousness, fear, anger. She fell into my arms, sobbing into my shoulder, but I could feel a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my Poseidon! Life was just too fantastic, too good to be true! Was it all a dream? I had Flounder slap me, more than once, and I still seemed to be living this happy life. And it was stupendous! No words could describe it! For the first time ever I could actually not think of a song that would fit the amazingness of this moment. For once all the pieces were falling into place!

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>I could see her dancing in my all seeing bubble. Celebrating her perfect life.<p>

"Well, I'll give her something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam, Jetsam!" Both knocked their heads on the top of my cave wall. Oh, my clumsy little babies, "I want you to keep a close eye on this precious daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing."

Oh yes, she certainly would be.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 months later<strong>_

Grimsby said Maribel was her name. It wasn't as pretty as Ariel.

Grims told me that she was beautiful; the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. But how could this pompous princess compare to my gorgeous half-fish?

Grimsby claimed Maribel's voice to be so stupendous that even angels from Heaven descended to Earth just to hear her sing. If those angels heard Ariel sing they wouldn't even spare that French girl a second glance.

But, Maribel was a princess, a human one, and with my birthday in three months, well I didn't have much time. The day I turn 18 Grimsby would step off the throne and relinquish his duty as replacement king. I would inherit all that work I could not handle at the age of 17, when I was always Prince Eric. In 3 months, I would have the new title of King Eric. With this came all the responsibilities of ruling a country…and picking a queen.

I was due to visit Ariel today. I was excited, as I always was, to see my angel fish, but anxious as well. I was going to tell her today, about this whole messy situation. How would she take it? I always knew it would come to this, ever since I realized I could be in love with something not completely human.

Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I realize this could never be? Why couldn't I snap out of it and realize that no matter how much I loved her, I was never meant to fall in love? Because I was a fool, because I was a fool with hope; hope that someway, somehow, she could be human. After today, after my meeting, I would carry no such hope...

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I started coming to the beaches, behind a cliff where the town could not sneak a peek at the mermaid. It was risky, but so was allowing Eric in the ocean. Even up to his waist in salt water was a sight I couldn't stand, not with Daddy as he is. It made me choke up just to think of what would happen if Daddy met Eric…if Daddy killed Eric. But I would make sure that never happened, even if I was killed in the process, I would be certain Eric would never have to face the hand of death, especially if it was at Daddy's hand. I would die to save him, I really would. In the end true love conquers all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Did I even want to go to the beach today? I couldn't find Max anywhere, no doubt he was already by her side. Every since their first meet and he scared her half to death they have been the best of friends. When she was on shore they were inseparable. And she came to shore quite often, now that it gave her a heart attack to even think of my toes dipped in the waves. So she was a little paranoid, I loved her all the more for that.<p>

I didn't know why Max loved her so, maybe it was because of that incredible voice that made even the birds stop their pointless jittering and listen. Perhaps it was her beauty, the way her hair out shined every rose and her eyes that sparkled in the sunlight like the ocean never could. Oh, I wish I didn't have to say good-bye.

I found her by our normal meeting spot, behind a cliff about a ten minutes walk from town. Max was there too, lying in the sand with his head in her scales. She patted his fur and scratched his belly like I showed her, forcing a leg to kick with pleasure.

He heard me coming before she noticed and let out a half hearted bark, then went back to his pampering. But Ariel wasn't interested anymore, not now that I was here. Max whined a bit, but her smiles were directed at me; all her attention was.

"Hey you crazy mutt, what kind of trouble have you've been causing?" I lunged at Max and swatted at those thick bangs in front of his eyes.

"Oh, no trouble, he just wanted to say hi," Ariel said, but in a breathless way. She always sounded like this, like every time she saw me was the first. And all I could think of when I saw her was how beautiful she made the world around. It was as if everything was black and white, stormy and gray, old and grainy. And then every color popped out of hiding, every tree regained a lush green and the water snapped back into focus, because everything that made this world grand followed my mermaid wherever she swam. I would have to bid beauty everywhere adieu.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Eric was wonderful. Even the air surrounding him came to life as he walked by. But he was sad, I could tell. There was no spring in his step as normal, no spark of joy in those stormy eyes. I could just sense something was wrong, something big. My stomach started to tingle in warning, something bad was going to happen.<p>

"Eric, what's wrong?" I shoved Max away, he started licking my face again; I found it completely disgusting.

"What? Nothing, nothing is wrong," he looked at me in a way that I never saw before, like I was a fragile shell, placed so precariously that I was begging to be broken. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"What aren't you telling me? Is everything all right at the palace?" I saw something click, I could practically trace the thought in his head.

"Well, the thing is…Ariel…I don't quite know…um," I've heard him stutter before, but only in amazement or shame. But he never faltered, he was never without something to say. He was just so amazingly charismatic like that. This was a bigger problem then I thought.

"Eric, sweetie, just tell me," I wanted to know, to help.

"Ariel, you know I love you,"

"Yes Eric, and I love you," I could see it in his face, it hurt, what he was about to say. I just had to keep telling myself, the faster the better.

"I'm getting married," he said it all in one breath, faster then I've ever heard anyone say anything. But sometimes, the fastest words hurt the most.

"W-what? Why?" I started to cry. I always promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of Eric, I would be strong for him. But I was weak, there was no more strength left.

"In 3 months I'll be 18, and that means I'll inherit my position as…"

"King," I finished. Eric has been telling me about this upcoming day, at least once each time we saw each other. At first I saw nothing of his complaints, I was blinded by that comforting voice and those soft arms protecting me from the world. That illusion shattered today, my sight has been returned. The world, real life, always found a way past every defense,

"Yes, king. I need a queen, a…a human queen," I could see his own eyes watering up giving them a more storm like air. But now was not the time to get lost in his eyes, not now.

"Is she pretty?" I was compelled to ask, because, maybe we never had true love and I was the fool with too much hope.

"Hehehe, um, I'm not really sure, I've never met her," Eric turned his head, too ashamed to look me in the eyes or so desperate to leave he could no longer stand the sight of me, I didn't know which. I didn't care. Either way, this was our last meeting.

"You've never met her? Then why?"

"I need a queen, and she is kind ruler. We are meeting tomorrow for tea,"

"But I'm a princess!" I could hear myself yelling. I could hear him shushing me, but I ignored it. I only paid attention to what I felt; hot tears on my face, burning anger in my stomach, and cold betrayal in my heart. "You could marry me! I am a princess! My daddy is King Triton, Ruler of the Sea! I am suppose to become a queen! I am a…princess!"

"I know Ariel, and even if you weren't a princess I would love you with all my heart. But the queen on land, well, has to be a queen with legs," I started to sob, "Ariel, I still want to see you, I still really want to be with you. Even if I'm married, this doesn't have to change-"

"Yes it does Eric. You're human, and you have to be with a _human _girl. So I won't let you make the mistake of being with a mutant like me," Eric put out his arms to comfort me, tell me everything was alright and we would be happy, but I would not take that. It was his choice. "I won't let you hurt this girl like you've betrayed me," And with that I dove into my prison.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I saw her leave, I heard her tell me it was over, I felt her tears as if they were my own; soon I realized they were. But this time I didn't grab her wrist, I didn't even try. This time I watched her swim away, back to the place I was forbidden to go.<p>

I wanted to swim after her, I wanted to call her name and give her all my love. I couldn't though. Not just because I would be killed if I ventured too deep, but because Ariel was right. She was a lot smarter then I was at 16.

I hurt Ariel. I knew it would lead up to this. I knew it would come to tears, pain, and utter betrayal. Yet I still saw her. I gave all my love to the little mermaid, and this is what I get; a broken heart. Maribel... well what if Maribel were to find out about my affair, my true love? Her heart would be as smashed as Ariel's, and I could not do that to two young women.

"Come on Max, let's go home," I turned my back to our cliff; I would never come here again. Max did not follow. I could hear him whining, begging for attention of some sort. Or maybe it was more a pity whine, something he did when we witnessed peasant children starving on the farms about a half hour from my castle.

We visited once a month to distribute the best food Chef Louie had to offer, and once a month children's faces would light up at the sight of food that they could eat without worrying about bugs.

He whined again. I turned finally, but Max was not facing me. He was lying down just above the braking point, water and sand mixing into his already filthy coat. Both eyes were peeled out to the ocean, wondering where in the world did the girl go. I wanted to tell him, she was gone, she would always be gone, but he could figure it out. I left Max there, he would find his own way home.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I should have seen this coming. Since when did things go the way I wanted to? Since when was <em>I <em> allowed happiness? It isn't like Eric was ever going to ask me to run away with him or anything. I mean, I'm a mermaid, and he is fantastically human. Of course this would never work out.

So why did I still feel like it should have? Why did I feel love for that human god?

I knew there was only one place I could go now, it was a place where all my pain was stashed. A tomb, a graveyard of everything that I loved.

The rock door was still open, I didn't need to close it after Daddy came; there was nothing more to hide. It was where my collection died, where my stash of human treasures hid, and now it would bare the pain of a broken heart, not just a broken soul.

The center of the floor, that's where I always sat, right in a pile of heavy sand. I had the chance to feel the white sands of land beaches, over the months Eric and I were together, but no more, no more.

There were no tears under the ocean, no watery eyes under the waves. All I could do was sob and have the knowledge that if I was human there would be water droplets of pain on my cheeks. But there weren't, because I was infected with a sickness. I had a fatal illness, a deadly disease, and I let Eric talk me out of finding a cure.

I thought he truly believed that this was me and he would take me for it, but now I saw that this…this accursed tail was a condition, one that had to be treated. But how? There was no cure, no matter how hard I searched there would never be an anti-biotic, because this was a genetic mutation, something that I would pass down to my children and they would give to theirs. All I could do was wallow in my pain.

"Poor child"

"Poor sweet child," The voices rang out of the darkness, soft and calming, but slimy in a way, like they had secrets to hold back.

"She has a very serious problem," one silky voice said. And then there they were, two moray eels, gray as the dark rocks they lived in. We were warned as children not to mess with morays, but these two seemed…different, less like I was intruding and more like I was a damsel in distress, and they could fix that.

"If only there was something we could do," one sounded sympathetic.

"But there is something!"

"Who-who are you?" I sobbed. Something about these two was funny, even scary, but they were so calm, so wise it seemed. I didn't want to shoo them away.

"Don't be scared," one advanced up to me.

"We represent someone who could help you," said the other from behind. The first eel swiveled around me, almost artistically.

"Someone who can help make all your dreams come true," they kept twisting around me. I didn't like it, they felt slimy on my skin. But I was interested in this someone, all my dreams consisted of just on big fantasy; legs.

"Just imagine," they both cooed, "you and your prince. Together, forever."

"I don't understand," I moved back a little. The concept, they made it sound so simple, but I knew it was an impossible fight. Yet, what if…

"Ursula has great powers," the second moray whispered to me, but there was no need for talking loudly, the very thought of it echoed around my body, from my ear drums to my fins. The Sea Witch.

"The Sea Witch? Why that's-" I was still thinking about their suggestion. It was so insane, so evil, "-I couldn't possibly. No!" finally it clicked, their whole plan made sense, I realized how wrong it was, "Get out of here! Leave me alone!" I returned to my sobbing, it was the only activity worth doing anyway.

"Suit yourself,"

"It was only a suggestion," I heard a rock bounce, then hit the ground inches from me.

I didn't want to look up, but I was curious, something Eric _said _ he loved.

Staring back at me was his face, forever stuck in stone. His features were exactly the same, but they were vacant of all life. His eyes were not the stormy ocean I knew, his lips were not kind and sweet. Could I live without them? I used to think yes, that this was just a broken heart, over time it would mend. But now that I saw the face- one last time- I felt how much was actually missing, and how much was taken away from me. No, I could not live without him.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Yesss?"

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Tea and biscuits, that's what Chef was told to make. Why he was making it a day early I couldn't fathom, but when I asked he just smirked and went on with his baking. In consequence the whole palace smelled of sweet biscuits just begging to be eaten. This smell only brought up one thought for me, not how delicious this food was bound to be, nor how much I wanted food, but how much Ariel would have like to try these human recipes.<p>

Why was I doing this? Marrying Maribel was wrong. I didn't love her, I haven't even met her! Yet here I was, breaking the heart of my love, abandoning my joy and happiness; all so I could live with some human girl? Why would I put myself through this torture? Because I had an obligation to marry, I had a kingdom to think of?

No, it was none of that. It was because Mom made the sacrifice, and I would do the same. If she could do it, why couldn't I?

Because I was a foolish prince drunk on love.

I went back down to the beach and started the ten minute walk. Apparently, Max was more loyal to her then me. But he had to come back up before dark, and since he was still waiting for her it was my time to fetch him.

I don't know why he bothered, surly he could tell, sense it in a way, that she was never coming back. He normally understood things that _I _told him. Because he was perfectly strange like that. But maybe that was why he stayed, distress and in denial. Max didn't even get to say good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I could see her, swimming through my garden with a look of disgust. One soul snapped and wrapped around the girls wrist, dragging her down, trying to give her a warning. It was time to bring in the prey.

"Come in, come in my sweet child. We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude," time to make my big entrance. I slipped out of the door to my room, "One might question your upbringing," and now it was time to act nonchalant, like it was no big deal that I knew some things about this girl, like it was just natural.

Putting on makeup was always the best way, "Now, you're here because of this prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he, hahaha." That's right, listen to me sweetie, "Well angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple," all I had to do was keep up with the make-up, spread my lipstick around a bit, and now, full attention to her, "the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself," I smiled at her, and she was caught, like a fish in a net. All these merfolk were the same, tell them the thing they want, propose a solution that seems completely impossible but guarantee that I can do it, and badabing badaboom they're practically my puppet.

"You can do that?" she gave me a look, a look that I have seen from all my unfortunate souls. Oh, this would be simple so, so simple.

"My dear, it's what I do, it's what I live for, helping poor unfortunate merfolk, like yourself! Poor souls with nowhere else to turn too," and now, to wrap it all together, a nice little persuasion piece.

_ "I admit in the past I've been nasty, _

_ There weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch," _ my babies laughed. They knew, they knew.

"_But you'll find that now a days,_

_ I've mended all my ways,_

_ Repented, seen the light, and made the switch,_

_ True? Yes." _ And now we dazzle, a little magic here, some poor unfortunate souls, and before you know it she was mine.

"_And I fortunately know a little magic,_

_ It's a talent that I always have possessed,_

_ And dear lady, please don't laugh_

_ I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed,_

_ Pathetic," _I told my eels. Oh all these merpeople who came looking for answers from me, it was just hilarious.

"_Poor unfortunate souls! _

_ In pain, in need,_

_ This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl_

_ And do I help them?_

_ Yes, indeed." _I could see her nearing my cauldron, as if it was calling out to her, giving her promises of a new life.

_"Those poor unfortunate souls, _

_ So sad, so true,_

_ They come flocking to my cauldron,_

_ Crying 'spells, Ursula, please!'_

_ And I help them,_

_ Yes I do," _She was immersed, I could practically see the gears turning in that empty brain of hers. She thought this had merit, she thought it a good idea! But now I give the warning, so later on, when she is mine, I can say I _did _give a warning.

_"Now it's happened once or twice,_

_ Someone couldn't pay the price,_

_ And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em_

_ Across the coals," _Oh please, like I was afraid of that. It was one of my favorite activities! But feed this one a little lie, she'll believe anything, like true love.

_"Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_ But one the whole I've been a Saint,_

_ To those poor unfortunate souls!" _End on a dramatic note, and now she is mine.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>How did she make me feel so…trusting? I didn't want to believer her, I knew I shouldn't, but yet, I found myself hanging on to her every word. I needed her to change me, because now I saw that it was the only way. When I'm a mermaid, loves me or not, it's not possible. Ursula was right.<p>

"Now here's the deal," she started guiding me over to the cauldron. Right or not, I did not want her tentacles on me, that was more disgusting then Max licking me. Lightly I slipped the slimy thing off my shoulder, giving me shivers down my spine; disgusting.

"I will make a potion that will turn you into a human for 3 days, got that? 3 days. Now listen, this is important," of course one of those tentacles is on my chin, moving my head. I would have to take a very meticulous bath when I'm human.

The cauldron was moving. Three suns rose, "Now, before the sun sets on the third day," three suns fell, "you've got to get dear old princey to fall in love with you! That is he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." A heart, redder then any red and brighter then all the pearls I've ever seen shown, and around it was a golden crown, a type of crown that you could just sense was important. It let off this aroma of love and happiness, a feeling so strong it rattled throughout my body. Love smelled like…Eric: it smelled like Eric. And the happiness was a mixture of so many different smells that I couldn't put a name to it, but it was exotic, spicy, and calming. "Now if he does kiss you before the third day, you remain human permanently," and there I was in golden sunshine, running, to where no one knew, but I was running, "If not, then you turn back into a mermaid," I was stuck under the ocean all of a sudden. I was stuck in water, until something like a strong current pulled me into her cauldron. "And you belong, to me,"

"No Ariel! Hmmhmhmmhm," I heard Sebastian call out from a corner. When did he get here? I turned to look, but the Sea Witch grabbed my chin again, turning my head to her own face, "have we got a deal?"

I wanted to tell her yes, of course, absolutely, but Sebastian's voice pulled up all the warnings, everything that could go wrong, everything I would miss. "If I become human, I'll never see my father or sisters again."

"That's right, but you'll have your man, hahaha. Life's full of tough choices init? Oh! There is one more thing, we haven't discussed the subject of payment, you can't get something for nothing you know."

Payment! What was I to pay her with? "But I don't have anything-" her tentacle was holding my mouth shut. Ugh, so utterly nasty.

"I'm not asking for much, just a token, really a trifle! You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is: your emotions."

"My emotions?" I was shocked, not just by how strange that request was, but how would I survive without my emotions? They were what gave me spirit, what gave me strength when Daddy was upset, what lent me bravery when sharks attacked, but also what filled me with enough fear to be cautious. My emotions were what gave me love, and love is what gave me happiness.

"You got it sweet cheeks. No more crying, smiling, zip," Ursula said it like this was a good idea, but my trust was no longer in her hands. My emotions, they were what powered me. But then again, to be human…

"But without my emotions, how can I-"

"You'll have your looks," true, I had to agree with her that sometimes it seemed like Eric only liked me for my beauty, "You'll have your voice," again I had to agree, many times Eric seems like he only wishes to hear me sing, "And don't underestimate the powers of body language, haha," with legs it wouldn't be to hard to get some body movement in there, right?

"_The men up there don't like a lot of feeling,_

_ They think a girl who laughs is a bore," _was that true? Eric always seemed to light up a little when I laughed, but then again he always seemed like the loyal type.

_"Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to feel about a word,_

_ And after all dear what are men opinions for?" _again another point, Eric never asked for my opinion about anything, he just liked to assume I agreed with him. Now I had to ask myself was I really in love, or was I living in a daydream built upon illusions and lies? But even after asking myself, I still had to answer yes, I was truly in love.

"_Come on, there not all that impressed with sadness,_

_ True gentlemen avoid it when they can,_

_ But they dote and swoon and fawn,_

_ On a lady whose withdrawn!_

_ And she who holds back tears get's the man," _No tears, that's what she was telling me. With all the pain I have been through, I do think that it would be easier if Ursula ripped out my feelings.

_"Come on you poor unfortunate soul!_

_ Go ahead, land or ocean? _

_ I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day," _Eric's face drifted up from her cauldron, smiling his sweet smile that made the rest of the world melt away. And then he started shouting with Ursula's voice-

"_It won't cost much, just your emotions !" _Eric exploded to reveal the leathery purple faced witch. She was holding a little blue jellyfish and threw it right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature.

_"You poor unfortunate soul,_

_ It's sad, but true,_

_ If you want to cross the bridge my sweet_

_ You got to pay the toll," _a golden contract appeared in front of me along with a fish bone quill. I wanted to sign, I wanted to become human, but to give up my emotions, was it worth it?

_"Take a gulp and take a breath,_

_ Go ahead sign the scroll!" _She was whispering something to her moray eels, but no time to bother about that.

Should I sign it? I would be with Eric, together forever, no other princess, we could be happy, we could live in love. But I wouldn't know it, would I? I would just be living.

Then again, I would be living with Eric, and wouldn't I get my emotions back once he kissed me? It wouldn't be hard to get a true love kiss, true love didn't die, even if I couldn't feel it there would still be that connection.

_"The boss is on a roll!_

_ "This poor," _should I sign it?

_"Unfortunate," _would it be worth it?

_"Soul," _I signed the contract. It flew away and into her clutches. She grabbed at it and it puffed away into a swirl of yellow smoke. She smiled at me, then started brewing something in her cauldron.

_"Beluga sevruga,_

_ Come winds of the Caspian Sea" _A wind stronger then anything, even the wind from that hurricane, flew out of her cauldron, surrounding me and the purple witch, sufficiently cutting us off from every warning that could fly my way. The dark lair shown with a eerie blue light, a light that just spoke of forbidding. I was scared. I wished I could turn back, but I would stick with this. This is what I wanted.

_ "Indifferents glaucitis_

_ Massive impassiveness _

_ Negotiate with me!" _Two green hands grew out of the cauldron. They had the constancy of smoke, but they were not toys to the underwater wind. They held fast and steady, ready to take what she wanted. The blue light flashed to a sickening green, the type that wanted to make you run, that you wanted to beat away with any other color, even complete darkness would do. But before I could react I was under a spell, the spell of her eyes.

_ "Now, feel." _

I would have asked what she meant. Feel? That was such a vague term. But her eyes, staring into me like I was prey for a hungry shark, they told me what she meant. Think about something that made me feel all my emotions at once; happiness, anger, fear, sadness, irritation, joy, annoyance, excitement, hate, love. There was one word that popped into my mind, one name that came right away: Eric. It seemed so simple, but her eyes told me it would suffice. So I thought of Eric.

It felt like my heart exploded. I had to fall to the ground, it took all my power not to pass out. From my chest shown 10 colors, brighter then any moonlit night and more blinding then looking at the sun. I felt like I was on fire!

I tried to stop thinking about him, so these colors would leave, but now his black hair and blue eyes were burned into my mind.

"_Keep feeling!" _Ursula screamed at me. She knew what I was trying to do. I could barley see past the rainbow colors of pain, but there, in the distance, were two hands advancing on me.

On green hand reduced into a stream of light, but still there was substance. It formed a circle around me and lifted me to an upright position. I put all my weight against this light, I could no longer stand this pain. It stayed true, holding me up as the other hand advanced. The advancing green hand came to my face and dove into my throat.

So much pressure in my chest. It was too crowded. It was too much, too much. I was about to break down.

And then yellow disappeared, the blinding light finally left, but, I found, I could not be happy about it. I was joyous about it, I was excited that I was closer to legs, but I couldn't be happy.

Then red left my line of vision, and anger left with it. Then disappeared gray, violet, blue, orange, brown, and white, each switched of like a light, and with them went each emotion. All I knew was love and hate, hate and love.

Why I hated Eric: for marrying, for lying, for not taking me as a mermaid.

Why I loved Eric: for everything that he was and everything that he was to become.

Then the black light left, it disappeared like a fire under water, leaving nothing but love. A love so strong, a love that I couldn't describe. It gave me no joy, no happiness, it just made me feel light inside, it made me feel great. And then pink was gone, and I felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I could see the palace, maybe five minute more walk. Max could eat and maybe go sit on the balcony and mourn for Ariel. I would lie in bed and dread tomorrow.<p>

Even if I was getting married, that never meant I had to be wanting it. Well, I did want to get married, just to someone else. But we were talking about marriage, not love.

Maybe I should have just married the little mermaid, we could have worked things out, couldn't we have?

I just didn't know anymore. I knew what I wanted, and then there was what I needed, then there was what my kingdom wanted and needed.

Ugh, I had to just let it go, let it go. She was behind me, never coming back. I felt some tears flow down my cheeks and drop off my chin. I could tell myself over and over again that the past was the past, but it would always be a fresh wound in my heart.

Max started barking like a madman. I tried to calm him, but there was no stopping a sheep dog when he had a scent, and Max certainly caught something in the sea air.

He snapped at my ankles and then broke into a full on sprint back to the cliffs.

"Max? MAX!" I started running after my crazy mutt. Something was up.

5 minutes later and I was back at my spot. The last time I was here with Ariel was 2 hours ago. Only 2? I've been suffering for an eternity. Well, I should drag Max along-

I had to take a double take, a triple take. That hair couldn't possibly be the red locks I thought they were. And that face, that beautiful face, surly it was hers. How could it be?

She swore to never come back, she promised. But then again, there she was. Wait, wait it couldn't be her. She had a dress on, a dress made out of some extra sail that our ship found no use for. I brought it to show her after she asked one day. And now she was wearing it. She was also standing. Her legs were beautiful, and I wanted it to be her. I wished that was Ariel with those beautiful legs, but how could it be?

"A-Ariel?"

She looked at me, and there were her eyes, her magnificent ocean blue eyes. But they seemed to be less the calm shallows of the sea and more like the ice that conquered in the winter. But who cared what color her eyes were? They were still great.

And then she spoke, "Yes?"

I could have fainted from happiness: it was Ariel's voice. "Ariel! Ariel! I am so happy to see you! And you're human, you have legs!" I swept in and grabbed her. Finally, I could sweep my love off her feet.

"Yes, I am human," she responded. There was something missing from her speech though, I couldn't put my finger on it. Something that I never noticed before, but now that it was gone every difference was made.

"Are you alright Ariel? You sound…down. Maybe you have a cold," could mermaids get colds?

"No, I'm fine," she wasn't very assuring, but hey, she wouldn't lie to me.

"Okay, good. Why don't we go up to the palace?"

"Okay," she started into my eyes.

This was wrong. In previous meetings she told me wonderful stories about her human collection and the dangers she faced to get simple things like forks and clocks. She always told me how much she wanted to go to the castle, and now she was so…indifferent. I stared deeper into her eyes, her ice blue eyes and almost dropped her once again.

Her eyes were void of curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

The human world had houses made of wood and stone. We had houses made of coral and rock.

The human kingdom had carriages pulled with animals and strange round things. We didn't have the strange circles underwater, but we had animals.

Land had…air…that was cool I guess.

I just was not as impressed as I thought I would be. Everything was just…pretty much the same. There were minor differences, sure, but really I didn't need to get legs to know this, Eric could have told me.

But still, it was interesting to see how humans adapted without water. Maybe.

Well, emotional me may have been building up the anticipation a little bit. Having legs wasn't as great as I remember thinking they would be either. It was almost like a tail, but really inconvenient in water and super effective on land.

Cool, maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with Ariel. It showed in each step she took and through each breath she breathed. But mostly it reflected in her eyes, her ice cold eyes.<p>

They used to be filled with laughter and curiosity. I could swim in her eyes for hours, but now they shut out everything. Her eyes just saw things, but she wasn't truly seeing them.

I knew my Ariel, all this land, all this human stuff, it would send her into a frenzy of excitement. But now…now it was just a mild interest. And this interest, well, wasn't very interesting.

It wasn't curiosity causing it, more instinct to know what these things did so she could survive later on, but that was the length of her knowledge thirst. This is what she was living on: basic survival skills. It was as if all her emotion was sucked away. But how could that be?

We arrived at the palace, another item I was sure would make her crazy with questions, but mostly she just seemed…bored.

Again I had to wonder if she was sick in some way.

"Ariel, are you sure your alright?" I asked as we walked through the oak doors.

"Yes," she didn't sound annoyed…but not excited... just badgered, like it was just illogical for me to ask again.

"Did anything happen when you turned human?" It could always be a flaw, something we could possibly fix.

"Yes, some events did happen," she sounded so logical, no humor, no sarcasm, it was just simple answers.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I went to visit the Sea Witch, who gave me a pair of legs for all my emotions-" she started, but I held up my hand to silence her.

All her emotions! No happiness; no laughter to echo down this barren halls. No sadness; she would never need my shoulder to cry on. Did that also mean no love? It was an emotion, and if she didn't love me, could I love her?

Of course I could! I had to scoff myself; true love was deeper then emotions, it was a connection.

I lowered my hand with that digested- well not really, I'm sure the actual impact would hit me later- but for the moment I should listen to the rest of her story.

"Ursula, that's the witch's name, told me I had three days to get a true loves kiss from you, then I would be human forever," she concluded with a shake of her head, confirmation that every fact was correct.

Could it be that easy? A kiss? A simple kiss of true love? This witch either really wanted us together or she was not the smartest fish in the sea. We've been in love, in a true deep love, for months now, ever since Ariel first sung to me.

"Well then, may I kiss you, my love?" I gave her a small bow. Your first kiss wasn't something to take for granted.

"I don't see why not," she sounded bored, indifferent, like this kiss was nothing. Where was the passion I knew in her? What happened to the laughter that showed in each smile and the curiosity that flooded her eyes? Where did her love and kindness vanish too?

But no matter, she was still my true love.

I leaned in for the kiss, she remained still. Gently, as if she was a flower petal, I placed my lips upon hers.

This is what I've been dreaming about, and in every fantasy the kiss was filled with so much passion and love it could ward of the coldest of blizzards. I knew that our kisses would be kisses formed by the gods; just meant for those two who really deserved that perfect kiss.

But this kiss, this kiss was cold. It was just a kiss, something I may have given my mother, or maybe a very esteemed guest. This kiss was not the kiss of true love; this was the kiss of a delusional couple.

This was not my little mermaid, this was merely a shell of what I knew.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I was almost dere, almost dere.<p>

Oh, I could not breathe! Swimming as fast as I've been, and just being a crab. But de Sea King must know about dis, he would kill me either through physical violence or stress, so by Poseidon, I would at least do dis job right.

Ugh, why was de city so far away from land? Could have made it easier on me. Finally, I could see it rising over de horizon, like de sun, if we had a sun.

King Triton was sitting in his throne, like always, but he looked lost and out of place. Like someting was missing.

"Sebastian, Sebastian where is my daughter? Where is Ariel?" he spoke up as I walked in. Ah, so she was missing, or she ran away. Leave it to de king to notice when his daughter is missing for 3 hours.

"Your Majesty, I know where your head strong teenager is," I started. And den my legs started shaking, my voice became high like before puberty.

Why was I scared? I had noting to fear; except de inevitable death awaiting for me, but what of dat?

"Sebastian, where is she?" His Majesty looked scared and hopeful. He was really worried about her; what a blow dis would be.

"Sire, she went to de Sea Witch-"

"Ursula!" he screamed it, but in a shocked way. I could understand, he taught all de little ones deir whole life; stay away from de Sea Witch.

"And de Sea Witch turned her into a human-"

"A human!" Now he was just angry. His triton lit up with dat haunting yellow which normally predicted explosions and underwater fire.

"And, in payment for her humanity, she gave Ursula her emotions," was it to late to run? With de way de triton was glowing, I answered myself a yes.

"Sebastian! You, you…traitor! Conspiracy against the throne!" I was expecting a tantrum, maybe a little shouting and threatening, den a quick death from anger. But dese accusations! I would not die with my name in de shipwrecks!

"I tried to stop her sir! She wouldn't listen!" My life! My short, short life, I could see it flying before my eyes. But, as long as de proud name of me is cleared, I will die with a little honor.

"Where is she? Where is that disobedient, rotten, little girl of mine?" I now realized I've done wrong.

He pushed his daughter to dis. If he hadn't gone and blown up everyting she would have never felt de need to go to de surface.

What would he push her to next? Depression? Suicidal thoughts? Suicidal actions? Ariel was a fragile girl, her hormones were all up and down, and if he took her away from her love...it was scary to tink about.

But it was too late, I did the exact same ting last time too; go snitch on Ariel. When would I learn?

So I did something dat I would have never done unless it was Ariel. I made a plan to keep her human. I was really turning out to have a soft spot for dat girl. It would be de end of me.

"Sire, she is with de humans," I told him, my mind racing much farther ahead den dis conversation.

"Well, let's go get her. Let's punish her," he started swimming away, murder in his gaze, but I was going to direct dat murder at someone else.

"Your Majesty, if I may suggest, instead of going after Ariel right now, go for de Sea Witch," I wish dere was more places to hide in dis chamber.

"What insanity is this?"

"Well, you see," my voice was squeaky again. Cough it out, keep going, "Ariel gave all her emotion to dat witch. If you were to kill her love and all humans now she would not learn. See, she can't feel pain or anger or sadness. But if you go for Ursula and get Ariel's emotions back to her, den she shall learn from her mistakes, you see?" Dey didn't make shells deep enough to hide in anymore. De first thing I do if I get through dis is order a custom made one.

But, de Sea King actually looked reasonable. Surprise surprise. "You may be right, but we must prepare quickly, I want to fight as soon as possible, the day after tomorrow, we attack."

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Great, after I got over my shock, I just had to make sure dat Ariel stayed human after de Witch was killed.<p>

Grimsby took this meeting a little less gracious then I expected.

The maids brought Ariel to the bath and to change, so it was time for Grimsby to give me that lecture.

"Nice young ladies don't just go swimming about, saving people in the middle of the ocean, and then disappear into thin air," he chuckled to himself as he filled his pipe. Grims was the closest thing to a father I've ever had, and if fathers always gave lectures like this then thank God I only had a mother.

"Grims, I found her, I found that girl,"

"Well then my boy, why aren't we jumping for joy? Why aren't wedding arrangements being made at this moment? You should be married as soon as possible!"

"I just...I don't know if I am marrying her or Maribel yet," I looked out at the sunset. One day down, two more to go for me to love Ariel. I sure wouldn't bet on myself.

"Eric! You spend all this time frolicking about looking for this girl, and then you decide not to marry her? My goodness boy, at this rate you'll never settle down-"

"I'll find the right girl Grims! And I'm gonna marry her,"

"Oh ho ho, come on dear," Carlotta was leading Ariel down from her bath.

She was dressed in a dress made of the finest pink silk and most delicate white lace. It surrounded her like a billowing cloud, then becoming tight at the waist, making her look like an angel sitting in the heavens.

But I have seen her more beautiful. On those days when she sat on the beach. Her fiery hair would be knotted through with beach sand after excitedly rolling in it. Her face covered in dried salt, and dog hair stuck in-between her scales. On these days, no matter how disheveled she became, there was a spark in her eyes, rosy excitement to her cheeks, and a smile on her lips. Now she was dressed in the most beautiful clothing I've seen her in with her hair placed almost artistically. And yet she has never looked so ugly.

Where was the girl I loved?

But Grims, Grims wasn't looking at her emotions, or rather lack of them, he was looking at her face.

"Y-you a-are…not real. You…no, I don't know you," Grimsby was shuddering, shaking like a frail old leaf. Well he was much older now. Ah well, maybe I should take him up to his room.

"Grims, you old coot, why don't we go rest, you seem a bit…ah, tired," Oh, Grims and his breakdowns, it wouldn't do to have him in a quarantine again.

"Tired? Yes, yes you're right. Just so exhausted, must be seeing things, yes, I should really get some rest," and with that Grimsby got up and walked away with out dinner.

Shame, it was his favorite meal: stuffed crab.

I all of sudden got worried; would Ariel be insulated if I fed her fish? And then it hit me, she couldn't be insulted, she couldn't care about it.

Maybe it was better to marry the woman I never loved over my love I no longer knew.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>De King was in a rage. When wasn't he dese days?<p>

He was too busy planning an attack with de army, no need to notice de court composer. So, on de excuse dat my head could not take anymore, I left him with de intention of heading home. But I had other ideas on my mind.

I had to find Ariel, warn her, help her get dat true love's kiss, because dis was all my fault. Ariel would have never gone to dat witch if I held it together, and den if I didn't tell her father now she wouldn't be hurt.

I know dat she could't hurt now, even if he father destroyed everyting on land she would just look on. It'd be a mild distraction.

But when de 3 days were up she would live a life of misery. I had to get her dat kiss before he came, so before dat attack. Once Ursula was good and dead de king would come up here and attack dis whole world. Unless Ariel would be hurt as well. I mean, physically hurt, he didn't care about emotionally hurt at de moment.

But if I could get Ariel dat kiss, she would be human forever. And den de King wouldn't touch dat world, Ariel would die with all the people. I had to help her get dat kiss!

My, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Eric said after tea with Maribel he would take me on a tour of the kingdom.<p>

He looked at me in such a sad way, almost like pity. I could see how weak this made him. His hope for me to be the girl he once knew, his pride to never show a tear, these made him struggle to be with Maribel and struggle to let me go.

I mean, he could keep trying to love me if he wanted. Made no difference really. But, somehow, I didn't want him to be sad. I actually wanted Eric to be happy.

I couldn't really explain what that felt like. I could tell I would not be happy if I achieved getting Eric happy, and I am not sad that he is sad. But it was this want knawing away at my innards. For some inexplicable reason, I thought Eric would be better to move on and be happy, so that is what I wanted him to do.

I wanted Eric to be happy because I still felt this distant connection. Something of a ghost. It just told me he was sad. And I guess wanting wasn't an emotion, because I could still do that.

He couldn't be with me anyway, so why not move on? He could not love me anymore. It just seemed so practical to forget me. How hard could it be?

It seems like emotions blow everything out of proportion. I was finely able to see things the way they were.

But, even if I was thinking clearly for once, I did, on occasion, feel empty. Just empty, like I was hallow. It made me sick, sore, and trembly.

I always wanted it to leave, but it didn't. I think it was something of muscle memory. My arms remembered how I would through them around that strong neck. My fingers were in the pattern of brushing through his black hair. Without my emotions they did not do that anymore, and it was weird.

How offended would I have been at last night dinner? I wasn't. Who cared if a crab died to make our food? I got to eat, didn't I? That was survival.

I also saw that becoming human was a rash decision influenced by non other then the chance that he loved me based on looks. But even then I knew it was not true. Or did I? If I did, would I have signed? Questions with no answers and there would never be answers. Might as well just leave them behind me.

I had to change, my pink nightgown was really getting itchy and I'm pretty certain I would offend Eric if I wandered around town in this. And I didn't want that.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Maribel, admittedly, was beautiful. She had curls that fell like a water fall, but they shone like the sun.<p>

Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes a dark green that reminded me of gems. She was pampered with usual princess tea drinking outfits: a corset, a dress of the national colors, at least three rings, one necklace that normally belonged to some distant dead relative, and her crown. But the thing I noticed first was how proper she was.

Ariel never acted proper around me. I've almost forgotten what it was like.

She was so stiff, when I walked in with my blue suit she curtseyed slightly, held out one white gloved hand which I kissed, and she waited for me to talk before speaking.

Ariel, when ever I first stepped out into her sight, was a blaze with new questions, firing them left and right. Oh, I missed her curiosity. And her laughter. I wonder what her singing sounded like now?

I would have to ask on our tour.

Was there even a point to the tour? I mean, she would look around, maybe nod her head once or twice. It wasn't like she was actually interested. But maybe there was the chance, the chance that something could be stirred. I don't know, but hey, here's to hoping.

What was even worse about Maribel was that she was nice. Nice and funny. I asked her to sing and, just as Grimsby said, her voice was amazing. It was filled with tears and hardship of life, but was also overflowing with happiness and joy.

I didn't realize how emotionally deprived I was until I talked to Maribel. She made me feel normal, like I wasn't seeing a mermaid who abandoned all feeling to be with me.

When we bid each other good-bye, or adieu as Maribel naturally said, I was beginning to wonder if Ariel was really my true love.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I wasn't too late.<p>

By de time I got back to de surface Ariel was riding around in those transportation tings dat were pulled by dose four legged animals.

I still couldn't understand dat girl's fascination with dis world. From what I saw it was cruel and painful to everyone who wasn't one of dem. But she chose dis life, I would help her keep it.

It broke my heart to see her walking like dis. Not walking in general, it is what she wanted. Walking without caring. Just so impartial. Dose little people behind dat little stage, she would have been fascinated, probably even ruined de show. And I know dat she defiantly would be trying to see every point of dat…what was de best way to describe it…carriage. She would have even been looking under it.

It would be a lot harder to get her dat kiss, especially by tomorrow evening.

Eric took her on a romantic boat ride, but it was filled with silence. What could I do? Ariel looked so…ah! I couldn't take it!

And Eric was just staring off in de distance, like his love was waiting dere. They weren't giving me anyting to work with!

"Stand back," a sea bird said and landed on a group a blue birds, "Eh, eh, eh, um. Waaa Waaawaawawa Wawaaa Wawawawa-"

"Huh someone should find that poor thing and put it out of it's misery," Eric attempted a little chuckle, but Ariel merrily shrugged, not embarrassed in de slightest.

"WaWAAAA!" the silly seabird crowed.

"Geez mon, I'm surrounded by amateurs," I dived off de boat and into de swamp. I may not be able to woo dat couple with emotional music, but any song has got to be better den dat tone deaf bird, "You want something done, you got to do it yourself,"

Dere was piece of seagrass dat would do perfectly. I swam back to de surface; time to work my magic.

"First we got to create, de mood," I smiled at some ducks and turtles. Dey knew what I meant, "Percussion," de turtles flipped and de ducks started playing dem, nice, soothing, romantic.

"Strings!" de crickets knew deir part, instant beauty. Why was I so good at my job, I don't even know.

"Winds!" De winds blew through de reeds.

"Words," Now for my turn.

_"Dere you see her, _

_ "Sitting dere across a distant ocean,_

_ She may not have any emotion,_

_ But dere someting about her, _

_ And you don't know why,_

_ But you're dying to try _

_ You wanna kiss de girl," _I was practically on Eric's shoulder and I could see his head turning.

I held on to some grass and shot back into de lagoon. Sure I was covered in dis swampy water, but better den dat boy seeing me. I saw Ariel shrug, but dere was no way of knowing what to. Better continue with my art.

_"Yes you want her,_

_ look at her you know you do,_

_ possible deep down she wants you _

_ Dere is one way to ask her," _de flamingos chimed in, perfection. Always look to graceful birds if you want good backup.

_"It don't take a word, _

_ not a single word_

_ go one and kiss de girl," _de boy was hesitant, like he knew what was going to happen. Did he kiss her already?

I should have never left, den I would know. Flounder might know, but I couldn't ask him now. What we needed was a good tenor chorus line, something deep. Frogs, always look to de frogs.

"Sing with me now," I pointed at de frogs, and quick as sword fish dey were on de boat paddles, ready for deir part.

_"Shalalalalala my oh my,_

_ Look like de boy too shy,_

_ He won't kiss de girl,_

_ Shalalalalala ain't dat sad, _

_ Ain't it a shame, too bad, _

_ He gonna miss de girl," _A tortoise nodded at me. Dey were so old, dey knew a ting or two about loosing a girl.

But I had to turn my focus, de couple was talking, I could hear de prince's voice echo over de serene blue waters.

"You know, Ariel, I really want to give you that true love's kiss, but how can I? You're not as…passionate as I remember," Eric look truly sad.

It was now I realized dat he could take good care of dis hormonal teenager, and dat meant a lot to me. She was like my niece, just dat really annoying one you can only stand to see once a year, but you love her so much.

"Well, Eric, thinking back on it, I have reason to believe that this was the witch's plan all along, get you to fall out of love with me. I have come to the conclusion that she has been watching us, and that she figured it out, even though I didn't." Ariel said it so matter-of-factually, I've never heard her so sure of herself.

I liked her much better without dose 16 year old emotions buzzing around her body. It was still sad to look upon.

Where was de little girl I used to know?

"Why would she want to kill our love? And what do you mean you didn't know? Didn't know I loved you?" Eric sounded astounded, like dat was de most demeaning ting she could think to say.

"Well, I knew you were in love with me," Ariel drifted off into her memories, trying to figure out exactly what she was tinking, "but I do remember just thinking, after all our meetings all you wanted to do was listen to me sing and stare at me. So I thought you only loved me for my voice. My emotional self decided if I let go of my emotions, you wouldn't care," Ariel concluded with a nod.

"That's absurd! Ariel, I found you because of your voice, but I fell in love with you! Every part of you!" Eric took Ariel's hands, but she just shrugged.

"I guess you should have told me that earlier."

I was just about ready to pinch dat girl myself. Dis was aggravating!

"Well, what do we do now?" Eric looked saddened by her response. Well, I would be too.

"Now, we do the logical thing. Wait for the days to be up, there is only one more. I turn into a mermaid and belong to Ursula, you move on with your life and be happy with Maribel," I wasn't' used to logical Ariel. But Eric didn't look like he took in a word of what she was saying. Rude.

"Wait, you belong to Ursula? Did you just say you'd belong to the Sea Witch?" Ah, dat's why he was so stunned. I figured he knew,

"Ya, that was the deal, did I not tell you?" Ariel just shrugged again.

"How can you not care? How can you completely ignore the fact you will belong to that vile woman?"

"Oh Eric, tell me, how can I care?" And I think it just hit de kid that her emotions were really gone, nothing more to dem. Because she couldn't care. Sure she could want, she could need, but care… dat was no longer her ability.

"I don't know," Eric muttered to himself. He looked like he was trying to remember somting. Maybe de girl he once knew. Weren't we all?

_"Now's your moment," _some tadpoles chimed in with high pitched background words. I was sad for de couple, but de song must go on, right?

_"Floating in a blue lagoon,_

_ Boy you better do it soon_

_ No time would be better,_

_ It don't take a word, not a single word, _

_ Go on and kiss de girl," _Fish started cooing and cheering them on, swimming around deem to stop de boat.

It was de perfect set up, de perfect scene, and if we could just get dat boy to move in a few inches, his lips would be on hers and de magic would begin! Noting like a song to bring up old memories of love, and right now, dat is all we need.

_"Shalalalalala don't be scared,_

_ You got de mood prepared,_

_ Go on and kiss de girl,_

_ Whoa whoa,_

_ Shalalalalala don't stop now, _

_ Don't try to hide it out, _

_ You wanna kiss de girl,_

_ Shalalalalala float along_

_ And listen to de song_

_ It's saying kiss de girl_

_ Whoa whoa, _

_ Shalalalalala let de music play,_

_ Do what de music say_

_ You gotta kiss de girl," _he was leaning in closer! And so was she! Maybe a memory of faint love compelled her, but it didn't matter, I was sure dis kiss would work!

"_Go on and kiss de girl,_

_ just got to kiss de girl_

_ GO ON AND_

_ Kiss de girl," _so close, dey were an inch away… SPLASH!

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I remembered that love I first felt to this girl. That connection I once had. I remembered why I loved her, and for that one second, I fell in love all over again. And now, soaking wet with the muddy waters of this blue lagoon, I knew why I had to love this new girl.<p>

Because my love for her was too deep, and, emotions or no emotions, it would always be there. Even if I married someone else, even if I made someone else my queen, I would never love them as I loved this girl. And for that, I needed to anything humanly possible to fall in love with her again, just long enough to give her that kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>Thank Poseidon for eels, especially the loyal type. They were slapping tails now, basking in the glory of flipping a whole boat. Oh, my little babies, what would I do if they were gone?<p>

"Nice work boys! That was a close one, too close! That little tramp! Oh, she's better then I thought," I could see her in my bubble, that hunky prince helping her out of the water. I sensed that the kiss would have worked, that the prince was feeling all lovey dovey about her again. But how? I'll tell you how, she was bringing up memories of his love, with those romance songs and passionate animal friends. Disgusting pigs.

"At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure! Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!" What did I need? A butterfly trapped in it's own air bubble, a hypnosis potion boiled in dry seaweed, and a piece of kelp soaked in a hammer head shark's blood.

Oh, I was exhausted. Keeping rambunctious emotions under control was a great ordeal. If that little brat just didn't decide to get to _know _the prince I could have taken something easier. Like her voice. If she was just content with singing to him, taking her voice would have worked perfectly! But _noooo_, Miss "I-have-to-see-him-again" decided to let him know her. Taking something like a voice, puh, he would have figured it out in a day. He knew all her habits and stuff like that. Observing her actions would have gave it away. So I had to use up all my energies trying to control these stupid emotions so I can kill a love instead of disguise it.

Unfortunately love is a tricky emotion. If it is shallow, yea it's pretty easy to steal. But that spoiled princess didn't have a shallow love, and that made thieving just a tad harder. The great thing about love as an emotion is once gone you can't recognize love no matter how much it is there. That's what's up with her. She feels the love, she just doesn't know what to call it. And that would suffice for now. Just one more day, back to work.

"Flotsam, Jetsam!" my minions looked at me through those magic eyes I gave them, "why don't you invite miss Princess of France to a midnight swim? I know how much the ladies love your persuasion," the boys laughed and swam off to the palace, Miss Maribel would be in my grasp in no time, " Triton's daughter will be mine, and then I'll make him writhe, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! Hahahaha, ahahahaha!"


	6. Chapter 6

Outside was always nice, at night when the waves would splash up against the beach in a haunting song. I liked to play my mother's flute along with it, and the only song I deemed fit to play was Ariel's theme; it fell and rose like the tide, was just as beautiful as any moonlit shore. And it was sort of a sad memory, something to mourn, because even though she was here, even though I knew what I had to do, I was having so much trouble.

Why was life so difficult? All I ever wanted was to marry for love, and she comes out of no where, saving my life. Then, BAM! she turns out to be half fish. But everything is good we still love when FLASH! I need a human queen. So my love is mad at me, but I'll try and convince her later, I'm sad sure, but I'll find her again. All of a sudden WHOOSH! my half fish is human and life couldn't be better, except for that little thing where she lost ALL EMOTION, which is sort of something I fell in love with, and contributes to the other parts I fell in love with. So I guess now that I can't love her I can at least try to move on to Maribel, but ALAKAZAM! she steals my heart again with that song only I could hear apparently. And for a minute I thought she was in love with me again, because I know that I wasn't the only one leaning in for a smooch. Could life get anymore complicated? Why couldn't it be as simple as the ocean, just float around, maybe have a storm or two, but overall just go with the world?

Ugh. Well, on the bright side, it was a beautiful night. The moonlight reflected off the crystals in the sand, the ocean seemed to be at peace with itself, Max was sleeping in the doorway of the balcony, my music was floating throughout the air. Perfect.

"Eric," Grimsby said out of the night. I jumped, he just snuck up on me. "If I may say so, far better then any dream girl, is one right before your eyes," he gestured to the beach where Maribel was sitting. All her princess dresses and jewelry was off, she was just a girl now, in a nice silk nightgown.

And there was laughter. But not that stuffy polite laughter she used for tea, a familiar laughter, a type of laughter that I've heard from only one other girl. That was Ariel's laugh. But there was nothing funny going on down there, yet it was the most beautiful noise I've heard in a long time. How did Maribel get Ariel's laugh?

The laughter changed, I had to strain my ears to hear it, but Maribel was sobbing. I've heard this sobbing too, when I first saw Ariel and ran. It made me sad to listen to this, I wanted to go down there and comfort her, but that wasn't Ariel it was Maribel.

I looked over at Grimsby but he was already gone, slunk back inside as quick as he came. I couldn't concern myself with Grims's strange ways right now, that crying was still eating away at me.

But it wasn't crying anymore, it was shouting, yelling, screaming, bashing her fists into the sand. I recognized it as anger, hard, all consuming frustration. It shouldn't have been attractive, I've should have been scared. Maribel's blond curls were filled with sand, her beautiful voice screeching as loud as she could muster. I should not have found it a pretty sight. But I did. It was how Ariel looks when she is truly angry, I learned this from our chats about her father.

And now her tantrum stopped, she turned and looked up the balcony at me, and smiled. Her green eyes flashed gold and streamed out up at me. I knew I should have gotten away, that gold light just felt wrong, but Maribel was so great, because her eyes, following the light, were filled with all the emotions and sensations Ariel's eyes spoke of. Then I saw nothing, nothing but the golden light. All vanished. And as fast as it came, it flicked off, as did my thoughts, except for one; Maribel. How much I wanted to be with Maribel.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>There was this voice waking me up. But I was so tired. I ignored it at first, sleep was the basic survival I was always best at following, but this nagging screech kept ringing through out the room.<p>

"Ariel! Ariel! I just heard the news! Congratulations kiddo, we did it!" Something was shaking my hand while screaming in my face. It certainly woke me up.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian yawned from his pillow. I looked over and saw the crab, disheveled with bags hanging from under his eyes, getting elbowed by a seabird. Scuttle, right, that was his name. Have I ever been this tired? I feel like these human beds made the user instantly more sleepy then natural.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, huh," Scuttle placed one arm over my shoulder and pulled the crab over to his side, "The whole town's been buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!" Scuttle leaped into the air, happy as ever. Two things came to my mind at that moment: what does hitched mean? And that this bird had far to much energy for this inhumane hour of the day.

"You know, he's getting married!" the seabird clarified, "You silly side-walker," he grabbed Sebastian into an iron grip and rubbed a fist into that little red head. "I just came to wish you luck," he patted me on the cheek and ruffled my red hair a bit as well. "I'll catch you latter, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that he was out the window and into the bright sunrise.

It took me a minute to understand everything Scuttle just told me. Getting married. Too me?

I remember, vaguely, he used to love me. Maybe he was hoping for a chance that I woke up all happy and jittery.

Or maybe he finally moved on to Maribel. I felt that would be best. Then he could be happy.

In any case, now that I was up there was no point going back to sleep. I could go downstairs and see what all the buzz is about.

Guess that could be slightly entertaining.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>It was so great when work was done for me. I loved just sitting in my liar, eating frightened shrimp while watching my bubble, there was something so relaxing to it. And through Maribel's eyes I could see the prince, under my spell, his blue eyes unfocused and staring straight into nothingness. How could these humans not notice it I couldn't understand, I thought they were smarter then that. Well, I wasn't complaining, the dumber they were the better.<p>

I could see a ball of wild red hair moving down some steps to the Great Chamber. My little mermaid, how would she react to this new turn in events? Would she simply pass by? I doubt it, emotions or not this prince fellow was quite a catch; if I were still young he would defiantly be my desperate crush.

Ah, she was going to come meet the princey-pie. Dressed in her night cloths still, she truly must not care. But, what can I say, I am a master of my art.

"Eric, congratulations on moving on. Good for you for being happy," and she turned away, not a tear in her eyes. Oh, this was so easy I couldn't take it! She was as good as mine, and that also meant other things were mine; bigger, better things.

I laughed, an evil laugh was always good to get out. Around my neck a shell was laughing along, more in a sweet, carefree laugh, but laughing along with pure giddiness. All of that child's emotions were glowing in that shell with me, on the ocean floor where no pesky plots could ruin me.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I just could not believe this. Eric was with dat…dat…fish-bait girl! He was in love with Ariel perfectly fine yesterday. And now here he is, getting married to a random blonde dat just walked right into my plan.<p>

Den dere was Ariel, who after all ids time you would tink would feel someting! But no, she was as indifferent as de next piece of seaweed. And just for a moment, I thought true love was more den de average emotion, dat it ran deeper den happiness.

But I guess I'm just an old crab kidding myself.

Ariel would be human for one more day, den it was back into de ocean. I should head back dere now, de Sea King will expect me to be present for battle.

De battle! Dat was it! If de shell broke, what would be holding her emotions? Where would dey have to go expect back to deir owner? If I could just get Ariel to dat boys wedding, get King Triton to break dat accursed shell…dis could work out rather nicely.

But how do you motivate someone with noting? How do you convince a not so hormonal teenager to follow her heart? You use logic. Not my forte, but music speaks too much to de emotional side. But logic doesn't involve emotions or feelings, just simple reason. Now I just got to find her.

She was sitting on de pier, looking out over de ocean. Next to her a boat was getting filled with human food that made me nauseous just to smell.

How did dey consume so much fish without feeling disgusted? Ruthless fish eaters, noting but mindless ocean killers. Ariel certainly had a strange taste in men.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" I walked up on her dress, or she told me it was called dat. She sat wit her toes skimming de wave tops as dey splashed against de wood.

"I'm okay, just thinking. When I go back to the ocean and get my emotions back, I'll be miserable, won't I?" She stared down at me. I didn't want to make her feel distressed, but den I remembered I couldn't, so weakly I nodded my head. "That's what I thought. So I was thinking, should I try to get Eric to fall in love with this type of me so I don't suffer later, or should I let him be happy with Maribel and then live out my life in sadness? Tough choice, tough choice." She stared back out at de ocean, de morning sun reflecting in every direction. De battle would be starting soon, I had to be dere.

"Ariel, may I give you my opinion?" I didn't wait for an answer, "It is not a tough choice at all! Do you really tink he is happy with that French piece of kelp? No! He loved you first. I tink he is bamboozled or confused about de whole situation, but you have to be dere so you have a decent future. If he leaves you, someting terrible will happen." Dat was pretty good speech if I say so myself.

"Do you really think so Sebastian?" She looked at me and someting in her eyes moved, but when I looked again dere was noting. But just for a moment I thought dere was a glimmer of hope hidden in de depths of those blue eyes. Must have just been de sun.

"Yes, I really do. I must go visit your father, so go find Eric and stick close to his side."

"Okay," She shrugged before sitting up and walking away, her red hair floating behind.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I thought I said to much, she would have defiantly asked why I was going to de Sea King if she had her emotions. But no curiosity, no trouble for me. I was starting to like dis.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I stood by Eric's side. He didn't even give me any notice. Maybe Sebastian was wrong, perhaps he really did want to forget about me. Oh well, at least he was happy. That's all I wanted, right? No, no it wasn't.<p>

I wanted to be happy too. But how could I be happy? The witch took all feelings, so no matter how much I wanted to be happy, I couldn't. And that made me quite sad.

Sad. Sad? How could this be? Were my emotions slowly coming back? Did I not just get them all back instantaneously? Could I be happy yet? Could I love? I was getting a little excited to try!

Excitement that's an emotion too! Now I was really excited.

I looked into my depths, looking for the love that has just become a dream. But I couldn't find it. I still was absent of love and happiness. And that made me sad.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>My shell was cracking. Triton and his stupid minions took me by complete surprise. I had no magic ready, no spells prepared. He shot that stupid powerful fork at me, luckily I ducked right on time. But some rock chipped where the power hit and one of them hit my shell. It cracked right down the center and bubbles of color started seeping through the jagged edge.<p>

Gray and Violet, sadness and excitement. Floating slowly back to the original owner.

Curse all the mer-people and those silly fish too. But this would not be enough to stop me. Sadness and excitement, just little bubbles too. She would just be on various mood swings all day, and none that make sense.

As long as I keep the others under lock and key she will never have enough to break my spell.

"URSULA!" Triton Rushed at me, my eels surrounded by an army of sword fish. Those pinheads, do they really think I'll let them hold my babies prisoner? But I couldn't wonder about them right now, at the moment I had a glowing fork sticking at my throat.

"Why King Triton, how are you," I gently pushed the triton away from me, only to have him shove it right back in my face. Positively rude.

"Let her go," he pointed at my all seeing bubble, where Ariel was crying while staring at Eric. Maribel saw everything and it filled me with positive delight.

"Not a chance Triton she's mine now, we made a deal." A showed him the contract with her signature and instantly he tried to blast it away. The power knocked me against my wall, but I couldn't help laughing, the shock on his face was priceless.

"You see? The contract is legal, binding and unbreakable, even for you," oh this was great. With the use of his weapon taken away, Triton was nothing more then a lost sea dog. "Of course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the Great Sea King is a very precious commodity," the contract swirled around in gold mist and went to highlight the saddened princess in my all seeing bubble. The Sea King started to reach for his precious baby, but I put a stop to that. "But! I might be willing to make a trade, for someone even better," Triton looked at me aghast, but he certainly knew what I was talking about, very certainly.

"Where do I sign?" he sighed. His swordfish gasped with horror. A real King would always put his kingdom before his one of 8 children. Especially the most trouble making one.

"Right over Ariel's name," I smiled. Sometimes the universe got it's priorities right, and I always benefited when it did.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I had to do something! I may have not fought in de battle, but I was still here in de lair! Not dat dere really was a battle, sometimes de element of surprise is de best element of all.<p>

But to drag my mind back to de moment at hand, King Triton was going to sign over de kingdom when dere was a way out!

"Your Majesty! You don't have to sign over de kingdom!" dose pesky eels glared at me with their one yellow eye, their white eyes keeping watch on dose dangerous swordfish.

"Of course I do Sebastian, I can't let my daughter be given to this sea slug!" De King spit dat last part with as much venom as poisonous sea urchin, all aimed at Ursula.

"But sire, dere is a way to save de kingdom and your daughter, I was here when she made de deal. Part of de deal was if Ariel can get a true love kiss she would not be Ursula's property,"

"Hush up you little lobster, before you say more words that'll get you into greater trouble," Ursula smiled down at me with a hidden anger in her eyes. De way she stared at me would have normally chased me into de farthest depths of my shell, but nobody, and I mean nobody, calls me a lobster.

"Listen here you slimy snake," I swam right up to her face, shaking my claws a few inches away from that big purple nose, "I am no lobster, I am a proud crab! And I will tell my King everyting he needs to know to save dis kingdom!"

Ursula stared me down with fire burning in her eyes, I'm sure she would have killed me if it was an option, but with de king standing over her and a triton pointed at her heart she really didn't have dat option.

"How do we get her true love kiss? She doesn't love anyone! I kept trying to set her up but she is so opposed. And without her emotions, what can we do?" For de first time in my life, I could say I saw King Triton vulnerable, and I did not like it. He looked at me like an abused pufferfish, his eyes were hurt and scared, searching for de last sliver of hope to save his daughter.

"Sir, she is in love with dat human prince, de one you were so mad about," I saw de King's light up with a flicker of relief, den darken as de realization of human love hit him, "After you banned her from going to de surface to see him, she went almost everyday to de beach, where he met her and dey talked and played and had a wonderful time. She loved him and he loves her." I ended my piece. I'm not exactly sure why I was fighting for Ariel so much, it's not like she deserved it. I guess I was guilty for causing dis whole mess in de first place.

"Okay, okay, okay," Triton started mumbling to himself. He closed his eyes and pressed his palm against his head, trying to calm de rage I was sure was boiling in.

But dat moment when he was blind to de world, dat was all it took. Ursula saw her chance and she took it with dose slimy tentacles of hers. With a snap of her fingers de cauldron exploded, a strange smoke blinded us all. De last ting I heard before de smoke drifted up current was a trio of laughter from two eels and a witch. Den dey were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking nearer to the horizon. Sunset was almost upon us, and that made me really excited. Who knows what could happen tomorrow? I could be a human running on the sand, or I could be a mermaid swimming with the dolphins, and just the thought of the unknown made me positively giddy with excitement.<p>

But it also made me sad to know my time was up, I probably would be a mermaid tonight, and I did not get invited to the wedding. I asked Eric, but he just stared past me, like he couldn't see anything but his fiance.

But I stayed by his side the whole day with tears in my eyes and excitement in my veins.

I wasn't really sure why, except that Sebastian told me to. Still I was at a loss for seeing the importance of him marrying me, loving me, hating me. If he was happy with another, let him go, right? That is what I have been telling him this whole time and he finally did. This is what I wanted.

But with my new found sadness I knew that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to stop my crying. I wasn't even sure if that was possible, I've been crying uncontrollably all day and I really didn't know why most of the time.

With no happiness to balance out my tears I was constantly crying. I could not see the break in the hurricane, it was just a constant storm of disappointment.

And then there was looking forward to everything thrown in. I was looking forward to my emotions, I was excited for Eric no matter how sad it made me, I was excited to be back in that watery prison, I was excited for the sun to set, and I was excited to see my family no matter how mad Daddy would be. I just couldn't control it, excitement sent tingles from the tips of my toes - which I was excited to have - to the very top of my brain. And the whole time I just had to think why. Why these emotions, was Ursula messing with me or was her spell just failing?

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Maribel didn't bother to give me any attention, but Eric seemed rattled for a minute, like he was about to fight something or just made a realization, but pretty soon he was back in his stupor.

But that didn't matter at the moment, although it kind of made me sad, but I realized I was being curious. That means more emotions had to come back, anything at all to make me want to know more.

I searched for that ghost feeling of love I almost couldn't remember from before, but it was not back yet. I dug deep for happiness, joy, irritation, anything of these shadow emotions. I just felt empty. Like there was a gaping hole in the pit of my soul.

I had no response to that but to shed more tears.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Maribel was beautiful, Maribel was kind, Maribel was fantastic, Maribel was mine<p>

Maribel was gorgeous, Maribel was sweet, Maribel was the best, Maribel was mine

But then there was this moment, like I was slowly coming out of a dark night. The sun was slowly lighting the horizon, and as things became brighter events became clearer. But it was still too dark, and that sun was rising awfully slow.

In the end that was alright, because I had Maribel.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>Triton was on an angry search for me. But, hey, I would be too. Can't blame the fellow, I just wish he would lay off for a minute so I could get some work done. With every passing bubble of emotion I lost more control of Maribel and Eric. And then that little brat would get her emotions back, Eric will fall in love with her, and like that my ocean is gone. Plus in the explosion my shell was rattled even more, violet and silver were drifting back to their owner even faster. And the bubbles gave away my location to Triton, so that was not very good. But that was the benefits of land. I just had to stick myself to the bottom of the wedding boat, and perfecto, I am in position.<p>

The bubbles of emotions were collecting on the bottom of the boat and turning into a little sea of emotions on their own, sticking together with the help of the wood. But around the sides violet and silver would break free of this mixture of the bubbles and float up to the surface, inevitably turning back to the light they originally were and shining back into the little mermaid's heart. I wasn't worried about humans seeing those lights, the sun was far to bright and would easily disguise them into thin air. What worried me was as the spoiled princess got back more of her emotions, the pompous prince would realize more and more that she was coming back, then they'd be in love all over again.

Love. Such an outdated emotion, it had a knack for ruining everything. Except for the love of power, that was the only commitment worth following. And the love for eels, because they never let you down. Why right now they were probably succeeding in their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I kind of left Eric. Sunset was soon and he would board the ship in a matter of minutes, so I figured it would be best if I waited on the pier. I mean, it wasn't like he asked me to stay by his side or anything. And if he was happy, why not let him be?<p>

It still made me sad to think him gone, and it made me excited too. Man I had a huge headache. For just two emotions this was the most pain I've every been put through. I needed balance, I needed stability.

"Ariel, don't give up, you've been feeling more, maybe he'll remember you now," Flounder was cuddling my foot, crying along with my sorrow. He was such a good friend. Sometimes I forgot he was there, but that is the price you pay for having legs. I gave Flounder a tap with my toes, but didn't respond.

"Ariel! Where is de prince?" Sebastian jumped up on shore with an explosion of sea water.

"Eric? With Maribel, they seem h-happy together," I started gasping through my tears. It just made me so sad to think of him not with me, but I was excited that he could be happy.

"No Ariel, why would you let him out of your sight? I feel like Ursula has someting to do with his sudden lack of interest,"

"Well of course she did. She took my emotions, and I guess that is what he really loved," Sebastian started stammering on about some bigger scheme, but I didn't have time for that. Eric was walking down the dock in a very handsome suit, made for a respectable prince. It was white with gold buttons that reflected the setting sun, paired with navy blue slacks. I was excited for him, I could feel it coursing through me, but I also started sobbing. And Eric actually looked over at me. Something shifted in his eyes, like small recognition, but then he turned away without a second glance.

Max was with him, as normal, and he looked as miserable as I felt. His fur was tangled and matted with sand, his paws dragged against the wood deck, and his head hung low in the leash. I felt sad. He hasn't been himself since I took no interest in him, we used to be such good friends. I remember he used to come to the beach hours before Eric, just to make sure he didn't miss my arrival. Was this what he felt like when I no longer cared? Sad, depressed, unable to stop the pain? But minus the excitement.

Maybe that is why I have sadness back. Ursula was watching how horrible I was being to my friend, so she gave me back sadness to activate…oh what's that human word…kama…krama…kamar? Something like that. Then something went wrong and I got back excitement as well. I felt like I should do something, maybe something to ease my own pain.

"I'm sorry Max! You will always be my best friend!" I waved to him as he looked back at my frantic shouting. I felt all eyes on me, actually.

It was a strange feeling to be noticed by all except the one you got legs for in the first place.

I forced my mind to jump back to the subject at hand. Grimsby was stopped in his tracks, glaring me down with disbelief and denial. He was firmly grasping Max's leather leash, so tight I could see his knuckles loosing color. Didn't that hurt him? More curiosity, it made me exited for my other emotions.

But back to Max. His head was held up and he was sniffing the air, as if he could sniff meaning to my words. And it seems he succeeded, for Max started barking so loud I was sure even the angler fish could hear. And behind those barks were pure joy, the happiest type I've ever heard. He lunged towards me, but Grimsby heaved back, effectively choking and stopping the sheepdog.

"Max, it's okay, go enjoy the wedding," I waved again, and with his ne found joy Max strutted ahead of the whole crowd to the wedding ship, dragging Grims along.

Seeing him that happy sort of made me happy. Happy, ya, that's what I felt.

Happy! I felt happy! I felt true joy! What was going on? Did I break the spell? I don't think so, I was just too sad and happy at the same time. I don't remember being that when I had all my emotions.

I felt like I was glowing in my new found emotion, and then Maribel passed. She wore a simple cover up, something to hide clothing underneath so Eric couldn't see. She probably wasn't prepared yet, or just sticking to that old folk-lore that it is bad luck for a groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.

But she was beautiful. And that made me mad. Really mad. I burned from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head with red hot fury. I thought if I looked in a mirror I would be the color of my hair. I was as steamed as a lobster, which I ate the other night, and it was delicious; like Daddy didn't have enough reasons to kill me.

But I could feel anger now, and that made me happy and excited. And being excited made me excited. Maybe the spell was breaking more! And as I felt angry and sad, Eric's eyes seemed to be clearing up, like he was coming out of a daze. Yet he always seemed to trip and fall right back in.

Maybe there was hope yet. If only I had an invitation!

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't understand it. I was happy with Maribel, she was my life. I was hypnotized by her greatness. But there was always this voice, calling to me. First all it said was hey. Then she apologized to some guy named Max. Who was Max, I did not know. I also did not know why this voice could reach me when others failed. Only Maribel had a right to talk to me, only she could speak and I would listen.<p>

But when ever this voice called, I remembered her, and how I loved her. She was almost like a rope- which I remembered she always called a fringlednimn and I never corrected her cause I thought it was hilarious- pulling me out of a stormy sea. But then I looked at Maribel, and I remembered I was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>Darn that boy. Why was I darning him? I should be darning her, her and her stupid father who decided to waltz in and break my shell. Yes, darn that girl. With all her excitement and sadness returned the next emotions started streaming out of that gaping crack, yellow and red, happiness and anger. And with every passing emotional bubble I lost more control over Eric. But, I still had the one emotion I needed to tether him to my power: love. As long as that bright pink emotion glowed in my necklace, I would have enough control. Hopefully it would be the last to go.<p>

Now the question was, what was taking my babies so long? They should have been back by now, the mission was simple, lead Triton away from me. Maybe they got hung up.

That didn't comfort me. Triton was a brut with a mind set on kill. He did it to most of my people, and all we did was a little witchcraft on those pesky merpeople. It's not like they didn't deserve it.

Another question: when was my ride leaving. I was getting antsy sitting here with a search party out on the hunt .

Right as I thought that I felt the ship lurch and off we were. Sure at a slower pace then I would like, but no matter how fast I go the sun shall not set any faster. Maybe I could even sneak peaks of the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I watched the ship sail away into the setting sun, and I thought it was over. I cried, I weeped, I tried to breath without getting tears in my mouth but it was hard, I was just so sad.<p>

Then again, I was a little excited to see what was going to happen, how mad Daddy would be.

But then there was my fury at Eric, for not even giving me a second glance, not even giving me an indentation! We were in love once, what's the deal?

I searched for my fourth emotion I was so recently reunited with, but I found no use for it. There was nothing to be happy about; the man I once loved left me, Daddy was bound to punish me more severely then ever, and I would have that scaly tail again. I couldn't even be happy about my legs, about the fact that I could walk now, because all those ever did was bring me pain. I should have just excepted Eric's earlier offer; just let him get married while still being with me.

Was it cruel? Yes. Did Maribel deserve it? Well at this point I really think she did.

Seeing as there was no way I could go back to the past and make this easier on all of us, I just cried. Flounder cried along with me, as did Sebastian, and I had to think that if we were a…print was it called…we would be stunningly beautiful silhouetted.

"Ariel! Ariel!" Scuttle came down in a frenzy of feathers, "Ariel-" he panted "I was flying- well of course I was flying-" Sebastian let out a long sigh, I just didn't care "And I saw the frich- the witch talking to the French laughing with a stolen set of feelings. Do you hear what I'm telling you?" Scuttle picked up Sebastian and threw him against the deck with every word, "The prince's fiance is hypnotized!"

Hypnotized? By the witch? But this could be the key! If she was hypnotized to be better then me, have my emotions and use them against Eric…then it wouldn't be Eric's fault. I remember what he said in that lagoon, he fell in love with my emotions. What if the witch is using that?

This was my chance to get them back!

But sadness and reality decided to kick in. The sun was almost set and there was no way I could swim to the moving ship that fast. I could hardly swim with feet at all. Maybe it would be best if I gave up.

No. No it wouldn't. When I got love back, I'd love him again, that was simple logic. Why not do me a favor for once? Why not think ahead this time? I would swim there even if I drowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Even without emotions dat girl was too impulsive to be healthy. One minute she is standing staring out a de wedding ship, next she is nearly drowning. Good thing I was here; I seemed to be de only one with a decent brain.

I snipped a rope holding a dozen barrels, luckily empty cause dey did start to float. Dere was rope attached to one of dem, a loop tied in about as big as fish. Good ideas always come to me. It's a gift and a curse.

"Ariel, grab hold of dat. Flounder take her to dat ship as fast as your fins can carry you,"

Flounder looked skeptical at first, but he snubbed up dat nose in dat really stubborn way and jumped through de loop and said "I'll try!"

"I must warn de Sea King. He must know about dis!"

"What-what do I do? What do I do?" Scuttle started jabbering. You could not possibly find a more annoying bird if you scourged de whole world.

"You! Find a way to stall dat wedding!" Den I dove into de depths.

* * *

><p><em>Scuttle<em>

* * *

><p>"Stall the wedding? But-h-how?" Why did everyone always expect me to do the big stuff? I mean, I'm just a bird for eagle's sake. How…? "That's it! Kawwa! Kawwa!"<p>

I don't know why people didn't give me the big stuff all the time, I was truly a genius worth recognizing. The plan was so simple it would take a mastermind to think of it! Collect all abled animals to come ruin the wedding.

I flew throughout the swamps, wind carrying me more graceful the any seagull ever. And in response to my crowing bluebirds followed me, along with sparrows, pelicans, flamingos, lobsters, seals, starfish, and dolphins. This wedding was as good as crashed.

We flew over Ariel struggling to stay above surface with that yellow fish pulling her. Gee it was getting late, she should hurry up.

I remember when she was a mermaid she would have the fastest swims. She could go from a speck on the horizon to a full size mermaid in a second! Well, guess her tail had its perks.

No time for distractions though, I had an important mission, because I'm important, so I had to see it through.

The ambush was as simple as the plan. The blue birds and I make a dive for the bride, which we executed perfectly. The seals would sneak on ship and start bouncing guests on their nose, and pelicans would drop seaweed and lobsters down on the bride. The dolphins would splash her a little and then we would take it by ear.

And I was a fabulous general, everything was perfect, all falling into plan! Except for the bride's reaction.

She just walked down the aisle. Maybe slowed down a little, but still she was suppose to scream, react! Leave it to a witch to ruin perfect plans.

"Eeee! EeeeEEEE!" I flew through the panicking crowd to the dolphins. Around each lovable blue aquatic mammal was a sticky black tentacle, and I could have sworn bubbles of color were popping at the surface.

"The Sea Witch! I gotta-oh I gotta-Kawkawkaw! KAWKAWKAW!" the dolphins continued in their cries of pain and panic, but all seals, lobsters, aquatic birds, and other miscellaneous wedding crashers gathered to my calls. I pointed to the new target; thrashing tentacles slowly crushing the dolphins.

The cowards went back to having fun with the frightened wedding guests and making girls scream, like the blue birds and the starfish. But those stubborn lobsters said "Not under my ocean!" and dived right into the havoc of those tentacles. The seals that lived every day from birth under the constant threat of a shark attack were preparing for a rescue mission.

And although I was the most optimistic being in the universe, even I couldn't help thinking it was more of a suicide dive.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Stupid boat, stop moving! This was just aggravating, why couldn't Flounder swim faster? I was getting angry and impatient.<p>

Hey, impatience!

But no time to be happy now, now was the time to be angry and impatient. And kick my feet, even though I couldn't really control them in water yet.

The sun was about half way over the horizon, so not much time. But we were gaining, so maybe I could make. Just maybe I could make it in time.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I found de King sooner den I thought I would. Apparently he was looking on the coast lines for de witch, Poseidon forbid he got to close though. But I found him, told everyting I knew and showed him to de ship.<p>

When we got dere she was suckered onto de bottom of de wedding boat. From her throat spouted yellow and orange bubbles. Each tentacle was crushing a helpless dolphin or panicked seal. Under one hand a stubborn blue lobster fought for its life.

"URSULA!" King Triton looked savage with death in his eye. De threat in his voice wasn't even directed at me, yet I was shuddering. But Ursula, she just rolled her eyes and said, "Really Triton, this isn't the best time, as you can see I'm quite busy."

De King was most certainly not in de mood. He aimed his triton right and struck her tentacle. It simmered and crunched up, then let off a smell dat burned right through de nostrils.

But de dolphin she was holding swam free, so my sense of smell slowly melting away was maybe worth it.

"Triton! You listen to me know. If you ever want your little princess returned to you safely, you will treat me with the respect I deserve!"

It was pretty easy for me to tink of a smart comment back, but I was far to frightened.

"Ursula, you may have my daughter, but I will not allow you to terrorize my subjects-"

"Oh, like you won't allow your daughter to visit the human world? Well, with that kind of law enforcement I guess I'm pretty-"

I never learned what she was. For right at dat moment a little yellow fish splashed underwater. He was struggling against a rope holding a barrel with a girl holding on for desperate life.

"Ariel?" I whispered. She should be on de ship! What was she tinking, going so slow? De sun was almost down! Why couldn't she hurry up?

"Triton, your little brat has such a way of ruining all my plans! Every single time I almost get it someone shows up and helps her out! First it was that crab, now it is that fish-"

"That crab? THAT CRAB? YOU HELPED HER STAY HUMAN?" King Triton redirected his weapon at me. It was very hot. I wanted to speak but I felt that my voice would squeak, and dat made me even more nervous.

"Well…I-I-I may-ehehehehum," I cleared my throat, as I started squeaking, "Your Majesty, you have to understand- she really liked- well before she lost her emotions dat is, hehehe. But de humans- they were nice- well not to me, dey didn't even know I was dere- but dey were not-not- all bad…" Ariel has better hurry up and get dat kiss, or she would enjoy crab for dinner. I now know she likes lobster. Disgusting.

"Sebastian, you're head is on the line. From this point forth you are under arrest for treason against the kingdom of Atlantica!" On his words two sword fish soldiers sprang up to me, ready to cuff me with de strongest seaweed in de ocean.

Never have I've been so grateful for my size. I swam in front of de Sea Witch and pinched at her shell, making de cracks become bigger and bigger. More colorful bubbles squeezed dere way out de broken parts; orange, blue, white, brown- all rushing to de surface to find deir lost body. A sword fish came bolting at me, ready to stab me threw with dat noise, but I evaded him, and instead he pierced de already destroyed shell.

It exploded into tiny fragments, and out came de rest of de colors and one color dat never came out before: pink.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I saw the bubbles of color, but I didn't think anything of it. There were more important things at hand then the goings on under the water.<p>

We finally made it to the wedding boat. I might have a few minutes left before the sun sets over the horizon. We located a super convenient ladder while swimming up to the ship. Never before have I thanked Poseidon for anything, but I had to stutter thanks over and over again as I clumsily puled myself up each wooden hold. My feet fell solid on the ships deck as I rose over the top.

It was like an explosion in my body. All of a sudden I could feel more then happiness and anger; I could feel irritation, fear, joy, hate, love- everything I've ever felt before! I felt like my insides were coming back, like I was no longer hollow.

"Ariel?" Eric looked at me like I was new to him. As if I left and have been gone for years. I was so happy and in love with him.

"Eric!" Max jumped over to me, somehow off his leash. He barked and barked at Eric, as if saying I told you so.

"Ariel, you have emotions! Your back!" Eric ran over and hugged me close, it felt so nice to be held in his arms again.

"Wh- what's happening here?" a mellow French voice asked. Maribel was on the ground, rubbing her forehead as if she fell on it, "Why am I in a wedding dress? Were we getting married?"

"Yes! Yes you were in fact, and it would be awfully rude of Eric to step out on his fiance!" Grims started shouting. His hair was filled with bluebird feathers and he looked frazzled. I remembered he hates me, he never wanted to believe in me.

That sort of distressed me now, I really wanted him to like me and except me.

"Maribel, we were not getting married. I don't remember proposing. I will propose to this girl though," Eric held me into his chest as he spoke so I could smell his scent. He smelled like ocean and a polished palace. My new favorite smell.

Maribel stared at me completely dumbfounded. I wasn't sure if the confusion was about him picking me over her or what was going on in the first place. But I didn't care. All I heard was Eric said he would propose to me. Me alone.

"Grims, I know you can't accept Ariel, but I accept her. I accept every life she has lived and everything she has become from it," Eric gently pushed back my wet hair. I just realized how wet I actually was, dripping all over the wooden deck.

Then I realized, even with all my emotions back, I really didn't care, because I had everything else in the world. And when Eric's hand fell to my neck, he pulled me close enough for our lips to finally meet. It was the kiss I've been thinking we would share ever since we first met. It filled me with love and happiness. I felt as if I was floating away from all the pain. I was so light.

Eric and I separated, a sad time for me, and I couldn't figure out why. Then I saw the astounded look on his face. And I realized I was looking _down _on him.

But he was always the taller one, by a good five inches! How did I grow taller then him? Thankfully, before I went into full panic mode, I started sinking. But as I sank lower and lower the wedding boat just became taller and taller. Did I miss the floor?

I looked around and found myself floating two feet above blue waters of my old home. I could feel the spray of the waves crashing into the side of the boat.

Light shot out from my heart; not the emotional lights that I had to give, but a thick gold light that shown brighter then the setting sun. It wrapped around my body until I was engulfed in it's magic.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Ariel was up and away, into the sky. I kissed her before sunset, I made sure my speeches didn't take until darkness, so what would happen? That kiss, that was the kiss of true love. I don't think I've ever been filled with so much magic then in that moment, not even when I heard children laughing on the streets or Ariel singing with the blue birds.<p>

The sun has officially set and darkness took over. The ball of golden light surrounding Ariel didn't dim but just grew brighter. And when it seemed as though if it got any brighter I would go blind, it simply vanished; just disappeared.

The light evaporated into the night, and Ariel plummeted into the sea.

I didn't know if she could swim with feet yet, but I wasn't ready to take that chance. Besides, what if she was unconscious? I could only imagine what it must have been like inside that magic gold, I was still having trouble seeing. So, with fancy wedding suit and all, I dove into the black sea and swam to the beacon of red.

"Ariel? Ariel are you alright?' I shook her a little as we bobbed with the waves. As I guessed she was knocked out, but a minute after I got to her her eyes started to flutter like butterfly wings.

"Am I alright?" She repeated. Lifting a leg, she examined it for a little while, wiggling her toes and bending her knee. She kicked playfully at the salt water three times, then gave me a toothy smile. "I have legs. I actually have human legs! Look at these! They're real feet! I have ten little toes! Eric, I'm human!" She laughed with a giddiness I've never heard before and I couldn't stop myself from laughing along. Ariel grabbed my hand and attempted floating herself, but she sunk like a rock. I pulled her up and held her close as she coughed out all the sea water.

"I can no longer breath under water! I'm perfectly human! No old traits left behind!" Never have I heard anyone so excited about their first experience drowning, but it was Ariel, and what ever made her happy made me happy too.

Yet our happiness and laughter was interrupted. Again.

A head of spiky white hair burst out of the surface, followed by a fat purple head and broad sickly purple shoulders. It came so suddenly, right next to us too, and she didn't look too happy.

Ariel seemed to know her. I assumed she didn't like her all that much because I could feel her tense up in my arms.

"Well, congratulations Ariel. You and Eric shared a true love's kiss, and even though I would have succeed if it wasn't for your little crab friend and that fat yellow fish, a deal is a deal. You are now human," even the ladies voice sounded like purified poison.

"Thank you, Ursula," Ariel chimed. Ursula, where have I heard that name before? That was the Sea Witch's name! She even looked like a witch.

"So you're the Sea Witch. Well, I guess I ought to thank you as well for bringing my mermaid to me," I gave a little nod of the head, enough for recognition, but not enough to show I actually like her.

"Don't thank me yet, Princey! Ariel, I came to inform you about another deal I made with a close relative of yours, and it just so happens that it overlaps with yours. And, I made this new deal little bit more of a priority," Ariel looked puzzled in the moonlight and I also saw a flash of horror in her blue eyes.

"See, your sweet caring Daddy wishes you to be a little mermaid again, but my deal with you was you would remain human permanently, so he himself can not change you back to a priceless half fish. But, I can," Ursula gave us both and evil glare, and her eyes shown the brightest of whites. Right before Ariel screamed in pain.

She cringed and spazzed as I did everything in my power to keep her afloat. Her moans of agony hurt me too, but I couldn't see what was wrong. Until she lifted her legs back.

In place of her perfect human legs was a green, scaly, fish's tail.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>My legs, my beautiful, beautiful legs.<p>

I felt them morph together and my new bones crumble away. Scales grew through and broke free of my tender skin.

It was agony, even worse then when my emotions crowded my chest. I don't know how Eric was able to support me, but I wasn't too concerned with that right now. I had a tail. Again, I was trapped.

Ursula grabbed my wrist with that strong grip I knew and pulled me into a head lock that made me choke. "So long, lover boy," Ursula cooed before pulling me back into the depths.

Daddy was waiting on the ocean floor. Sebastian was with him as well, held prisoner by two of the fighters. What could cowardly, music obsessed, tiny Sebastian could have done to end him up in this sticky situation?

"Daddy why are you doing this! Why Daddy?" I strained against Ursula and temporarily broke free, to only have her tentacles wrap around both my arms and pull me back.

Maybe that was for the best, my only intention was to hurt Daddy, my King.

"Ariel, it is for the best," he replied solemnly. How could he say that? How was this better in any way?

"Enough with the small talk Triton, sign the contract or I let this girl flutter back to the humans," Ursula spat.

"Daddy, please don't sign. I was happy there, please…don't sign King Triton," Daddy gave me a surprised look. Never have I called him Triton, let alone king. I hoped, just maybe, he would realize as a king I would be best not in this kingdom. After all, if I wasn't his daughter I would probably be in jail anyway.

"I'm sorry Ariel, but I will not allow you to be a human," He aimed his Triton and his name was signed into Ursula's toxic deal.

"Ha, it's done then!" Ursula's contract turned to a watery light and made a tiny whirlpool around him. He spun along with it and shrunk down, turning green like Grims did when he first saw me. Then Daddy surpassed that green to become the color of seaweed, and his body looked no different then a tiny leaf of kelp; except for the helpless eyes. His crown and triton lay on the sandy floor next to him; they appeared lonely without his hand and head.

Ursula tossed me into a rock nearby and jumped over to Daddy's new form. "At last, it's mine," She laughed as evil as she could muster and but the crown over her white hair. One tentacle picked up the triton and passed it up to her arms. It gave off an eire glow with her touch, a glow of evil intentions.

I swam over to Daddy and lied down next to him, my eyes always equal with his, "Daddy?" I questioned.

Was this really the powerful king I loved and feared? What did that witch do to him? "You-you monster!" I dashed up and pulled at her hair, aiming to rip it out of her scalp, but that powerful grip grappled at my arms and caught a hold. She flung me with immense power back into that rock. .

"Don't mess with me you little brat!" She raged as she aimed the triton at my heart, "contract or no-AHH!" she broke off. Blood started floating out of her and into the water like a dancing snake.

Looking for the guilty one, we both spotted Eric with his own weapon staring down the witch.

He actually came for me, he could accept all my worlds.

"ERIC! Eric look out!" Ursula held me back with those sticky tentacles again. I defiantly needed to disinfect myself if we lived through her ruling.

"AFTER HIM!" she barked in that husky voice of hers. Who she was talking to, I did not know, until two moray eels darted after Eric. He made it to a little life boat- I hope with enough time to get a decent amount of air- before the eels pulled him back under with hushed laughter.

"Come on!" Sebastian ordered. I guess the sword fish ran when there king was conquered, but Sebastian stayed. As did Flounder. Swordfish weren't all they were cracked up to be.

At this moment, guppy Flounder and cowardly Sebastian were fighting off the eels, letting Eric escape. Well almost escape. Ursula released me in the excitement, but she had other plans to make me hurt.

"Say good-bye to your sweetheart," she pointed the triton right at Eric and I could tell it would be a kill shot.

I had to do something! I couldn't just let him die! I quickly grabbed onto her hair once again, but this time the surprise worked for me as I jerked her head back. The bolt of energy shot out, but it missed its target and instead settled on two moray eels. I didn't stay to watch, now was the time to get Eric out of here.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>"Babies, my poopsies," I watched as pieces of my sweet darlings fell through my fingers. They were my only friends, the only ones I remotely could stand, and that little tramp killed them. Rage pounded through me with every pulse and I willed myself to grow big, big enough to crush anyone of my choosing with my pinky finger. Ink was starting to spread as well, as it it did when ever I was angry. And I was more then angry, I was outright furious. Oh, you can bet this girl would pay for wronging me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Ariel was swimming towards me and I was swimming towards her.<p>

"Eric, you've got to get out of here!" She said once we met.

"No, I won't leave you," I hugged her tight, her tail slapping my fancy boots, only to have a huge pointed thing separate us.

It shown bright in the night, and under it was a huge purple face with eyes that shown florescent white. Separated by the huge point, I looked around to see Ariel sitting looking at me. She nodded and looked down, and I'm not sure how I got her message, but I knew what she meant. We both jumped and held hands in the air.

I dare say she was more graceful then me, but now she was a mermaid and that was to be expected.

The water was a lot colder then it was a few seconds earlier. I went into shock, but Ariel was there and pulled me to the surface again.

How many times would I have died with out her now? Three? And to think once I thought of pushing her away.

I held onto my love tightly and she gripped just as tight.

Now, instead of a head there was a whole body, the body of an octopus. Above the clouds started brewing and lightning streaked, as if anxious to see how this story will unfold, complete with thunder that seemed to echo around the world. But that thunder was nothing compared to the booming sound of the witch's voice.

"You insignificant pitiful fools!"

"Look out!" I screamed. A giant tentacle with nasty looking suckers plummeted down onto of us. I dived to one side, Ariel to the other.

I didn't like us being separated, especially in this. But I couldn't see her anywhere. No wait, that was a lie, there she was crawling to the top of a rock. Good, she was more safe then before. Now I had to concern about myself. But there was nothing I could do except go with the flow.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves command my every whim!" A tidal wave crashed onto of me and I was thankful for how deep the ocean was. I spun and tumbled along as wave after wave fell, and there was nothing but water; no directions, no gravity, just so much water. And even with my ears exploding from pain of all the liquid shoved inside of them, I could still make out that booming voice.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" I felt myself spinning round and round, nothing to stop me. I made wild grabs out for anything, anything that could get me out of this vortex; a rock, a powerful fish, even one of those nasty tentacles would be welcomed. I made another wild reach and found a rope. That would work.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Eric anywhere. Was he still under? I should dive under and find him, I should not just be sitting here waiting for him to drown. Oh where was he? That's it, I'm diving under.<p>

I jumped off the rock and into the depths, looking for a flash of a fancy white suit, a glint of gold solider pads, anything! And I did find something: a small thing climbing.

Ships that were long ago wrecked were being stirred from the bottom and brought back to life. They spun and spun around the edge of a real whirlpool, so powerful I could feel it tugging at me. I fought against it, swimming far enough to be safe but staying close enough to find Eric. But he was no longer climbing, and I could not spot him floating in the watery area.

There was a bolt of energy that could only be made by something powerful. One of the boats exploded into a mass of splinters, and in the center of it all was Eric. He looked hurt and he was trapped by the twisting current of the dark waters.

But it looked like he didn't even notice. As if he wasn't just in a huge explosion caused by an evil Sea Witch. He just reached out in random jabs as he floated along with it. I loved his calmness and bravery so much. If that was me I would have probably been dead by now.

His hands finally gripped another rope and once again he climbed up to the surface. I knew there would be a similar result if Ursula was not distracted, except this time he could be more then just injured.

I swam into the frantic current and broke through into the eye of the storm, where gravity took hold and brought me to the empty ocean floor. Ursula wielded great power if she could make the entire ocean not fill this once spot and instead circle around. I was afraid of this.

* * *

><p><em>Ursula<em>

* * *

><p>I do believe this girl was hit on the head a few times too many, swimming right into the middle of my death trap. Oh well, you gotta take what life gives you; and if that happens to be infinite power and the easy death of the most annoying teen ever, you don't ask questions.<p>

I aimed all my power down into the center of the whirlpool where that mermaid sat. I struck once and she dodged. I struck twice and again she dodged. But she was tiering, after all it was hard for a mermaid to move on dry land. One last shot ought to finish her.

And where was her precious lover through all of this? Probably dead after that shot I handed out to him. Trying to stab me with a ship, what was he thinking? That I would die that easily? Please.

"Hahaha, so much for true love!" I mocked right before I sent out the kill shot. I shot it right as a pile of old wood ran through my stomach.

It hurt so much, I could fee my blood rushing and my stomach pierced with the end of that ship. I lost all control of my tentacles and the wrapped around and around the killing machine, bringing it down with me. It sunk farther in and broke free of my back, pulling my veins and arteries along with it.

Well, at least I killed that little mermaid.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I wanted to stay in the ocean and find Ariel. I saw Ursula shoot right as I hit here with the second ship. But I was too injured. I could not swim for myself and it took all my strength just to get to the shore. Sometimes I thought there was a little yellow fish pulling me along, but then I had to think why would it do a thing like that and decided it wasn't real.<p>

After the third time I blacked out and was still afloat I mad the decision to believe that a little yellow fish was helping me get to shore.

I couldn't even pull myself completely on shore. I collapsed in the sand, my knees still in the breaking point. But the waves were small and could not reach my mouth.

All I needed was Ariel. I didn't even need to heal my leg or my arm, I just need Ariel. But I hurt so much. I hurt to the core of my being. And with the waves slowly breaking over my knees in a nice pattern I reluctantly fell into a dreamless world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ariel! Ariel!" de bottom of a shipwrecked pile was not a fun place to be, but I had to find Ariel, "Ariel!"

It was so hard to move around here now. Tanks to dat witch all de sand settled down in lumps and hills, no good for a tiny crab. Uh, I should be back on Triton's side, writing symphonies and not be a traitor. Now it was all about proving myself, so gotta find Ariel. I guess I also gotta find her 'cause I became found of that little girl, Poseidon help us all.

"Ari-" a heard a moan from near an old pirate ship. Dat had to be her, just had to be.

I swam over dere as fast as my tiny crab legs could carry me, which was not dat fast mind you, but I got dere eventually.

"Ariel?" I walked carefully by her. The place smelled burnt, not as bad as Ursula's tentacle though. But that could be because it was fading away with de current.

I skimmed de ships, looking for de unlucky one dat got hit with de triton's power. Dere was no fire to spot, but we were underwater. Great observation dere Sebastian.

Besides obvious damage from de harsh waters, none of de ships looked like dey been in a fire recently. Den where was dat burning smell coming from?

I looked down at Ariel as to ask, but den I saw it. De question was stolen from me by a in-plain-sight answer.

Ariel only had one tail fin.

De other was nowhere to be seen. Dere was a green left tail fin, but no matching right! And all of her bottom green scales were turned to black burns dat seemed to shine with deir victory of hurting de innocent girl.

But Ariel's face was not demented with de pain dat would have surly been on everyone else's face. She had her eyes set with determination and stubbornness. And I knew all too well what dis meant.

"Sebastian, I've got to get to shore," Ariel pushed herself up with arms and attempted to swim away, but with only one fin she did not have enough power. Also it probably hurt, she started screaming bloody murder.

"Ariel, stay here. I'm going to get your father, he can heal you-" I started swimming off but she grabbed my body with a strong grip and gave me a stare that could have killed 1000 sharks.

"Listen, if Daddy finds me in this condition I'll never get to see Eric again. He'll think this was Eric's fault," she gasped for a deep breath and then fell back down. I could see she was close to passing out from pain, but she would hold through to make sure I got her to shore. I knew her dat well at least.

"But Ariel, isn't it his fault?" What did I know? I was in de ink with Flounder when all of dis was going on. I thought it was dat boy's fault too.

"If he didn't kill Ursula right then, her shot wouldn't have missed, and I would be dead instead of disabled," she gave me a sad smile, and den her voice became harsh and commanding, "If you go get Daddy I swear I will not be here when you get back. I will crawl to land if I have to," I now saw where the King's genetics were; stubborn, determined, trouble all around.

"All right, stay here and I'll go get Flounder, he should be back by now. The we shall help you swim dere, alright?" Ariel weakly nodded and lied back in de sand. With her eyes closed she fell into a uneasy sleep.

Flounder was not back yet. I know he is a slow swimmer but really, it has been almost 4 hours. De King came back to his old self when de witch died, as did all her garden of unfortunate souls. At de moment I would have preferred him back as dat sad little kelp leaf. I had to hide from him because he still thought me to commit treason, which was ridiculous. Me, committing treason, could you imagine it?

What was I doing, waiting for Flounder? Ariel's threat was empty now. One she was asleep, so no crawling dere. And two even if she could crawl it wouldn't be far. Why didn't I get de King and get dat crazy girl healed?

Because I couldn't betray her again. I've been de source of so much pain over de past few months. How could I become dat crab again? I wouldn't. Dis time I would put her happiness before my reasoning. Den maybe, with a little luck, it will somewhat work out in de end.

Dere was a speck of yellow growing larger in de distance. I would have to go to meet him so de King would not see us.

"Flounder, come on, we're going to help Ariel," I redirected de fish to de shipwreck which was next to Ariel.

"You found her! She's not dead?" Flounder started asking a little too loudly.

"Shh!" I hushed quickly before darting behind some rocks. Dis fish was far to excitable.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I came to around sunrise.<p>

Did I really spend all night on the beach? I guess so.

I was sore, my pants were wet with water and blood, and my eyes were full of pain from the sea they had to face.

Was Ariel still not here? Was she alright? Did I not kill Ursula in time to stop her? I should go look for her.

But if she were to come while I was out in sea? The chances of me meeting her in the ocean were 1 in a million. But if she could figure out where to come...

Yes, I couldn't risk missing her. I would wait on this beach, the beach where we always met, until tomorrow morning. Then I would go out on the search.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>We left at the ships at sunrise. I found it funny that the ships I used to sneak into to hoard human stuff from was almost my death bed. But it wasn't, and that is the important part. Of course if Daddy finds me swimming to shore like this I will need a death bed.<p>

I quickly shook my head free of all those thoughts. Daddy will not find us. He couldn't. I just had to keep swimming.

After a days worth of pain and small black outs, we started to head up the sand. Water became shallower and shallower, I just had to hope he was waiting for me at the beach.

We finally broke the surface of the waves. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, reminiscing about that one time I was happy about my legs. How short that time was.

Flounder couldn't swim anymore, it was too shallow. Sebastian was too weak to carry me up the sand. Yet I couldn't stop. Why would I stop? I was almost there! And with that thought all went dark.

I woke to the most beautiful voice. It was talking with a panicked caring, "-don't die, come on, wake up wake up!" I opened my eyes and there was a beautiful face was staring down at me, like an angel from heaven. Was I dead?

I noticed a hand was on my face and mine was on top of it, though I don't remember putting my hand there. The hand was friendly, but sandy and dry, like they have been in beach sand for a long time.

A dog started barking, a husky type of bark that reminded me of Max.

_Oh Max, I am busy right now. _Wait, Max wasn't dead. He was probably back on shore by the time Ursula grew big. Then that meant I wasn't dead, and this angel was real.

The man was pulling his hand away, he wanted to go to the dog. But I didn't want him to go, yet he still pulled away. Without thinking I grabbed his wrist.

Somehow I remembered something similar, I remembered me panicking for something, something really stupid now that I think about it. But this man did no such thing. He smiled down and looked into my eyes with deep ocean blue ones.

"Ariel-" he started, but I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I wanted to make sure I could feel the breath in his chest, just to be extra sure we were both alive. Chuckling a little Eric returned my hug with equal force, both of us not believing that we could have survived that.

So what if I lost my tail fin? So what if Eric's leg looks like it could be seriously injured? We were alive, and we were together.

"Never let me go," I whispered in Eric's ear as we continued our hug. He pulled against his chest even tighter in response.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but I wouldn't have minded if it was forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you plan to do now?" I asked Ariel as we floated in the shallows. It was low tide, the only time the sea was calm enough for her to be in. And to hang out with me.

But this wasn't about me. My problems didn't matter at the moment. Ariel's problems were far bigger, and you always have to take care of the larger problems first.

"I don't know. Live happily ever after," She said it like it was a question.

The truth was happily ever after was a question at this point. Ariel couldn't swim because of her tail. The huge expanse of water that was once home was now limited to a tiny cove where she could crawl if need be. But even during high tide it was to dangerous for her to risk basking on the shallow bottom. Sebastian and I had to help her twice a day get back to the safety of dry sand.

Yet even then it wasn't right. Because of the King's recent transaction with the Sea Witch, Ariel lost her legs. No more walking for her.

No more swimming. No more walking. All she could do was float and lie down. Nothing else.

Or Ariel could drift out to sea and let her father find her. Then he could heal her up, give her back a tail and a life with the fishes. And me! That would be great, if it all just went to normal.

But we never talked about _that _option. It was really not something anyone wanted to bring up. Because it hurt Ariel to think about it. And to see my best friend so mentally battered from all the recent activities and betrayals, well that hurt me too.

I had to look out for Ariel now. It was my duty as a friend. And also there was no one else to look after her.

Sebastian was a little steamed. Still a traitor to the throne, considered a criminal against Atlantica, his anger must have at least doubled then before this whole fiasco. As he put it, Atlantica was his whole life and now he betrayed himself.

We all knew he meant he hurt himself by helping Ariel, but that was another thing we skirted around.

Then there was Eric. Ya, he was doing his best to care for his mermaid and his kingdom, but it just wasn't good enough. Most of the day the Prince had to be back at the palace. There was the matter of his coronation coming up and still no queen.

Grimsby was apparently "breathing down his neck" whatever that means. But the old man wanted the young prince to be in love with someone who was not half fish, particularly a young French woman who he almost accidentally married.

Like that was going to happen. When together, Eric and Ariel were so mushy and lovey-dovey even I had to leave. Unless they were disguising the future, then I stayed, because it was my job to help them with the future.

But so far the future was a blank slate, all odds and ends thrown up in the air for destiny to meddle with. Just so many problems; both kingdoms excepting one another, how Ariel will be if we don't do something for her soon, and Triton not showing any signs of letting up on his angry rampage against all human kind.

The weird thing is this all had one very simple solution. Ariel had to have legs. If once again she had feet for walking and running and all those human movements, everything would be okay.

But that brought up another problem, this one with no answer. It's not like they sell legs on bargain in the shops. They didn't really sell them off of bargain either.

So, what do we do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Really short chapter, just a re-introduction. So I was having a private debate with myself if I really wanted to stop or not and no side was winning for a while. But I was sitting in class bored out of my mind and I thought up another chapter that is in progress at this moment. So it shall continue! Thanks for everyone who read, and I hope you enjoy the rest! And thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad people are entertained so far! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The pain only came when I moved around too much. I found that a good sign. Of course Sebastian still argued against my every decision, but it was Sebastian, what could you do?

Sometimes, in the corners of my mind, his doubt sunk in. Maybe I was making the wrong choice. If I just told Eric no, if I just left and floated into the sea, Daddy would be sure to find me. Then he could heal me, I could swim with Flounder again. I would rebuild my cavern, keep up visits the sunken ships…it would all be back to normal.

But I hated normal! That was the reason I left in the first place. Normal was so restricting, like a prison cell. It kept me a mermaid, it made me sad and depressed. Normal was the reason I caused the most trouble out of all 7 princesses. Because under the sea normal was not the scenario I wanted. Sebastian's words sprinted across my mind. Out of all his lectures, and there had been quite a few, these words were the only ones worth recalling, "Ariel, sometimes we have to live with what we don't want. You think I want to be labeled as a traitor and on de run from de law? At this very moment? Of course I don't! But it's what's going on! Life isn't about what we want, it is about what we get."

He was right. Of course. But couldn't we get what we wanted? Even if just sometimes? I got legs, once upon a time. It was what I wanted and I still got them. But…now where were they? Taken. Torn away from me. And I got a tail, didn't I? Did I want it? Certainly not!

Maybe Sebastian was more right then I first thought. Maybe we can't have what we want for a length of time. We end up abusing it, like I did with my legs. Of course that wasn't really my fault! How am I suppose to enjoy what I wanted when some evil witch takes away my emotions? That shouldn't count as a strike against me!

Did the universe keep count? Did it give us what we wanted when it felt we deserved it and take it away when we no longer do? It was that human word again…kamar…krama…I could never remember that word. I probably should though, it seems to happen often.

Anyway, it was out of my control, or that is what Eric told me. What was in my control now? What could I change? I could find legs. But where? The only person powerful enough to change my body was Daddy. Would I be insane enough to ask for legs? If I had a death wish, maybe. There were no other sea witches to talk about, as we hunted down Ursula's family years ago. Ursula was just the one that was too powerful. Really we only won off of pure luck!

I just wish there was something I could do. Something besides sitting in this cove. But without my tail I was so limited. And even if I could swim, would I risk it? I know full well that if Daddy found me there was no chance I would get back to shore. Even if I was confined to the shallows, it was worth it to be above waves. And my beach was so perfect, the sand was so dry that it actually made my skin crack. Skin can crack! It was just amazing!

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Grimsby was becoming more then a nuisance. What did he want from me? Before Ariel it was just to get married; settle down and be happy. Well I did exactly that! I found the girl of my dreams, I don't remember a time when I was happier, and I planned on marrying her. But this wasn't enough for Grimsby anymore. He always brought up the points, "but she is half fish," and "we need a human queen."<p>

I put my head in my palms, urging all this pent up frustration to leave. I knew that! The kingdom was important too, I had to make personal sacrifice. It was my duty as Prince and soon-to-be King. But wasn't there such thing as too much? Even for royalty, can't there be a point where the mass can just agree that he has sacrificed enough? But my people wanted a queen, and I had the news that they have been waiting for. I found my queen. I was the stupid prince who hoped and it actually paid off.

But she was not the queen they wanted. They didn't want me to be in love, they didn't care. My people wanted to be happy and survive. How could they do that if their queen was a disabled mermaid? Not to mention she banished me, once again, from stepping foot into the sea. With her Daddy still convinced she was dead Ariel was taking no chances. The whole ocean blamed me for her tragic demise. It was so simple for it all to be cleared up too, yet Ariel thought ahead once again. The consequences of going to her father for help scarred her everyday.

I could live without the ocean to be with my mermaid. And, you know, to stay alive.

I herd a clock chime in the distance. What number of bells would ring? Would it be my lucky one? Six. It was my lucky number. 6 was when Grimsby took his walk, always. It was time for me to sneak off to the cove. Would I be back when Grimsby got back? Probably not. That didn't bug me. I just hated seeing that disapproving look every time I left for the beach. Grims was the closest thing to a father I had. I wanted to please him, but he just wanted more then I could give.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I saw Max before Eric. I always did. Sometimes it seemed that dog was more excited to see me then my prince. But after all he has done for me and all that he is going through right now I would never question his love again.<p>

I could see the stress making its mark. Lines of sleep depravation were clearly etched under his eyes, and his normal light smile seemed so strained, as if he forgot the reasons for smiling.

"Eric, are you okay?" I asked as soon as he got to my side. Max already attacked me with his doggy kisses. No matter how much Eric assures me that those slobbery licks Max gives me are good, I shall always find them disgusting.

Eric plopped down onto the sandy beach beside me. He stretched out his arms and made a noise of satisfaction before lying completely down, hands raised above his head. I cuddled close into his chest and inhaled through the cotton of his shirt. It smelled of palace and ocean: two places I could no longer go…

"I'm just having a tough time with Grims and all, you know that whole human issue," I shut my eyes tight and focused on Eric's pulse. His heavy breath. I willed myself not to cry for him. I knew he never would. He wouldn't bother to shed a single tear for himself. At least with me.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured into his shirt. It was my fault. If I just listened to…well everyone really, then we wouldn't be here. I could swim, and be miserable perhaps, but Eric could be happy. He explained his relationship with Grimsby to me. How that was the only family he had left. And he wasn't even family! I couldn't imagine it! Ya, I lost my mom when I was little, but I always had Daddy and my sisters. Eric was alone after his mother died.

Now, because of me, his only father figure was pressuring him to be with someone else. I didn't know if Eric was contemplating it or not, but, honestly, if he was, I would not blame him. I knew Eric; he wants to make everyone happy. But I believe that most of all, even above his kingdom and in some cases me, he wanted to have Grims's approval.

What he said on the boat he meant…partly. I saw past it; he wanted a family member's blessing, a close friend's approval. A close friend that was human, not dog. And he most certainly wouldn't get Daddy's blessings.

I just realized Eric was softly stroking my hair, humming a tune that was ever so familiar.

"What are you humming?" I still didn't lift my head from his chest. I'd never wanted to.

"The song you first sang to me. It was my only means of finding you, once upon a time. It will probably be the second thing I shall never forget," Eric continued stroking my sand strewn hair, his fingers occasionally getting caught in the unkempt knots.

"What's the first thing?" I questioned, my voice coming out muffled.

"You."

I let out a half giggle half sob. I could feel Eric's silent laughter vibrating though his body.

"Hey," he cooed. I let a muffled grunt escape in response, "Look at me Ariel." Reluctantly I lifted my head from its position and looked at Eric. He was propping himself up on one stiff elbow, his other hand immediately going to my cheek and cupping my face. It was warm and sandy, filled with care and gentleness.

"Are you truly okay?" his voice was the same one I knew and loved, but there was this new type of concern threaded in it. A seriousness echoed behind his words.

I didn't mean to do it. I actually tried to stop it. But I just couldn't. I finally broke down. I could feel hot tears rushing down my cheeks, as if in a race to drip into the dry sand.

"Ariel, why are you crying?" Eric asked. It wasn't really with concern, because he knew why. He just knew. But Eric wanted me to say it, to get it off my own chest.

"You are doing all this for me! Staying out of the ocean, even though you love sailing. Disappointing Grimsby even though we both know how much you want his approval. And I can see how much you are loosing just to make this work. It's all my fault too!" I just let the tears flow. It wasn't worth trying to keep it pent up anymore, Eric made me say it and now there was no stopping the emotions.

Eric gently brushed some tears away with his thumb. I loved the feel of his callused skin brushing across my cheek, trying to rub the pain away. But it didn't work like that.

"Shh. Don't think like that," the thumb still tried to dry my face, but the more he dried the more kept pouring.

How could I not think like that? What else was I suppose to think? That it wasn't my fault? That I wasn't the cause of all this?

The last thing I needed to be doing right now was lying to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>My mermaid wouldn't stop crying. I could easily put an end to her tears; say a simple lie, pin the blame on someone else. But I knew Ariel far too well: she was already set on believing that she was the cause of all this.<p>

"Ariel, let me ask you something," I gave up trying to brush her tears away. At the rate they were falling she could make the ocean levels rise, "Do you really think this is your fault?" Ariel let out the tiniest sob before nodding her head.

I pushed myself up off my elbow and sat with my legs crossed. Ariel moved to rest her head on my shoulder, but I wanted to stare into her breath taking blue eyes when I told her this. And I wanted her to be looking right back at me. Facing me was not what she wanted though. I could see the guilt and shame pulsing through her veins. Those eyes of hers darted in every direction, anything to keep their focus except my face. Eventually they fell still, staring in the direction of her blackened tail.

"You know something, Ariel? This is your fault," that certainly got her attention.

She became so rigid so fast I was partially afraid that she just turned to stone. The only thing that told me that she was not a statue was her eyes; how they darted right to my face and seemed to stare deep into my soul. They were searching. And they were asking. Those amazing ocean eyes stole Ariel's voice and were doing the talking for her. I could see the question inside them, begging for an answer to the thing Ariel lost the power to ask: _Why?_

"You know, if you hadn't come around and saved my life. If you just let me drown in the ocean, none of this would have happened. If you let me die, then you would still have a tail and everything. You wouldn't be any wiser about the human world. And Grims wouldn't have any clue about under the ocean. If you just watched me drown," I watched her intently, but I already knew the thoughts fluttering around her head. Quickly she stared back down to the sand, trying to focus on anything but me.

What she said was so quite that I only caught a few words, but it was enough to make sense of it, "That's right, you would never let anyone drown. But we can agree that it is your fault that I am here right now, living and breathing," I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. That wasn't good enough for me, I wanted a full toothy smile. The ones that seemed to make her teeth shimmer with impossible shades of white.

"Okay, you are thinking later on though, aren't you? If you just saved me and left, then I would be alive and well but we still wouldn't be in this mess. But there is something you did that caused this Ariel. There is a reason you are to blame for all the events that happened," My mermaid looked completely dumbfounded. How could I say things like this? How could I hurt her like this?

"You captured my heart."

Ariel almost smiled.

Almost.

"Ariel, if you didn't sing that day, if you didn't come back to see me, then ya we wouldn't be here. But you did. And I fell in love." Ariel's eyes locked back onto mine, and this time they weren't filled with painful questions. This time they were just impassive, waiting for greater detail. "Then, if I didn't fall in love with you, if you weren't the amazing mermaid that you are, we wouldn't be here. So yes, it is all your fault. But I am eternally in debt to you. Because if you didn't do exactly what you did, we wouldn't be here."

Ariel's eyes were swimming with unshed tears of uncertainty. She looked at me so genuinely and I could see clearly into the churning gears of her brain. She really almost believed me.

Almost.

* * *

><p><em>Flounder<em>

* * *

><p>Today I decided to leave Eric and Ariel alone. Sometimes I liked to hang around, but now I had bigger plans: swimming.<p>

Ever since Ariel's tail was burnt away I felt really bad going for morning swims around the coral reef. But if Eric was there with her, then I could swim like fishes should and not leave her alone. I just had to be back in one hour. Actually maybe a little later then that. I didn't like that four legged animal very much. It was always nipping at my tail.

The coral was as nice as ever! Fish of all colors were swimming this way and that. I even saw an old friend of mine. I didn't actually stop to say hello: what if he didn't remember me? But it was nice to see him anyhow.

I was busy admiring a very nice sponge when I heard it. That voice. It could only mean trouble "-there's the yellow fish!"

But I am a yellow fish! And I knew that voice.

_Relax Flounder_, I chimed to myself, _lots of people know that voice, it is very famous. And you are not the only yellow fish here. _

I've almost calmed myself down, but then the second voice rang out "-you sure that is him?" And then a completely new voice that was still so familiar "-ya, he's got the blue stripes and everything!"

thought about making a break for it. Just swim as fast as I could back to the cove.

Wait! I couldn't go to the cove, what if they followed me? No, I had to lead them away from Ariel! Otherwise she would be in danger too! I prepared myself for a speedy get away, but I took too long.

A single hand snatched my tail and dragged me through the current. "Hello Flounder. We have a favor to ask of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Eric left a few hours ago, and Flounder was still not back. I knew that Flounder hated Max, but this was going a little overboard. Really, Max never actually hurt Flounder, he just wanted to play. I guess Flounder was a true guppy.

Ah, there he was, splashing up to the cove, his little chubby yellow body jumping over the waves. How did he get so chubby? He swam all the time. Must be genetics or something.

"Ariel! Hey Ariel! I have a great idea!" Flounder started exclaiming as he came up to the shore. Of course not on the shore, just before the breaking point.

"What is it?"

"Let's go swimming! Not just floating in the cove, but deeper!" I almost wept. Why would my best friend suggest that? He knew I couldn't. Was he mocking me? Flounder?

"No Ariel, don't cry. I was being serious! Look, the water is low, it is really calm out, and I was just swimming in the reefs and there was hardly anyone there!"

"How could there be hardly anyone there Flounder? It is the reefs," I retorted. The reefs were always incredibly crowded. Sometimes it made my head spin.

"King Triton called some mandatory meeting or something. You are only excused if you are on your death bed! A passing parrot fish told me," Flounder was still jumping in the waves, talking in the air. He was so excited for this.

Well…I guess I haven't gone in the water for a while. And when would be the next time I would get an opportunity like this? No one there….and it was pretty calm out. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Flounder could help me get back on shore… just a minute?

"Alright, I'll go. But just for a minute okay? I need to get it out of my system, then I am done taking risks," a said stubbornly, but just a minute was enough for Flounder. Quickly he swam as far up as he could, ready to support me once I entered what once was my home.

Swimming again, water rushing through my hair, and the currents slowly pushing and pulling, it felt…not so great. On land my tail was fine, I wasn't moving while floating. But even at this snail's pace my tail stung like the night I lost it. Well, maybe a little less then that.

But the pain was enough to send me near the brink of unconsciousness. I wanted to ask Flounder to stop, I wanted to say let's go back, yet there was something stopping me. I think it was Flounder's face. I couldn't place that expression; fear, anticipation, hope. Just a spark in his eyes that told me this was more than a pitiful swim.

"Here! We can stop here!" Flounder panted after 5 more minutes of swimming.

I looked back to our starting point. Over that time period we managed to get out maybe 15 feet. That just made me feel fantastic.

"Flounder, I thought we were going to the coral reef, why stop here?" I asked.

"This-this" he took a deep breath, "this is far enough," he gasped out. Evidently, I was too heavy for him to carry far. It hurt me a bit, to know that I couldn't go far, I needed all this help, all the time.

I loved people, but I've always been so… independent. Daddy wanted me to be his little girl forever, I was always the youngest, but it didn't work like that. Our views were too different. All my sisters thought I was the dependent one too. But did they go give up part of themselves for love? Did they risk everything to be happy? No. I did.

Now…I couldn't. It was always Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle or Eric doing things for me. When would it end? When could I do things by myself again?

"Ariel, are you my friend?" Flounder suddenly asked, but his gaze was stealthy avoiding mine.

"Of course I am your friend Flounder! Why would you even ask that?" I pushed Flounder aside a smiled, slightly.

"Then, promise not to be mad, okay? Just…I didn't have a choice,"

Oh my Poseidon, what did he do?

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>Scuttle was one annoying bird. Probably de most annoying ever. Could it be helped? Yes, if he just shut his beak every once in a while. But no, it was jabber jabber jabber, all de time.<p>

"And you know about all these human animals right? You got dolphins to do your carriage pulling, but up here they have horses! Horses! Bet you never heard of them, eh? Well I'll tell you-"

"Yes, Scuttle, you bird brain. I get it. Horses. Humans are fish eating monsters, just like dose sharks, just with legs. I get it."

"Oh, but it isn't like that all, my crustacious friend! You see humans-" on and on and on.

How does a brain dat small tink of so many words to say?

I had the unfortunate errand of getting food at de market. Eric couldn't come to de beach today, someting about dat French piece of kelp asking for another audience, and dat meant no food. We could always go to de ocean for some, but King Triton graciously made it so I couldn't show my face underwater again.

Me! A traitor to de throne! Could you imagine it? Years I have been loyal to de royal family, and in one day I become an outlaw. What a horrible life I lead.

Not to mention dis bird decided to "help" me find de best foods. Some big help he was. Talking on and on how good de crab was at dis stand, how popular de clams were at dis place. I felt sick to my stomach.

Finally at de beach. It took longer den normal because once we were outside human eyesight Scuttle decided it was my turn to carry de food. Because a tiny crab can carry a loaf of bread.

"Hey, crabby! I don't see a little mermaid anywhere," Scuttle's voice floated down from de sky as he soared overhead. I was so used to toning him out I almost missed what he said, but it was too important for even me to miss.

"What did you just say!" I threw de bread onto de beach and ran to de breaking point. Ariel not on land…de water was too far out for her to easily get into de shallows…did someting happen.

"I'm telling ya! There is no Ariel near the shore!" Scuttle was gliding over de shallows, panic obviously taking over his voice.

What to do? What to do? I had to go in de water, dat was dat. But, if it was de King behind dis…I couldn't possibly face him. And if I just jump in dere I put both our lives at danger. Would Ariel really want dat?

_Stop making stupid excuses, Sebastian. Get in dere! _Right, right, I had to go in dere. Before I could change my mind again I ran into de breakers and straight into de salty ocean.

Ariel, always getting herself into trouble. And it was always _me _getting her out of it. Really, what did an old crab have to do to rela-

What did Ariel get herself into dis time?

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here!" I asked irritably from the ocean floor. Flounder sensed I was mad at him, of course I was mad at him, so he dropped me in the sand and swam behind their backs. Traitor.<p>

"We were just worried-"

"You haven't showed-"

"And we knew you couldn't be dead-"

"Because little miss know it all over here said the yellow fish would have been back-"

"Well sorry if my observation is better than yours-"

"Hey! What are you implying-"

"Guys!" I shouted. This was so typical. Wasn't I suppose to be the youngest?

"We're sorry Ariel, but we knew you had to be alive, and you weren't coming home, so we had to take it into our own hands," Attina cooed in her mothering voice as she drifted down towards me. It annoyed me, how she thought that she was Mom, all because she was the oldest.

Though I had to admit, I have been grateful for her taking the lead on a number of occasions. I could feel deep down that this would be one of those times. My sisters, I haven't seen them for so long.

"Ya, when you didn't come home after the fight, I got so scared that you didn't make it out! But I knew you had to come home, so I even prepared this awesome jazz piece, and I was gonna teach you the words and everything!" Arista rested in the sand next to me, her red tail making sand billow out. She was always talking about how she wanted to be the next big musician in the world, mostly in jazz. I had to admit, she has gotten really good on the coralphone.

"Which you used my stuff to write, without asking. Again," Aquata crossed her arms and glared down at the second youngest daughter. They were still at it with each other. Guess nothing really changed without me then.

"Please, like you need any of that stuff anyway," Andrina chortled from Attina's side.

"Ya, quills and shells aren't as important as my beauty stuff, which I think Arista took as well," Alana swam up next to Aquata, both now glaring at their red tailed sister.

"Girls, does that really matter right now?" Attina clicked her tongue like she always did when we were getting distracted to much.

"No, what is really important is Ariel. First, what happened after the battle? Why haven't you come home? And second; is it because of that boy? Because Ariel, I am 18! 18! That is two years older then you. And my youngest sister gets to have the romantic fairytale life already-"

"-Adella!" My five other sisters interrupted, as we were so used to doing when it came to men. She shrugged and looked at me with deep blue eyes. The same eyes we all shared.

"It's nothing you need to know! I'm here now, and I am not going back!" I started trying to swim, but it was futile. I just wasn't strong or balanced enough.

"Ariel! What happened to your tail!" Alana gasped out in horror as she noticed my blackened green tail. I thought they would have noticed, noticed that I wasn't swimming and that Flounder practically had to drag me here.

"Nothing! Just go home, tell Daddy you didn't find me, that I must be dead," why was I so impatient with them? I haven't seen them for a few months now, I just wanted to hug them, talk with them, like we used to. But…they were loyal to Daddy.

That was it. Despite me wanting to gossip with them, try and fix Adella's hair for the men, sing with Arista, and just be a daughter of Triton again, I couldn't. Because Daddy was enemy number 1.

If I wasn't under water there would most certainly have been tears at this point. I labeled my own father my worst enemy.

"Ariel, you have to tell us. We…we can't just go home now. Your hurt, and you know we can make it better if you come home. And…and unless you give us a good reason, we are prepared to get you back to Atlantica!" Attina started out shy, but by the end she was certain that was what would happen. My sisters stared at her in shock; apparently this wasn't part of the plan.

But I wouldn't underestimate my eldest sister. She may be mothering and care about our feelings, but disobey her and she changes to Daddy's authority side. Two opposite traits from our parents, people say that is why she is next in line for the throne, not because she is the oldest.

So I told, reluctantly. It felt good to tell my family, the people who were there for me since the beginning. I just couldn't get this feeling out of my head, there was something that made them less than family. They lived with enemy number 1, they reported to him daily on their activities. What if-

"Ariel, what a sad story!" Aquata and Alana were hugging each other in silent sobs when I finished. Arista patted me on the shoulder while Adella stared gloomily into the distance. Andrina had, of course, a face that showed nothing. She was always the best at hiding her emotions. And Attina was, I don't know, it was a face that I've never seen cross my sisters face. A face that was so sure of everything, of how life should work and will work. But this face was uncertain. I didn't like seeing it.

"But, it is okay now. I'm happy, see?" I flashed a quick winning grin, "that is why I can't go back. If I go back, how will I see Eric again? Daddy would never let me come back." I wanted so bad to be the little sister. I wanted to cry on Arista's shoulder and have my hair brushed by Alana while Attina and Aquata fussed about my problems. I needed it to be back when I could afford to be the littlest, and Adella would complain about how much cuter I was so I got all the boys attention, and Andrina would sarcastically defend me from her wrath.

I couldn't though. I said it myself, when arguing with Daddy. Such a long time ago. But I said it- 

_"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child anymore-"_

That was that then. I made it official. I wasn't a child anymore. So I didn't have to go home. I could stay away if I wanted. And I would fight all of my sisters and any palace guards and even face Daddy and his Triton, if that is what it took.

"Ariel, how can you be happy?" Attina said quietly. That response shocked me.

How could I not be happy?I was on shore, I was with Eric, why would I be-

"I know what you are thinking Ariel. You are just looking at the positives. That is something you always did in bad times. You always just focused on the positives. But I know you think about the negatives. You say you are happy, show us a grin. In that mind of yours, you are running all the reasons why you shouldn't be happy, right now as we speak." Attina continued. She knew me too well, "So tell me, why are you happy?"

Easy enough request, I thought. "Well, I am finally on shore, with the humans, on the beach, sun bathing all day long-"

"-and how is that going?" Alana interrupted. "Are you really with the humans? How can you be? You are half fish, Ariel! And half of that half fish has been scorched off. So, really you are not with them, right? You are stuck somewhere."

"Alright, I'll give you that," I smirked at my purple tailed sister, "But I still get to be with Eric-"

"-which, may I point out, is completely unfair! If I knew the human world offered handsome, kind, loving, compassionate, rich, princes, Ariel I would have snuck to the surface with you a long time ago," Adella crossed her arms and pouted a little before continuing, "but Flounder told us. Apparently you got some competition," Adella raised one eyebrow while I glared daggers at Flounder, who proceeded to hide more behind Attina.

"And not just any competition, foreign competition," Andrina said in her dry voice, "and word on the current is that she has legs," cooly she started inspecting her nails.

Family: the most potent depressant in the world.

"Look, I'll admit that things are not going so smoothly right now. But if I go back I loose all hope of being happy. At least stuck on land I have a chance of actual joy. Go back home, everything will go back to normal. Except what I have learned and the people I met. How can I just abandon all that?" And I knew, that despite me saying it to my sisters, I was really telling it to myself. Has the thought of just going home not been in my mind? I would be lying if I said no. That was the reason I had to stay and suffer, because it was either suffer with some hope or suffer completely.

Attina was chewing on her nails, her blue eyes distant in thought. It looked like she wanted to say something, she just couldn't do it. But I saw it click in her eyes. I don't know what "it" was, maybe just the shift of light. But "it" was defiantly something.

"Attina, what is it?" I asked over my sisters' giggling at some clumsiness of Aquata.

"Well, I was just thinking," the crowd instantly fell silent, all eyes on our eldest, "We all want you to be happy Ariel. You are family, our sister. It hurts us to see you sad," everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "But it also hurts us to see you like this. Disabled, not able to swim or walk, what life do you have up there?" Again another unanimous nod.

"So here is what I have to say," Attina touched the left most point of her orange crown, "come back to Atlantica with us, have Daddy fix your tail. Tell him Eric died in the battle after killing Ursula so he doesn't go after him. Let me finish" Attina held up a silencing hand as I made a small noise of interruption.

"Daddy, I know this horrible, but Daddy isn't going to live forever," First there was silence, then a gasp slipped out of everyone's mouths. "Attina, how could you say that?" Arista sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Unconsciously I patted her shoulder, but the truth was I was feeling exactly how she looked. Attina…

"Look, I said it was horrible, alright? But it's the truth. And then I am next in line, that's why I get the five point crown," again she touched her hair accessory, "And when I get the Triton, I can change you human!"

That idea was absolutely…considerable. Go home now, wait at most 8 years, become human. Wait! What I'm I thinking? I shook my head violently enough to get whip lash. I had to. These were poisons thoughts. Really, I was starting to hope for my own father's death? No, no, I wouldn't even consider it.

"No, that is terrible! Anyway, it wouldn't work. Eric needs a queen, if I disappear for too long he will have no choice but to marry that princess. So I have to stay on shore," I made it final with a flip of my tail. It hurt. A lot. And the pain didn't go unnoticed by my sisters. But, to my shock, they didn't protest my decision. There was a first for everything.

"Ariel? Can we meet Eric?" Arista asked nervously from my side. I had to blink a few times. Them? Meet Eric? A human? My sisters disobey Daddy? When has that happened?

"Oh I want to meet him!" Aquata cheered. Alana giggled at her younger sister's excitement, but also made a gesture to show she was all for it.

"Well, I guess we have to approve of our future brother-in-law. Nothing is worse than having bad relations with the in-laws," Adella smiled at me in her agreement to go.

"Hun, I think it is just a tad bit too late for that," Andrina gave a smug look, "But we do have to make sure this guy is good enough for you. If you went through all that for some snobby starfish then he is going to have an Underworld to pay," Andrina nodded to herself, mentally preparing her battle plans.

"Thanks Andrina, couldn't ask for a better older sister," I laughed as she gave a role of her eyes and said, "As if that wasn't obvious."

"Hey, I find that offensive!"

"We always got along so much better than you and her!"

"Please, I've been taking care of her while you were running of chasing boys!"

"But I was the one who took care of her when she was sick because you were afraid her cold would mess up your skin!"

"And I was always the one taking care of her after you ran off to chase Arista for some stupid reason!"

At that moment I laughed harder than I have since I lost my tail.

Family: couldn't ask for a better pick-me-up.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I was glad she was okay, but really, causing me so much worry for so little was not nice.<p>

I saw her sisters and new someting was up, but me being a "traitor" now I didn't dare show myself. What if dey were actually on de King's bidding? I would have had to step out wouldn't I? I would have to stop dem from taking Ariel.

Jeez mon, I was far too much into dis girl's problems.

I've said it before, and I will probably never stop saying it: Ariel will be de death of me.


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel sure was perky today. Not that she wasn't always perky. Well really she wasn't, not since she lost her tail. Although she tried to always hide her sad face from me.

I asked her to stop, actually. I told her that she should be able to cry and complain to me, and that I should be here to comfort her in even the most meager ways possible. But to no avail, after that she just became happier. I can't believe that she is truly happy, like before she became human. Maybe one day I'll get her to cry into my shoulder, like she used too.

But today it wasn't some useless shell covering the truth of a broken soul. Today she was really, really, happy. And she wasn't telling me anything!

I've asked her five times now, why are you so happy today? And everytime she would giggle and answer "It's a surprise you are just going to have to wait!" and then quickly change the subject to some human object that I know she already knew about, she just claimed to have "forgotten".

Like she would ever forgot.

"Ariel, I would really like to know what you are so excited about? Is today something special?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't think of anything that was truly special though; her birthday was August 26th, the anniversary of her saving me was September 3rd, the anniversary of when we had our fist official conversation was September 5th…was today my birthday? No that was impossible, my birthday just passed. I would never forget, Grims was enraged that I had yet to marry.

"You should just be patient oka-" Ariel whipped her head around, her red hair catching the sea breeze a flying back in such a way I don't think I could have found a better definition of perfection at that moment. Hair like fire flying back, eyes so blue and looking out to the sea with joy, and just the face of someone I loved so much that not even a giant octopus could separate us.

What was it about this girl that my people couldn't find gorgeous?

"Eric! Eric, shut your eyes okay?" Ariel started jumping, as best a crippled mermaid could, with excitement. I wanted to protest immediately. I didn't like closing my eyes for surprises, not since my 9th birthday. But the hope, the excitement, and the sheer happiness that I have not seen dawn Ariel's face in the longest time compelled me. After all, how could I disappoint her now, when all she had to look forward to was this apparently? So I shut my eyes and placed my hands tightly of each one, seeing nothing but those strange shapes that like to dance on the back of eyelids.

"Keep them shut okay?" Ariel said before muttering something to someone else. Probably Flounder or Sebastian. She introduced me to those two, but I couldn't understand them. Well not entirely. I caught words and such, but there was this thing that they did with speaking. I guess it could be called a dialect from under the sea. Though when I thought about it I had to cancel out that possibility because then Ariel would speak with the same clipped language. Maybe it was due to the shape of a fish's mouth.

Ariel understood well enough though, and the two sea creatures seemed to understand me fine. I was learning fast enough too. Sometimes when extremely bored Sebastian would accompany to the castle and talk to me until I completely understood the meaning behind his speech. Normally I really didn't want to understand though. It was always things about how this was all my fault, if I didn't come around Ariel would be better off. Sebastian would still have his life. Ariel would be happier. Flounder would be happier. Ariel could have grown swimming and with a healthy life style, surrounded by friends and family and people who love her for being a mermaid, rather then a king who was the only one who saw her true beauty.

Like I didn't know that.

And I regretted it constantly. I regretted what I have done to Ariel, and I regretted what I have pulled her friends into. It was all my fault. If I could have said no when it was necessary, then she would never had to go through any of this.

Or if I just saw how important she was before, or at least let her know that she was more to me then just a music box of flesh and blood. More than just a exotic beauty, an untouchable prize. If I had told her all that, she would still have both fins.

But I didn't, because I was an idiot. Never again would I make the mistake of keeping information like that from her again.

There were a bunch of voices now, it sounded like a bunch of giggling girls, all coming from the ocean. Now I wasn't sure if I wanted to open my eyes.

"Ooo, he is a little angelfish isn't he?" one voice cooed.

"Adella, hush," Another, more authority like voice said.

"Ya, he's Ariel's man now," a dry husky voice said with amusement.

"Hey!" I heard Ariel reply to the strangers indignantly.

"It is the truth though, Ariel" a smooth, silky voice said back.

"But you got lucky didn't you? He looks like the kind of guy all the girls would be over," yet a different voice said.

"Oh ya, lucky you got to save his life. Otherwise he would have never noticed you," a sixth voice let out a small squeal of laughter.

"I'm starting to regret brining you guys here," Ariel mumbled. I smiled a little, imagining what Ariel must look like at the moment.

"Well there is no way we are going back now,"

"Ya, we came so far,"

"And that transition was horrible,"

"I still feel like I am suffocating,"

"And it is going to take us another half hour to get back under,"

"I don't know how you come above surface so quickly little sis. It is truly torture."

I heard Ariel let out a long sigh and finally she said, "Eric, if you are up for a lot of trouble, you can open your eyes now."

I was pretty sure Ariel didn't mean anything by lots of trouble, not when she was so excited before. So I opened my eyes, expecting anything and everything, from people to talking whales. But what I did see struck me with a little surprise.

6 other mermaids all lying on the beach, side by side, with Ariel as well, making 7. Each had a different color tail and shells, paired with an underwater hairstyle.

"Oh my, and a handsome set of eyes to match. Ariel, the hatred I feel towards you is quite great at the moment," An overweight mermaid with a dark yellow tail and two strands of pearls in her hair.

"Adella, if you would just be happy for your sister for once instead of jealous I feel like you will be happier in the end as well," A skinny mermaid with a five pointed hair piece said wisely. The hair accessory reminded me of a crown, and the way she situated her orange tail, kind of above everyone else's, made me think she must have been the heir.

"Oh don't be like that Attina, you know you are jealous as well," another skinny mermaid, this time with a light blue tail, said accusingly.

"You're the rich prince right? You should have brought your future sister-in-laws some presents," a blonde with a purple tail and a sarcastic voice shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"Hey, your right Andrina, and I would love some human beauty products, I bet they work wonders! Do you use any?" a second heavier set mermaid with a pink tale and pitch black hair cocked her head to one side.

"Alana! Don't be rude," the last unknown mermaid scolded in something that I would call a voice like sugar. Nothing compared to Ariel's, of course, but where it lacked in the melody Ariel seemed to use in everyday conversation, this red tailed mermaid had more an innocent look about her.

I didn't say anything for a little bit, just studied them. I couldn't figure out what it was that bugged me so much about them being related. Maybe it was the fact that they were all mermaids. I mean, I was expecting that, but it was still a little shocking to see 7 mermaids just lying on the beach. But was I really that shocked?

"Well? Gonna say something?" The purple tail blonde asked, impatience creeping into her voice.

"Give him time! When was the last time you saw something said to be impossible just come up to meet you?" The orange tailed one hushed her sister quickly. I was grateful to her.

Soon enough I collected my wits and was able to make sense of what I was seeing and responded. "Sorry, it is just a little…shocking," I struggled to find the right words. On one hand I really didn't want to be to formal with them, Ariel may trust them, but I thought they could possibly be spying for their father. Yet Ariel brought them here without asking me, otherwise I would have advised against it. She still would have brought them anyway.

On the other hand I didn't want to insult them. They were princess of the ocean, they expected to be treated like royalty, right? Or were they like Ariel? Did they just want to have a little fun, use the shore to get away from the stifling royal life of the sea?

"That is okay, we understand," the orange tailed one said patiently.

"Well, I- I-" should I introduce myself as a prince or a king? I haven't introduced myself to anyone since my birthday, and I hadn't had my coronation yet. Probably because I wasn't married and Grims was getting really stuck up about it. But still, I was 18 now, and that made me of age.

"Oh how cute! He's nervous!" The blue one squealed while many of the others giggled. I could feel blood rushing to my face. Ariel smiled sweetly at me and waved her hand in an encouraging manner.

"I am…Eric. Ya, just Eric," I didn't really want to add a title to my name this time. As the shore was these girls escape from royal life, this beach was mine. I was no prince or king here, my parents didn't once rule a kingdom, and I wasn't getting pressured to marry a French princes because my love wasn't sufficient enough for my people. No, here I was Eric, a man with blue eyes and black hair, who loved the sea and happened to fall in love with a half fish. That was me.

"Eric, these are my sisters," Ariel pointed down the line.

"I'm Attina," the orange tailed one with the five point crown nodded her head while she introduced herself. I was glad that she chose to drop titles as well.

"I'm Alana," The heavyset pink one with black hair said next.

"I'm Aquata," The blue one with light brown hair raised her hand slightly in greeting.

"Andrina," The purple one with the dry voice said shortly.

"Adella over here!" The overweight yellow mermaid said excitedly.

"And I'm Arista!" The red tail mermaid with the voice like sugar smiled and blinked a few times, as if she had to clear her blue eyes of sand."

"More like thief," the blue one, Aquata, mumbled.

"For the last time I did not take you comb!" Arista sounded hurt when she screamed at her sister. But Aquata and the pink one, Alana, both rolled their blue eyes and let out exasperated sighs.

I guess for a voice as sweet as sugar came some fingers as sticky as honey.

Ariel shook her head and distracted her sisters, "So how did you guys trick Daddy into letting you come?"

"Oh it was nothing!" Alana waved her hand at the question, as if it were a simple math problem, "All we had to do was say that we thought we had a lead in the seaweed farms about an hours swim…"

Quickly I fell out of the conversation. Not because it wasn't interesting, or because they were excluding me. Actually they were asking me so much when they could I barley had breath left for myself. It was still something about the way the all looked.

Was it their tails? The fact that Ariel was the only one to have one fin? But I have seen Ariel with both fins, and they weren't much different from her sisters'. Something else that was unsettling. Like I have seen it before, but it was so well disguised here that I couldn't pick it out.

A familiar face in a crowded market place.

"Eric, are you listening?" A voice caught my attention. It was the yellow one, Adella, who was now sitting on her tail, arms crossed annoyed.

"Um, sorry, lost in thought," I shook my head a little and decided to think about it later.

"Well pay attention, I was asking you a question! Now what was I saying…? Oh ya! Do you have a brother?" The other girls burst into fits of laughter while Adella started shouting, "It is a valid question!"

I laughed a little to myself. These girls were Ariel's family, several traits she acquired from them I could pick out . Ariel and Arista shared a love for music, with Atinna a knack for saying the right thing at the right time. Her and Alana both had something beautiful working for them, and her and Andrina shared the same strong headiness. Aquata and Ariel were side by side right now, and from what I got they both had a thing for sneaking out in order to get stuff done. What Aquata wanted done no one knew, she was more discreet than Ariel, despite being the clumsiest sister.

But not one of her sisters had the same curiosity, sense of adventure, nor the exact same type of responsibility Ariel had. Alana was much more vain with her beauty while Ariel had no care for the sand the fell in her hair. Arista couldn't sing, only play instruments, while Ariel couldn't play instruments. Attina seemed to have much more pressure on her shoulders, and it seemed that becoming charismatic was forced upon her. When she could she would let words she would make up, or bad grammar just for fun, slip into the conversation.

They were so similar, yet all so different. And I had no regrets for picking my red haired mermaid, she was by far the best out of all her sisters.

I watched her laugh at her blue sister, Aquata, who just accidentally rolled into the ocean and took a deep breath filled with the shock of switching so suddenly from air to water.

"So Eric, down to business," Attina brought the crowd to her attention as she took on a much more authoritative tone.

"What business?" I asked tentatively. From what I gathered, this was just a friendly meet and greet. I saw Ariel dip her head slightly, as if she really didn't want to become a part of this.

"The business of you marrying our sister in your current situation," everyone was silent. Only the crashing of the waves filled the gap.

"Oh, that business," I said after a minute.

"That business," Attina replied. Already I could tell she would make a sublime queen.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't watch this. I told them not to bring it up, that we would deal with it in due time, but they insisted.<p>

_"Ariel, this is a subject that can not be ignored!"_

_ "Ya, what do you plan to do?"_

_ "We should figure it out as a family!"_

Over and over again, argument after argument. It got to the point where I started saying I wasn't even sure if he wanted to marry me, and bringing it up would just make him more uncomfortable about the whole thing. To which Andrina replied-

_"-If you just went through all that, I mean EVERYTHING that you went through, and he doesn't even plan to marry you anymore, Ariel I swear to Poseidon I'm going to drag him into the depths and give him to Daddy myself,"_

Then the others nodded their heads in agreement.

But this wasn't something that we should be talking about! It was for Eric and I to figure out, they didn't need to get involved. Nor did I want them to get involved.

"We realize that human people aren't going to be very friendly toward Ariel. You are an exception as we see it. The whole concept of mermaids may be a little strange to just have it thrusted upon humans like this," Attina said very logically. I didn't tell her any of this actually. She was too smart for her own good.

"Yes, you have it down perfectly," Eric sounded unsure wether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mmm. What we suggested last night was that Ariel come live with us, wait till I take over the throne, and then once I get the inheritance of the Triton I could change her into a human permanently. This way for now she could have full use of her tail once Daddy heals her, and his attack on humans would mellow down, if not stop completely," Attina was in full political mode now. There would be no stopping her logic. She was the smartest out of all 7 of us, another reason she was heir.

"But," Attina raised a hand, cutting off Eric's interruptions, "Ariel has explained to us that this is impossible. You seemed to have need of a queen being a king now. Although wether you are a true king yet or still to become one is beyond me," I saw Eric nod in agreement. It was beyond all of us. When Grimsby finally made Eric true king was the day Sebastian agreed to become human permanently.

"You, you seem to understand very well," Eric said quietly.

"I've had all night to think about it," Attina responded cooly.

_She says all night like it is a long time_, I thought to myself.

"So the way I see it, you wait. Just wait, be a queenless king, until Daddy…passes on," Attina finished awkwardly.

"May I ask something?" Eric raised his hand like a school child.

"Please," Alana answered, flipping her black hair with self-importance. She didn't notice that she did it anymore though.

"Why don't you just steal the Triton and use it on Ariel then?" Eric looked around at us. I gave him a guilty look, realizing I forgot to explain what they told me yesterday when we met. When I asked the same question after some more talking.

The other six all looked at him with confused gazes. Arista, Adella, Attina, and Alana all seemed to ask "Where have you been?" While Aquata just looked confused by his lack of knowledge. Andrina showed no change in her emotions. Typical.

"Like it wouldn't have been hard enough _before _the new security protection," Adella tried to explain.

"Ya, ever since Daddy thought the humans killed Ariel he never leaves his Triton. He even sleeps with it in his hand," Arista said with her high pitched voice. She even whispered it, making it sound more scandalous that they were all up here, helping me. Helping us.

"There is no possible way we could take it without him realizing," Aquata crossed her arms in a big x.

"And even if we got it away from him, the swim to this spot is a half hour from the kingdom. He would defiantly notice it gone by the time we got to this beach," Alana shook her head with disappointment. She informed me that she was trying to construct this exact plan too, just to try to make it work.

"Plus none of us know how to wield it properly yet. The chances of us messing up the spell are high. He refuses to teach me how to use it until his last days on the throne," Attina shrugged in a helpless manner.

"And I don't think Ariel will be much better off with deformed legs rather than a tail," Andrina added as a little side note. Not that it was necessary. The saddened look of lost hope in Eric's eyes showed that he got the message.

"Don't worry though, I don't plan on going back down. I'm going to stay on shore until we think of something else," I said. He seemed to brighten a bit, just to know that I still had hope given him something to feed off of as well. Some light in this darkness.

We just had to hope that light wasn't an angler fish, luring in the pray, waiting for the kill.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>This conversation was a tad bit more then awkward. But I knew we had to talk about it. I just wished it wasn't the sisters who forced it upon me. I was all settled with ignoring the subject.<p>

But it re-raised the question that I lost countless hours of sleep over. What am I suppose to do?

"I'm glad you're choosing to stay on shore Ariel," I said as earnestly as I could. Hearing from her that she chose to stay with me was enough strength to get me through those endless tea sessions with Maribel.

"Well I'm a little less excited about it," Attina pursed her lips. I saw the true queen she was. Before I thought she would be sublime, but now I thought she would be more. I don't think any of her subjects would dare question her command. She was so sure of herself, and she carried such an authoritative aura when she needed it. I found it hard to believe that I considered her my friend.

"Attina!" Ariel hissed at the eldest sister, but Attina just shrugged.

"Look, I'm happy for you, I truly am. But this is no life. I completely support you turning human Ariel. I would do it for you right now if I could! But without proper knowledge of the Triton, nor a possible way to get it, we can't really do that. Unless you want to go searching for another sea witch," Attina stared at her sister. Ariel squirmed and looked down at the sand, guilt and regret obviously taking hold.

I expected the other sisters to say something. To help Ariel, or maybe even take the side of Attina. I didn't agree with Attina, I actually hated the idea, but she gave some good points. I didn't want Ariel to suffer either.

But the sisters just sat there, watching the eldest and the youngest battle it out. It was as if this battle was going on for a long time, and being bystanders is what they have been doing since it started.

Though honestly I was a little afraid to butt in as well. Attina, I don't know, she was scary. A minute ago she was happy and laughing, using her make believe words and pushing Aquata over. And now it was like a whole new person has taken control. Someone who doesn't only deserve but demands the respect of those around her.

If only I were that good a leader, then I could get Grims to finally give me the crown, wife or not.

"Well, it's not your decision! It's mine. And I don't want to go back and never get the chance to come back up until you're queen. That could take years! And you know that Daddy won't give me the slightest amount of space if I come back," Ariel crossed her arms and made it final. This must have been why it seemed like this battle has been raging for years. The strong headed youngster versus the older and wiser one.

"And I wouldn't mind letting you stay up here like this! But Ariel, look at yourself. You lie on the beach all day, sweltering in the sun yet unable to take decent swims in order to cool off. I can see sand and some type of hair stuck in-between your scales…is this really what you want?"

"I want to be with the man I love," Ariel whispered, on the verge of tears.

"But he has to spend most of the time in a palace being courted by another human from what Flounder tells us! Ariel, come to your senses!"

It seems that the sisters have forgotten that I was here. I didn't really prefer it that way, especially with the light Attina was putting me in, but I felt this was something Ariel and her sisters should take up without me. I should just stay silent until they direct this conversation at me.

"Attina you come to your senses! Say that you fall in love! But Daddy doesn't approve and wants you to come home! What then Attina? The love of your life doesn't live up to Daddy's expectations so you go home and wait? For at least 8 years? Then what? Once Daddy's gone you go back out to find him, only to learn the pressure has gotten to him and he had to marry another? Just because Daddy's judgment was a little clouded?" Ariel started screaming at Attina. The orange mermaid had no comeback this time and just started tracing circles in the sand.

Finally, after a minute, with her head lowered and a voice so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear over the ocean, Attina replied, "No, I wouldn't go back. I would do exactly what you are doing now," Ariel nodded with satisfaction of having won that battle.

"But Ariel, we hate seeing you like this, and so does Eric. Don't you Eric?" Adella said, instantly taking the place of her fallen sister.

Now the attention was focused on me. How do I respond? Of course I hated seeing Ariel like this! She used to be so free and majestic, before I ruined everything. And still she came back, after I forced her through all of that.

I hated seeing her this way, unable to anything for herself. I knew it was bugging her that she had to rely on us for her life. But I would also hate to see her go, mostly from the fear that she may never come back.

"Ariel, I do hate seeing you this way…" Adella nodded in satisfaction, but I was yet to finish, "…but I would hate to see you go. I would hate to see you leave for the ocean and find someone more suitable, or realize that this whole mess was actually my fault and that you really deserve better than me. I-"

I was crying. In front of Ariel's family.

_Stupid, stop your tears. They are pointless! _but it was no use. The mere thought of Ariel going away brought on so much pain that I couldn't control myself. I cried, but I continued to talk.

"I don't want to see you go and never come back," I finished, then ducked my head so no one could see.

"And he is in touch with his emotions! Ariel why did you not tell me of these human men before?" I heard a whisper from the girls. I could still feel their eyes on me and refused to lift my head, but a small smile played on my lips. At least my weakness won the favor of one of the sisters.

And then a gentle hand grabbed hold of my chin and lifted it up so I had to stare into the eyes of the owner. Blue eyes, as blue as the shallows. Ariel.

But no, it wasn't. Same eyes, but too many freckles to be Ariel, along with platinum blonde hair…Arista?

"Don't you worry Eric. Ariel isn't going anywhere," she flashed a smile at me and dropped her hand before turning to her sisters, "Right, Ariel you are staying here. We will come keep you company and bring you sea food when we can, even if it is just one of us, we won't abandon you," she said it with such definition, as if it had been the plan the whole time. Her sisters looked befuddled, and Ariel looked so grateful I thought her heart would burst with joy.

"Arista-" Ariel started, but Arista quickly shook her head, blond hair flying into her eyes.

"We are family, we support each other. We have to start getting back into the water to adjust, Daddy will probably be getting suspicious soon," Arista then completely dropped the military like leadership and shrugged with a little smile and said, once again with the voice of pure innocence, "And besides, with us coming to help you, we may get used enough to the change to be able to surface as fast as you!" And then she let out a little giggle. It was too cute.

But at the same time strange. This girl, she was smarter, more commanding, and stronger then she let us know. Even her sisters looked shocked at the sudden transformation. Why keep this power a secret?

But the daughters of Triton agreed and slowly started to re-enter the ocean they called home.

The next half hour was filled with deep breathing and building up the courage to finally plunge under the sea. And Ariel's laughter. There was a lot of that.

When at last they waved goodbye I sat by Ariel and watched the sun set over the ocean. It was beautiful. And with the orange, yellows, and reds bouncing off the waves like the sea was lights play toy, I finally figured out the thing about the sisters.

"It's they eyes!" I said out loud. Ariel cast me a curious glance and I explained quickly.

"Your sisters and you, none of you look the same, expect for your eyes! Those are the only similarity you share," I said, proud of my discovery. Ariel laughed a little and looked back out to sea before saying-

"Of course, we all have Daddy's eyes."

I sat there, dumbfounded by this. I shouldn't have been, for it wasn't strange or anything. My mother said I had inherited my father's eyes.

But it was strange and horrible to know that when ever I looked into the eyes of the girl I loved, I was looking into the eyes of the man who wanted me dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since Arista told Eric that I was staying on land things looked like they could get better. Flounder was still paranoid about everything, but he was getting used to the idea of me on land. Forever.

And Sebastian was certainly complaining about everything; from the white sand to the way my sisters gave him the nickname "Traitor", though he never actually heard them use it. But at least he wasn't giving Eric little speeches about how he was to blame for all this. About me being on land. Forever.

And Eric's problems, according to him, were easing up. Grimsby had forgotten or blocked out the fact that Eric traveled to the beach everyday so he could meet a half fish. That meant he was one step closer to the thrown. And Maribel had lightened up on her constant attack of tea times and royal walks. So Grimsby and Maribel were accepting or ignoring the fact that Eric found true love. And that would keep me on land. Forever.

I admit, I missed home. I missed the coral reefs, and Sebastian's band playing during the night when the moonlight would sparkle through the ocean waves. I missed Flounder and I fighting sharks and discovering treasures no one under the sea had seen before, just me and him, because we were adventurers. I missed asking Scuttle for information about all those magnificent findings, though now I know it was all wrong information. But a dinglehopper sounds much more interesting than a fork.

And I really missed Daddy. I missed when I could race him down the palace halls and back. And, just a little, I missed when he grounded me because I kept going to the surface. He always told me he did to protect me, because he loved me. I never believed him, not once. I thought that he was singling me out because he never grounded my sisters. Not Arista who had quite a knack for stealing; she got caught only once for every 10 crimes. Not Aquata who was, and still is according to my sister's gossip, sneaking out in the middle of the night, and despite her clumsiness she manages to do it unseen. Not Andrina despite having a hostile attitude towards everyone and having words that seemed to slice through self-esteem and confidence. Not anyone of my sisters. Just me.

I laughed a little. That was pointless, wasn't it? I never learned my lesson and no amount of tough love would change that. And that is what I had to remember: I have two homes now. The one I was born in and the one where I want to be.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>The only other person as annoying as Maribel had to be King Triton. Both were on their own personal mission to ruin Ariel and I.<p>

I told Ariel that Maribel had lightened up. I didn't like lying to her, but she became so happy when I told her that Maribel understands why I can't marry her…how could I tell Ariel the truth?

Really Maribel was coming down harder than ever. It took me half a day to get away from her demands, and the other half to stay away. I told her time again and time again, I didn't love her. And she would call me a rotten liar and say that she had to fix up my manners.

Was it Grimsby's doing? He, too, was nothing more than a relentless attack on my relationship, despite what I told Ariel. Was he telling Maribel that I loved her? Was he brainwashing her like I once was brainwashed _by _her?

And then there was the kingdom. The villagers were anxious. Why was I not king? I was of age now, there was an extraordinary beautiful woman with an exquisite voice and to top it all off equal status living in the castle with me, and I seemed prepared enough. Why was I still Prince Eric? Why did I not wed when the answer to my single problem was in plain sight? Why did I hesitate?

And what was I to tell them? That I couldn't marry the gorgeous Princess of France because I was in love with a mermaid who was now crippled and could not leave a beach about 10 minutes away from the kingdom? That I loved her more than life itself, and my dog was her best friend besides a little yellow fish?

I didn't even tell Ariel about that part. I didn't try to shine a good light on it, I would rather it just never came up.

What was I to do? I could tell the kingdom the truth. That was an option. I could also have riots, anarchy, fear, possibility of war with France…maybe this time the truth would not prevail.

I could also marry Maribel. Finally do what everyone was begging of me. And what would happen if we took option two?

Ariel would be furious. It was because of me having to wed Maribel in the first place that Ariel went and gave her emotions for humanity. If that hadn't happened Ariel would still be welcomed home with two whole fins. If I were to just throw away Ariel's sacrifice on my behalf because some peasants asked me…no they weren't just peasants. They were my people.

But I wouldn't dare betray Ariel like that. Never, never again would I make the mistake of hurting my little mermaid. Not only did it make Ariel think that she needed to do drastic things to make me realize her love was true, but it also killed me inside to see the sadness well up inside her.

Third option…what was the third option? There was always a third option, you just had to think of one. That was the problem. Marriage to Maribel was defiantly out, as was the truth.

I could run. Leave Grims in charge until a suitable replacement was found. I could get on a ship in the middle of the night, grab Ariel at her beach and set sail. Where to, who knows? Anywhere was fine, preferably away from people so Ariel could freely come above land. On a beach obviously. I could build a cabin on the ocean side with a dock. The ocean could come up right to my floor and Ariel could swim up inside whenever she pleased. Wouldn't that be nice? Just the two of us.

But the possibilities of everything going wrong and drowning us were too great.

Instead of running to land though, what if I ran to water? What if I could prove what a decent human I was, rather than just a fish eating buffoon? I could show King Triton that I would protect his daughter with my life, as I already have. If possible, I would protect her with more than that. If he could fix a tail he could certainly create one, right? He could turn these legs into a tail, just as Ariel turned her scales into skin.

I would sacrifice my humanity for Ariel's sake. And I think it would be good for her to be back under the sea, splashing around with her sisters and friends. I could see it when she gazed at the horizon line; she missed home.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I had to actually give de boy credit on dis one. Who would have thought dat dis mere crab eating human would give so much for a crippled half fish.<p>

Well, not just any crippled half fish, I guess. Dis was Ariel, and as de boy has proven he would give everyting to make sure she had a life.

I still didn't like him.

It was because of him I couldn't go home in de first place! What was my orchestra doing witout me? None of dem could write a masterpiece, or my name was Lobster Squid Yellowpaterson! Dey needed me in de worst of ways.

Not to mention, it would be great to get to go back under de sea and swim in de coral reef, and eat food made for me. If it wasn't for Ariel's sisters bringing her dat delicious sea food I probably would be dead by now.

Of course dey still didn't know I was here. Ariel may be all dandy with seeing her family again, but I still had my doubts. And dey weren't turning me into de King because I helped deir sister.

But when de boy suggested dat he go to de ocean with Ariel, so she could heal and be with her family and friends again, my respect for de boy grew. A little. Very little.

What was more shocking den de initial suggestion was Ariel's answer. A dead set, "No."

"B-but, why?" Eric asked, apparently as shocked as I was by de abruptness of de answer. It wasn't like Ariel.

"I have three reasons," Ariel held up three fingers on her right hand, her left grasping onto Max's fur for balance. I didn't like dat dog either. He drooled.

"One:" Ariel set down a finger, "Who would be friends with little old Max here if we were to leave? Right Max? Who would give you belly rubs?" As if on queue Max rolled over, revealing a shaggy and sandy belly. Ariel, still attached to his fur, rolled with him into de sandy banks, laughing alongside with Max's barks of enjoyment.

And, still lying side by side with dat shaggy beast, Ariel became very serious and put down another finger, "Two: from what my sisters are telling me, Daddy is in no condition to ever trust humans now. If we confront him and try to convince him of your worth, you will surly die. I don't like it. I want, more than anything, to make Daddy understand that humans are not evil like he thinks. But last time when Aquata visited she said that Daddy no longer is in his right mind. Me being gone for so long, injured as he figures, but he is so certain I am alive. She said that Daddy no longer thinks I'm stuck somewhere and couldn't swim home. She's positive that he thinks that humans kidnapped me, and his theories of what they want with me get wilder and wilder. They go from cooking me for a meal to building an aquarium and showing me off to boost the nation's power. At first I didn't believe her, I didn't want to, but Aquata is really the stealthiest of us all, and even slier than me. _I _am convinced that her clumsiness is just for show, to get us off her trail," for a second Ariel drifted off into her conspiracy theory about her sister.

I did not hear any of dis from Aquata. Rather than hide and risk being found when de Daughter's of Triton paid a visit, I liked to leave completely. Sometimes I would go alone to town, or to dat swamp where I conducted one of de most beautiful master pieces of composition in my career, and sometimes I, Poseidon help me, am accompanied by dat petty excuse for a bird Scuttle.

"But anyway," Ariel shook her head clear of daydreams as to why Aquata needed to hide her true ability and regained a very serious face. One dat I was actually considering could rule a country, "Aquata is undoubtably very good at spying and picking up things the others do not hear. And she has given herself the mission to keep an eye on Daddy and see how the search for me is progressing. And that was her report," Ariel crossed her arms to make it clear dat dat was good enough proof to dispel de boy's idea. But she uncrossed her arms once more in order to put down de last finger.

"Three: you know I love you, and if things were different I would love for you to become a merman and swim with me. But, and no offense, you aren't the only reason I want to become human."

Dat was harsh. Even I felt bad for de boy. Eric looked down to de ground, resigned and a little sad I'd say, before letting out an attempted chuckle and saying "You know when someone says no offense, they always mean I'm about to offend you?"

"Well, what were you expecting?" Ariel threw both her hands up in de air. Max jump up from his spot next to her in surprise, before deciding it was nothing and curling up into a ball made for sleeping. De lazy fuzzball.

"Eric, you know I was collecting human artifacts for years before I first dared breath dry air. I've been scouting shipwrecks since I was 6, and I've been entering them since I was 6 and a half! And you think, all of sudden, out of the blue, poof! My ideas of what I really wanted, my dream, everything, suddenly changed because I met you? I want to explore land! I want to be able to ride in a horse drawn carriage and go inland! Like really far inland! To the mountains! I want to go to those mountains you always talk about, the ones in France and Switzerland! I wanna see the snow and play in it! And then I want to go to a place where there is no ocean 100 miles in every direction! I want to hike to the top of hills and watch the clouds drift by as the wind messes with my hair! And I want, probably more than any of that, I want to feel the Poseidon darned sand in between my human toes!"

Ariel finished with heavy breaths and tears in de corner of her blue eyes. Someting told me she wanted to say dat since…ever. Maybe even on de day she was born, she was just itching to scream dat to de world. Eric already knew, he knew all about dis strange human fetish she had going on, and he knew everyting she wanted to do. She only told him almost everyday. I would know, I was always dere. Like I would leave de boy alone with Ariel.

Somehow, in some really strange way, Eric actually looked different. Like dis time he took in dat Ariel _really _wanted dis. Dat it wasn't just someting she blabbered about with her sisters because she dreamed bigger dan most dared.

"I know Ariel, I know. I'm sorry I forgot how much becoming human means to you. I guess the pressure from the kingdom just got to me," Eric didn't lift his head from its current position.

"Eric, what I want more than everything I just listed, more than all of that, even feeling the sand in-between my toes, I want to marry you. And I want to move into the palace together, and on the wedding day I want to walk down the aisle in one of those ridiculous dresses Maribel was wearing. Honestly, that is one of the things I don't get about human culture. Why such _big _dresses on a wedding day? Seems absurd. Underwater, we just change our shells to white and some gold. Sometimes people like to wear seaweed skirts, but those went out of style a while ago," Ariel gave a little shrug and looked up from where she was staring, at Max, and over to Eric.

Eric finally looked into Ariel's eyes, "I promise you Ariel, that no matter what, I will make sure you feel the sand in between your real toes. Even if you change your mind and don't want to spend your life with me anymore," Eric paused for a second in thought before adding, "And I'll make sure you care about it this time."

Ariel laughed for a while. It made me happy that she could laugh at someting again. No doubt her sisters made her laugh, but it has been a long time since I've heard that voice like a bell let out a golden laugh.

And when her laughter finally subsided, Ariel held out her hand to Eric and curled in close to him and said "And I promise you I'll never change my mind."

I found dis couple annoying, after all it was deir fault I was an outlaw. But, if in de end, dey turned out to be dis happy, den maybe being a traitor was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>Do you remember Ariel? We used to play hide and seek. It was your favorite game. Aquata was always the last to be found, to everyone's surprise. It was either you or Attina who was found first. Attina because she would yell at you to hide, and you because sometimes you would drift off into this daydream while staring at the top of the ocean.<p>

I remember. I used to always be the first to seek, because all of you loved hiding so much. And your mother would laugh and laugh, one of you would always try to hide in her hair, she had so much of it, you would tell her.

I remember whenever I found you, you became so upset that I had to let you try again, only to find you before anyone else anyway.

I remember every time you insisted we play hide-and-go-seek. And then one day, I didn't find you until after Arista. And then after Andrina, Alana, Adella, though you never beat Aquata. No one ever beat Aquata.

I remember, you were so proud of yourself. You went from being the worst to being one of the best. And I'll admit, you had gotten very good at hiding.

You still are very good at hiding.

But, Ariel, hide-and-go-seek is over, play time is done. It was fun, wasn't it? I hope you got to live a little as you wished. For now I see you were not forced to hide, but rather hid willingly. Maybe all you wanted was to play hide-and-seek one more time. I'd like to think that.

I found you.


	14. Chapter 14

I swear, ever since I had to start sleeping on dis Poseidon forsaken dry sand my back has not been right. I missed my kelp bed with the wet sand pillows dat molded to your head. But could I go back to de ocean? No.

I turned around and faced Ariel. It was dark, but de moonlight reflecting off de crashing waves made everting visible enough. Ariel's hair was buried in sand with loose strands falling from her cheeks and over her neck. She took a huddle position to fend off the cold, despite the blankets dat boy constantly brought down for her de padding of sand made it hard to find warmth. Also the fabric would get wet at the bottom from rising tides, making the last foot of blanket completely worthless. That wouldn't be a problem if Ariel could climb up on shore just a little more, but it exhausted her enough to get dis far onto de beach.

It was nights like dese dat made me question her sanity. Was it really worth it? Long nights of little sleep and shivers, long days of heat and almost no time in de cooling ocean because she could not swim well enough to fend of de currents, and maybe an hour a day to see dat boy when he wasn't beating back constant proposals from dat French girl.

Dat boy told Ariel she let up, but I followed him one day to see it was de exact opposite. She was beating down his will power, little by little. I was sure dat if it wasn't for Ariel waiting on de beach, dat if she did choose to go to de ocean once again, he would have said yes to an arranged marriage long ago.

I sat up and felt my back crack through my ears. It sure sounded painful, so instinctively I flinched. I'm not sure whether it really hurt or not, though.

All pain set aside, it wasn't a bad night. De moon was high, Ariel was more peaceful den last night, dat sea bird wasn't talking in his sleep for once, and Flounder was able to find a place to sleep where de waves wouldn't shake him up so much.

I looked out to de sea, intending to tink of home dat I left behind for dis horrid sand dat got everywhere, a much too energetic bird, and a couple dat was being ruined by forces out of my control. I couldn't remember why I gave up my music and comfortable lifestyle again. But dat was typical.

Days would go by without me remembering why dis land was worth it, why I shouldn't order de Daughter's of Triton to clear my name and drag Ariel to sea. Dey would do it, if I chose de right argument and de proper words. I couldn't remember why I didn't do dat from de very beginning.

And den I would see dat boy and Ariel, laughing after Ariel pushed him into a crashing wave, or Max kissed Ariel too much for her to take and she had to scrub her face frantically for her to feel clean. And sometimes I wouldn't even see or hear de laughter or happiness, I would see tears and hear deir sobs. But sometimes dat reminded me too, why I chose dis land. Because through de pain and misery dey still clasped at each others hands and offered to be de rock de other could hang to when de storm got too rough.

I envied dem. I could certainly never hold down a relationship like dis. But den, maybe I've never been in love.

I sat looking out to de ocean for a while. Someting dat I did love about land more den under de sea was de night sky. So many sparkles in de blackness, like millions of pearls shinning throughout de night. De moon was over rated, it was dese tings dat boy called stars; dese should be de pride of humans.

My attention was pulled from de magnificence of de sky to someting else dat sparkled. Someting sparkling in de sea. I was up last night as well, and I knew dat sparkle wasn't dere before. Maybe de currents have brought me a little treat?

When I looked over de sparkle was almost gone, obscured by waves. I only made out de tip of it, for it was already retreating into deeper sea.

But dere was no mistaking what I saw dat moonlit night.

Three deadly points, shaped like miniature spears, throbbing with power of de ocean.

A three pointed Triton.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I was in a dilemma. When wasn't I these days? But this dilemma wasn't something like the princess wants your hand, or that mermaid isn't fit to be a bride, no this was much simpler. It was far too hot in this room.<p>

Sleeping while sweating was extremely uncomfortable. I just couldn't do it. I got up and paced around my room a bit. It was much too hot.

Unbuttoning my shirt I threw open the windows, trying to coax a sea breeze inside. But the air was still, with no prospect of any offer to help. I couldn't go to the bed though, just the mattress itself gave off to much heat. Yet I needed to sleep, tomorrow I had big plans. I compromised. I laid down on my cool wooden floor.

Now I had another problem. What was more comfortable, sweating while sleeping or a hard wooden floor? I couldn't decide which one was worse, honestly I preferred neither.

I laughed a little to myself as I heard Sebastian in my head- "boy, when you have to go sleep on dat horrid dry sand soaking and freezing and sore, you can complain to me!" Something along though's lines, eh Sebastian?

I knew it, I have nothing to complain about. Ariel would love a bed that was too hot, for sure. I think Sebastian may even kill for one. He'd at least cut my fingers off. I remember his pinch well, I do not doubt that he could sever a body part.

After a few more minutes I got up off the floor. There was not point lying there getting a backache, it was still too hot anyway. I threw my silk pajama shirt onto the bed and went to sit out on my balcony. There was an amazing ocean view out there, one that I have cherished since I was little, and even more since Ariel came into my life.

Looking out at the ocean, it made me remember everything. Everything that Ariel has gone through, everything that she is willing to do, and everything that she had to leave behind, just to be with someone who can't be with her.

Was she crazy? Undoubtably. I couldn't imagine giving up my life for anyone, just throwing my family and friends into the past, just to get dumped in a different world that is not compatible with your body. Yet Ariel did all this. For me.

I was lucky. I must have been the luckiest guy in the world. Did I deserve Ariel? No, not in the slightest. And I've told her that before too. I wish I could convince her to leave, to go seek her fortune where she belongs and could be truly happy. Her sisters think I am stupid and don't see how much pain Ariel is in, but I think I see clearer than any of them. I believe I see that pain in Ariel's soul better than Ariel herself.

But I know, if she listened to me, if she did dive back into the ocean from which she came and left me I would go insane. I would swim after her until I drowned. I wouldn't be able to function properly. Ariel was my greatest strength, she got me through ever day and night. But she was equally my greatest weakness.

"Duck boy, duck!" a clipped voice I recognized as ocean dialect screamed at me.

I turned around, still in a haze of daydreams, to see what this voice was talking about. I saw it. Quiet clearly.

A giant ball of flaming energy rushing at my balcony, aimed right for my head.

I hit the balcony floor with my chest, barley allowing the ball to pass over me in time. The wall above my door exploded, sending chunks of white marble flying in ever direction. Small pieces manage to get over me and jump harmlessly down the cliffs into the sea. But chunks of marble too big to fly came down upon me. It was all a test of speed, who could move faster; the marble or the human.

A chunk of marble landed where my head was a second ago, another where my foot would have been. But there was no stop to this barrage of polished rock.

I saw the next ball of energy in time to dodge and I realized it wasn't the castle that wasn't stopping, it was the caster. Whatever was throwing these my way would not stop, like it had an unlimited source of power.

I turned around. This was not time to think of the person trying to kill me! This was a time to escape! But the door was blocked! My only choice would be to dive into the sea, but I had a bad feeling about that. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about the sea.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>De boy was an idiot! Dere was noting else to it! He didn't even look de slightest panicked! If dere was a time to panic it would be now!<p>

De thought barley crossed my mind before another rain of marble came down upon us. I quickly hid underneath one of de bigger stones dat was leaning awkwardly again de railing. Half de balcony was broken away, de doors were blocked, and de boy had no where to hide like myself. If dis continued he would die for sure.

But why wasn't he dead? If King Triton wanted to, he could have blasted dis whole castle in one shot. Why…?

De balcony shook violently. It was taking too much pressure, more and more was crumbling into de sea.

"Boy! Boy! Geez mon, snap out of it and help me find a way out!" De boy finally turned away and looked down to me. Despite his cool composition I saw panic racing in his eyes.

"Sebastian! What's happening? How can we get out of this?"

Dat was a good question. And it was very hard to tink while ducking out of de way of everyting.

Eric crawled over some marble and picked me up, "Where do we go?" he asked.

Suddenly eveyting just seemed to stop. Slow motion time was taking place. I saw de boy, with his black hair and blue eyes, slowly react to someting. He turned, beads of sweat flying off his chin, one of his hands suddenly covering me like a protective clam. But through his fingers clearly dere was a fireball, bigger den any we have seen yet, big enough to take out de whole balcony.

And in a split second Eric made his decision. I felt him carrying me, he turned his back on de red flaming ball and was running toward de door. It was a strange sensation for me, I saw every detail, but heard no noise.

And I saw what Eric was heading for. We both knew jumping into de sea would be useless; if we survived de landing we would be killed by someone greater. And de doors were blocked. Almost completely.

But dere was dis little hole through which one could see de bedroom. Not big enough for any human, not even a baby. But someting small could get through with ease.

My world snapped back into real time right as he threw me through that gap with his last words following me, screamed frantically over the buzzing of the oncoming energy. I didn't catch it all, but I caught enough.

And den de shockwave of an explosion knocked me into de back wall of de room, and I fell into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Author's Note:** **I really want to thank everyone who has read this story up to this point and stuck with it. And thanks for everyone's support, I'm glad people are enjoying it**. **If you have any suggestions on how I could make it better or improve please tell me. **

**Also, if you ever wanted to listen to a song that really describes how Eric feels about his relationship with Ariel, in my eyes, this song does it the best: **.com/watch?v=Qxy7L_cWYes**  
><strong>

**Now please enjoy the rest of our story as we continue. **

* * *

><p>I picked up my head, hair and sand falling over my face. I felt really disgusting, I never got to properly clean myself anymore. I was actually hoping to try today at low tide. Maybe I could get my sisters to hold me in place while I scrubbed my hair.<p>

I looked out to the ocean. The waves were suppose to be calm, there was no storms tonight, nothing to cause a ruckus. But it was not the case. Near the shore the waves were gentle as always, crashing in that melodic pattern they tend to fall in. But farther out to sea I could sea waves that reminded me of the hurricane I once faced.

Big and angry, on a path to destroy all they touch. Yet I couldn't see a reason why. The night was as clear as ever, and the air was so still I sometimes felt like the Earth was no longer moving.

I shrugged and closed my eyes again, pulling the big down blanket Eric brought down for me tightly over my shoulders. I was probably still half asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>When I awoke I remembered nothing. All I felt was pain, and more pain, and I had a raging headache. Dere was just so much hurt!<p>

I got up off de floor; how did I end up dere? What did I remember? I ran up to de palace last night after seeing de three points in de water. I thought de boy would be in trouble. And den…and den…I felt like someting big happened.

I looked at my surroundings. Dat boy really has to learn to clean up a room, or at least how to order maids to do it for him. De balcony doors were open, all de windows were broken, and dere was a lot of marble dropped in random places.

I walked out to de balcony. It was even worse out here! More den half de balcony was missing, and most of de walls above were missing pieces. It was like de Kraken came with a grudge against dis particular building. And everyone knows you don't cross de Kraken.

But where was de boy? Only a moron would come stand out on de balcony by de looks of what happened. Dis was his room, I remembered from all my previous expeditions here. But de doors were not blocked by de marble, dey were wide open. Would de boy really stand out on de balcony?

"Sir Smith! Sir Smith!" A crying voice with a funny accent came echoing down de corridor. "Sir Smith, where are you?"

I ran out of de boy's room and into de hallway to be passed by a beauty. She had golden locks like sunshine and rosy cheeks. But she was distraught and her eyes were red with tears.

A gruff voice obviously worn down answered back, "Yes Princess Maribel?"

A so dis was Maribel, de no good piece of kelp. She was truly beautiful. I didn't like her.

And den from de other side of de hall came dat old man always badgering de boy about his duties and blah blah blah. I think de boy called him Grimsby. I didn't like him either.

"Sir Smith, have you found King Eric? Please tell me you found him!" Maribel was hanging off of Grimsby's coat, like she could no longer support herself.

Well it's no wonder, with a big ball gown dress like that! Dat thing must have weighed 20 pounds! At least!

But what was dis about finding de boy? Did he really go out onto dat balcony last night? Didn't I warn him? I remember coming up here because I saw King Triton. Was I too late to warn de boy? Did he not listen to me? What happened?

"Unfortunately, Princess Maribel, we have yet to find _Prince _Eric. His body was not under any of the marble we cleared out, nor did we find it in the sea closest to the palace. We have every sailor searching the ocean and every peasant combing the beaches. We won't leave one spot unchecked, not within the great Country of Denmark." Grimsby held his head high with dese final words, so sure of finding de boy.

"But, Sir Smith, will you find him alive?" Maribel asked in her funny accent. I actually had to fight myself a little in order to keep my dislike adaqute, her voice seemed to drag me in. Evil. Evil in the form of a princess.

"I…" Grimsby started, but hung his head before finishing and walked away without even a bow. Maribel looked dejected, and with a fresh stream of tears she walked down de opposite side of de hallway.

Wait. What did Grimsby say? Dey had to move de marble. Dats when it hit me. It weighed me down like a particularly heave sponge. And I just felt so tired. De boy dat ruined my life, ruined Ariel's life, and sent de King of de Sea on a royal rampage, was attacked last night.

Well he kind of deserved it, in my opinion. But he didn't deserve to be gone, just gone. What's more, he saved me. Dat thick boy _saved my life_. He knew how much I hated him, yet in his last moments he looked for a way to get me out.

Now I was in his debt. Fantastic.

It made me feel better to think dat he wasn't thinking of my life, it was just amazing coincidence dat I fell in de hole when he stumbled back. But I had to shake dat idea away, it would only dishonor de boy's memory. He purposely made sure I survived de rampage, I knew because not only did he cover me with his hands like a shield, but he threw his last words with me.

And I didn't even hear dem all.

What else was it Grimsby said? Dat dey would search everywhere. Well if de boy's body was on shore, it was sure to be found. Den at least he could be put to rest properly. Ariel would be a wreck though.

Ariel! De peasants! Dey're searching everywhere!

I had to run, we had to hide Ariel. Where? I didn't know. De ocean was obviously off limits, even de shallows were too risky. But dey were our only options at de moment, for beaches were an even worse gamble.

I wasted too much time already. I sprinted out de front doors as fast as I could. Luckily dey were wide open, as if begging good news to stroll in. Max was at de bottom of de outside steps, whining like he was troubled.

"Max! Max! Ariel is in trouble! We have to get to her!" I hopped onto Max, pinching hard at de shaggy hair, "Come on Max!"

I eventually got him going, but it was hard. Max was confused, nervous, and scared. Dere was just too much stuff going on and so little he understood about it. Where was Eric? Why was de village in chaos? What was everyone doing? What was wrong with Ariel?

I just urged him through de hustle and bustle of panicking villagers. I had to get to Ariel. So I focused on getting Max on track with little patience for failure.

De boy's last words were motivating me. I didn't hear it all, but I heard enough.

_"Save Ariel."_

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Where was I? I was nowhere.<p>

No, I had to be somewhere. Nowhere couldn't be somewhere, otherwise everywhere wouldn't be there. Unless nowhere _was_ somewhere. In that case I was nowhere, which was somewhere, but I didn't know where that somewhere was.

I was in pain, I felt like I was wrapped in a giant wad of cotton. I couldn't move, my limbs were lead, and it was so hot. Just like in my bedroom. The air was stiff and I only took shallow breaths of the stuff. It was like it wasn't made for humans.

And then there was a saxophone. A small reddish yellow one, that played sweet music that tickled my eardrums. I was so lost in its sound that I realized it wasn't just sound. The saxophone was speaking in honey soaked notes-

_"Ariel's going to be pissed,"_

A burst of the rainbow exploded with a loud "_shhhh" _sound that made it seem like the tea was done. I would like a cup of tea right now.

And then lightning crossed the sky, and the thunder that followed wasn't in traditional booms and cracks, but in loud words that dominated the black sky-

_"Princesses shouldn't use such language, Arista," _

The saxophone let out a small squeaky note before retreating slightly. Whoever was playing needed to learn to avoid making those, it didn't sound good. The lightning continued to linger over head, like the immortal supervisor.

And then a giant blush brush started writing in perfective cursive with a rose color. The words lingered in the hair before floating away like clouds, and as they did they read themselves out loud-

_"Where did you find him?" _

The thundering voice of the lightning crackled, like it was trying to laugh.

_"I found Ariel a week ago with this sea slug-" _it said _" following him to his place of residence was easy. He lives on the beach, like he owns the ocean," _

This explanation given by the lightning was followed but another bright strobe of rainbow. A giant colorful gasp. And this was followed by large orange crystals, jutting out of the blackness. As it grew the creaks of rock growing pains spoke to me-

_"What happened to Ariel?" _

_ "She is fine, though I cannot guarantee for how long," _

"_What you mean you can't guarantee?" _-the crystals groaned as they grew further.

_"She is a traitor to Atlantica, making so much contact with humans. I should have killed her long ago, but because she is my daughter I am willing to give her a second chance," _the lightning boomed quietly.

_"GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE! SHE'S OUR SISTER! Sure she may be a little disobedient at times, but I WILL NOT let you KILL HER!" _-the crystal grew faster and faster, bigger and bigger, until it was almost at the level of that god like lightning.

_"YOU BETTER HOLD YOUR TONGUE MISSY! IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU BETTER I WOULD DARE SAY YOU ARE IN LEAGUE WITH HER!" _-the lightning boomed so loud everything else was blown away a few feet.

At the same time some lightning came down and struck the orange crystal, breaking it down back to its place of origin. It tried to grow back, letting out a series of weak moans that were like stutters, but it couldn't seem to find a way back into the air.

It would be nice to view this lightning storm, I always liked watching them. I would just rather be in my room, where I didn't feel so in the center of things.

And then quick, scribbled words popped out, written in light blue. They were almost illegible, and before I could make out the first word the letters broke and started bouncing around, doing tricks in the air and most of the time not landing properly. A voice spoke with each bounce-

_"Is he dead?" _

_ "No, he is in a simple trance. He is not aware of what is going on, but I am sure he can hear us," _the lightning crackled a tad before it spoke with a big boom that seemed to shatter my ears, _"This meeting is dismissed! There will be no interacting with the prisoner! I don't want to hurt my family, but I will not hold back if you also prove to be a traitor like Ariel and Sebastian," _and then the lightning vanished with a dismissive crack. The saxophone slowly sunk into the ground- if it was ground- its sweet music drifting away without an echo left behind. The orange crystal shrunk back into the floor, or what was left of it did, and the pink clouds of makeup floated away until I could no longer spot them. The last to go was the bouncing scribbles of blue letters, each vanishing with a slight _pop! _while in midair.

And then, for a long time, I was alone. Or was I? Was this darkness company? It seemed to hug me and keep me up right. Yes, I don't think I was alone. I had the darkness.

Then a violent purple smoke floated out of the ground. It spoke using the crackles of a dry fire burning its wood.

_"Hang on, Eric. We are gonna get you out of here." _

And is vanished as suddenly as it came, and one again it was me and the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>Max was trying, he really was. But it just wasn't enough. He was too confused, and he kept getting sidetracked by new smells. Twice already he had to stop and mark his territory. With me on his back! I will be glad to say good riddance to dis dog.<p>

People, young and old, anyone able, were rushing to de beaches, some stating dat dey would find deir king, others claiming dat dey would be de ones to rescue de prince. I wanted to tell dem all don't bother, I had seen it all and I have very little hopes for de life of that boy. Poor boy, what a horrible way to go.

Max again! He was busy sniffing de bottom of a black dog who was also frantically trying to figure out what was going on. At this rate it would be faster if I walked!

I climbed steadily up to Max's head and picked up one of his ears.

"Max!" I yelled into his ear. Maybe it hurt him, but I was beyond caring, "Ariel is in trouble! TROUBLE! Understand Max? Understand Trouble?" Max shook his shaggy head and lifted a piece of hair showing me one black eye, as if to say "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Yes, yes I really did.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian was so panicked when he reached me riding Max I couldn't understand a word. Plus Max was licking me into the ground so most of my focus was on pushing him away.<p>

"Sebastian, take a breath. Now say that in a language I can understand," I demanded once I finally was able to control Eric's best friend. Denied the pleasure of licking my face he settled for lying his head in my scales while I scratched his shaggy ears.

Silly dog.

"Ariel! You have to get in de ocean! Bad things are coming, bad people are here!" Sebastian shouted while jumping what looked like a small dance.

"I don't understand. And you know I can't go to the ocean. Daddy is probably much worse than whatever you say is coming. Besides" I looked up at the cliffs that were protecting me from the view of the town, "No one will find this beach. I've been here for months and I've been alright."

Sebastian took a few deep breaths that were accompanied by wheezing. I just realized that he was, in fact, getting old. I never really thought about it, but he was aging too. It was strange to think that one day he wouldn't be as young as this. But it was even stranger to think that once upon a time he was young. I gave a little shiver at the thought of a teenage Sebastian. He was probably a band geek too.

"No, you don't understand! Your father, the King, came last night! Ariel! He's killed Eric!"

I felt like Sebastian was saying more. I saw his mouth opening and closing, waving his little but painful claws around trying to get the importance of his message across, but I didn't hear a thing. He was silent to me. The waves stopped crashing, bird's chirps fell silent, and I couldn't even hear my own breath. But I felt it. It was sharp, painful, like a razor cutting the inside of me.

Could it be true?

Sebastian was waving frantically at me, Flounder was jumping in the ocean trying to grab my attention, Scuttle was flapping around anxiously. Max was rolling on the ground, burying his bushy head into sandy paws, as if trying to wipe away tears.

Was this really happening?

"ARIEL!" Sebastian pinched my finger while screaming my name as loud as he could. The sounds that were absent just a second ago came back with pain in my pinky. I put it in my mouth in order to stop the blood that Sebastian pulled forward, but I ended up biting down and making the cut worse.

Eric was dead?


	16. Chapter 16

It was hard, nearly an impossible mission. So who was cut out for it better than me? Like every other sister, that's who!

How did I end up in this mess? Ya, sure, I wanted to help my youngest sister. We all did, you know? We loved her and stuff. But…I was the clumsy one! Everyone new that! I could hardly sit at the table without knocking something over! But they are all so convinced that I was the sneakiest person of the family.

Honestly I wasn't. I was by far the worse, worse than even Attina. My family is just horrible searchers. Oh well, this mission was important, right? Ya, I was suppose to do this type of dangerous stuff for my little sister. It was my job as the older.

But still, I wasn't the _oldest. _And Attina made sure I never forgot it. Alana too, actually. Nor was I the bravest. Ariel held that title proudly.

Well there was no point in turning back now, besides it was my own fault that this happened. I'm sure if I told them that I had a reason to not be put on Daddy's traitor list…

But I couldn't do that yet, I just couldn't. So fetching Ariel it was.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>The peasants were coming. Sebastian and I heard them, tromping up on the cliffs, discussing weather it was worth coming down to this beach or not. I wanted to get in the water as fast as possible, for more reasons than being discovered. But I couldn't do it alone.<p>

Once in the water I would be able to float on the currents, as long as I didn't move my tail too much it would be fine. And Flounder and Sebastian knew that. So they were biding their time, waiting till it was absolutely necessary to get my under the ocean.

"But Sebastian! NOW is necessary! I'm telling you, Eric can't be dead!" I knew I was right, I just had to be right.

"Oh, Ariel? And what makes you say dat? Did you see de boy in your dream? Calling out for help? Hmm?" Sebastian looked at me with his claws on hips, with all the sass that a crab could muster.

I bit my tongue. True, my reasoning for thinking Eric was alive wasn't something that we could just act on. It's just…Daddy said when Mom died he felt it. Like a sharp stab to the gut and a pinch in the heart. And I didn't feel anything like that! Surely I would! It's not like my love for Eric was less than Daddy's for Mom. Actually, my love was probably more than theirs was.

But Sebastian would rip that theory to shreds, the cynical crustacean.

"Look Sebastian, he was killed close to shore. That means the waves should have brought any body up to the beach! Since there is none he must with Daddy!" I spit out the first thing that came to mind. It was believable, yes?

"Ariel, I don't know weather you have been deluding yourself or not, but de King wants you to suffer. Maybe he doesn't want you dead, but he most certainly wants you punished," Sebastian looked backed up at the cliffs nervously as two of the search party members started arguing in loud voices.

"Ya? Well aren't I suffering enough? Come on Sebastian! He won't kill me then, we should go down and save Eric!" I implored. I sort of knew what Sebastian was getting at, but I still wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Don't be blinded by your emotions Ariel! Geez mon, just for this instant I wish dat sea witch still had your emotions stuck in dat shell," Sebastian rubbed his face, impatience and wariness obvious in every expression, "Ariel, you are suffering by your own hand. And you chose dis life, so you aren't very well being punished for it are you?" I scoffed and started up an argument, but Sebastian shushed me quickly as the voices above us rose. He then continued in whispers, "I know how your father thinks about dis stuff better den anyone. Ariel, he'll want to punish you personally, to make sure you know how he felt. A fin for a fin."

"Well I don't really have a fin to give," I retorted.

"It's an expression! Geez, just see reason for once, will you? If your theories are right and de boy is still alive, somehow, King Triton may be waiting for you to come down. He may be waiting to kill him in front of you so you may learn a lesson!" Sebastian's voice dropped so low I had to lie on the beach with my head next to him to hear. But that last remark sent me into a phase of shock.

My last memory of Daddy quickly ran before my eyes. Daddy bartering with Ursula, trading the whole kingdom for my freedom. He was a father, he was my Daddy. He protected, he didn't harm. At least not like that. If I got back I would be punished, there was no question. But for Daddy to do something like that…to harm me in that way. That was not my Daddy.

"Sebastian, you have to be kidding! Daddy would never harm me like that! Maybe he'll ground me, or maybe he won't fix my tail, the worst I could think of is him taking my other fin. But…would Daddy…would he really…?" I drifted off.

I didn't even _know _if Eric was actually alive. What if Daddy was just lying to his youngest about that stab and pinch? Just to trick his daughter into thinking Mommy and Daddy's love went so deep? What if that was all a lie? Then I had no certainty that Eric was still with us!

But he had to be, he had to. I wouldn't let Eric be dead. So that meant he was with Daddy. And if I were to go down there, to find Eric alive, just to see Daddy…

I could imagine how it would pan out. A few words, me begging desperately, and Daddy not listening. Never listening, just like always. There would be a flash of light from his Triton, the same one I've seen him use before to break down rocks and things. And then Eric would be…would really be…

"Sebastian, tell me you are kidding!" I screamed at the little crab, unable to control it anymore.

I didn't have tears in my eyes, they weren't even watery. I was too distressed. Tears wouldn't do. Everything was hot, the air was boiling around me. Eric was either dead or in trouble. If I went down there to find him alive he would be dead. If I stayed away and he was down there he would be in trouble.

Everything was closing in. The cliffs were edging this way. The ocean was flooding my space. I suddenly felt every grain of sand stuck to my skin. I couldn't breath. It was smothering me. The air was so hot. So hot. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it.

"Ariel! CALM DOWN!" Sebastian was screaming, but it was hopeless.

It was so hot. I was sweating. Covered from head to belly. Yet I convulsed with shivers. They ran up and down my spine. Shiver, sweat, shiver sweat. I couldn't breath at all.

Eric was in trouble. I couldn't do a thing. I was useless. And he needed me. If I stayed I would be the cause of his suffering. If I went I would be the cause of his death. I couldn't take it.

"Max, help me get her into the water," Sebastian ordered somewhere in the distance. But I wasn't where they were anymore. I was away. I was trapped. Where was this? I was stuck here, I was captured. I was gone.

Eric was dead in any direction I turned. And I couldn't take it.

* * *

><p><em>Aquata<em>

* * *

><p>I finally reached that special beach. Passed a few of Daddy's guards on the way, but they are just as bad a seeking as Daddy. Honestly, I even got caught in seaweed right in front of them. And I learned everything I knew about hiding <em>from <em>them.

Not that they knew that though. If Daddy knew how I could hide so well I think I would be in a little bit of trouble. This was highly classified stuff, and I memorized the technique in roughly two weeks at the age of 7.

Well, they didn't spot me, or the irregularities in the seaweed, so all was well. I thought. Until I came to the shore and saw that Ariel was already underwater.

"Ariel, what are you doing?" I swam the last stretch like a race, not even worried about my camouflage.

Ariel wasn't acting normal. Her breaths were fast and shallow, and she was shaking all over the place. I didn't like it, she looked like she lost control over her body.

Unfortunately, I was too focused on my youngest sister to realize that I was coming up on the bank. Fast. And then I hit it. Hard. And it HURT!

"Ariel! You distracted me!" I said while rubbing my head. There would be a bump, no doubt about it.

But Ariel didn't give one of her sassy retorts or even a small apology she did when distracted. And this I found even more scary than her strange movements.

"Traitor, Flounder, what's going on?" I asked. I could hear my voice shake a tad bit, but I thought it was okay in this situation.

The traitor turned away from me, obviously offended by his cute nickname my sisters and I gave him. Flounder turned toward me and said "She just started shaking, and these little beads of water came out of her skin, and then she started breathing really fast like this!" Flounder directed my attention back at Ariel.

"When did it start?"

"I don't know. It started to calm down around…well just before you got here. She's got really panicky though, and now she is relaxing. Not relaxed, but she'll get there" Flounder started swimming upside down. Why? I don't know. He was strange, and that was why Ariel and him were friends.

Ariel looked at me, and quietly, with her voice shaking even worse than mine, asked "Is Eric there?"

I nodded my head, afraid to speak again. What set this off? What could make it better? What would make it worse? Was it bad news that Eric was with Daddy? Cause I thought it was pretty bad news. Maybe I should have lied for the time being.

But apparently my head nod did the trick to help the process. Ariel started taking deeper breaths, and her shaking went from semi-violent to just normal shivers.

"Thank Poseidon," Ariel whispered again.

"But what are you doing in the ocean? You should have stayed above shore until I came."

"The people came looking for their leader, and they were planning on searching the beaches. I couldn't be found," Ariel was putting on her brave face now, but I could tell she was still shaken from whatever she just went through.

"Well, you were lucky that some other fish didn't find you either! The sea is much more dangerous now, nothing like before. But come on, we should start quickly. I'm going to relocate you," I swam down and dragged on of Ariel's arms over my shoulder. Her ginger hair flew into my eyes, temporarily blinding me with red. Really, why couldn't she keep her hair up like the rest of us? It would be so much easier.

"Why do you need to relocate me?" Ariel asked, while we started swimming. It was strange for her to not fight this, or at least say something about it, but she may have been too tired to try.

"Daddy says he's known about your location for a week, and by finding you he found Eric. You can't go save Eric, especially in this condition. But we can't leave you somewhere that Daddy knows, because he will be back," I tugged on Ariel, willing her to at least try and move faster. I know, she just got out of some crazy episode, but I really didn't have the time to compensate for that.

"A week? Why didn't he take me? Where are we going? Aquata, how am I going to save Eric?"

_Well she certainly got her strength back quickly, _I scoffed inwardly. If I didn't get her to the safety point soon, she would be resisting me like crazy trying to get back to Atlanta. And I could take her, easily, but it would make things a lot more complicated.

I was trying to avoid swimming in open sea. The house I was heading to was a place only I knew, because the mermaid who lived their hated company. She hid the house so well that through the past months it has never been searched by the palace guards.

I only found it by a happy accident in which my clumsiness worked for me. After I stumbled in the owner begged me not to tell anyone about the placement and she would give me anything in return. Well, I was calling in that favor with a little babysitting.

The problem was that though it was the safest place for Ariel right now, the journey was dangerous. I could only make myself invisible, not others. Although the traitor was doing a pretty could job by hiding in Ariel's hair.

It would be a long day, hopefully our sisters would make a decent excuse for my absence.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>The lightning was back. I always knew my other friends would be there when the lightning was there. They didn't seem to be around me, but I could hear their voices far off. Maybe they were somewhere, while I was still nowhere. I think somewhere had to be next to nowhere, because there is nothing in between, is there?<p>

But there was the lightning, asking where Aquata went. He's been asking that for a while now, and I was growing worried. I wasn't absolutely sure why, either.

It was Attina who answered first, her orange crystals growing into the sky where the lighting, Daddy I believe was his name, was waiting with foreboding thunder. I noticed something about Attina today, she wasn't as strong. Normally when it was Attina's turn to speak she grew with every word, higher and higher the crystals would grow. But today she was hesitant, soft. Why?

_"Daddy, Aquata just had to go to the bathroom," _Attina grew a little with each word spoken, but it wasn't normal. The crystal spikes have lost their authority.

_"Again, Attina?" _Daddy boomed back, his lightning striking across my black sky menacingly.

_"How's Eric doing Daddy? You know we can't go and check on him, because you've banned it, but I would like to know," _Ah, there was Adella. She was a heart, a big heart. Her heart seemed a bit _too _big actually. But I could tell she was just full of love, overflowing with it. And it didn't beat, it spoke. But that was like everything here.

_"He is still trapped in that trance, I don't know what he makes of everything he hears. But I replenished his air this morning, he will survive until she comes," _Daddy's voice boomed quietly, and I got the strangest sensation. Like "he" was me. But how could that be? I wasn't sure, but I couldn't shake that feeling.

_"What makes you so sure she will come?" _Alana asked with a quiet voice. Each word was spelled out in cursive, perfect and neat, in a giant blush brush. I watched as her words slowly formed into clouds of pink blush, just floating below the lighting.

_"She gave up her emotions, a fin, her friends, her home, and her family for this pitiful kelp wad, surly she would come down. But do not fear, I've told you once I am willing to give her a second chance. This human-" _the lighting said human with much disdain, _" is mere bait. And also a test. He shall help prove where Ariel's loyalties lay. And if her loyalties were in fact with the humans before hand, I will be willing to forget all of that if she comes back once I give her said test," _the lightning, Daddy, stopped crackling and slowly disappeared back from whence it came. Distracted or called away, I could not tell, but it just left the others with me.

_"- you know she will choose it-"_

_ "-of course she is Ariel-"_

_ "-and he is Eric-" _

_ "-Arista, what are we going to do?"_

_ "I'm thinking about it-"_

_ "-we don't have time for thought-"_

_ "-well what do you suggest?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Well, neither do I." _

These were the rainbow lights speaking, flashing their colors with every word. I've learned they come when all the girls talk at once. Separate they were their own thing, together they made a rainbow. But that rainbow was always missing a color, something I noticed.

Well today it was missing two, as Aquata wasn't here. Blue had disappeared today.

But when they all were talking at once, there was still a color missing. A bright red, the one color of the rainbow I've never seen speak with the others. And I couldn't tell why, but I felt that this red was really important, and I missed it so badly, though I've never really knew it. I think.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Aquata wrapped my hair and eyes in seaweed. I was blinded and I could feel all the hair in my scalp pulled too tense. They always wondered why I was the only one who didn't pull back my hair, and this was why. It was just uncomfortable.<p>

"Aquata, is this really necessary?" I asked quietly. I was still pretty shaken up by…whatever just happened to me. And the precautions that my sister were taking just made my fear build more.

"Shh! Yes it's necessary," she snapped back, but refused to say more. All my questions were just met with "shhh!"

So it was this way I swam, or rather Aquata swam with me on her back, for some amount of time. To me it seemed like days, with the pain, the fear, my occasional shiver, and my exhaustion. I just found myself really tired. But there was no need to worry about falling asleep, my tail would not permit me to forget about my pain.

And then Aquata stopped. I heard the sharp rap of knuckles on rock, and the grind of stone dragging across sand. The sound was so familiar, I've only heard it at least once a day since I was strong enough to move stone.

Did Aquata take me back to my collection? Or rather, my once grand collection, that was now more of a tomb? But how did she get me past the palace guards? Sure my hair was mostly invisible, and since I couldn't see the world they wouldn't have been able to see my Triton Family blue eyes, but I doubt that would trick highly trained soldiers.

"Oh, you're safe, thank Poseidon. Quickly, set her down on the bed," a sweet voice said. I looked around, for it was certainly not Aquata's. But the seaweed did a fantastic job of blinding me, there was no way to see through.

"I have to go, you take care of her. This is the favor for me not speaking about this place, even when Daddy order a search of everyone," Aquata's voice came from a distance, like I was no longer with her. But how was that possible?

"Don't worry about it, she'll be safe. There is no safer place from King Triton then this home right here," the caring voice replied. She sounded so familiar to me, but not her voice, her tone. It was like something I missed for a long time. Like a mom.

"Ya, well, I'd rather her not be in the ocean at all, but it seems Daddy has conquered his fear of the shore enough to go find Ariel and attack their prince, so I don't think down here can be much worse," Aquata was growing more distant.

"Check back on us anytime, but I swear she will not be found," the mother like woman replied kindly.

Then I fell, very fast without the use of my tail, onto the softest bedding I've felt since being in the palace. It was amazing. I've slept on hard sandy beaches for so long I've forgotten how nice it was to be on a soft, warm, bed without waves crashing on you in the middle of the night. And remembering all that and comparing it to this made me even more tired than before.

"Now get going, King Triton will be searching for you soon as well and the last thing I need to do is hide two fugitive princesses," the motherly voice gave a little chuckle, I heard a brief goodbye from my own sister, and then that sound of stone on sand that brought back both painful and joyous memories.

"Now, I know you can't see, but don't worry about that. You look positively exhausted. And are you cold? You shiver every once in a while. Well don't worry about it," I felt a large piece of undersea bedding fall on top of me. Though land bedding was warmer, it was not very pleasant when wet. This bedding was amazing, as it was made for water.

I snuggled deep into it, for once unconcerned with my surroundings. I heard Sebastian give a little squeak before he scuffled out of my hair, the piece that he demanded be left out of the seaweed in order for hiding, but I didn't care if I squashed him a little.

"Now get some rest-" I'm sure she said more, but I didn't hear any of it. I was already drifting away from my fright, my stress, everything that I had to face in the real world.

And I don't remember ever sleeping better. For once in the longest time I fell asleep warm, comfortable, and safe.


	17. Chapter 17

I decided to stay hidden while Ariel slept, although I was certain dat dis new mermaid knew I was here. One because she must have seen me, and two because Flounder was hiding alongside us and told de mermaid. Couldn't keep his mouth shut for 5 minutes, dat fish.

But until I was certain dat dis mermaid could be trusted I would stay in dis crack in de wall. It was just big enough to fit me and gave me a pretty good view of de small house.

Well, if it could be called a house. It was nothing but a sea cave dat dis girl moved some stuff into. And not even a spacious cave. De ceiling was just high enough for a tall mermaid to stretch out completely. King Triton would have to duck his head if he wanted to swim vertically.

Dere were only two rooms as well, de larger cave where her small rock entrance led to and a side cave dat seemed to go to de kitchen, but I couldn't see into it from my spot. Ariel was sleeping in de back corner of dis larger room, allowing me to watch her and de front door.

But not de kitchen. And I was suspicious. What was she doing back dere? And Flounder was back dere too…was Flounder in danger? Or was Flounder secretly corresponding with de enemy?

No, not even Flounder would be stupid enough do to someting like dat. De real question was who was dis girl dat took us in? Den I could trust her a little more, if I just figured out who she was.

Well, her house sure revealed nothing. Besides de fact dat she lived in dis tiny cave willingly, her personality was defiantly not shown in any of her interior decorating skills.

De clam shell where Ariel slept was a standard, single-sleeper, light blue clam shell, de bottom half because de top was more expensive and both together was only affordable to dose of Royal status.

Dere were no pictures on de wall, no hanging decoration of any kind. A small coral table stood to de left side of de hidden entrance, on top a small vase dat looked like it must have been taken from a human ship. One of de only objects both humans and merepeople decided to create. But while ours were typically made of sea rocks and sponges, dis one was obviously some foreign substance; bright pink and sparkling so nicely. It held three underwater flowers: one pink, one orange, and one red. I thought it looked hideous.

But other dan dat dis was just a normal sea cave turned into a house. A very poorly decorated house. I bet dere was more in de kitchen, but like I was going dere until I learned some more about dis fishy mermaid. Aquata may have brought us, but I don't entirely trust her either.

"AHH!" I heard a sharp cry of pain come from Ariel's place. She hadn't appeared to have moved in my time watching, but now dat I paid attention I saw dat her purple bedding was pushed to de side, like she just woke up.

I was about to swim and check up on her, but dat mermaid got to it first. Darting out of de kitchen she was closer to de bed, and instantly in dis motherly way dat made me distrust her more.

"Oh, are you alright? Dear, dear, you can't try to move! That trip took far too much out of you! Oh! Your hair is still all tied up. Here let me untie that," De strange mermaid was practically rocking Ariel like a baby while fixing her hair and uniting de blindfold.

"There, that's much better isn't it? I would have taken it off for you last night, but it was still daytime and I thought it would be best if we kept the light from shinning into your eyes while you slept,"

"That's okay. And umm…thank you, but who are you?" Ariel asked, confused whether to be grateful or scared. I could hear de conflict in her voice.

"Oh, I'm Alease Seastar," De mermaid said. I didn't have a very good view of her, for I had shuffled farther back into my corner to hide from detection. But dat name, it reeked of distrust and lies. I've heard it somewhere before, and I knew dat she was not someone who could be trusted. But I wouldn't make my move till I figured out who we were up against.

"Hi Alease, I'm Ariel-"

Alease let out a little giggle and said "Silly, of course I know who you are."

Ariel also laughed a little in reply, a nervous little chuckle, "Ya, ya, sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. This is the first time I've been back underwater in a long time, and I guess it didn't hit me that I was actually staying her until now. Thank you for your hospitality, but isn't it a little dangerous here?"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I hate company, so the only person who knows about this place is your sister Princess Aquata. She only found out by accident as well. Me protecting you is part of a favor," Alease said all this while going back into the kitchen and fumbling around. She quickly swam back out, carrying someting I could not see, but I heard the sharp clack of coral spoons on a shell bowl, "Now eat up. You don't look like you've had a decent meal in months, and if we don't get some meat on your bones I'm afraid you may die," she ordered.

Geez, who was she, Ariel's mother?

It was dat name though, someting about dat name…Alease? No, no, dat didn't sound familiar at all. And dat was a very uncommon name, I would be sure to remember someting _dat _strange.

Ariel and Alease were chatting up a storm over by de bed, and I still couldn't see de strange mermaid clearly because I did not want to come out of dis wall any further.

What did she say her last name was again? Alease…Seastar. Seastar! Dat was it! I knew who dis motherly, oh-so-caring, mermaid was! And she was not someone to be trusted!

We had to get out of here! But Flounder was still by Ariel's side, and Ariel couldn't do anything against a woman like dis one. She had dat sugar-coated, motherly love personality, but I knew otherwise.

Looks like I was on my own.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Alease didn't look like anything I imagined from her voice. She didn't have the long brown hair like a mother, nor was she a little on the heavy side which no one minded because it gave her such a warm feeling of safety. She didn't have the soft brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate of land, and she didn't have perfect teeth like mother's do.<p>

Or at least like Mom did.

Alease had dark black hair that was cut short and floated freely around the nape of her neck. Though her voice was filled with sincere worry, her stone gray eyes showed no sign of heart-melting concern. She didn't wear the bright, festive colors that mother's wear. Alease wore a sand colored sea shell top that reminded me of something that was once really close to me, but I've been cut off for so long I didn't remember where from. Her tail's scales were a dull grayish pink, nothing like the orange beacon of a tail that Mom had to let us all know we were in good hands as long as she was insight.

All in all, she wasn't the figure of a mother. She was someone who was probably more invisible than Aquata. Maybe I've seen her a dozen times before in my life, I'm sure I'd have forgotten every one. The only thing I found truly striking about her were those grey eyes. They were like stone not just in color, but in emotions as well. They revealed nothing, everything was under tight lock and key, and there shimmered a type of resolve that said one could try to break her will but never would she share the emotions that those eyes concealed.

Maybe there was too much pain to bother others with. Or maybe too much fear. I found myself wanting to be that mermaid though, the one to make her break and find a smile in those eyes. With all she was doing for me, it just seemed right to help her lift a burden that she has been carrying for who knows how long.

But, could I? I was certain with time I could snap this girl in two. She didn't look much older than Aquata, and though her resolve may be greater, I had experience on my side.

But time wasn't something I had. Eric was still in danger, who knows what my sisters were up to…what if they tried something stupid? What if they tried something and got caught? What if they got killed?

This was no longer about just saving Eric, this was about saving everyone important to me. Even Daddy.

But in order to do that, I had to get out of here.

How loyal was Alease to Aquata? Could I convince her to turn her back for moment? Maybe even help me?

I remembered that resolve glistening in her eyes and quickly dropped the hope. Even if she hated my sisters, she was not the character that would go back on her word.

Right, right. Well that was okay. She would have to sleep eventually. I would just slip out then. Simple enough. Even better, Aquata couldn't blame her, so no one would get in trouble but me, if it all went according to plan.

Alease was back in the kitchen, fixing together some new meal for me since I finished her kelp cereal. I took the time to exam the small room I was in with curious eyes.

And that's when Aquata's true plan came to light.

This was a small sea cave with two rooms, one entrance. The windows led out to dry air; I could hear the water lapping against rocks from natural skylights. If I were to go up I would be stranded on rock and it would be too hard for me get off.

Then there was the front door, the one entrance possible to use. When I first came in I couldn't see it, but I remember feeling the jagged wall brush my arm. Now that I could get a clear view I saw that it was a lot smaller than my entrance. I could fit with ease, but with such a small house moving the rock would defiantly alert Alease. As well, I couldn't possibly move that thing in this condition.

Aquata's safe house wasn't just perfect for keeping Daddy out.

And going in this direction, Eric was still dead. Anything I did, any actions I took or any actions I was forced to abandon, Eric was always, always dead.

* * *

><p><em>Attina<em>

* * *

><p>Daddy was getting impatient. It was quiet clear to those of us with an eye for such things. He paced unusually fast and kept fiddling with the third point of the Triton. His crown was leaning too far to the left, something that annoyed him greatly when he had his wits about him.<p>

Time was running out. Aquata returned and said Ariel was in a safe place. She refused to tell us where, and when we tried to corner her into telling she brushed us off saying -_"the less you know the less information Daddy can learn" _

I wanted to say she was wrong and we all should know our sister's whereabouts, but she was perfectly right. I had to call off the charge.

With Ariel supposedly safe, the bigger and more urgent question could take our focus.

But what to do? The way Daddy was behaving in the last hour I would give Eric maybe a night to survive before Daddy gave up on hope that Ariel was coming.

Though I hated the idea, if it came down to it Ariel would have to come. Not only would that be the last chance to save Eric, which we all knew Ariel cared about much more than her own self, but if Ariel were not to show and at least attempt to help, Daddy would have his victory.

He would have proven -not only himself but to the kingdom that has not seen this darker side- that Ariel was in fact just caught up in a false love. A nice fantasy, being whisked away to something new, somewhere exotic. That this romance was nothing more than a fling, but once things got dangerous she did not care anymore.

He said when Eric was first in his grasps that Ariel was sure to come. That he believed she was devoted to this boy. But I always sensed a presence of doubt lurking within those words. How seriously did he mean it? Was it always his plan, to keep the boy long enough with the pretense of giving Ariel a second chance to please her sisters? Has he always assumed that she would give up once the going got too tough?

And only we sisters, Flounder, and Traitor would know otherwise. Hopefully, for Daddy would defiantly rub it in Eric's face before the execution, Eric would not believe that Ariel seriously chose to abandon him to such a fate. I was trying to stop his untimely death, but if that turned out to be a hopeless cause, I would rather him dying realizing the love he had obtained rather than the feeling of abandonment nestled in his stomach.

Oh Poseidon, listen to me! I was using all the speaking techniques Daddy drilled into my mind, thinking to myself! The sooner this whole typhoon was over, the better.

Honestly, we had better figure some boiling plan out, or I will drive myself into insanity!

* * *

><p><em>Adella<em>

* * *

><p>What to do? What TO do? WHAT to DO? Do what to?<p>

Nope, nope, that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

After Aquata's return we all broke off into separate corner's of our home in order to "brainstorm without distraction" as Attina so cleverly put it.

I chose the window that faced the Ultimate Shell fields. Attina would be furious, but I couldn't help it. They Atlantica team was gorgeous, and practice was today. May as well be puzzled with a view.

And the team was swimming over to the window. Whatever I was thinking before instantly flew out of my head. The Ultimate Shell team, with their handsome faces and gorgeous abs, were swimming my way! And in the lead was Guy Sandwave, the strongest, the handsomest, and the sweetest of them all. Also team captain, for bonus points.

Everyone said he had a thing for Arista, but here he was, swimming up to ME! He was closer to my age anyway, so it was only right I got him. Sorry Arista.

I patted down my hair and pulled at my pearls as nonchalantly as I could. Gotta look cool, calm, and beautiful.

"Hello, Princess Adella, you look ravishing today" Guy said in his award winning voice. I felt shivers run up and down my spine as his words flowed through my ears.

"Why, hello Guy," I said coolly. Yes! YES! He was totally into me! Take that Arista! I always knew this hunky man liked his women with curves, not stick figures like her, "What is it I can help you with today?"

"Well, Princess Adella, besides merely doing me the pleasure of letting me speak in front of you, I would like to ask you something," Guy bowed slightly out of respect.

"Oh, is that so?" I held my head up a little higher. What was he going to ask? For a date? A kiss? A marriage? This relationship was moving to fast! But oh so romantic…

"Yes. Would your sister, Princess Arista, happen to be home today?" He flashed a smile my way. I snapped.

"You know, she would, but we are all very busy today, and don't have time for love interests in anyway. Actually, Arista may not ever have time for you. EVER!" I yelled as he opened his mouth in protest.

With his head down, Guy swam back to the practice fields with his team.

Well good riddance! What was he thinking, coming at a time like this? We didn't have time for boys right now! We had a situation on our hands!

Now, what to do? WHAT TO do? To do what?

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>Ariel wasn't coming. It was obvious to me from the start that this was merely a fantasy of hers, but I did have my doubts after what she put herself through.<p>

She must have always felt safe with that boy, even after the Sea Witch's trickery. Even after he made a mistake and had her injured.

But I think I have proven to her, once and for all, who was better to stick by. I was more powerful, I was not someone to be taken lightly, as a loving father.

I wanted to love my daughters and let them have their way, as all fathers do. But at one point you must draw a line. And for me that was when one of my precious dears went off on a romantic fling with another species that eats my fish, abandoning her family and moral values along the way.

Yes, even though I have made her see the error in her ways, she would still have to be punished. With more than just the boy's death. It was apparent by her absence that she no longer had feelings for him. Though I am sure she would mourn his death, it would not be enough this time.

I could hear Attina's voice in my head, scolding me right now _"It's hardly been two days! You tell us she is injured, how could she possibly get here that fast?" _Attina, truly the wisest of my girls. Her voice has indeed become my conscious.

I felt a little chuckle leave my lips as I thought of how naive she could be sometimes. "_When injured," I explained, "one doesn't care. If your true love is in danger, you fight the injury, getting here as fast as possible." _

But poor Attina, she hasn't realized this in her life yet.

Besides, as my other daughters know, Ariel has plenty of help to get her places. Plenty of help indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>I had to get Ariel out of here. I had to get out of here! Dis girl, Alease, was no one to be trusted. Not with any of our lives!<p>

But I was just a small crab, what could I do?

Blind her. Dat is what would have to happen, I would have to blind her. Den we could take our time trying to get out. If we were silent enough.

Alease was coming out of de kitchen now, with a plate of whose know what. Dis was my chance, she was in full mother mode. I would just have to make a mad swim for her eyes.

Geez, all for Ariel too. One day dis girl will be de death of me.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Alease was coming back out with a delicious plate of undersea pasta. It was one of my favorite dishes at the palace, I hope she made it just as good.<p>

And then a little red flash flew up to us, passed me by, and hit Alease right on the nose.

"Ariel! Try to get out of here! Dis girl is a spy!" Sebastian was screaming while clawing at the face of my hostess.

"Sebastian stop it! Your hurting her!" I tried to get out of bed but fell to floor with an involuntary shriek of pain. I laughed to myself despite it all; I was so comfortable that I had forgotten most of the time I was in a world of pain.

"Ariel, dat's de point! She's a spy! Dis house is a trap! We have to get out of here!" Sebastian was still struggling on the nose of Alease. She was letting out muffled screams of pain while trying to pull the little crab off.

"She's done nothing but care for me!" I was trying to block out the pain, but it was far too much for me to handle. I felt light headed and like I should be crying. Of course I couldn't cry in this place. But how I wish I could.

"Little crustacean! Get off my face, can't you see Princess Ariel is in pain?" Alease finally managed in freeing her mouth from Sebastian's grip, enabling her to speak.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice that I was withering on the floor before she said anything. With his attention distracted to my needs Alease managed to pry his small body off her nose and tossed him onto the end of the bed.

Quickly she bent down and lifted me like one would lift a baby and placed me delicately in bed.

How could this girl be evil? I didn't remember much about Mom and normally I hated that, but right now I found myself not caring. Alease was probably better in every way anyway.

"Sebastian! Look what you did to her! Alease, don't worry about me please. Go take care of yourself," I finally got a good look at her sharp face as she set me down on top of the blankets. Her skin was scratched horribly and blood was slowly leaking out and dancing in the water from where Sebastian managed to sink those horrendous claws.

But Alease just shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. My first job is to make sure you are comfortable, Princess. Please let me get some more pasta and wrap your tail," and without giving me the chance to protest she rushed back to the kitchen with the now empty pasta bowl.

I turned to Sebastian with my arms crossed and huffed, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked at me equally angry, "Ariel, if you hadn't distracted me-"

"Why did you attack her?"

"Because she is a spy for de King!"

"What proof do you have to support this?"

"Her name!"

"She's done nothing but care for me!"

"A coverup!"

"Aquata brought us here!"

"I don't trust your sisters!"

"Then explain who she is!"

"I will!" Sebastian took a deep breath before continuing, "Her last name is Seastar. Who else do we know named Seastar? Why, de general of your father's armies, dat's who! And everyone knows he has a daughter! What do you make of dat?" Sebastian gave me a look of triumph as a shiver of fear passed through me.

This Alease Seastar was the daughter of General Seastar? I've met the general only once, and he was a formidable man. Big, strong, with a missing eye and a tale almost as black as Alease's hair. But now that I thought about it…yes there was no mistake, I would never forget that stone cold grey eye which passed over me; judging my use, my chance of survival, if I could take down whoever I needed. His only eye...I remember having nightmares where I would be in a war zone and I had to survive, but this one eye would follow me, just silently watching my every move, my every mistake. The same eye as Alease's.

And that was the color! Her seashells, tan like sand, the military color! Perfect for camouflage in almost any situation! She wore them because she was a military girl!

"Seems you have a good memory, Traitor Sebastian" Alease's voice rang out from the doorway. I didn't know when she got there, but she was holding a bowl of brand new pasta that looked delectable. My stomach growled like a beast, causing Alease's set face to crack a smile. She quickly handed me the food before continuing.

"While it is true that I am the daughter of General Seastar, I'm not a spy. I am on your side."

"Oh? How can we believe dat?" Sebastian started his interrogation. I started eating. Sebastian could do the talking, I was far too hungry to focus properly on who was a traitor and who was a spy.

"Well I can't prove it to you, so you'll just have to trust me."

"Ha! What a obvious trap! Wouldn't it make more sense for you to go to your father, or even de King, right now? Surely you don't want to be a traitor as well?"

"Well, I'd just rather not get caught, unlike some creatures," Sebastian looked steamed, Alease smirked, "But my father and I don't really see eye to eye. This is not just your battle, but my own personal rebellion."

"What makes your father and you disagree to dis extent?"

"I'm in a situation very much like Princess Ariel's over here. Forbidden love, on both sides might I add. And, unlike Princess Ariel's situation, neither of us can fight our parents. It is the least I can do to aid true love, seeing as I can't have my own."

I looked up from my empty bowl. She was helping me, because she was in the same situation as me? I felt so much closer to this girl, and all I wanted to do was help. Well, there was no getting out of here, maybe it was time to break those locks in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked tentatively.

Alease shrugged and shook her head with a laugh "I'm the same as you. I'm in love, but my father hates it. I can't do anything for it right now, so I'm gonna help you."

"Does he love you back?" I asked. Wouldn't it be awful to be in love and not loved? I thought that was how my relationship was once upon a time. I couldn't imagine the pain of it if it were a reality.

"I don't love a 'he'. But she does love me back, I'm certain," Alease gave a weak smile, and I saw something spark in her eyes. Pain, sadness, something that showed how hard a life she led.

And after a minute or two it really hit me "A she? You love another mermaid?"

Alease gave a tiny head nod and grabbed my empty bowl. She got down on the ground and started picking up the old pasta noodles Sebastian carelessly knocked over. Shame, they were delicious, and I was still hungry.

"What's her name?" I asked a little nervously. I didn't know how much information I could get about the subject, but I was sure gonna get as much as I could. Maybe one day I could help her too.

"That is not for me to say Princess Ariel. Unlike me, she has not yet told anyone about her preference. And lay back down would you! I told you, you have been too drained, just lie down and rest, please."

I obliged to that little mother-like statement. I was sitting up to look at her, but even I felt how much that little act drained me. I didn't realize how weak I have actually become living stagnant on the beach. It was pathetic, really.

"How did you meet?" I was staring at the ceiling, my eyes half shut, yearning for a happy story. A story of love? I called that happy enough. Made it even better if it was true. And maybe this one would have a happier ending than Eric and I.

"In the market place. We were shopping at the same booth and were stuck in line together. We got to talking and learned we had a lot in common," Alease quickly swam back into the kitchen. I heard a loud clatter and Alease exclaim something I couldn't make out, before she returned with bandages made from seaweed.

"Now, this is going to hurt. But it looks like that tail hasn't gotten any attention since you got that injury, and I am going to wrap it," Alease starred me down, just daring me to object. I had no problems with the theory of wrapping my tail, it was just in practice I knew it would be more painful than most things I've experienced.

"Alright, but you have to tell me a happy story while you wrap to keep me distracted, and that is an order," I crossed my arms to make it more final.

"Very well, Princess. What would you like to hear about?"

"I wanna hear your love story."

"Really?" She gave out a sigh, but I wasn't backing down, "Oh, very well."

I was right about the practice. I hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Where her hand touched the injury it burned like fire, which I accidentally touched when Eric was showing me. And then the pain didn't leave, but lingered like a ghost haunting that spot, mad at me for causing it in the first place so now it would make sure I paid. I focused on Alease's calm motherly voice, holding me to reality.

"We met at the market as you know. We got to talking in line and learned that we had a lot in common. We started hanging out more and became good friends. Then one day it just clicked with me like…I love this mermaid," Alease's hands stopped wrapping my tail as she was caught in her memories. I was torn between telling her to keep going to get it over with faster or to make sure she stayed distracted and never touched my tail again. But before I could make up my mind she was telling more of her story, too distracted to continue her healing process. Thank Poseidon.

"So, she always knew that I liked other mermaids rather than mermen, and I've known from a young age, but I didn't want to tell her that I liked her because I was afraid she would swim away. But one day when we were taking a swim through the park she broke down in front of me. I took her to our favorite restaurant to get her something and calm her down, and that is when she told me how she felt. We've been in love ever since."

Alease was back to wrapping my tail, now that her story was completed. I gritted my teeth and struggled. This time there was no outside force to help me keep my head in reality. I let pain overcome, and ended up screaming so loud Sebastian had to come over and hold a pillow for me to bite.

I'd never seen pain. Not in my memory anyway. When my tail was first blasted off, I blacked out, and the swimming that took place right after I was unconscious for most of the time. But this time I was wide awake, there were a pair of hands wrapping medical seaweed around my blackened scales, and I felt like I should have succumbed to the darkness long ago.

But I didn't. Instead pain flashed before my eyes, white, hot, and searing. If I were to give it a sound it would be like steam coming from a kettle, high pitched and loud, telling you to stop whatever you were doing and pay attention to the agony.

Never did I want to see pain again.

"All done. Now get some sleep. That exhausted you even more, and you have a big day tomorrow. Sleep will be immensely helpful to you," Alease swam up to my head and started stroking my hair while she tucked me back under the purple bedding.

"Wait! I'm in the only bed, it appears. Where will you sleep?"

"Please, don't worry about it. You are the one who will have to face the real trials tomorrow. I will just stack a few blankets in the kitchen and sleep. I only hope the Princesses know what they are doing. I am ordered to take you to your father tomorrow morning if Princess Aquata doesn't come and tell us otherwise. It seems mad to take you, though." Alease shook her head slightly.

"Well it is mad! You can't possibly take Ariel dere tomorrow! She'll be killed for sure! No, I will not permit it! Don't give me dat look Ariel! We need time to come up with a plan. Maybe even tink about abandoning dis place for a new home," Sebastian out his claw on his chin and walked in small circles near my tail.

"I agree with you this time, crustacean, but I have orders from the Princess."

"Well, I tink by aiding us you are breaking most laws laid down by de King. Breaking one order from de Princess won't be too much of a tragedy now," Sebastian replied almost immediately.

"I was not given much information about the plan. But Princess Aquata did explain to me that King Triton would kill the human regardless of his first goal if Princess Ariel does not arrive tomorrow. She said this was all passed on from Princess Attina, who saw these events before hand," Alease tried to explain.

"Bah! Smart as Attina may be, no one could predict de exact number of days dat boy had left. We have to wait and try not to make rash decisions!"

"I'm taking Princess Ariel to the palace tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"I'll blind you before you leave through dat door!"

"I've never tried crab before, but there is a first for everything!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"The humans keep eating you guys for reason."

"High treason!"

"Coming from the second most wanted traitor in the sea?"

"Guys!" I attempted to intercept the fight before Alease really did loose her eyes and Sebastian was being served on a plate.

Alease had completely dropped her motherly care and was showing a crueler self. But once I got her attention she immediately snapped back into a cookie-baking motherly person.

"Sorry Princess. We should let you decide if you want to go or not. Excuse me, I have forgotten who it was we were really putting at risk," Alease was once again soothingly patting my hair, like I was a 6 year old child who just watched a shark eat its meal for the first time. Nothing a six year old mermaid should see. That was horrifying stuff.

I wasn't scared though. There was no reason to pat my head like a child.

"I want to go. No Sebastian, don't interrupt. If Attina says there is danger, then there is danger. Besides, we aren't going if Aquata comes and tells us otherwise, right?" Alease nodded her head, "Well there you go! If there is no danger Sebastian, I promise not to go. It's not like I can anyway, Aquata picked her prison for me pretty well."

"Well, if that is all, Princess, I say go to bed. You are probably scared for tomorrow-"

"-I'm not scared!" I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. But Alease either didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact.

"Of course. Well, sleep is still important. So, I say goodnight-"

"Wait! I can't let you sleep on the floor. Please, take your bed and let me stay on the floor-"

"I've already told you not to worry about it. Princess Ariel, please just listen to me here without complaint. You are going to be facing something the King, the most powerful merman in the entire ocean, has prepared. I will merely just be standing on the sidelines. In fact, I may be asked to leave before whatever happens happens. Princess Ariel, I've been told that I am a good motherly figure. I tend to be overprotective. But tomorrow, no matter how much I'd like to be there, you'll be on your own. And the other Princesses will be there to watch, but what can they do? If they interfere they will be as much a traitor as you or I or that crustacean. So please, do not argue over something like this. Just try to get some sleep," Alease had stopped petting my head and was balling her hands in the blanket. Like she was nervous for me.

I instantly looked to Flounder for comfort. He would be there with me no matter what, right? He was always there with me.

But then I realized this time he couldn't be. I'm sure he would give everything to help me out in this situation, but looking at Flounder floating in the kitchen door, just waiting to be told what to do, I couldn't bare to make him join me in this rebellion. He still had a chance to be free, where as I was already condemned. I wouldn't force him to accompany me.

That was certainly a lot to take in before bed. I new this day was coming, even before the tides were set in motion I knew that everything would lead to this day. The big confrontation. Trying to officially make Daddy see humans the way I could.

But I never thought I'd be…alone. And that mere image, of me trying to fight for my love's life with no one there to help…it would give me nightmares tonight.

"Alease…could you sleep in this room tonight?" I asked a little hesitantly. Some words that have been appearing up through my life came back once again, like they were my personal poltergeist.

_"-I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child anymore!" _

Ya…I could tell that to myself all I wanted.

But sometimes there is no greater pleasure than just letting someone who cared for you tell you that it was okay to be afraid.

Alease was my caretaker tonight, and I needed someone to tell me something.

"Of course!" Alease gave a sad, knowing smile, as if she saw all the thoughts that I put together to get to this point.

* * *

><p><em>Andrina<em>

* * *

><p>I told them it was a stupid plan. I pointed out every flaw, I tore it to shreds in an instant. But did anyone ever listen to me? No, because I was the middle child.<p>

I was that daughter who was now old enough to solve all her problems without outside help, but I was not yet old enough to have the experience needed to make critical decisions for the group. And it would always be this way, because I was smack dab in the center. There would always be three daughter's who needed more help than me, and three more that had more experience than me.

So we decided to go along with the plan Alana thought up. We would sneak up while Daddy's sleeping and steal Eric.

But did anyone take into account that Daddy would probably have guards that were more loyal to him than us? Did anyone even give the tiniest worry that Eric was kinda in an impenetrable bubble that glowed with a reddish hugh, and touching anything like that was defiantly not on my to-do list? And did anyone even consider the fact that Daddy was a light sleeper and slept right next to our Prince Charming?

No, I was, of course, the only one who thought of these slight concerns. And for it I got called pessimistic, morbid, and mean. I called myself realistic.

Night had fallen and we were going to head out soon. First Aquata would tell the guards outside that she had to go to the bathroom, then disappear and unlock our windows from the outside to we could get to the throne room.

"Ugh, I still can't believe Daddy's practically putting us under house arrest!" Arista grumbled from her bed. Aquata just left, and we were all anxiously waiting.

"Attina, I'm telling you something is going to go wrong. Security is a lot higher than you guys are taking into account. Do you really think it is going to be that easy to steal the human?" I whispered over to Attina so the guards didn't overhear.

"Stop being so down in the depths and try and look on the bright side," Attina shot back at me.

"Oh ya, sorry for being realistic. Let's just put false hope on this plan and swim right to our destruction. Stupid me, why wasn't I doing that from the start?"

Attina hit me on the arm and swam over to keep look out for our sister.

I let out a sigh. Would I go through the plan? I could always just wait in the room, see the plan completely fall apart around them. Could be entertaining, honestly.

But I knew I would go through with the plan. As hopeless as it seemed, there was more a chance of succeeding with this plan than by just sitting around. And this was Ariel we were talking about, I had to help, didn't I?

Ahh! Even I was stuck in this middle child loop! Did I care what was going to happen to me? What if I got caught by Daddy? What would be in my future? Who would rescue me?

No, I wasn't even considering the possibility of _my _punishment. I just wanted to protect the youngest sister. And I was doing it by listening to a plan from one of the oldest. A stupid, horrid, plan.

"Well, we better hope Aquata doesn't get caught. Or run into a wall and get hurt. Or get lost," a lot of sisters were giving me death stares, "I'm just saying! It's dark out and Aquata's sense of direction and coordination is questionable during noon-"

"What's gotten into you? Normally not even you are this mean," Adella hissed from the far corner of the door, keeping an ear on the guards posted outside.

"I'm just not cut out for this type of stress I guess," that was probably the most non-sarcastic phrase I've ever spoken to my family. And I think they heard it too.

"Well, Andrina, it'll all be over soon. And once it is, I promise to take you to see that band you love so much. What were they called-"

"-The Under Current Clams," I supplied instantly. They were a group of mermen who knew how to play a good beat along with down to heart lyrics. Of course, I was the only one in the family who liked them. Typical.

"Ya, we'll go see them together. I nice relaxation, get de-stressed and all," Attina then swam back over to me and pated me on the shoulder, "If it is any comfort, I don't like the plan that much either. I know you only mean the best for us, and that everything you said was true, but we don't have any other options. If we just sit here we have no chance. And I don't like just sitting here that much."

"I know, I guess pressure is just getting to me. Sorry," I shrugged and Attina let out a pitiful laugh the was supposed to supply comfort -I'm assuming -but it just made my doubt grow, "well, don't fret too much. We'll be done soon."

Just at that moment there was a loud _CRACK _against the window. It sounded like a rock was just slammed against the glass. And through the barrier we could hear slight murmurs of pain and fumbling fingers followed by a small click of a lock.

"Aquata, what happened?" Alana asked as she opened the window.

"It was dark and I couldn't see the window, so I ran into it full speed," Aquata had a pout on her face and was rubbing her head.

"Aquata, sometimes you are such a perfect klutz," I told her and swam out the window first, "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what was happening. Well, that was normal in this world of blackness. But this time I REALLY was confused.<p>

The darkness was moving. I could see the darkness that has cocooned me for as long as I could remember moving. It looked like it was spinning around me.

This raised various questions. How could I see the darkness move? It was not something easily explainable, but I could easily see the spinning motion it was making.

The second question: why was I moving? Where was I moving to? Was the darkness relocating homes? I wonder where this darkness lives then, because I obviously lived inside of it. Was it nice on the outside?

Stupid question, of course it wasn't. If it was the darkness wouldn't need to relocate.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, like someone smacked me hard, which was quickly followed by a bunch of bouncy blue letters whispering _"Sorry!" _

_ "Aquata, you really have to be more careful right now!" _came the commanding voice of Attina, the orange crystals growing quietly tonight.

Good, everyone was coming with me. That made me happy to know.

So we continued spinning away. It seemed like hours, maybe years, but I couldn't keep time well in this place. One of its faults.

_"I can't push it any further!" _Came the sweet music of a red saxophone, Arista.

_"It must be on of Daddy's precautions! Try coming to left and we'll go around it!" _Dark purple smoke of Andrina said. But she was also very quiet today. Why was everyone speaking so softly today?

_"It's no good! It is stuck in place!" _Adella's big heart was beating extra fast today, panic and fear coming off in pulses.

_"Well then, I say it worked pretty well, didn't it?" _a deep roll of thunder echoed across the black sky, angry and deadly.

The rainbow of colors came with a giant gasp and lots of screaming. What could be so scary? They talked to the lightning every day, why was today so different?

_"I should have known from the beginning that you 6 were in league with your sister. DO I LIVE WITH A FAMILY OF TRAITORS? DO NONE OF YOU HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR KINGDOM OR FATHER? SAVING THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM BECAUSE YOUR YOUNGEST SISTER CLAIMS TO LOVE IT? I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL KILLED RIGHT NOW!" _Lightning was striking in every direction, hitting the girls I considered my friends. The rainbow of colors was trying to explain their actions, each excuse more pathetic than the last. Yellow said testing the security, blue yelled something about having to squish a slimy sea cucumber, and orange blurted out that they were just playing a game.

But it was useless, the lightning was relentless. Strike after strike, bolt after bolt, hitting these girls like they were nothing more than practice targets.

I wanted to help, I wanted to run and push the bouncy letter out of the way, or get the saxophone to safety, but my feet were stuck in the same place they have been since I first got here.

I tried yelling in protest, telling the lightning to knock it off, but my voice was gone, stolen by this place.

So I stood and watched in horror as Attina shattered to a million shards, and Aquata was forced to stay down with no bounce, and Arista squeaked in fear before getting scorched from red to black, and a giant whole appeared in both Adella's heart and Andrina's smoke.

And I just watched.

_"You are my daughters. I love you girls, so I won't kill you. I'll give you a second chance tomorrow, the same time as Ariel's, if she does come. I doubt she will, but if she does…well, we'll see." _The lightning finished striking everyone, leaving them smoldering alone and separated, _"Guards! Take these girls to the dungeons!" _The lightning rumbled one more time before disappearing for good. I felt a weight lift off of me as he vanished, like it wasn't just my friends lives in danger. Or maybe because I knew he could no longer hurt my friends. Whichever it was, I hope he decided to stay away.

6 swords, shinny and blue, came and picked up the limp figures who still smoldered from their recent encounter with lightning.

I tried to speak to them, I wanted to tell them it would be alright. That whoever this Ariel was would definitely come and help them. I didn't know Ariel, but for some reason she sounded like someone I could get along with. Just her name set off a little spark in my heart.

And I thought that Ariel would defiantly speak to these girls. She would comfort them in whatever way she could. So I fought this weird darkness that stole my words, using this new spark inside me for motivation. Just the littlest thing would be sufficient.

"Do…Don't. Be. Scared." I whispered, so softly and hoarsely I wasn't sure if any of my friends heard me. And just struggling to say those things exhausted me more than anything. But something about it, fighting this darkness off, using my muscles to do _something _instead of just letting this blackness grab a hold of me made me feel less…dead? Asleep?

Adella was the last to be dragged out from this place, a black hole in the middle of her heart. But, she seemed to respond to my words with a little "oh" and then the swords dragged her away from my prison to her own.

I should have just gone to sleep. My eyelids were heavy and I kept yawning in this stale air that was not fit for anything to breath. But I didn't. I felt a small glint of freedom, and I would not let it go.

So I focused. I devoted my time to focusing all my excess energy into the tips of my fingers, fighting this feeling of thick cotton surrounding me, trying to get just a twitch out of my pinky.

And I wasn't sure why, but the whole time I was thinking about this girl, Ariel. I felt like she would be happy with me right now, just for trying, and I liked that idea. Very much so.

It also annoyed me that I didn't know what Ariel was. I knew she was related to the others, I've heard her referred to as sister many times.

But based off of what her family was and how they acted accordingly, I wouldn't have been surprised if Ariel was a star.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Aquata didn't come.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

* * *

><p>Alease was taking Ariel out de door. Ariel was blindfolded again as well, cause Alease was a paranoid little mermaid and kept saying dat when dis was all over she didn't want Ariel knowing de placement of dis house.<p>

I asked her about me and she scoffed and said, "Who would take someone like you seriously anyway?" And den she added someting about how I saw it on de way here anyways. Flounder also didn't get a blindfold, but mostly because we couldn't tie one around his eyes. He too saw dis place on de way here, and Alease acted like I could only expect de daughter of one of de most successful war generals to act: threatened Flounder on pain of death if he spoke of dis place.

And was I going too? Was I going to go into dis crazy plan dat was bound to end in some disaster, all to save a human's life? Yes.

I hated it, maybe just as much as being a traitor, but I was in dat boy's debt. I tried to tell myself I only survived to carry his last words, or he only saved me to make sure Ariel was okay, and if it was under circumstances dat didn't have dese extremes he wouldn't have bothered saving me.

But telling myself all dat was in vain. I knew, and I would deny it if anyone asked, but I knew dat de boy was really good on de inside. He cared more about others den himself, which was de main reason he wouldn't just go out and marry Ariel. Because although he wanted to and would have gladly broken de law to get it done, breaking de rules dis time would hurt others. A whole kingdom looking up to him, and de only father he ever had.

I could also argue with myself dat he hurt Ariel on numerous occasios, so dat obviously wasn't true. But at de same time, I've seen him die a little each time Ariel shed a tear, and I knew all he felt was constant regret for his past actions.

And I would certainly not let dat boy die while I was still in his debt. Never would I be so dishonorable dan to pay back my dues!

So I joined de small party of traitors to de crown, swimming right to de worst place we could be.


	18. Chapter 18

I was supposed to head up to the palace today. King Triton was expecting his weekly delivery of the ocean's finest seaweed. We only sold to the most important people of Atlantica: King Triton, General Seastar, Royal Advisor and Composer Sebastian…well at least before he betrayed the crown.

At least that is what my boss liked to tell me. He really was too proud of this seaweed farm he got going. Honestly, it was just a monopoly, and the real reason I had to end up working for him. My father's seaweed farm went out of business once Atlantica Seaweed got big, so we were all working for the boss.

It wasn't a bad job I guess. I missed working out in the fields, but delivery boy was fine too. I didn't have to work all day with the currents beating on me, which was harsh. We didn't break for storms, one of the reason this company got so big.

But it was off to the palace of King Triton whether I liked it or not. So may as well like it.

I was leading the Dogfish who were dragging the packages of seaweed when I saw her. Merpeople tended to call her the Lost Mermaid now, since King Triton refused to say where she had gone or why she had left. I personally liked calling her Ursula Slayer along with my friends, because we all saw her swim in that battle, and if she didn't kill that freaky octopus then who did? Certainly no one under the sea, and King Triton said that the human we all saw swimming around just made things worse.

So there she was, Ursula Slayer, the Lost Mermaid, Princess Ariel. The most beautiful of all the Daughter's of Triton, save for Princess Attina. I liked Princess Attina. But like she would ever notice me, I was just a delivery boy…

Princess Ariel was being half carried by another mermaid with plain features and a little yellow fish that I've seen around before, and they were heading up to the palace together. The Lost Princess return, huh.

Right before the trio entered the gates though, Princess Ariel put up her hand. She pushed that little yellow fish away and said some things. I could see the fish trying to argue, but Ursula Slayer wouldn't hear any of it. She kept pushing him away, and he kept fighting back.

Maybe she said something, maybe that fish grew tired, but it swam away, obviously dejected. I could even tell that from where I was floating.

The duo continued to swim through the front gates and they closed with a loud _clang_. When the palace gates closed no one got in. It was the rule, and if you swam over the fence you could be punished with a year in the dungeons. If King Triton was in a good mood.

Now I could go and should go to the back gates, make my delivery, accept the pay, and carry on, but the gates…they never closed in the day. It was still early morning! There was something amiss around here, I could just tell.

The gates made of pearls, the rule of the king was to keep them open to all his people as long as the sun shines into the ocean blue. At night they close so everyone can get a good night sleep. But to close them this early in the morn…

Well, the palace had last week's leftovers, one more day without some seaweed won't kill them.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Here I was. In the palace. Once again. Never have I been this nervous. My stomach was completely numb with butterfly fish and the blood in my ears was pounding so loud I could barley hear my own breathing.<p>

What would Daddy say? What would Daddy do? I knew he was disappointed in me, but Eric was in danger as well, and Aquata not coming to say everything was alright…something was most defiantly wrong.

The question was how askew did things turn out?

Alease was breathing hard. It seemed like she was more nervous than me, but that would be really strange. It wasn't like she would be alone in front of her father, taking some test that would probably affect the lives of everyone she holds dear. She had no right to be nervous!

Calm, calm. I was getting angry, I was in pain, and I was taking it out on Alease. Well, I almost did. But I just had to stay relaxed. All would be well if I could just talk to Daddy.

Alease looked over at me, her grey eyes filled with concern, before nodding her head slightly, taking her free arm, and pushing the throne room doors open.

I gasped and tried to break free of Alease. She held on to me, but I couldn't explain why. How could she hold on to me! Why would she stop me? Did she _see _Eric?

He was in the center of the throne room, suspended with his arms spread wide and chin on his chest, eyes closed tight. His clothes were torn and he himself looked ragged. There was something unhealthy about his skin. He was too pale, too skinny, and injured.

And all around him there was a egg type shield, glowing with a dark reddish hugh that seemed to pulse like a heart.

I just felt that if I got to him, if I could just touch him, maybe he would wake out of this stupor and I could get him out of here.

"Hello Ariel. Welcome home," a familiar voice said. It sent shivers down my spine to hear him speak so calmly while Eric was in such a state. How could anyone be so relaxed when Eric looked on the brink of death? But he didn't care about Eric, now did he?

"Hello, Daddy," I replied stalely, falling still and allowing Alease to hold me steady.

"Ariel! What are you doing here?" Attina shouted from Daddy's side. I just noticed her and my sisters standing in a line on Daddy's left side. And they were chained…

I knew something bad happened.

"Silence Attina," Daddy hushed over at her.

"No! No, I'm not your daughter today, I'm your prisoner. I don't have to listen to you! Ariel, what do you think you are doing!" Attina shouted at me once again while attempting to swim over to me. Probably to give a proper scolding. But the thick stone chains around her tail held her in place, saving me from her temporary wrath.

"Wait, Attina, it was you who told me to come! If Aquata didn't tell us anything by the end of the night, we should head over here by morning….right?" I looked over at Alease, confused by my older sister's anger.

Alease stared down at her pink tail, black bangs covering her eyes. Was she ashamed? Was she scared? Why wouldn't she look at me!

"Ariel, if we wanted you to come the morning after we moved you, why would we even bother moving you? Don't you think that it would have been easier on all of us if you just stayed on the beach if we planned on bringing you here so early?" Attina crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Ah, yes. Alease, you have done a wonderful job. I couldn't have asked for a better spy," Daddy gave off three slow claps before continuing, "You may set Ariel down next to her…obsession," he finished with disgust.

Spy? Alease? After doing everything for me?

"But Alease…why?" I felt a sob build up in my throat as Alease carried me over to Eric's side. This was really too much, I was a nervous wreck as it was, but for Alease to turn out to be…a traitor? No, she wasn't a traitor, she was a good servant to the throne. But she was still a traitor…Ah! So confusing!

But I couldn't stand it. I thought she was my friend. I thought she was here to help me.

"I'm sorry Princess Ariel, but my….my father. I just want to make my father proud. I miss him," Alease was mumbling as she set me down, refusing to look me in the eyes. Honestly I didn't want to look at her. I was on edge, I couldn't do this alone, I trusted Alease to be there to help me. Well, as far as she would be allowed to help me. But this was the opposite of help! What was I suppose to do?

I turned Flounder away at the gates so he wouldn't be dragged into this. Daddy didn't know Flounder was a traitor, and I would like to keep it that way. If it were to become known I would have another life to save, and it was a lot easier not worrying about Flounder's tail as well.

But now I was sort of regretting that decision. At least I would have had a _real _friend. Alease was never suppose to be found out either, she was just supposed to have found me struggling along. But I guess that didn't matter anymore.

"I'm so sorry, I just miss him so much…" Alease ended in a dry sob as she straightened up, her black bangs still floating in her eyes. But I knew they finally cracked, those stone grey eyes.

And though I wanted to, I couldn't find the strength to stay angry. Was it because I was too tired, too worn, or just wanting it all to be over so bad, I didn't know. But there was something that I could understand behind Alease's motivation.

"Just go," I said quietly to her. Just because I understood didn't mean I had to let her know that. I still wanted to be mad at her, and it would be good if she thought I was.

"Yes," she gave a small bow and swam back to the doors, where she floated waiting further orders from her master and king.

"Somehow 'I told you so' doesn't feel enough at dis moment," I heard a heavy accent come from my shoulder. I'd forgotten that he was here, but Sebastian had remained in my hair, watching everything.

Before I could respond Daddy's booming voice echoed around the chamber, causing all of us to flinch with a mixture of surprise and terror.

"Alease, you've truly done well. I will tell your father about this once he returns from the Pacific Ocean. He will be very proud," I looked back at Alease, who gave a little head bob but didn't move from her corner. Daddy didn't notice or mind, he just carried on right to me.

"You know they call you the Lost Princess now? I even heard a young merman waiting for his parents refer to you as Ursula Slayer," Daddy slowly swam down his aisle, twisting the Triton in his left hand as an obvious threat.

"I didn't kill anyone," I said from the floor. I didn't think it would work, I had little hope for anything to work now, after Alease's support left me, but I would try. I would try if it killed me.

"Oh? And then who did kill that Sea Witch, may I ask?" Daddy looked back over his shoulder at my sisters. The 2 youngest were fighting the chains, the 3 oldest were attempting to pick them away at the base. Andrina was floating there, no emotion flickering across her face. Typical.

"Daddy, it was Eric! Surely you must have figured that out! How could I kill her? Daddy, Eric is the hero here!" I was begging with him. We haven't even gotten to the test, but here I was pleading already. But maybe it would work…just maybe.

Daddy just smiled and shook his head. Why did he seem so happy about this?

"Oh Ariel, I know you could never kill someone. You are such a sweet angelfish. I knew it must have been that sea slug. And doesn't that tell you anything Ariel? You are being blinded by this fantasy! You have fallen for the idea of exotic places and new things, but you refuse to see who you have chosen to give you that! Ariel, you have a whole ocean! We could take a family trip to the Caribbean. Or even the Arctic. Something fresh and new. You don't need to associate yourself with things like these," Daddy made a sharp gesture to the unconscious Eric before looking expectantly back at me.

I was at a loss. Was Daddy serious? Did he not see the battle? Did he manage to ignore everything except that Eric did in fact kill somebody? How, then, was I to explain to him what had happened?

"Daddy, Eric didn't have a choice! Ursula would have killed him, you, me, the whole ocean! She took control of the Triton! What choice did Eric have but to kill her?"

"Ariel, I'll admit that it was a sticky situation. We probably all would have acted the same-"

"Then what is your problem!" I whined.

"It is the fact he did it without a second thought. If that was a human he would have not been able to kill her, you know it to be true. It is only because Ursula was a fish that this _human _was able to give the final blow. But he would never kill one of his own."

I threw my hands up in the water "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ariel, he doesn't care about you. You are nothing but a rare prize to him: the amazing half fish, Princess of the Sea. But in the end he would kill you in a second, just like with Ursula."

"Then why hasn't he?" I crossed my arms, and for a second I felt just like I was 7 again, arguing with Daddy as to why exploring human ships was really dangerous.

"For the same reason you've stuck with him! Ariel you are both loving the idea of each other! But what if I kept you human? What if I let you have legs? What would have happened?" Daddy was struggling to keep his voice calm. Normally I would back down at this point, I hated it when he yelled at me. But this was no petty argument.

"I would be happy? We would be married? I would FINALLY get to live the life I always wanted?"

"You think he would have stayed?" I nodded my head hard so Daddy could not miss it, "You are mistaken. Ariel once you become human you loose the thing that makes you exotic to humans like _him_. He doesn't want you for who you are, he wants an adventure and his prize. He is nothing but a barbaric, fish-eating, treasure hunting HUMAN!" Daddy shouted the last word so loud I felt the floor underneath shutter.

"I know he would have stayed! What is your problem with Eric? Have you even talked to him? Do you even know him?" I was trying not to shout, but it was hard. I felt my own voice shaking with pent up rage. From past experience shouting just made it worse. I guess that didn't really matter at this point, but there was no harm in _trying _to control my anger. Just an attempt, that was all I would give.

"KNOW HIM? ARIEL WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS TIME AGAIN AND AGAIN! ALL HUMANS ARE THE SAME! IT IS IN THEIR NATURE TO BE HORRIBLE TO THINGS THAT ARE NOT THEM!" Daddy lost it, and I was just a few seconds away from loosing it myself, I could feel it.

"Well that just goes to show you know nothing!"

"OR MAYBE IT GOES TO SHOW HOW YOU ARE FAR TOO YOUNG TO BE RUSHING INTO SITUATIONS LIKE THIS!"

"WELL HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT THE REASON I AM IN THIS SITUATION IS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME INTO IT?" I lost it, I was shouting louder than Daddy at this point. That has only happened once before, when we were negotiating bedtime when I was 13.

Daddy let out a big sigh that seemed to shutter through him, "Ariel, I don't want to fight with my youngest. Why don't I give you your punishment now for associating with these creatures, and breaking almost every law along with it. Normally it would be death, but I think you were just too young to understand what was going on. You were confused and this human bamboozled you further with false promises. So I will punish you, but not with death. I am willing to give you a second chance."

I huffed and crossed my arms. I would take his test. I already knew the answer. Like it or not, I would choose death if it meant saving Eric. And if Daddy didn't want to kill me, well that was his problem. Honestly, I didn't really feel like dying, but Eric had to live.

Not only because I loved him, but because he was important. He had a whole kingdom that needed him. I was the last replacement if my 6 older sisters failed. And when Attina fails the end of the world will surely follow.

"Here is your punishment Ariel. You will come home, I want you back. I just want my little mermaid back," Daddy let out a small sob before continuing, "And the punishment will be your choice-"

"Wait! I thought this was a test!" I interrupted. All of a sudden I was coming home no matter what? The way Daddy phrased it made me kind of sad for not being home with him. Maybe then this would have all been better. But still, I didn't really understand this second chance test if I could just come home.

"Well, consider it both. It is completely your choice though, for you all need to be punished. And I could not think of a better way. So Ariel-"

"My life, I choose my life. Kill me Daddy, let Eric go," I said instantly. I didn't really want to hear the question. I felt like once I actually heard the fact that our lives were on the line in such a petty way, my courage would fail me.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option. I told you Ariel, I will not kill my youngest daughter. You were confused, scared, and tricked. It was not your fault what had passed. The past is something you can learn from when looking for your future. No, you will be punished, but so will everyone else. Your sisters are traitors, you know? They've been trying to steal this boy from under my nose. And these 6 are old enough and have no outside influences that could possibly confuse them into making rash decisions. They acted on their own accord, and will be punished for it, like normal civilians would be. But I do not want to kill off my whole family. That is why Ariel, it is your choice; One of your sisters or Eric?"

I was dumbfounded. Was this what I thought it was? Was Daddy really asking me to pick like this? "What do you mean? I don't understand." I said horror stricken.

"I know I must look like a monster to you right now, but you must understand. There is no better punishment for you then living with the knowledge that your decision killed whoever you choose. And this is also a test. Will you rid us finally of that virus, or kill a family member?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Attina had given up on picking off her chains and was holding up her hands like she was calling for a time out. I just noticed as well that all my sisters' hair pieces have been confiscated. They actually look really good with their hair flowing freely, "Daddy, you told us we would get a second chance as well. What about this gives us that chance?"

"Ah, you 6 get to plead your case. Convince Ariel, help her decide who she should kill. Eric does not get this opportunity, and you should be glad I am giving it to you, seeing as you are all traitors to your father," Daddy swam back over to his throne and leaned back in a relaxing position, triton across his lap. Like he was watching nothing but the Ultimate Clam Shell Finals.

What was I suppose to do? Eric or Arista, Alana or Andrina, Attina or Adella, Aquata or Eric? What was Daddy expecting of me? How could I possibly choose? I loved my family, but Eric was also my family! Not yet, but I had hopes he would be my husband!

It was a war within me: love vs love. The merpeople I've grown up with vs the human who completely took my heart away.

I sunk further into the floor, my hands racing through my hair. I couldn't kill anyone! The most I've come to a murderer was eating crustaceans! I needed help, I couldn't be alone in this. But with Daddy sitting their watching I couldn't become too weak. He would get too much satisfaction.

I needed a plan, I needed to think. I needed to get out of here.

"Daddy, I need privacy!" I finally screamed up at him. He examined me for a minute with the ever familiar blue eyes, before nodding his head slightly.

"Yes, quite understandable. I put a heavy decision on your shoulders today. But I leave Alease here, as well as your sisters so they can have their chance."

"Fine, but leave Eric too," I replied.

"He will be of no use to you, he is stuck in whatever world he sees right now-"

"I know, I know. I just- I just need him nearby, okay?"

Daddy looked disapproving, but nodded his head once again and quietly left down the aisle.

He turned at the door and said directly to Alease, "You are not to help her move. If she wants to reach her sisters, she has to do it herself," and then he swam away.

I hugged my ribs. What was I suppose to do? I had to get us all out of here! That meant breaking out 6 sisters and waking Eric. I needed help.

"Alease-" I started, but then I suddenly remembered Sebastian was right about her. She was not to be trusted.

Alease seemed to see what ran through my mind, she looked down at the tips of her tail and didn't look up again.

"Ariel, there is no way to escape. You have to make the choice," Adella said from where she was chained.

"What are you saying? How could I possibly make that choice? Who do you propose I choose?" I snapped back. I didn't mean to be so mean, Adella was in a situation pretty horrible as well. But I was nervous, I was confused, and I was scared. I felt everything that Daddy thought I felt on land.

"Well, I say don't choose me. I don't want to die. And I know, not the most courageous thing to say. But I am not courageous and I'll be the first one to admit it," Adella raised her hands in the air in defense from our glares.

But I couldn't really blame her. No one really wanted to die. The only reason some seemed braver about the idea was because they were better at hiding the fear.

"Well then, I won't choose you Adella. I won't choose any of you!"

"Well then who are you going to choose? Eric?" Andrina said and followed with a sigh, "Face it Ariel, you'd never pick Eric when you could pick one of us."

The others started shouting at Andrina and shushing her, but I didn't. Cause I sort of felt it to be true. The thing about Andrina was, despite being snarky and extremely sarcastic, she had a knack for figuring out the truth of the situation.

"But I can't choose between my sisters and Eric!"

"You don't have to choose all of us, you only have to choose 1. Or you could escape. I'm sure we could get you out of here, Ariel. Then you would never have to choose.

"But then he'll just kill you all! Besides, _Alease _over here would never let me get out," I heard a slight sniff from behind me, but I ignored it.

"Well then you have to pick me, Ariel!" Arista said from the last place in line, "I'm the last daughter besides you, Daddy doesn't really care about me. I'm no longer his little girl, that's you," Arista was waving her hand frantically in the air, like she was getting the school teacher to listen to her answer.

"Arista, I could never pick you! I could never pick any of you!" I was hitting myself in the head, trying to think of something. If I could just get us all out of here!

But I couldn't. Not with my tail. Even after the care Alease put into it, I still couldn't use it. All that happened was a little less pain, but still not enough function.

"What do I do?" I asked, defeated. I didn't receive an answer, and I didn't expect any.

"Ariel, you should pick me," Aquata said.

"Stop volunteering guys. You know I can't decide," I threw my hands into the sand.

"No, you should do it cause it is my fault. I picked the safe house, I got you here. You should pick me," Aquata insisted. I looked over at Alease; she was twirling her hair and her tail was twitching. Good, I hope she felt guilty. It just made it worse that I completely understood why she did it.

"I just…Poseidon, I just feel so alone right now. I know you guys are over there, but your all chained up, and your lives…I can't be alone. I can't take this alone right now," I put my face into my palms. I was breaking down; mentally, physically, spiritually, really anything that could break down.

My sisters were there, but they weren't helping as much as they thought. And Alease was not here to help…and Daddy was completely insane…and I just couldn't do anything.

"I can't be alone right now," I muttered again.

"I'm. Right. Here," and echoey voice came out suddenly from my side.

"Eric?"

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I remembered most of what I heard while in that strange world. Now I could make connections to it. I still couldn't move my limbs, but I could use 3 fingers on each hand. And I couldn't open my eyes, but I could remember what the sisters and King Triton actually looked liked.<p>

The guards still took the shape of swords, but we could work on that later.

And then Ariel came in, scared and alone, and Triton put this awful decision on her. I needed to break free, I needed to comfort her. Triton, really, found the best possible punishment for this girl; for her to live with the guilt of this decision.

But what would he do if she did pick one of her sisters? Would he actually go through with it? He was their father, and I still remember him saying he wanted to give them a second chance.

But putting all my memories from the past -however much time has passed in this weird place- I would say he wouldn't hesitate in killing them.

And I couldn't let that happen. Not just for them, but for Ariel as well. It was much easier to get over someone you didn't know your whole life.

"Ariel. You. Have. To. Pick. Me." I strained to get out once I felt her eyes on me. I couldn't see yet, but I could imagine and I could sense, and that was good enough for now.

"Eric, I can't- don't even say that! I can't pick you," Ariel was just sitting there on the ground next to me, as unable to move as I was. Maybe that was just what I saw, maybe it was real life. I was still unsure how this worked.

But I think that is what she must have felt like at least.

"You. Can't. Pick. Family." I uttered. I wonder if my voice was loud enough. What if it was too loud? What would happen if Triton heard me? I wish I could get my eyes open!

"I want you to be my family too," Ariel started crying. Well, not really, just sobbing. It was hard to cry underwater. She compensated for the extra sadness by having her eyes sparkle like they were ready to explode with water.

Wait…how did I know that? True I could imagine, but this was a little too accurate. This whole time I've been in a room of complete darkness, but now everything had a reddish hugh, and I distinctly say two huge palace doors. And lots of coral.

I opened my eyes! I didn't even notice! And there was Ariel, sitting on the ground by my levitating feet, on the outside of this strange red dome.

Whoa, I was levitating. Inside a glass like dome. It was eerie, the pulsing red made the ocean look like blood.

Ariel wasn't looking at me anymore, apparently she didn't notice this major accomplishment of mine. But I would not continue unless I could talk directly to her.

"Ariel. Look. At. Me." I strained to get out. Although I was reaching further and further into my real self, the temptation of that dark world grew stronger and stronger. There I didn't have to work to talk or move or look at things, I could just listen and watch. I could be confused, but it wouldn't matter because I didn't know it. That was…pretty nice.

But then I saw Ariel look up at me, her blue eyes the only thing not turned red by the wall coloring. Probably something to do with Triton having the same eyes, but that didn't matter. Because these weren't Triton's eyes, they were Ariel's, full of love, laughter, hope, and curiosity.

Most of the time. Now they were filled with fear, regret, and guilt. But I saw the love swirl in there as she looked up at me, questions on her tongue and a plea for help in her expression.

"Pick. Me. You'll. Be. Happier. Later."

"No, Eric, I won't," She touched the glass as high as her hands would reach, about my knee.

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. Then?" I felt the darkness closing in on me, begging me to go back to sleep.

Focus on Ariel, focus on her.

"I don't know," She fell into more dry sobs, "What can I do, Eric?"

"Run. Swim. Get. Out. We. Can. Handle. It." I replied as fast and urgently as I could. It would be best if she listened to that suggestion. But I knew before I started that she would not even consider it. Ariel couldn't abandon us, she would never even think of it.

"Eric, you know the answer to that," she stated flatly.

"Ariel. I'm. Tired. Want. Go. Back. Sleep." I felt my tongue slurring and the darkness pulling harder at my mind. My eyelids started to sink like they were made of steel.

_Just a bit longer, just hang in a bit longer. Focus on Ariel. _I listened to myself, focusing intently on her flaming red hair and how the ocean joyfully played with it, whisking it one way then another.

It was sort of cruel, how the ocean kept churning, and I was assuming the clouds were still floating about, when this disaster was going on. But Nature didn't care about our issues. I found that insensitive.

Or maybe that was the hypnotized me talking. It was becoming harder and harder to make sense of things, I've been using to much energy fighting this curse and it was coming back.

"I know, but I don't want to be alone," Ariel was trying to be brave, but she wasn't fooling me. Of course I knew she was brave, the bravest of them all truth be told. But she had gotten into this habit of not showing me when she was scared, thinking it helped me get through tough times. But I hated when she did that, it made it hard for me to tell how serious a situation was.

But this time she could not fool me, the situation was far too dire for me to fall for her brave face.

And her hair could glow as bright as the sun for all I cared, I wouldn't look away. Although it was getting pretty bright.

"Ariel. Fear. Is. Okay." I had to speak with each breath, which was getting harder and harder to do. This air was no good, stale and much more salty than air should be. And it was running low, I could feel it. But I would have to finish for Ariel.

And maybe if I died from lack of oxygen Triton wouldn't have to kill anyone.

"Ariel. Choose. Me. My. Fault. All."

Ariel was shaking her head vigorously, and was trying to protest, but I didn't hear. I've spent too much energy on keeping my eyes open and talking for such a long time. I was seeing things that I knew shouldn't be around: light beams shooting out from Ariel's ears and a pink weasel floating in the corner with black ears. There was no use fighting it anymore, I had to sleep.

"I. Love. You." And if I got a reply I'll never know, the darkness of my previous world engulfed me as soon as the last vowel left my lips.

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>Was I being too hard on her? Poor little girl, she didn't really deserve this, did she?<p>

She made a mistake, a grave mistake indeed, but we all make them. And her sisters, well they just made mistakes too. I could forgive them for this, couldn't I?

It was that human! It was all his fault! He was tearing this family apart! If he hadn't showed up none of this would have happened!

I'm not sure what he said to my little mermaid to make her swoon so. Probably something like 'Oh hey, I have legs. Look I can put these weird things on my feet. Cause I have them. Can you do that? No? Well that's too bad. I can do that.'

Probably something like that. Ariel was always into things that were out of the ordinary.

But I wasn't doing the right thing, was I? I should have just eliminated the human and brought her home. Then we could be family again, just like the old days. I missed my family…

_No, Triton, you are doing the right thing! _I told myself strictly. Ariel may have just made a mistake, but if she goes unpunished then she is liable to make the same mistake again. This was a valuable life lesson for her.

As for her sisters…well same goes for them. Having an example set to all them, knowing that the unfortunate death of whoever Ariel chooses could have easily been them, was a very good thing.

I've been too soft in the past. My daughter's have gotten away with things that would kill the common merman if he tried to commit it. Arista and her thievery, Aquata and her sneaking over the wall at nights, and Ariel most of all.

Of course, for the most part I kept my knowledge of their illegal activities a secret. But it has ruined them, now they thought they could get away with anything.

This was the only way to get my family back on the right track. It was my own fault, but I was sure this would set it right.

I only had to hope Ariel chose the boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Eric was asleep again. I wanted to bang my fists on the reddish egg and force him awake. I needed him to answer me! To help me!

It was selfish, I know. I could see how tired he was when he spoke to me and how hard it was for him to keep those blue eyes focused. He needed sleep. Whatever Daddy did to Eric was really draining him, and who was I to make the situation even more uncomfortable for him?

I was a damsel in distress, that's who I was! And it was his duty to assist me, right?

No, I couldn't. It was selfish of me. Besides if I woke him up he would probably be just as much help as my sisters; just volunteering himself with no reasoning. It's not like he was an innocent bystander or anything.

The room suddenly echoed with the clanging sound of the throne doors bashing against the walls. Daddy swam in with his hand still extended from pushing the doors with such force. I quickly looked away from him and back at Eric, still in his stupor. Well, I couldn't wake him now even if I wanted to.

"Ariel…" Daddy started in a sad way, but he shook his head and I watch a new resolve wash over his features, "You may not see this as a reasonable punishment. But what you have to realize is that I am not only a father, I am a king, and you girls have been getting away with far too much. I have to take some responsibility."

"Well I should be the one you are killing then! Come on Daddy, I'm the only one who has ever broken a law here!" Why was Daddy being so blind to reason? What did he go through while I was gone that made him this dark?

"Ariel, you don't deserve to die! You are my little mermaid, and I can see better than anyone that you meant no harm! But you still need to learn a lesson. And don't think you are the only one here who has broken a law." Daddy made a broad gesture to my sisters, "I've already said once before that these girls are all traitors to the throne. But you seem to think that that is not a valid crime. Well I can tell you that Aquata sneaks out over the wall almost every night; something that would get a normal citizen imprisoned for a year if they just tried it once," Aquata looked down at her tail and started biting her nails, her bangs covering most of her face.

"As well, Arista has developed a habit of stealing. Again this would get a normal citizen imprisoned or even executed!" Arista came up from her spot where she was sitting next to the base of her chain. She looked stunned, like she couldn't believe Daddy knew about her activities this whole time.

"So you see Ariel, it isn't just you who needs to learn a lesson. You've all committed more than just treason. I blame myself, of course. I let you girls swim free. I wanted to be a good father and let you be happy. But I slinked out of my responsibility. I watched you girls do whatever you want, and I didn't try hard enough at bringing you back in. This is my only option now."

I made a move to raise my argument, but Daddy quickly started talking again while stroking his beard, "Though I do suppose you have a point Ariel. I've given you, Aquata, and Arista plenty of second chances. Why should I not give the rest of your sisters? Guards!" Daddy bellowed out and 3 swordfish guards came swimming in faster than most merlin could possibly manage. Nothing less from palace guards.

"Escort Princess Attina, Princess Alana, Princess Andrina, and Princess Adella back to their bedroom," the guards were quick to obey, but my sisters would not go quietly.

"Wait Daddy! We have a right to stay here and help!" Adella started struggling, but the pointed nose of the swordfish at her throat silenced her quickly.

"We've broken the law too!" Alana took up Adella's fire.

"I'll be killed! Take my life!" Attina called up to Daddy.

"NO!" I let out an involuntary scream of protest. I would not let anyone die, I wouldn't.

"Ariel's right. I've given second chances to these three, I do not see why you four do not deserve some as well. But Attina, we do have to talk about the triton soon," Daddy gave a meaningful look and Attina quickly let the swordfish push her out of the throne room.

And my choices were down to three.

"Daddy, please just kill me! I've broken the worst rule here! Aquata and Arista have nothing to do with this!"

"You know I couldn't kill you. I just want my little mermaid back. I'll help you Ariel. You've been lied to for so long I think you are having trouble seeing what is reality and what is a mere fantasy. But I can help you see that your life here is what you need! You are still just a child, Ariel," Daddy leaned down next to me and started stroking my cheek, like I was 5 once again.

"Arista is only one year older than me!" I pushed Daddy away, disgusted at his touch. Even more disgusting than Max's kisses. Not as disgusting as Ursula's tentacles though.

"That is a different case! Stealing is not something where an outside force can completely bamboozle you. Stealing is your own conscious decision. As is going over the wall. And a traitor to the throne and your own father. But love Ariel, that takes two beings. Sometimes it is a one sided love, as I believe yours was. But it was still encouraged by this fiend! That is why you must live to learn from your mistakes. You are my little mermaid Ariel, and I will make sure that I have you home," Daddy went back over to his throne, now only two mermaids to his left.

"This is ridiculous!" I sighed with frustration.

"This is life. This is the way things have to work sometimes," Daddy sounded like he was trying to be patient with me once again. But it was far too late for calm explanations.

"No, this is madness! Do you really think I'll _want _to come home once all this is done? NO!" I made the last word really loud, just to prove a point.

"YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I'M LETTING YOU COME HOME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Daddy bellowed back.

"I NEVER ASKED TO COME HOME! I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY ON LAND! I WASN'T HARMING ANYONE! In fact, I was probably better off there, out of your kingdom," I crossed my arms and stuck up my chin.

"NO ONE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEIR FAMILY!"

"YOU ARE MAKING ME KILL OF SOME OF MY FAMILY!"

"OR YOU COULD KILL OFF THAT HUMAN!"

"I LOVE ERIC!"

"YOU SHOULD LOVE US! YOU SHOULD LOVE YOUR SISTERS AND FATHER!"

"HOW COULD I LOVE SOMONE THAT IS FORCING ME TO KILL THE MERPEOPLE AND HUMANS I CARE ABOUT MOST?" I was breathing heavily at the end of our screaming mach. My throat was sore and my heart was pounding. I hated shouting, but it really seemed like the only way to communicate with Daddy.

And for once, Daddy was silent. He just stared at me, but with what emotion I could not tell. It was something along the lines of awestruck horror border lining sadness.

"You really feel that strongly about it?" He asked in a hushed tone. I nodded my head vigorously. "I'm sorry Ariel, I guess I took this too far. But still, you can not get away without learning a lesson. Therefor I won't make you choose, but I will make you watch. And you two," Daddy pointed his triton at Aquata and Arista, "make sure you watch as well and know that the next time I catch you doing something illegal this could be your fate. I would hate to do it to my family, but I can't let you girls freely break the law anymore," Daddy got up and started swimming slowly and with a purpose.

"Wait Daddy…no don't do this! It wasn't his fault! Daddy!" I was trying to scoot in front of Eric's red bubble, but it was hard for a mermaid to scoot. Daddy didn't seem to take any notice of me. His triton was already ablaze with light, pulsing along with Eric's egg dome. "DADDY NO!" I let out a final scream, but Daddy had effectively toned me out as the burden daughter. Listening to me was no longer necessary.

"DADDY STOP IT!" A voice that wasn't mine echoed throughout the throne room, and this one seemed to reach Daddy's ears.

He turned away from Eric slowly, but he did not let the triton die down in anyway. It just grew stronger and stronger as his impatience powered it.

"Daddy, don't kill Eric! Ariel chose me! She chose me! She was trying to stop you from doing this, but it has gone too far. We agreed if there was no stopping you it would be me to die!"

Daddy looked shocked for a second before a new composure waved over him. Something like acceptance.

"Is that so? Well then, the decision has been made. I'm sorry Aquata, I was truly hopping she would pick the human," Daddy raised his triton, still glowing with ghostly golden flame.

"It's my own fault, I shouldn't have gone against your will," Aquata straightened her back and pushed her shoulders down, like she decided she would at least die proudly.

"Aquata-" I started, but my sister quickly started speaking before I could ruin her plans.

"-Daddy I ask that you do it quickly. I would rather not be in pain," and she didn't even blink. Just started right into Daddy's eyes, her will unwavering.

"Of course, my girl. I hate to break up our family, but the punishment must be handed out. I'm sorry. I love you," Daddy seemed sad, but the triton just pointed more directly and glowed a little brighter. Aquata didn't respond, but closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"AQUATA, NO!" Yet again a voice that should have been mine but wasn't called out.

Aquata opened her eyes, Daddy lowered his triton, Arista stopped fiddling with her chains, and even I turned around to see where the voice came from. And all our matching blue eyes fell upon one merperson. Alease.

I'd forgotten she was there.

Alease was holding a hand over her mouth, her grey eyes open with fear and surprise. Like she was caught off guard just as much as we were.

I quickly turned my attention back to Aquata, who mirrored Alease's eyes of fright. Both were staring at each other with equal terror, both with hands covering their mouths.

And I understood completely. But, I think for Aquata, that was not a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>Aquata<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you have something to say Miss Seastar?" Daddy asked with a somewhat bitter tone. I frantically shook my head; <em>no <em>she defiantly did not have ANYTHING to say.

Alease saw me but chose to ignore my warnings, "I just can't stand seeing anyone die," Alease mumbled with her head down.

"Then by all means Miss Seastar, please leave. You have served your throne with pride and to the best of your ability. I will be sure that your father knows about your accomplishments," Daddy turned away from Alease, brushing the interruption off and apparently taking nothing else from it.

I closed my eyes once again and braced myself, somewhat grieved and somewhat relieved. I was going to die: the grievance. But Alease was at least out of harms way now: the relie-

"Wait, my King!" Alease's voice rang out.

_Oh, throw it all to the Underworld_, I looked at Alease with daggers, but she ignored me.

"My King, before I leave, I was wondering if I could give you a message, for my father."

"Could it, by chance, wait for after this?" Daddy said with obvious impatience in his voice. He was trying to be nice to the girl who was loyal to him, but if she resisted him any longer both our death anniversaries would be on this day.

"No, I'm afraid I'll forget. This is very important, you see…" Alease was really playing a dangerous game.

"Very well, but make it fast," Daddy heaved a sigh and turned to face the general's daughter.

_What are you doing? _I wanted to scream at her. She was buying us time, but for what? What difference would maybe 30 seconds make? I knew what. It would pay off part of her redemption. She betrayed us all by turning Ariel in, and now she was trying to make up for it. My death for 30 seconds. Somehow I liked to think my life was worth more than that.

"-and tell my father that although he didn't accept me for who I was, I still love him. And tell him if he ever wants to apologize, I'll be waiting," Alease finished off.

"IS that all, Miss Seastar?" Daddy started out yelling but quickly caught himself. Instead all of his pent up rage went into the triton, making it glow even brighter with deadly gold.

"I just want him to understand that I did this for him, but I no longer care what he thinks. I've hurt too many friends on his account, and if this is what I must go through to win his approval then I quit trying. But I will love him even if he hates me forever," Alease murmured that last part, but it was still clearly heard by all.

I felt like those last words were meant for someone else besides her father.

"Very good Miss Seastar. You may go," Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned.

Once again he prepared the triton, aiming for my chest, but turned quickly to find Alease still watching in horror.

"Miss Seastar if you hate it so much I suggest you leave," Daddy said in a tired voice, like he was explaining basic rules to a five year old.

Alease didn't move though, she just kept staring. She was looking at me with fear. What was she suppose to do?

"FOR POSEIDON'S SAKE, JUST LEAVE!" I screamed angrily at her. But she did not move. She just slowly shook her head and floated even closer to where I was. Daddy didn't even notice, or if he did he just stopped caring.

"Why the concern, Aquata?" Daddy asked as he readjusted his aim.

"She's a friend, I don't need her seeing me die," I put up my chin and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the third time. But now that I knew Alease was there watching…it was harder.

"That friend betrayed you," Daddy said with a sly hint in his voice. The anger from Alease's interruptions were affecting how he would treat me. No longer was I his daughter that he would mercifully kill, now I was a torture victim of pent up rage.

"You've betrayed me more," I said with defiance. And then I tried swimming up to seem taller, but I forgot that the chains held me still. I started too fast and got forcefully yanked back down.

Great, nothing like a final show of clumsiness.

"I betrayed no one. I am trying to keep this kingdom _safe_, a word you and your sisters seem to have forgotten," Daddy was moving closer, I could hear it in his voice. I didn't know where Alease was, but I hoped she wasn't looking. Maybe Ariel managed to stop her. Me? I wouldn't dare open my eyes. I didn't want to see just how close that triton was to my chest. Even if it was 100 feet away, at the moment, that would be enough to make me claustrophobic.

I refused to answer Daddy. I would not speak anymore. I wanted this over with. The water around me was getting hot, and I knew it was close to my time.

"TRITON!" A third voice, much manlier, echoed out. The water fell cool once again and I sensed the danger pass temporarily.

Jeez, if there were any more interruptions I wasn't sure if my resolve would hold.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I've been saving up all my strength to break this trance thing. I didn't even try to imagine things the way they were, I saw it all through my black world. Ariel was a bright star, just like I guessed. And then there was a new one, the grayish pink weasel.<p>

Even when I saw Ariel crying and fighting with her father I didn't wake. I kept my cool and bid my time, just getting my strength. I actually wanted to wait longer, but with Aquata in danger there was no way I could idly sit by.

That was one thing I did fight, and it took some of my strength away to do so, but it was worth it. I kept the ability to make sense of things; what everyone was saying and what they were doing.

And now I was fully awake. Not that half awake where I was surprised to open my eyes, like when I first talked to Ariel. I broke whatever trance I was stuck in, and I did not plan on falling back to that place.

"Oh, look at this. The human broke through my trance," Triton was giggling to himself slightly, as if the idea of a strong human amused him.

"Yes, I did. It was hard, but Ariel needed me to be awake," I tried gesturing to Ariel with my hands but it was no good. Small movements okay, talking and seeing fine, but this red dome was holding my body stuck tight and that was another spell to conquer another time.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Ariel was almost in front of me this time. Funny, last I remembered she was to the left. I knew Triton had tried to kill me at one point, but I was so focused on that that I didn't really notice Ariel's movements. Was she thinking of protecting me? Her life for mine?

"Ariel, don't try to protect me. I'm the one who has to die, you know that," I whispered down to her so Triton couldn't hear me. I didn't need his mocking tone right now.

"Eric, I can't watch you die-"

"You can't watch your sisters die either. Come on Ariel, this is really best for everyone involved."

"What about your kingdom?" Ariel wasn't even bothering with whispering anymore, making Triton look over at us curiously. Apparently he was shinning his Triton just for me. Or was he still out for Aquata? I couldn't be sure, but I knew it was my blood he wanted.

"They don't need me that badly. They can find another heir," I said soothingly.

"What about me? I can't find another Eric, I never will be able to. And I wouldn't even try. I want you," Ariel pressed both her hands on the reddish dome.

"Ariel, there are plenty of fish in the sea," I gave a small chuckle, but quickly fell silent as I saw Triton's eyes flash from "I'm going to kill you" to "I'm going to make sure you suffer every day of your life and a thousand years after that".

"Eric I don't want a fish. I want a human. And I don't want just any human. I want one with black hair and stormy blue eyes, and a silly dog named Max and problems with his throne. I want him to be kind, and sweet, and I want him to care about things. And even if he forgets to tell me important things like he loves me for more than my voice, I want to be able to forgive him because he really _does _love me for more than just that. I won't be able to find another of you," Ariel removed her gaze from me and turned a rebel's stare on her father, "that is why I will protect you Eric. And don't use my argument against me; it won't work. I'm replaceable; I'm the 7th heir to a throne and Maribel is apparently both beautiful and kind with a fabulous singing voice. Plus she has legs. I won't let you die Eric, you are too important," Ariel scooted closer to the dome but turned her back on me, leaning against the red walls with her arms spread as far as possible, making a very ineffective barrier.

"Ariel, sometimes you are such an idiot," I said with a shake of my head. Did she really think she was replaceable at all? Didn't I prove to her time after time again that she was everything? Was she just too panicked to remember, or was she so thoroughly convinced of this that nothing I actually did got through to her?

"And for once I agree with the human," Triton said in a sad tone, "Ariel, really you should just let him die. He isn't worth it. Look what has done to you, to this family! He is more trouble than he is worth," Triton scoffed.

"Daddy it is YOU doing this to our family! Just leave me alone! Let me go back to land, don't kill anyone! I've been using this argument the whole time, why won't you just listen?" Ariel removed her left hand from the mermaid shield in order to balance herself properly as she talked to her father.

"Because when I listen all I hear are the delusional rantings of a young girl who has been hoodwinked! I've said it many times Ariel, you are a treasure to this man, a phase! Once you are human he will leave you! All the excitement for him will disappear!"

"That isn't true Triton!" I yelled. It was getting harder, though. I felt exhaustion starting to ease into my mind and I knew soon I would back to speaking in a strange clipped English. A little bit of a disappointment to me. But I had to make sure Triton understood this fluently.

"I love your daughter! I discovered her because of her kindness in rescuing me, and I admit I was actually first attracted to her because of that wonderful voice she was blessed with and the beauty that she had obtained._" _

_ Definitely from her mother's side, _I added mentally with a smirk.

"But none of that matters! Because those things were just there to help me notice her. But even if she didn't have those, I would love her more than I could love any human alive! She is the kindest, most gentle hearted, spirited, brave, and outstanding being I know. And I just want her to be happy, for all her life. If being happy means becoming human, then I want to see it happen. If it means that she wants to leave me for a…baker or a fisherman," I saw Triton's blue eyes flash to a dangerous color, like a hurricane grey, "Not that she would actually choose a fisherman, just lack of better word. Anyway, if that is where her happiness lies, then I will do everything in my power to make sure that she follows that path. I will only leave if she wants to be left. Because…"

I was tired. My lids were slowly sinking and I started fighting this invisible world once again.

Darn, I thought I broke it when I woke completely! I thought it couldn't come back if I made sure to banish it. But I guess it was like a disease: always there, just waiting for you to be weak. Or maybe I did actually break it and Triton just raised the potency while I was watching Ariel. I liked to think that, for pride reasons. I had no choice now though, I had to finish, I had to stay alert for Ariel and all her sisters.

"Because what, human?" Triton said with distaste. I was surprised enough that he wanted to hear me finish .

"Because. Ariel. Is. Everything. I…Love," I was struggling. My breath caught in my chest and it became too much for me to finish. I hoped he at least got the message, although I thought it pretty hard to miss.

"See Daddy? He loves me! Just believe him! And if Eric really does leave me like you said, I won't come back. You won't have to deal with it. I'll stay away. Just please stop all of this!" Ariel was whining to her father. Her hair was starting to glow a little brighter.

_Focus, _I took a deep breath and let out a stale cough. I'd forgotten this air was bad for both body and soul.

"I can't just let you go gallivanting off into this dangerous territory! I could never! You are my little girl, Ariel, and it is my job to protect you. We all make mistakes in our life, and sometimes we have to be punished for them. Now make a final decision or I will just kill the boy," Triton was almost whispering by the end. It was like he was unable to hold out his anger any other way.

"If you make me do this I'll never come home! I'll leave again! I don't care if I only have one fin, I refuse to live in the same household as someone who would make me do this! Punish me, fine! Take my other fin! Ban me from shore! I deserve it, I really do, I've been a horrible daughter! But I will not choose to kill someone I love Daddy, and a real father wouldn't make me!" Ariel was facing her father again, but she kept one hand flat against the red egg.

"Ariel you will obey me! MY WORD IS LAW! THOSE WHO DO NOT OBEY ARE TRAITORS! DO YOU THINK I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO BECOME A TRAITOR!" Triton lost it, again. I heard about his anger problems from Ariel, but never had I thought them to be as bad as she claimed. Although, honestly, this was probably a really stressful time for him. And through it all, I sort of felt a sense of pity for the merman. Sure he was being incredibly unreasonable, but his whole family just betrayed him. His youngest, and seemingly most beloved, daughter tried to turn into another spices on him and run away with a man who was obviously no good for her.

If I had a daughter and she did the same…well I may not go killing people, but I would be pretty angered myself. But I'd like to think that I would at least try to understand.

"IF I AM A TRAITOR FOR BEING IN LOVE THEN THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO BE! MARK ME AS A TRAITOR, I DON'T CARE!" Ariel threw up both her hands, screaming to match her father. I've never heard Ariel scream with fury before. I didn't like it much. It was scary and unnatural; she seemed demented and not herself. I had to say, it was the first time I thought she was really not the most beautiful thing in the world. Scariest? Maybe if Triton wasn't alive. But I would never tell her that.

"THEN I WILL TREAT YOU AS SUCH! YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Triton yelled in rage. And despite Ariel's head being turned away from me I knew she was suppressing a smile. I knew it right when I saw Triton's anger spinning out of control. This was what she was aiming for. She always said that once he was out of control her daddy would do anything and everything. That was what Ariel wanted.

I, on the other hand, was using every last bit of strength I had. This prison, I had to break out. I couldn't let Ariel die, I couldn't.

My vision was perfect; no more shiny hair or funny illusions. And I knew if I wanted to I could speak with prefect fluency. But I couldn't break through in any other way. My hands were stuck in the air and my feet as well. If I could just break free of this; but this spell was different from the trance. Whatever was holding me up was much stronger.

That was no excuse! I had to get out, I had to break this thing! Ariel was going to be killed!

But I couldn't do it. The triton was coming down, and though I kept tugging at my bonds with all my strength, I was just too weak.

"ARIEL!" I cried out in desperation. I thought if maybe she just heard me it would be better. It would all be better.

But the triton swung. The flames left in a thin line. And Ariel didn't move. I couldn't help her. Nothing was better.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I heard Eric call out, and I wanted to turn and cry out in turn. I wanted to make him understand everything I was feeling at this moment: fear, horror, but like I was doing the right thing. But I couldn't turn. I couldn't take my eyes off of the triton Daddy was wielding right in my face.<p>

I was prepared for this though, this was what I wanted.

But before I could face it, I felt something that surprised me. It was like something leaving my ear. And then I saw a tiny dash of red swim right into my vision.

The name I shouted out wasn't Eric's, but of another thing I loved.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

><p><em>Seabstian<em>

* * *

><p>I knew it.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

The glare from the yellow underwater fire was so great I had to reluctantly shut my eyes. It was like the the sun beating off the waves on hot summer days, but far brighter. Even through my eyelids I could see how bright the throne room became, and I could only hope Ariel was alright.

But even with my temporary blindness, I didn't stop fighting. I tried to force my left arm first, straining my muscles against this powerful enchantment. But, not being left handed, I didn't really expect that to work. I just thought that if I could get my weaker hand out, then I would definatly be able to fight my right arm free as well.

The underwater fire just kept getting brighter and brighter, burning into the back of my eyelids. I started working with my right arm. I felt the magic holding me, like my limbs were trapped in glass cases. But something funny happened as well. As the destructive spell grew bright and brighter, my glassy spell seemed to spread thin. I could feel it, like a thick stew Chef loved to serve for lunch, spreading across my arms and running down my fingers.

I pulled tighter, mustering all the extra strength of my reserves into my right arm. And it broke free. I heard it, though it felt like a steamy soup it sounded like a tiny stick snapping in the fire. My arm pulled at me with the extra moment, and with my captivity spell pulled so thin my right arm's movement alone manage to yank my chest free of these accursed bonds.

My eyes were still closed, but I could see everything starting to dim. And I could feel my spell growing stronger. Everything that felt like it melted off started to march across my skin and back to its position, like invisible soldiers of thick water. I knew it was now or never.

Forcefully, using my chest to help, I yanked my left arm away from the spell. But by the time I finally broke away the spell grew back to a normal strength, leaving my legs helplessly stuck. At least I could use my arms now.

And, if my bonding spell was back in place, it was safe to assume Triton's fire was all burned out. My eyes flung open, searching the ocean floor for my mermaid. Actually should I be searching the open waters? Do mermaid float when they die, like fish?

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled at myself. I wouldn't think like that, I refused to. Cause if she died, not only would I have lost the only being I could ever love, but also it would all be my fault, I would have failed to protect her.

I searched the sandy floor with new vigor, ignoring every stray thought that tried to dispel my urgency. But Ariel had to be alive, right? Triton may be temperamental, and maybe a little insane, although I regretfully understood the reasoning, he must have just been bluffing about killing his daughters! I thought for certain he did it as bluff, in order to scare them straight. I was the target in the end, I always was. Why would he aim the fire at his daughter?

Ariel was no where to be seen. It was hard to look behind me with my legs still trapped, but I managed to turn my torso to the side and searched part of the sandy floor behind me. In the corner of my eye a flick of red drifted playfully, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. My heart rate sped up.

_Blood!? _I tried turning to my right, but once again I could only see the faintest shimmers of colors proving Ariel was there. Alive and well was a different story.

"Ariel! ARIEL!" I was forcing my body to twist further than it should, but I couldn't make it do the impossible. I was stuck with haunting images of the dancing red, a flick of a green tail, and no answer.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>Once again I heard his voice. But it was far off and dreamy, like I was stuck in one of those fogs that happened so often on shore. I knew what he was saying, but more because of the instinct inside. Or maybe I just knew Eric too well at this point. But going off his actually voice, I could not make out words, only the familiar sounds. If I tried hard enough, I could hear the familiar "A" that started my name, but that was about all the concentration I had left for.<p>

"Er-" I tried to respond, to let him know I was alright. But was I alright? I didn't know. I felt hurt, but the emotional and physical wounds were so closely twined together it was hard to tell which hurt the most.

"Eri-" I tried one more time, but fell unconscious with his name on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

><p><em>Arista<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't think Daddy would actually do it. I thought that at the last minute he would turn his triton upwards and blast Eric into bits. But he didn't.<p>

And I couldn't see Ariel! I saw the once in a while flick of a green tail and something red that I was assuming was hair for my own sanity. What would we _do _if it was blood? What would I do? Living under the same palace roof with a man that killed our youngest sister because she loved someone? A human, granted, but not a bad human. I hung out with Eric all the time and he seemed pretty okay for a two-legger. He even swore to give up fish when Ariel and I confronted him about it. Although, Ariel did say she would make special exceptions for lobster…

_Focus Arista! _I slapped myself over the head. The real reason I couldn't see Ariel was because Eric was whipping around like a fish out of water, probably trying to get a better peak himself. Well, he got his arms freed, at least he accomplished something.

I turned my attention, temporarily setting my worry for Ariel aside. There were other merpeople in this situation, after all, and Ariel would be getting too selfish if she started hogging all my worry.

Aquata was passed out, from the after shock or maybe something managed to ricochet back at her. I saw the blood slowly seeping from her head, so I guessed the latter. Thank Poseidon there wasn't much blood, because I couldn't reach her and tend to things. But she couldn't go untreated for too long.

And then there was Sebastian, who I lost sight of in the bright flash of the blast. I didn't even know he was here until I saw him swim in the way, but I was unsure to wether he made it or not, the light of Daddy's destructive spell forcing me to shield my eyes. But now I couldn't see him, and I had to fear the worst for our court composer.

Last there was Alease, the traitor. Honestly I hope she got hit. Maybe not bad enough to kill her, but knock her out, scrape her up, maybe loose a fin. But I knew it wouldn't be right if she was.

Unfortunatly for Aquata, I had mastered the art of picking simple locks long ago, by the age of 7! For 10 years now I have been opening her and Alana's "secret boxes" where they hid everything! Occasionally I would open someone else's, but these two were the most fun. I guess about 5 years ago was when the plans started to appear; little reminders that Aquata was meeting a friend, maybe a hastily written down plan to go see a movie together the next week. I thought nothing of it. I thought they were friends, as they started out being I presumed.

About 3 years ago was when the bigger things started showing up; birthday presents, trinkets from exotic places, numbers and addresses. Again I brushed it off as nothing but a good laugh for me. I was spying on two best friends.

A year later was when the love letters started storing themselves in the safety of that box, away from peeking eyes. Long poems, letters of undying love and gratitude, arrangements to meet in the middle of the night. Of course I was organized, so I can say that the honeymoon period lasted exactly 2 weeks. Then it was back to a more best friend appearance, except the gifts were grander, the meetings more secretive and longer, and there were many letters that they would write to each other when one was away. It covered everything from family issues, to school issues, to royal issues, to "my father hates me" issues. And of course there was always a "miss you" and at least 5 Xs.

So, for my own sister's happiness, I had to be worried about the traitor Alease. I knew about her father issues and everything, I understood why she did this better than anyone except Aquata. Over the years of reading her messages and watching care for my sister, I've grown fond of the mermaid.

Not that I'm going to take her away from Aquata or anything. But I will be excited when I can officially badger the both of them of that long secret relationship.

_Damn it, focus Arista! _I slapped myself harder this time. Geez, me and my spacing off, almost as bad as Ariel.

I didn't have to look far to find the pink tailed traitor. She was already tending to Aquata, holding a handkerchief that I assume her father had taught her to carry everywhere, just in case. The handkerchief was nestled in Aquata's loose brown hair, already soaked with blood, but Alease didn't stop putting on the pressure. Maybe that wound was a little worse than I thought.

I turned back, hopping to catch a glimpse of Ariel, but Eric was still twisting too frantically for me to see past him. But there was something different about his prison. It was…cracked! I could see it, breaking like fine sea dollars! Just crumbling away wherever Eric managed to hit!

But it was also filling with water, and I could tell Eric was not thinking this through. He was probably just trying to get to Ariel. What could he see that I couldn't? And was it possible to stop him before he drowned?

* * *

><p><em>Adella<em>

* * *

><p>Though highly trained, as bragged by Daddy, the guards were idiots. Or maybe they wanted us to escape. But right when we got to our bedroom, we just slipped out the window Aquata unlocked yesterday.<p>

Of course, we were still having our issues getting there. Although Attina and I both agreed the guards wanted us to stop Daddy, we decided it might be better if they didn't catch us swimming about.

We were about 3/4ths of the way there when we heard the boom. It took about a second later to watch the walls shakes, and about another to hear the desperate cries of Eric.

We threw caution to the current. It was a mad sprint to the throne room, with Attina leading, followed by me, respectfully. I was actually worried about Ariel! And not just that, but their relationship!

I know I was always one trying to get a man, but when the perfect match comes along you don't just let be destroyed.

But mostly I was worried about Ariel, I swear.

Attina slowly creaked the throne room door open, and I swam above her to get a good look too. Then came Alana and lastly Andrina. We shoved up against the narrow crack in the door, all of us cramming to get a good look.

And we saw Eric trying to drown himself, Alease over a bloody Aquata, Arista for the first time in her life helpless, and Daddy just floating their, eyes wide and glassy.

But mostly we saw Ariel. She was out of sight of almost everyone it looked like. We couldn't see her tail, it was buried deep in a small hill of sand, her hair was redder than ever, her eyes were closed, and her skin was pale as death.

Andrina was the first to break, throwing the door open with a loud crash and rushing to the side of our littlest sister.

"Ariel, don't you dare be dead on me! I won't allow it!" Andrina picked up Ariel's head and started forcing her eyes open. I watched as if in a dream as some of the red separated from her hair and stayed where she once was.

_Blood._

"Andrina!? Is that you? How's Ariel?" Eric's voice was distorted and echoey, and he still twisted with his free arms, smacking whatever of the fragile prison he could, his legs still stuck.

I ignored Daddy and swam up right next to him, putting my own hand on the glass, "Eric stop it. If you keep breaking your egg dome thing you are going to drown. And think of how horrible it will be for Ariel if you drown. We will be hearing it for weeks, even years, about how much she loved you and I especially will be annoyed because it will just be a constant reminder how she fell in love before-"

"Adella!" Eric shouted at me. I looked down, sorta ashamed. It wasn't my fault, I talked when nervous.

"Sorry, just stop trying to drown yourself. Andrina and Attina are caring for Ariel right now, you just have to calm down. Got it? Good, because let's just put Ariel aside for a moment. If you were to drown what would _I _do? I mean, I know it would be worse for Ariel, but then I'd have this dead prince on my hands and I am no good with injured or dead people. You can probably tell. Plus a certain prince promised to introduce me to some cute humans one day when this was all settled and he can't very well do that while-"

"ADELLA!" this time it was Arista shouting my name. Eric looked dumbfounded and stared over at Arista with a question in his eyes.

"Sorry Eric, she talks when nervous. Adella, go help Alease with Aquata," Arista pointed over to Alease who was struggling to stop gushes of blood flowing from Aquata's loose hair. She also looked dead. I felt ready to faint.

Then everything was a black dream.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what are you thinking?!" I heard everything muffled through my head. It felt like my brain was filled with sand, heavy and quiet. I didn't have the strength to lift it, though I could feel something more comforting than the sea floor under it.<p>

"You know how Adella reacts in situations like this. She'll be better off asleep," Daddy responded to whoever asked the first question. What was going on? Was it worth opening my eyes? I tried to, but decided it really wasn't. I would sleep like Adella.

"Not just with Adella! Look at Ariel, look at Aquata! Are you trying to kill them off?!" the voices wouldn't let me have that luxury.

"It was Ariel's fault. She asked for it," Daddy responded. Did I ask for this? Oh ya, I did.

"That doesn't give you the right! She is Ariel, of course she is going to say rash things!" another voice, commanding and motherly, spoke nearby.

"I am the King of the Sea! I have every right to do what I wish!" Daddy sounded even more commanding, I could practically hear the first voice being snuffed out.

"You are the King of the Sea! You should know better than attacking a handicapped 16 year old mermaid!" another voice took the first's place, and I was racking my mind to try and put faces to these words.

"She is a princess! She should know better than to go to land and break every rule her King and Father sets in place!" Daddy huffed. Why was he the only face I could remember? The only terrifying face that tried to kill me in his anger.

"Where is Sebastian, guys?" this was a far off voice, all the way from the other side of the room I could tell. I still refused to open my eyes.

"Was he even here?"

"Ya, he jumped out in front of Daddy's triton right before the spell hit Ariel. I can't see him anywhere though."

"Found him! He was buried under the sand! And he's…oh my…." the voice lingered with a note of sadness.

That's right, Sebastian gave his life. He dived in front of me.

I felt bad. I always knew I was useless, that I was a burden to everyone, not thinking ahead, not making a plan, getting angry, getting injured; I was always a helpless inconvenience. But I just got my friend killed. I should just go to sleep forever.

"Triton you monster!" this voice I could give a face to, but not a name. It was a handsome face, with black hair and stormy eyes. I quite liked this face. What was his name?

"I am the monster human? I AM?" WHO IS IT THAT TRICKED MY DAUGHTER? WHO IS IT THAT FAKED A LOVE FOR HER FOR THE EXCITEMENT OF A MERMAID? WHAT PROMISES HAVE YOU MADE HER? DID YOU PROMISE FOREVER? A LIFETIME? WHO IS THE MONSTER HERE?" Daddy's voice was beating the grogginess in my head, as loud and terrifying as I remembered.

"Eric would never kill his children," I heard a female mumble aggressively. Was that the face's name? Eric? What a lovely name. It felt safe.

"Eric doesn't know what it is like to have traitors for daughters," Daddy said , his voice calmer.

I had to open my eyes, I knew I did. But I didn't want to, I just felt the need to keep sleeping. The voices grew dimmer, their arguments more muddled as I became groggier.

Yes, sleep sounded good.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>"Andrina, Attina, how is Ariel?" I stopped swinging my arms trying to gain a peek at my mermaid after I realized Adella was right. She was lying at my feet now, Triton putting some sort of sleeping spell on her. It was about the only thing he did right today, in my opinion; even I could see the panic running through her.<p>

"She's sleeping, she was stirring a minute ago but is just too tired," Attina replied.

"But she won't stop bleeding. No matter what we do. It is like she is conspiring against us," Andrina said in her dry matter. But the worry was hard for even her to disguise.

"Guys, Sebastian doesn't have a pulse or anything. His shell…it's all black and burnt…" Alana was sobbing, holding an unrecognizable lump in her hands. It was shriveled and dry, dark as coal. It was something I once almost considered a friend. I guess he was a friend, despite the constant reminders how horrible I was to everyone.

"Alease, how is Aquata?" I called over to the pink tailed mermaid. I knew her name from the mentions in my black world, but who she really was and why she was a weasel was still up for question. But better worry about the injured one first.

"She's bleeding, I could stop it with more supplies, but I just don't have enough. All I can do now is apply pressure, I'll just have to hold it for now, until professional doctors arrive. I fear she may have a concussion, or some other serious brain damage from this wound," her official voice rang as a holder for the rest of us. She was calm, official, sort of a sanity marker for us to work too.

Actually, it was almost scary calm. Even from my distance and through a red barrier I could see the blood floating like a bubble around Aquata's head. It seemed like quite a lot. How could one stay so calm?

"Alana, go get doctors, a nurse, anybody that can help," and now she was taking charge, that pink mermaid with the black hair. Who was this mermaid?

"Alana you will not leave this room! I already gave you girls the chance to avoid all this, but you snuck back in, so you will stay until this is resolved!" Triton threatened, and Alana looked scared. But Alease, for some reason, held much more power in this situation. Maybe it was because although Triton had the power, Alease had the wits.

Alana turned and fled out the doors before Triton could even say "stop".

"Alease, are you trying to start a revolution? Are you trying to over throw me?" Triton was swimming up closer and closer to the new mermaid, his triton glowing a sickly yellow.

"No, your majesty. I am just trying to make up for a mistake and protect my friends," Alease answered calmly, "Attina, keep applying pressure to Ariel's head. Andrina, to her tail. Stop all the wounds."

This sent a fresh wave of panic through me. I quickly tried to turn again, and stopped once my hand landed home on an already cracked wall. The water was up to my chest, I needed it no higher. Although, if I broke everything but what covered my head, I would not need to worry, the air would grow as a pocket…no I would loose too much air. If I were to do that I might only have 15 minutes of air.

But how badly was Ariel hurt?

"Attina, how bad is she?" I asked. I didn't expect an answer, or at least a vague one, but maybe she could hear the panic in my voice.

"She's bleeding from the tail and the head, she is bruised on the arm and the stomach. But don't fear, Eric, we are working on it."

And that was all I could for now. Not fear. Be useless. Lay my trust with the mermaids. Because I was a helpless human captured and taken out of my element. But there was something that I must be able to do, anything to help.

"Triton! I have to have a word with you!" I screamed up at the merman. He was still advancing on Alease, and without her cool and knowledgable mind keeping the threads together, I didn't think anyone would come out alright.

"Right, human filth. I have to deal with you still," Triton seemed to remember the monster and the real threat in the room. The human under the sea with his legs stuck in place and a limited amount of stale air.

Yes, he had to deal with the real danger here.

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>He was the threat. He was the one breaking us up, messing with my head, forcing me to hurt those I love. HE was the reason.<p>

I swam up and front. He was halfway drowned! I was forced to suppress a laugh. I could have left him alone, simply living out his life, and I swear he would have died in the same amount of time from his own stupidity!

Well, maybe it still would be his own human brain that brings his end. I would be sure not to replenish his air now, we'll see how long he lasts. Then Ariel and all her sisters could not blame me for his demise, just his own, limited, human faults.

"So, filth, this is the end for you. What do you plan on doing now?" I taunted.

"Triton, let the doctors in once they come. Do not turn them away. Let them heal Aquata and Ariel," he said, but quietly. It was as if he was aware of his end, so he had to make his pathetic life last as long as possible.

"Ha! Doctors? Do you really think the King of the Sea needs doctors to heal his family? Do you think my power only limits to destruction? Do not be so simple minded, human, or at least attempt to appear intelligent, though it may be hard," I let a small laugh pass. I was using every form of fine speech I could to insult this creature.

"It is not your power I doubt, but rather your sanity," the boy spat, "Triton, from what I heard from Ariel, you sounded over-protective and strict. She talked about you being paranoid and too worried that something would happen. You were a good father," I froze at the words, "But look at what you have done! Two of your daughters lay unconscious and bleeding, two still remain locked in chains, one you threatened for going to get medical help, and the rest would be hiding in fear if there wasn't sisters to care for! Triton, you used to care for these girls and worry about them getting injured."

I looked around. Adella was resting calmly at my fin. I made the right decision with her, I had no regrets about putting her to sleep. Now her breath was slow and she was at peace, rather than a panicky Adella I knew would arise from the situation.

Then there was Attina and Andrina, both over Ariel, one at her head and one at her tail, attempting to stop the bleeding. Alana was still gone, searching for help, or trying to convince doctors to come in when the doors had been shut all day .

Behind me Arista was sitting on the ground, looking bored. The heavy chains had stopped her from moving, although I recognized the signs of her trying to pick them throughout our conference. Unfortunately more than a hairpin was needed for these locks. Now she had realized that, she sat with her arms crossed and her thick hair floating wherever it liked, every once in a while casting a worried glance at Aquata.

And Alease was working on Aquata. She was still bleeding. Alease kept a face of emotionless stone and worked briskly with expert hands.

I looked back at the boy. I raised my triton. I took the shot.

"I'm giving you the chance to swim out of here. Swim or drown," I turned my back on him and went over to Aquata to start the healing process of my rage. I didn't even check to see if the boy took my opportunity, though he probably did.

Was I the monster?


	21. Chapter 21

I was human. Could anyone understand how annoying that was? I know Ariel couldn't. But curse my human lungs, I had to take up Triton's proposition and swim up. My last breath of air before he struck was only half decent, and then I was so surprised by the bolt I exhaled half of that.

And I was tired. I felt like I was going to drown. But I couldn't, I had to survive to get Ariel. There was a rock I swam up close to, it jutted up like God felt the need for something random in the waves. There was a mast from some long sunken ship wrecked across the thing, and at the top was a nest made from soggy hay. There was a collection of human knick-knacks, even a telescope, but the best thing was that it was above water.

I climbed shakily on the rock and fell asleep in an instant. But my dreams were haunted with me abandoning Ariel, Triton laughing maniacally, and a black lump of crab.

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>Was it me? Was it my fault? My family torn, injured, exhausted and no longer trusting; was that my doing?<p>

No! No it was most certainly not! It was that human, it was always the humans! It was the humans who captured my parents in their fishing nets! It was the humans who crushed Athena against those rocks! I told her not to go to the surface, I told her the humans were dangerous. She told me she was curious, that she would be careful. I let her go.

It was those humans.

I wouldn't let Ariel go, and look at what those humans did! They pulled her in with lies, and they made me hurt her! Those humans!

And what was that boy saying? I was no longer a good father? I was the best! I juggled children with duty! I didn't lock away my daughters, I was lenient! Ariel went too far, I had to do what I did! I had to be a good father!

I turned to Ariel. She was still lying unconscious, but I made the bleeding stop and tucked her into her bed. Aquata slept to her left, Adella to her right. I forced everyone else out, though the girl who protested the most was Alease Seastar. I was sitting on the beds opposite, I think it was where Alana slept, though I hardly came in here any more.

Who was that boy to call me a bad father? He didn't know anything! Did he ever raise a family that was completely conspiring against you? I don't think so.

I looked back down at Ariel. She was twitching in her sleep, her hands making spastic movements. Aquata was whimpering, softly but with blood chilling panic in her voice. Adella was the only one who slept peaceful, as was the nature of the spell.

Were the other two having nightmares? About what? I could imagine a load of fears for them; Aquata could be dreaming about giant eels or lightning. Ariel never had nightmares too often, she was always the bravest. But I could guess what was plaguing their dreams tonight. It had to be me.

NO! My daughters loved me! I was their father! Yes, I was strict. Yes, I sometimes lost control of my anger. But they were my daughters, and children must love their father. They MUST!

Besides, if that human really did love her, he would have stayed. He would have risked drowning to get Ariel. HE made the mistake of leaving her, and now he would never get her back. That was it! That was my law, therefor the law of the sea, and if Ariel decided to disobey me once again, well I would have to punish her…

I did that already, didn't I? Well I would have to do it again! More severely! I would find a way. Hopefully she would remember this and never try to break my rules again!

"DADDY STOP!" Aquata screamed, jolted up eyes wide open. She looked around in a panic, blue eyes scanning every corner of the room, though I wasn't sure they were seeing anything. I held my triton firm and cast the dreamless sleep for a second time on my second daughter. Let her recover in peace, without being haunted by me. She fell back limp into her bed, breathing slowly. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and slowly left the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I awoke with my back aching from sleeping on the rock, every part of me still soaked. My nose was stuffed up and my throat hurt, I could tell that this was going to be a cold. Great, that was just what I needed.<p>

I was trying to recollect my memories. So much of it was confusing, filled with red saxophones, orange crystals, and many other objects of the sort. Two memories held fast in my mind; Ariel was hurt and Triton gave me the chance to escape.

On a normal day with normal circumstances I would have paid all my attention to the Ariel being hurt memory. Of course I had to go back into the ocean! I had to find that city and get her! But this was not what any human would call "normal circumstances" and I'm sure most merpeople would agree. Why would Triton let me go, and was it safe to return?

I slapped myself over the head. Why was I thinking about my own safety!? Ariel was down there, crippled and in a lot of trouble with her father. But I knew Triton could mend her injuries, I knew he wouldn't let her die. And what was the point of a rescue if it was no more than suicide? But Ariel…

"Squaaaaaw! Cawwwwww!" a seagull came up behind me and assaulted my ears with seagull ruckus. It was funny, but that tone-deaf squawk sounded so familiar to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I turned and saw the seagull, big and awkward, obviously angry, but why would it be? Don't seagualls normally live inland?

"SQUAWWWWWWWW!" the seagull was going into a fury, starting to dive in. I threw my arms over my head in time to feel its claws scratch my arms.

"Stop it, Stop it! Alright, I'm leaving!" I batted away at the seagull. I realized that this one must have been weird and built its nest on this desolate rock. But, despite its strangeness and hostility, I felt a need to thank it. I was asleep, groggy, and unsure before. But now I would go most defiantly, all I needed was a little physical motivation to get off this rock.

I dove in.

* * *

><p><em>Triton<em>

* * *

><p>I was not a monster! And yet they fear me. Who are they to fear me?! Those were my children, all seven of them were my daughters, yet I haunt their dreams. I was such a fearsome force to them that Aquata woke in panic because of me.<p>

I swam as far as I could, to a place I never visited unless duty called: the surface. Well, not really. I would never dream of actually breaking the water. But I was close enough to where I could see birds of pray gliding over the waves, searching for a tasty morsel.

Why did I not hate the birds? No, no I would not think of that now. Let's work on one moral problem at a time. I kept swimming on, letting these pressing matters churn. How could my daughters fear me so much? Didn't they see, couldn't they figure it out, that everything I did was to protect them? Maybe I did get too carried away with Ariel's punishment, but I was never going to kill any of them! I wanted Ariel to think that! Or would I have killed one of my daughters? Now, thinking about it, I pinned all my hope on Ariel choosing Eric to die. Would have I, in my state of mind, actually killed one of my little girls? I mean, for Poseidon's sake, I nearly did kill Ariel and Aquata didn't I? I would have killed Ariel if it were not for Sebastian. What was becoming of me, the great king?

I heard a distinct splash, far too large for a bird of prey, and next to me appeared that human. I was idly drifting by a lonely rock and that slug must have climbed on it for refuge from my ocean. But the gall of him! He was diving straight down! I would give him a break if it were land he was heading towards, but no! It was the depths he was going for. I would not allow it!

"Stop right there, filth!" I pointed my triton and blasted a spell at the boy. He cringed in fear, as any spineless human would, but I did not intend to kill him. Yet. Rather, I simply gave him an air bubble, so that we may talk.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>Triton shot at me, and I closed my eyes prepared for death. I took a deep breath of shock, then another as I found I could breath. I opened my eyes, and saw clearly in the water, my face completely dry, but I was not captured. It was like a giant bubble on my head, and this time clear and clean. What was Triton up to?<p>

"Human, I gave you chance to leave. So go!" Triton bellowed and pointed his weapon at me. I tried to take a more intimidating pose, but I was merely human and needed my limbs to stay afloat.

"Not without Ariel," I replied.

"Ariel is my daughter, and she is in good hands. She will be a lot better off where she belongs with family who loves her, than up in a strange place where a single human only loves the idea of this fantasy," Triton scoffed at me, crossing his muscular arms.

"I do not only love the idea of her! I love everything about her! When Ursula tried to sabotage our love, she took Ariel's emotions! Ariel got legs to be with me, and I had trouble excepting her because everything I loved about her was gone!" I bellowed. My voice echoed around the bubbled, but not unpleasantly. It was soft and seemed more of a confirmation that what I said was the right thing. I needed that right now, if I were on land I would be shaking from fear.

"Ah! But you prove my point! Ursula took everything you love about my girl, and she defiantly took her tail! So, you admit you cannot love her without her tail!" Triton put a self satisfactory smirk on. It was as if he was purposefully being blind, like he had to convince himself that I was truly the enemy here.

"Yes, I love your daughter as a mermaid. But there is more to her than a tail and a pretty voice! And I am questioning, Triton, whether you are remembering that or not. She is a being, living with feelings and dreams. Beautiful dreams that I want to see fulfilled!" A fear started to churn in my stomach, a fear that I would never make it to the bottom of the sea. The triton was still glowing at me, speaking of my doom.

"Don't you insult me! I am a king! I am a father! What do you know about Ariel? Did you know that when she was small she was horrible at hide and go seek? Did you know that before she got this crazy human obsession it was starfish that she was fascinated with? Did you know that she was there when her mother died?" Triton was trembling and the water around him was beginning to boil. I started trying to slowly swim lower and lower. With this bubble, at least I could take my time.

"I did! I did know that! She told me everything!" I lied. No, I didn't know Ariel had a thing for starfish before humans. No, I didn't know she was bad and hide and go seek. But the last question, the one that I found most important, I did know. That one she did tell me, when we were sitting and the full moon was up. This was before Ursula. It was a rare occasion where we both decided to stay after sunset, just throwing caution to the wind. Actually, it was a less than rare occasion, that was the only time we risked it. But it was a full moon, the waves danced in the night and moonshine was reflected in all directions. It was that night when we decided to really talk about our families; what had happened, what we remembered.

"I can see you lying through your teeth! She would have never told any one those three things, she hates talking about those three things!" Triton had his victory, I could see he thought that. He asked me the questions that Ariel would never tell anyone, and if I answered yes, it was a lie. But I could prove it, I could prove at least one of them.

"I'm not a liar! I am a prince, maybe even a king, and my word is just as honorable as yours!" I kept shifting lower in the ocean. Triton stayed level with me, unconsciously following. I hoped it stayed that way.

"What honor does a human have?" He asked.

"Ariel did tell me those things! Cause she trusts me! Ask Ariel, she'll tell you!"

"Ha, of course she will! Of course she will," Triton lowered his triton, allowing the deadly light to dim. He continued on, not with confidence, but with sadness, "You know, they fear me. All of them do. Two of my daughters were having nightmares of me, and the third would have if she were not under enchanted sleep," he started sinking faster than me,"I just want to protect them. I was fine when Ariel had that thing for starfish. At least they weren't dangerous. But when she turned 5, it all changed. I took them to a sunken ship, just to show them how dangerous your contraptions were to us. It just got her fascinated." Triton took his eyes off me for the first time.

"Well, they should fear you! Look at what you did, Triton! You locked up 6 of them, you kidnapped me, and you put each of them up for death by the hand of their youngest sister. What is not to fear?" I didn't even bother with subtly any more. I faced downward and kicked with all my might. Triton stayed level with me, though he still did not look up.

"I hate to say you're right, human, but you are. I have been horrible to them, haven't I? I felt that I couldn't do anything else though, if it meant them leaving and breaking the law, I thought I had to teach them a lesson. I would have killed one of them too, all my hope was just on her picking you to die. Ha! Like she would have done that, right? I should have known that you…that your disguise would go down this far!" Triton stared back up, lifted his triton and let it glow even bright than before in one swift movement.

"W-wait! What do you mean my disguise?" I swam faster. Atlantica was in sight, I was so close. And with Triton as well, I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him.

"That disguise, your obvious disguise of a good human. Well, I know there is no such thing, I know that you are all barbarians, incapable of feeling! Things like love, happiness, kindness are lost on you! You may have fooled Ariel and her sisters, but you can't fool me!"

* * *

><p><em>Alana<em>

* * *

><p>I heard the blast from afar. Well, of course I did, Daddy wasn't in the palace anymore and if anyone could make those blasts it was Daddy. The question was who? Eric left, and unless this was pent up aggression being released then I could not tell what unfortunate soul stumbled into his wrath. Unless…could have Eric come back?<p>

"Attina, Attina!" I was whispering, but not sure why, since no one was around but us two. Alease was with the three sleeping girls, sneaked in once Daddy left, Arista was still chained in the throne room, complaining loudly about how Daddy forget her and this was why it was okay to kill her off. And Andrina was who knows where, probably sulking about how right she was.

"What?" Attina asked a little jolted, like I took her out of a dream.

"Do you hear that? The explosions? Only Daddy could make those," I pointed out to the sea, "You don't think Eric came back down, do you?" a gleam of panic came to Attina's eyes, she shook her head, and silently swam in the direction I was pointing. I followed.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>This was madness! I could not keep dodging these bolts, not for the life of me. The only reason that I could continue on now was because of this little yellow fish that saw the commotion. I knew he was Ariel's friend, but I could not remember his name at the moment, and honestly I was not spending too much time thinking about it. But with his flippers and my strong kick we managed to barley dodge Triton's death shots. What I needed was a shield, or a sword, or a harpoon, or…I don't know…a rock. Just something that would allow me to do more than run away! Something to defend myself with!<p>

I heard the triton fire with an explosive vibration, the yellow fish and I swam as fast as we could in the other direction. The fire ran into some coral, leaving a desolate black hole which did not belong in the center of that vibrant life system.

The little yellow fish was breathing hard, I heard him mumble, "that was my home…" but he did not turn. He kept swimming me down, down, down, knowing where I was going.

The triton fired again, this time the fire was light blue and sharp, like a giant arrow. I didn't have to ask to know what it was for; it was true that if Triton popped the air he so generously gave I would be a fish out of water.

"Eric! Over here!" a strong, confident voice called over to me. I looked and saw Attina and Alana wave from behind some coral that managed to survive the King's wrath. The fish and I redirected ourselves, swimming in a straight line when Triton allowed. When we got there the water around us felt boiling and I felt ready to sleep, again, for days.

"Eric, what even made you think of coming down?" Alana scolded me with a tsk and she supported me with extra swimming power. Attina cradled that fish and swam behind us.

"I won't go back up without Ariel," I whispered.

"Out of the question. She is still sleeping from her own affair. You try to carry her you will both be killed," Attina snapped and the fish murmured some tired gibberish. I assumed he agreed.

"But if she doesn't make an escape now, when will she?" I pointed out. We could all tell that security would be heightened after this event. Ariel may never be allowed to leave the palace again…

"She has a better chance with you alive than dead," Alana took a dip to the ocean bottom, and I could see the palace lurking over the sand line; shinning white with the finest pearls. This was where I wanted to go, so I did not say a thing in response. I thought that maybe they would bring me there anyway.

But I was wrong. Alana took a sharp right and dragged me along, but I saw Attina and the fish keep straight, going closer to the palace. I didn't see the enraged king.

"Where's Triton?" I asked concerned.

"He thinks we are taking you to Ariel. He'll be waiting there. Attina's gone to meet him and say you made run for it. I can't stay away too long, so we are hiding you. We'll come back at night to get you to shore," Alana looked behind her. Attina's orange tail was still clearly visible against the washed out blue of the ocean.

"But-" I started, but was silenced by Alana's hand over my mouth. She didn't say a word. Less than a minute later we were outside a cavern with a beat up stone pushed to the side. Alana shoved me in, and rather than trying to fight I pathetically floated into the cave.

"Now stay put," Alana ordered. And then, taking great care around her fingernails, she shoved the rock in front of the door.

I fumbled down the cavern entrance, running into walls and random rocks jutting out. Though it didn't seem like it was too long, the narrow way still took me a good two minutes to navigate. As the rocks opened up everything grew lighter, and I was forced by my own surprise to stop and stare, mouth agape. What I saw was…was…amazing, creepy, stunning, and dead all at the same time. Stacks and stacks, shelves upon shelves, of human stuff. Pipes, quills, rings and even a crown. Children's toys that were waterlogged and paintings that became unrecognizable after their time in the ocean. Necklaces hung from one shelf and shoes were stacked up in a messy pile up high. I knew where I was the instant I saw the first pair of glasses; they took me to Ariel's collection.

Ariel told me so much about her collection. But, when she described the wonders of her vast collection, I imagined something more intact. She told me how her father destroyed everything, but she did not emphasize just how much everything was. Hundreds of useless knick knacks were lying dead under the waves. Spoons burnt black and gears of watches flung in random spots. Books with papers disintegrated out of their spines and porcelain dolls treating the floor like a cemetery. It was mass destruction. And in the center of it all was me. My face, made of stone. Just my face too, no hair, no neck, just a face. I could tell it was me because it was the statue we lost in the hurricane.

I would have to remember to thank Triton for destroying it.

But up in the corner, the very top of the cavern, were dancing lights. I kicked up until my head brushed the stony ceiling. In this upper corner, reflecting all the light that reached this hidden place, were mirrors. At first I thought that Triton simply did not reach this high up with his destruction, but after closer inspection the frames were clearly burnt to a crisp. This was my way, this was the key: mirrors reflected magic.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I awoke groggily. I was in bed with two sisters by my side, and for a second I thought it was all a nightmare. Then I remembered that Eric was involved and the wonderful times I had and decided maybe it was a twisted sort of good dream. But before I could do anything, a mermaid with short black hair and a gray pink tail pushed me down by the shoulders and back into bed.<p>

She put one finger up to her mouth, and though I felt like screaming, there was just something in her eyes that told me it may be best not to. So I whispered instead.

"Alease! What are you doing here?" She responded with a finger to her pursed lips. I huffed. I felt like doing anything but being quiet!

"Alease-" I started, but her hand shot over my mouth and my rampaged became nothing more than mumbled gibberish. I was about to bite her, and then I heard the voices.

"What in Poseidon's name were you thinking?!" it was Daddy, his furious yells vibrating through the walls. Suddenly I liked the idea of being quiet. Alease still kept her hand over my mouth, but I did nothing about it.

There was a response, I was sure, but whoever was on the receiving end of his fury was not loud enough to hear through our bedroom.

"Don't you give me that! Don't you dare lie to me! You expect me to believe something like that!? No, go to your room! I'll deal with this and I don't need you two intervening any more!" everyone fell silent for a while. Alease and I watched my bedroom door tentatively, until it blew open from a furious push by Alana.

"Alana, calm down," Attina said, following the second oldest into the room.

"Calm down you say, calm down. How am I suppose to calm down? And what's worse, all this stress is horrible for my complexion," Alana swam right over to our bedroom mirror, where she sat while we continued to talk.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Attina looked behind her, shut the door, and came to sit on my bed, our conversation nothing more than hushed whispers.

"Eric came back down for you. It seems like Daddy and him were doing something before hand because he had an infinite air bubble round his head. Then Daddy was trying to shoot him, so we swam up to get him out. Oh, this guy too, he helped," Attina put Flounder down next to me, and I didn't even notice she had him till she pointed it out.

"Flounder!" I gasped, but not too loud. One: I didn't want Daddy to hear. And two: Flounder was sleeping.

"Ya, he was really holding his own, the little guy," Attina smiled, "Anyway, Alana hid Eric somewhere only she knows, and she guarantees me there are no merpeople in the vicinity," Attina glared at Alease, who retreated behind Aquata's bed, "we are going to fetch him tonight and take him back to dry land."

I sighed in relief and fear. Great that he was going back, but leave me behind? Was it forever? What could I do about it though? I would just have to be patient and see how this would play out. But patience was not my forte.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I took a mirror and stuffed it under my shirt. I needed rest, I was far too weak to move the boulder myself, but I was not leaving this ocean without my princess. Once Alana opens that doorway I'll swim as fast as my legs can carry me, and once Alana catches me I'll shout for Triton until he comes to me. That was the master plan.<p>

I was dozing when the movement of the boulder made me jump. Was it time already? It hardly seemed like even an hour passed, maybe I was in a deeper sleep than I thought. I swam up the corridor with the intention to meet Alana and go peacefully, for the meantime. But it wasn't Alana I ran into, it was Andrina.

"Andrina! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"What, do you not want me here? Cause I can leave," she pointed to the doorway, which was left open.

"No, no, I was just expecting Alana."

"She won't be here for a few more hours, I figured you'd want to escape," Andrina gave me a knowing smirk and flicked at my air bubble while muttering, "It's like Daddy was trying to keep a human in a bowl."

"Wait, you want to help me escape?" who was this princess working for?

"Yes. I figured if we get you out now you'll only be back. And it would be better if you came back with like, a plan or something, but I doubt you'll actually wait that long. Plus, now you have the infinite air bubble, which will pop once you get above shore, so I don't see a better time to get this done. And Ariel will be less miserable the sooner you come. But hey, I'm fair, the choice is up to you," she gave a small bow. How could I pass up this opportunity? I nodded enthusiastically, told her my plan with the mirrors, and she helped me swim to the palace.

Ariel's collection was surprisingly close to her home. With my weaker-than-mermaid swimming status and the fact that we could only travel when Andrina gave the okay, it took us 20 minutes to get to the palace front gates. If it were just a mermaid without any of the sneaking, I guess it would have taken 30 seconds to a minute. What could I say; Andrina was being extremely careful.

She also went as far to not allow me through the front entrance, which I loudly objected to before she shoved some kelp into my mouth.

"Shut it! I will not allow you to go storming the castle! You got the mirror, but that isn't much of a plan. Sneaking up, surprise, and best yet if you got in and out without him even noticing you is the way to go. We do this my way, which involves stealth," she grabbed me and pulled me along, not caring if her purple tail smacked me hard. The princess didn't even remove my gag, though it wasn't done well, so I did it myself.

"Do you really think I'll be able to sneak in, grab Ariel, and sneak back out without Triton noticing a thing?" I spat at her.

"No, I don't think you have a chance! But I think you have even less of a chance if we don't try," Andrina didn't slow down, "I learned that last night, actually."

We kept swimming around the palace gates until we were at the very back of the castle. A small back door was the target, and there were even no guards in front! But from inside I could hear the hustle and bustle of pots and pans, something falling over and breaking, and someone yelling, "Ah, Underworld! Sandwave, that's the 3rd plate you broke!" I looked up at Andrina, trying to analyze her face. She looked puzzled.

"I guess I'll just swim right in, knock on the door and say 'Hello, do you mind if I go save the princess of the sea?'"

"Is that how annoying my sarcasm is? Geez, I should really cut back, my poor sisters must hate me," Andrina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, the pressure is just getting to me. I don't mean it, I'm just nervous," I apologized as sincerely as possible. Nerves just ate at my patience sometimes.

She bit her lip, "But ya, I figured with the commotion the chefs would have left. Loyal lobster-eating slug brains," she made a fist in the general direction. The temptation to tell Andrina that her youngest sister actually liked lobster made it's way into the back of my mind, but I pushed it aside for a more appropriate time.

"If it works, I can help," a boy's voice said from behind us. Andrina grabbed my wrists and turned violently, hostility echoing in her voice.

"Who are you, what do you want? Don't even think of moving."

The boy was tall, but really skinny, almost unhealthy like. His tail was a washed out yellow and his hair was a diluted red. His stare, with soft brown eyes, was innocent, yet somehow knowing, like he took a wild guess at what we were up to and hit it on the mark. And he, himself, was shiny. If a mermaid who never went to shore asked me what fire looked like, I would point to this boy.

"I-I-I" he started stuttering at Andrina's glare before she whispered "spit it out!"

"My name is Pisces Coralshark an official delivery boy for Atlantica Seaweed Farms, delivering to every fish in the wide blue sea," he recited "I was on my way to deliver the seaweed supply to the palace chefs, now that things at the palace seemed to have settled down," he sunk down into the sand and was twisting his wrists, suddenly shy, "Are you here to take Ursula Slayer?" he muttered so quiet I could hardly hear him.

"Do you mean Princess Ariel?" the boy nodded enthusiastically. Andrina rolled her eyes at me, as if to say "Oh, one of _these _types of merpeople."

"Look, I caught the human intruder, see?" Andrina held up her hands, still firmly grasped around my wrist, "There is nothing else to it. I just don't want to go through the front door because Daddy kinda wants to keep this thing about a human hushed up. Okay? So you can deliver your seaweed, do what it is delivery boys do, and swim back home," Andrina waved her hand in goodbye as I watched the disappointment sink into those soft brown eyes.

"Oh, well ya I guess. I just…well you see, my friends and I, we sort of follow this thing. We always talk about how Princess Ariel must have gone to the human world, even if our King denies it. We think its true. And she must have been happy there, right? Or she wouldn't have stayed. And I mean, she killed Ursula! _Killed! _Can you believe it? There was a human swimming around too, we saw it, but King Triton always says that he just messed things up, and Ursula would have never have gotten such temporary power if he didn't show up. But anyway, after that when Princess Ariel became the Lost Princess, well our King said that she was somewhere, probably injured. My friends and I liked to think that she went to be with that human, because he had to be there for a reason right?" I saw his eyes glitter like a candle underwater, happiness and hope for someone he never met, like he spent his whole life searching for this bond and now he had finally found it.

Andrina stared agape at his summary of Ariel's and my adventures, "How did you guess so…" she started before she realized finishing the question would give away everything.

"Accurately?" Pisces finished for her, "Well, we talked to a little yellow fish who is also in our club. He would come join us every so often when the pressure of land got to be too much. He's Princess Ariel's best friend! Of course, he didn't tell us everything, actually really nothing. Just that she was extremely happy right now. We guessed the rest."

"Flounder, one day I will kill you," Andrina swore under her breath.

"But I want to help! I can get you in! Look, if you hide in my seaweed cart, I normally take it to the storage room, on the opposite side of the hall!" he flickered with life, probably would be jumping if he had legs.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>All of us were up now, 5 of us were impatiently swimming from one wall to the other. I was stuck in bed, hitting the covers with my hands in a melodic beat. Andrina was still nowhere to be seen, yet no one was truly concerned. Not even I was really concerned. Andrina would be Andrina. Alease was sticking like glue to Aquata's side, and Aquata kept pushing her away, saying "I'm still angry at you." Attina was by the windows and Adella was following the perimeter of the room. Adella swam over to the door quickly, a routine she had picked up out of nerves. She pushed and shoved, mumbled "still locked" and did the same to the windows before going back into her perimeter swim. Daddy made sure those were locked when I was asleep, I think.<p>

"There's gotta be something," Attina started rubbing her temples. I heard a small "stop following me" come from Aquata and Alease sat on the bed across from mine. Alana was still at the mirror, closely examining her skin, mumbling "hopeless, hopeless."

I went back to staring at the ceiling, the only thing that made a lasting impression was "hopeless, hopeless." So what if she was just talking about her skin? It applied to this situation too.

There was a loud thump from the other side of the door, an unfamiliar boy said really loud "sorry!" The door swung open.

In swam Andrina, with her blond hair still not pinned up and her purple tail flicking more sharply than normal, a dead give-a-way to how annoyed she really was. Following her was a tall red-head boy that I have seen maybe once in the past, when I was sneaking out the kitchen doors. When the boy saw Flounder still asleep at the end of my bed he gasped and said "is he alright?"

After him came Eric.

"Eric!" I yelled, which was rebutted with even louder shushes from my sisters. Alease sat quietly and the boy fretted over my friend.

"Ariel! I'm so happy!" Eric kicked over to me, an infinite air bubble around his head, and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Andrina, what the Underworld?!" Alana spat out louder than anyone's shushes.

"He's got a plan and a steady supply of air. When is there a better time to do this?" my middle sister put her hands on her hips.

"When Ariel isn't recovering, when Eric isn't recovering, when he's not exhausted, when Daddy is more sane or maybe when we have a plan all of us can follow!" Alana ticked off each reason on each perfect finger.

"I said he's got a plan! Show them, Eric," Andrina snapped her fingers and on command Eric pulled out a mirror from under his shirt.

"Oh! I know that mirror! I found that in a shipwreck a long time ago!" I exclaimed with joy. I didn't check my whole collection after the incident, but it was nice to know that some of it survived.

"Ya, Alana took me to your collection and I found a group of mirrors intact. I can use it as a shield for magic and distract Triton while Andrina and Pisces help Ariel to shore!" Eric seemed so pleased with himself. I wan't just skeptical about the plan, but also about how they found my collection! I hid it so well too! I looked over at Alana, who rolled her eyes at me and just said "Ariel, you may the bravest but you are defiantly the worst at keeping secrets."

"So, Pisces is your name?" Attina drifted over to the boy, her orange going well with his yellow.

"Y-ye-yes ma'am," Pisces was visibly nervous, twitching around and messing with his hair, "they hid in my cart of seaweed packages while I pretended to be lost in the palace. Then we came here," he took a deep gulp of water, "It was really easy cause all the guards were outside put on human watch" he gave a really sheepish grin at Attina.

"Hmm," Attina continued to ponder, now ignoring the boy. I saw his shoulder's sink a tad bit.

"How did you get the key to the door?" I asked. Andrina shook her head a tad bit and Eric laughed before pulling me against his chest.

"We have Arista to thank for that," he said with a smile, "she was still locked in" he yawned widely, "the throne room and Pisces went in there, actually he went through every door…Anyway Arista said that she had a key," Eric's eyes drifted toward Andrina, who huffed and continued the story. Eric shut his eyes and started breathing slowly.

"Apparently a guard came and gave her some food, and in that food was a key. She said that she tried it and it turned out to be the wrong one, obviously this was some inexperienced guard who was just trying, but not succeeding, to do the right thing. Well we took it just in case, and turned out it was the key to our bedroom," Andrina pushed Alana away from the mirror and went to pinning up her hair with spare purple clips. Alana said "Hey!" and went to trying to push Andrina away.

Attina's mind was now churning with plans, "Alana and Adella will head toward the front gate, carry Flounder with you. Look sneaky, like you are trying to get to where we hid Eric. Andrina and I will take Eric, trying to get Eric to shore without catching attention. Ariel, you hide in the seaweed cart with Aquata, who can help hide you at the last minute if necessary-"

"I'm not sure if you know how this works, Attina, but I can only hide myself," Aquata raised her hand and spoke with a hint of impatience.

"Noted, I'm sure you'll find a way to help anyway," Attina continued without missing a beat, "Alease… you are coming with us. I don't trust you, but at the same time I need you to help us get Eric out of here. Daddy trusts you, I'm hopping if caught you can persuade him if something goes wrong. But know, we will be watching you, closely. This is your second chance, don't screw it up," Attina pointed her finger and Alease gave a small timid nod, "Pisces, keep up the lost act, get Ariel out of the palace. We will meet you at the coral reef complex closest to shore."

"O-of course ma'am! Yes ma'am! Right away!" he snapped into a salute and swam right over to his cart, ready to make off before Aquata gave a little cough and he remembered what he was missing.

* * *

><p><em>Attina<em>

* * *

><p>Alana and Adelle safely made it to the gateway, I made sure of it. Pisces, bless his heart, was pushing his cart as hard as he could. Thankfully it only had Ariel in it, Aquata being able to sneak better, though she loudly complained how Daddy figured out her techniques and there was no point. At least they were moving forward, so long as Ariel stayed hidden, Aquata could act as a guide for the lost delivery boy if caught. If she thinks of that of course. Maybe I should have told her that idea before they left…<p>

"Attina, let's go," Andrina commanded. I didn't like the tone very much, but I let it slide. Andrina took Eric under his shoulder and drifted behind me. We would be sticking to the back halls and secrets passages, if fighting was avoidable then we would avoid it. And it wasn't for Eric's sake or even Ariel's that I was taking great care with this. It was for Daddy's. In Daddy's state of mind, or in any state of mind he has ever been really, he would kill Eric. Ariel already hated him, but I saw it in her, there was a spot willing to forgive, just if everything went right. Killing Eric would erase that spot for sure, and if Daddy were to loose Ariel's love he would become nothing more than an empty hermit crab shell.

"To the right, up here," I called back to Andrina before turning into a wall. It was not a real wall, just a cleverly designed curtain that was heavy enough to withstand the currents but light enough to be pushed by merpeople. Most guards didn't know of it, only those in Daddy's inner circle. It was originally built when the octopi witches threatened the merpeople, and no one ever bothered to take it down. The tunnel went throughout the walls of the palace, coming out near the front gates. That would be the trickiest part of this journey, we just had to hope Alana and Adella were able to look suspicious enough.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I fell asleep on Andrina's back, who was surprisingly good enough to carry me. She shook me awake with a sharp jolt and said, "hey lazy, we're here."<p>

Attina stuck her head out of a window that had no rightful place being there, and tsked very audibly. We all held our breaths for a moment before continuing.

"Still about 50 or 60 guards out there, we can't risk it," Attina said with a shake of her head.

"Come on, you must have planned for this, I mean, wasn't it a little given that not all the guards would follow those two?" Andrina placed me on the floor and swam up, arms crossed.

"Well…I was just sorta…hoping that most would follow…" Attina blushed, her ears lit up like flame.

"Hoped? You hoped? What, did you also throw a seashell down until it landed right side up for good luck? Did you wish on the rising moon? Are you carrying a lucky nurse shark fin?" Andrina scorned more and more, and normally I would be one to step in, but I was pretty mad about this too.

"Look I'm sorry! I don't do the sneaky plans, that's Arista's forte! But we have friends out there right? Someone gave Arista that key, albeit it was the wrong one, but still they tried! If we go out there, it is possible not all will attack," Attina crossed her arms, making it official that this was over and she won. Of course, Andrina and I disagreed with that.

"Our so called 'friends' could still attack if they want to survive!" Andrina pointed out, "And even if they don't we still can't take half those guys by ourselves. And Eric needs to save up his strength! Think about the human," Andrina sunk down to my shoulder and made big puppy eyes at her sister.

"Well do you have a better suggestion?" Attina was putting out her bottom lip, like she was really hurt.

"You're suppose to be the smart one!"

"I was thinking more on getting Ariel out than us! And that one worked, at least, so I can still be the smart one!" Attina said with hurt pride.

"Eh…I have some news for you," a familiar voice said, though I didn't know from where. I looked behind me in the dark tunnel and saw a mermaid with short black hair and a gray-pink tail and nude colored seashells. They called her something with an A in the room…

"Alease, what do you want? Where have you been for that matter, you should have been with us," Attina passed all her aggression from Andrina to this Alease girl.

And then the resemblance hit me, "the weasel! When I saw you, you were a pink weasel!" I clapped my hands once in celebration. Bigger question at hand now, why a weasel, out of everything.

"What's that?" one of the girls asked "silly human nonsense, I think," a different one replied. I was too distracted to tell which.

"Anyway, I kept following Ariel, I was so worried. I blended in, I just wanted to make sure she made it out safely," Alease played with her fingers rather than looking at us, "And, well I know you won't believe me without Pisces and Aquata's confirmation, but Pisces was escorted to the King, because the guards were so fed up with his sense of direction, they wanted to scare him. Well, I worry, so I came right up here. I thought you might know what to do."

"Heh, you probably turned her in!" Andrina accused. I didn't hear a defense, an account of the truth, or even harsher accusations. I crawled on the floor as the three fought. A minute ago I was asleep, but hearing this was just as good as a hurricane to the face. I would get there, I would not stop till I found Triton. And I fell back into the original plan. I sneaked away, Attina caught me at where we entered the passage though, so I shouted. I screamed and yelled and fought, banging my fists on anything and kicking as hard as a human could hope to.

"TRITON! TRITON COME AND GET ME! COME AND GET ME HERE! BY THE SECRET PASSAGE!" I shouted over and over, Attina hushing me and Alease grabbing my arms, trying to move me back to hiding. Andrina stood there with her face in her hand, muttering something about how I was suppose to do this her way.

In the end it wasn't Triton who came, but a guard, who called more guards, who each pointed their sharp sword fish noses at each merperson. Attina and Andrina were promptly escorted to their rooms, Alease to some place that I assumed to be outside, and me to the king.

In the throne room he was sitting, with Pisces and his seaweed cart. That meant Ariel. And Aquata? Well, I did not see her, but that really wasn't saying much.

"Triton, where have you hid Ariel?!" I screamed up at him right as the guards set me down. I was improvising, I just wanted to draw attention away from that cart. Pisces was looking at me from the corner of his eyes, maybe trying to catch on. I hoped he was smart enough too.

"Hid her? Where have you been looking?" Triton inquired, genuinely interested.

"The dungeons, naturally," I replied quickly.

"Ha. Hahahaha," Triton broke off into a laughing storm, his loud chuckles echoing off the throne room walls, "Do you know what this means boy?" he said once the laughs had subsided to giggles, "It means Attina and Alana really weren't helping you! Oh, they have found the good side, I think. They have finally seen sense!" Triton's voice boomed with pride at least two of his daughters. I'm glad this rouse got them out of the line of fire at least.

"Where is she Triton, where is she?" I kept calling out. I had to make him forget the carriage, I had to make him forget Pisces.

"Like I would ever tell you, you greedy little human!" Triton got off his throne and swam toward me, "You only want her as a prize, a trophy of sorts. You want to take her from everything."

I gritted my teeth and refused to respond. I didn't necessarily want him angry, seeing as his triton was at hand, but at the same time I figured him being too calm and collected would lead to reason, and reason could be trouble for all of us. He kept swimming up to me, until he was towering over me, breathing down on my head. Indents were appearing in my bubble where the force of his breath hit down. And then he abruptly turned and swam toward the skinny delivery boy.

"And what are you doing in my palace? Said you were lost, but this far in these walls with a delivery of seaweed? How bad is your sense of direction?"

Pisces shook, I could even see his shivers from here. Triton started to circle around him, as if trying to see into his soul. Pisces stuttered and mumbled a few things that I could not make out.

"Oh is that so? Well, you surely wouldn't object to me inspecting your delivery, would you?" Triton bent down so he was eye level with the cart full of seaweed. Pisces looked at me with his warm brown eyes, stricken with a cold streak of panic. I shook my head slightly, trying to get him to do something, _anything_, to distract Triton.

"Hm, no objections?" Triton peered up at Pisces.

"N-n-n-no Your Majesty, n-n-n-nothing in there but the b-best seaweed in Atlantica," Pisces stopped looking in Triton's eyes, he was barley speaking loud enough for me to hear. Triton may be insane, but he was certainly no idiot.

"I don't like hurting my subjects and I can tell that whatever you did you were pushed into. I will ask you once; leave before I look into this cart," Triton was whispering a promise to Pisces. The boy looked at me and swam over, shaking so violently I was actually afraid for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm no hero," Pisces said to me before leaving so quickly I could have sworn the water doused him out like it would to a flame.

* * *

><p><em>Aquata<em>

* * *

><p>Daddy was shuffling around through the seaweed. I had managed to curl into the far corner of the cart, but it was not as if this cart was big. I would be found in a second.<p>

"Haha, Ariel! What?" There was Daddy, he found me. Unfortunately the wrong daughter, but still I was one of them, at least.

I swam up and out of the cart, and Daddy just stared, before stuttering out, "A-Aquata? I don't understand, you should still be sleeping, why are you in this cart? I thought it would have been Ariel."

"Yes Daddy, well if you have to know I just didn't like it in our room, so I escaped," I said curtly. But Daddy wasn't listening anymore, he was talking to a guard by the door- "go to the princesses' room, make sure all are accounted for."

I had to keep Daddy's mind off of everyone else for a while. Ariel was with Alease, who came and took her into hiding right before the guards took us. Why Eric was pulled into this, well I didn't know what Alease was planning, but I did know that she was the true strategist in this palace, and I trusted her. Or I almost did, anyway.

I would ask for Arista's help in distractions, but she had been relocated, though her chains were still here she was not.

"Where's Arista?" I asked.

"Sleeping in the hospital rooms. I thought she could use some good peace," Daddy said, but I knew he didn't care _that _much about Arista's health. Yes, he cared a great deal, but another benefit of the hospital rooms were they were virtually impossible to escape, just in case some serious plague was to come, we could lock all those infected in the hospital rooms.

I was busy thinking up some witty comeback, but before I could say a thing the guard came back through the doors, a look of worry clearly on his fishy face.

"Well?" Triton asked. The guard swam up and spoke in Triton's ear so the rest of us could not hear. I saw Daddy's face sink lower and lower with dismay, "Only those two?" he mumbled. His face turned red with anger, his triton started boiling the water around it.

"Aquata!" he turned on me, "Where is everyone?! Where is Ariel?" once again I was about to come up with a really witty answer, but he was no longer focused on me. It really made me feel loved.

"Human! What have you done with my daughter?"

"I've told you, I've been trying to find her!" Eric responded. I could almost see him trying to muster a straight enough face to keep this lie going.

"You bluff!" Daddy yelled, brandishing his triton.

"No! No one would help me, I don't know this palace!" Eric was starting to back up, flailing against the water. It didn't help clear his name.

I knew it was coming, I saw Daddy raise his triton, I saw it glow, and I heard him shout "lies!" but I didn't move. All the fighting that I have been involved in recently, all the danger that had sucked me in, really desensitized my fear.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I was not going to let this last long, I would not give him the shot he wanted. I saw it all in slow motion, I felt slowed myself, though that may have had something to do with being underwater. In any case I reached under my shirt and pulled out the mirror. Triton shot right at my heart. The spell hit my mirror, the force pushed me back hard against the wall.<p>

I closed my eyes, gasped for air, feeling the water on my body made me forget all about the air bubble. I coughed and gagged, expecting buckets of water to come out, but it was just clean air. It took a second to get my bearings again, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, it was like I was in that whirlpool all over again. Just spinning, blinding water, bubbles everywhere, and spinning and spinning.

"Eric! Snap out of it!" Aquata slapped me on the face. Honestly, if nothing it made me more groggy, but she did get my attention.

"W-what? Just a second, let me catch my breath," I wheezed back.

"No time, we got to get you out of here. Drop that stupid mirror and let's go!" she started shaking my shoulders. I just realized I was still gripping the mirror. I dropped it and looked around, Aquata's urgency not connecting with me.

Until I saw it. Lying in the middle of the throne room, whatever skin was still there burnt black, but for the most part a mangled belly, was King Triton.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>I had to drag myself from my hiding hole. Thankfully Alease didn't take me far. She said it was a combination of tactic and a combination of my comfort. I was still hurt by her betrayal, and yet I still found a mother in her. She was carried away by the guards, I heard her trying to negotiate with them down the hall, but I knew she would be fine, probably just escorted outside. So I didn't worry myself with her, rather I just went to the throne room where I heard that blast come from.<p>

I pulled myself in, wanting to be sneaky but not finding a need to try. Bubbles were everywhere, currents were flowing into each other and up and down and twisting through other currents, creating havoc. And then right by the door was Eric, and Aquata hoisting him up. His eyes were focused, but not on me, and I could tell there was something else in this room, but I could not make sense of anything in the center of the throne room.

"Eric! Are you alright? What's going on?" I called. He jumped, surprised, but not quite as drastic as Aquata.

"I thought Alease hid you," she grumbled with dissatisfaction.

"She did, but she got caught by the guards, so I crawled here. Are you alright? What's going on?" I asked more firmly this time.

"Ariel, you look like you are in pain. We should take you somewhere to rest," was his first reaction. And it was true, I was in an extreme amount of pain. I wanted Eric to take me in his arms, take me to shore where I could sleep on the beach for days on end, with no interruption. But the way he said it, how groggily and distant he was, how distracted his was acting, I could not accept kindness. He was trying to hide something.

"Eric, what's going on?" I asked again. The bubbles were starting to burst and the currents were calming. Slowly that lump in the middle of the room made more sense. Until it was clear, "Daddy? Daddy! DADDY!" I was distressed, I was panicking. Sure he tried to kill Eric, sure he injured me and was an angry man who talked nonsense just to keep up his reality. But he was my father.

And the man I feared and loved, the man who hurt and protected, was nothing more than a mangled mess of burnt blackness. The smell was horrible, and I knew it was Daddy causing it. I turned on Eric.

"What happened?!" I didn't have tears, I didn't even feel like I would have cried if I were above land. I was just curious and angry. More like enraged. Yet I didn't know what happened. How could have Eric killed my father?

But, he did kill Urusla. And Daddy's theories were coming back, how if Ursula were human Eric wouldn't have been able to do it. Was Daddy right? No, I know he wasn't. And yet there he lay, dead by the hands of someone, and my curiosity struck: what if?

"Eric, we are leaving," Aquata said hurriedly. I knew why she panicked, with so much commotion it won't be long till guards came.

"Wait Eric!" I grabbed hold his hand. He bent over so it would be easier for me to look into his eyes,"was it you?"

His eyes dropped, his head followed, and I hardly heard the "yes." I held my breath, waiting to ask my next question. Honestly, I was afraid, horrified even, of Daddy's belief that Eric could only kill merpeople,

"Eric, if Daddy were human, would you have been able to kill him?" I asked timidly. I don't know what compelled me, it was just Daddy's words. I knew he was lying, I knew he had no idea what he was talking about, but still, there he was, dead, and I just had to know that he was wrong. I had to hear it from Eric that I was right.

But Eric's head hung lower and he didn't respond. Aquata clicked her tongue impatiently and hoisted him up again, getting ready to take off and leaving me without an answer, though I could tell what it was, I just really needed hear it. "Eric!" I hollered up at him.

Eric stopped Aquata and looked at my face, took a deep breath of his fresh air, and said "A long time ago I promised I would never lie to you again, Ariel. I love you, so that is why I'm telling you the truth, because it would be so much easier to lie. If Triton were human, I still would have killed him, but I admit, it would have been harder for me." He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Aquata looked at me, then at Daddy, and back to me, before saying "Wait here, I'll come back and take you up once I get him out."

It was a dream come true, yet I shook my head, "I...I think it's better that I stay down here, for now," Eric nodded with understanding. Aquata didn't respond, she just took Eric and went.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, but exciting news! One more chapter until we finish our story! And this chapter is a little long, technically it should be 2 chapters, but just because it took so long to actually upload I just spent time on this one. <strong>


	22. The End

Attina was not yet skilled enough with the Triton to risk healing my tail, so instead she used her new found power to acquire me a two-dolphin carriage. Dolphins were good; they were nice to those who were nice back and they did not question why they wanted to do this or go there. They just did what their master wanted, and they were completely confidential, I knew my secrets were safe with them.

I became sort of a ghost, according to Flounder. Actually, when Alana found me, she told me I was no better than the Lost Princess now. Pisces managed to hunt me down and informed me I was now known as the Hiding Princess. That made me feel fantastic. It wasn't like I was trying to hide away from everything. I just wanted to think alone, and my current situation needed a lot of thinking.

For starters, I was extremely unhappy. But would that change if I went up to shore? Here I was without my love, my soul mate. If I were without Eric, I knew I would always be unhappy. No matter how hard I would try to forget, his memory would be nestled in the back of my mind. Yet, if I were to go above the waves and live on shore once again, I would be living with the man who killed my father. I feared Daddy, I tried to trick Daddy, I went behind his back. In fact, sometimes I hated Daddy. He was angry, he was cruel, and he was insane by the end. But he was still Daddy, the man who gave me second chances at hide-and-go-seek, the man who cared for me as both mother and father. He always supported my dreams, so long as they didn't endanger me. The problem was what my heart desired was what Daddy thought endangered me most. It ended up killing him, didn't it?

What was I suppose to do?

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>The palace was so dull without Ariel to escape to. Maribel left, at least, with a trail of insults behind. Grimsby was no longer talking to me, especially when it came to my coronation, then he would practically sprint from the room. Even my people were beginning to question what I was to them. Was I suppose to be taking command, or would we wait till I was older or had a queen? I would be fine with a queen by my side, but only if she had hair that looked like fire underwater, and a strange curiosity sparkling in her blue eyes. But I couldn't have that, now, could I? I messed it all up. I shouldn't have killed her father, I should have tried to angle the mirror so it would miss, or merely injure him. Did I have to become a murderer?<p>

Maybe what I really should have done was lie. It didn't seem Ariel was all that concerned with my actions, just my answers. How could I lie to her again though, after how hurt she was last time? Maybe I should have defended myself, told her how it was self-defense. But no, I couldn't do that to her either.

I took to sitting on our beach every sunrise after breakfast and sunset after dinner. I would just sit there, for hours sometimes, once in the past week I even fell asleep out there. Of course in the day, despite my questionable role, I still did have some royal responsibilities.

About a week and a half after the events I went to sit on our beach in the early morn. I had an extra early breakfast so I wouldn't have to see Grims today. I knew he loved me, and I knew he knew I didn't want to disappoint him, but that is just what I did, and it was enough to drive me insane. Therefore I came to our beach as an escape, like it was always, but now even this escape brought me problems. Just everything that happened, everything I said came back to me on this beach. However, I could not say goodbye to this place.

It was that morning that there was someone waiting for me. She was on the beach, with her hair pulled back by a string of pearls.

"Aquata? What are you doing here?" I half jogged half walked over to the mermaid who was sitting in the breaking point.

"Hey, have some courtesy! Do you know how long it took me to get in the air? A good 20 minutes!" she crossed her arms and pouted with her bottom lip out.

"Sorry, how are you? It's good to see you again. And hey, I remember when it took a half hour to get used to dry air," I said on a positive note. She smiled self-satisfactory and said "yeah, well…"

I sat down a little up shore from where she was, just to keep from being wet, "But really, what brings you up here, Aquata?" I persisted. Last I thought, all the sisters were angry at me.

"I was there when it happened. I know what you did was in self-defense, Eric. I don't know if Ariel is just in denial or knows and is still morally compromised, but I'm here to help you. Because I know, and I know Ariel knows, that if you had the choice you wouldn't kill anyone," Aquata said firmly.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and frowned. She was there, but did she not hear the conversation we had? Thinking back, we were talking in nothing more than hushed whispers, except for that last line, where I told the truth.

"Ya, I wouldn't have, but still the fact remains that I did. And also, it would have been harder for me to kill a human than a fish person, and she has a right to hate me for it," Aquata slapped me on the face. It was a hard slap too, one that actually stung for sometime. I looked into her blue eyes and she looked back with an evil glare.

"If what you say is true, then it would be harder for you to kill Ariel than some lunatic causing chaos in your kingdom," her eyes did not lighten up. I looked down at my shoes.

"Well, that's different. Ariel isn't just a mermaid, she's something more," I defended.

"Then it would be easier for you to kill Attina, Arista, Alana, Andrina, Adella, and me, than to kill 6 other humans," she continued.

"No! But you guys are my friends, I wouldn't ever dream about it!" I held up my hands in defense.

"Then it would be easier for you to kill an innocent mermaid you never met than a human who had done a number of horrible deeds!" Aquata persisted. I scratched my head again and looked back down in the sand. Well who's to say that's not true? I never tried.

Aquata slapped me again, "Stop it," she said, "I can see what you are thinking. You are horrible at concealing emotions. You don't have an easy time killing anyone. The only reason you'd say something that stupid is because you have _only _killed underwater creatures. And take away that, you've only ever killed things that were trying to kill you or Ariel. No matter how you look at it, all your murdering has been in self-defense."

Somehow that didn't help my conscious, "You should be mad at me too, Aquata. I still don't understand how you can take all this in stride," Aquata gave me a questioning looking, my guess was at my last phrase, but she shook her head and glared daggers at me once again.

"I told you, I know you didn't mean it. You were protecting yourself. And I don't know why Ariel isn''t accepting that," Aquata looked genuinely puzzled.

"Ariel…Ariel doesn't actually know," I said while twiddling my fingers.

Aquata let out a small laugh, before looking at my face, "Wait you're serious?" she asked. I nodded slowly and looked up at her, "Well why in the Great Deep Sea does she not know? Did you tell her?" I shook my head. Aquata attempted to slap me again, but lost her balance and fell over into a wave. She came up coughing, the shock of air to water taking it's toll. I laughed.

"Stop that! This is serious! Why, in Poseidon's name, did you not tell her that?" she continued to cough.

"I just…couldn't. You know how angry Ariel was in his last moments. I couldn't demonize your guys' father at the end of his life," I said honestly. I didn't know why I felt that way either, but the fact was, if it were me in Triton's position, I would have asked for the same thing. Sure Triton didn't ask, but I thought it a favor.

"Oh great," Aquata shoved her hand into her face, "great, so the reason Ariel is miserable and refuses to do anything about is because you had to go playing Mr. Saint. Demonize him! That's what he was! A demon should not be seen in a savior's light!" Aquata put it plainly. But I was confused on other aspects of this.

"Why don't you care? I know you saw what other's didn't, but aren't you a little sad about your father?" this time it was Aquata who sunk her head down.

"Y-yes. Yes I am sad about Daddy's death. And yes, I am a little angry at you. Maybe you could have done something more to avoid it. But Eric, I've been so happy. Do you know how much I feared Daddy every day of living? I feared his anger, I feared his punishment, I feared his disappointment. And yes, I loved Daddy. I wish he weren't dead. The fact of the matter is that Daddy is dead, and I think we should take all the perks that come with it," Aquata looked back up with a smile on her face and tears down her cheeks, "and for the first time in a long time, I am happy without a hint of fear hidden within."

I had never thought of it like that. Me, never having a father, always thought of how sad it must be to loose one after knowing him so long, and just how happy one must be to have a father. But what if that father wasn't a good father?

"Alright, I'll try," I told Aquata.

* * *

><p><em>Ariel<em>

* * *

><p>It had become habit for me in the past week to spend all my thinking time floating on the surface. The dolphins didn't mind, since they were always exempt from Daddy's rule because of their need for air. Added bonus was most merpeople were still living in fear of that rule. It was just a habit for them now.<p>

I was busy staring up at the clouds, questioning my ways, when one of the dolphins hooked to my carriage started to call up to me. I sat up, the carriage being a little awkward to sit in, but I spent most of the time lying down anyway. I asked for one that was shaped like a clam bed bottom. It wasn't good for going fast, but for floating on the waves and lying back and relaxing, it was perfect.

The dolphin was starting to try and jump, making my carriage incredibly unstable. I put my hand on his hide, and he calmed slightly. The other dolphin was just as curious to what was going on as I. I looked around the waves and saw a bottle floating with the current. It wasn't out of arm reach, but I almost fell out when I snatched it. Once I was safe from capsizing I examined the bottle more carefully. Inside was a piece of paper, rolled up so tightly that the only thing I could see on it was a line of ink.

I uncorked the bottle and started to slam it into my palm, until a small part of the corner fell far enough for me to reach with two of my fingers. I pulled the letter out carefully so it didn't tare and unraveled it quickly. I read it, but it didn't take long. Just one word took up the whole paper: Sorry. Sorry it said. I turned it to the back but there was nothing, so I flipped it back over. Sorry.

This was….I didn't know. I knew who wrote it, I couldn't think of anyone else who put two fins on the tails of their ys. But, Eric…was this all he could say? I wanted to forgive him, and yet…

I rolled back up the note and put it back in the bottle, sealing the cork tight. I opened a little secret compartment in my carriage and put the bottle in. I had to restart my collection somewhere.

I skimmed the water top and saw another bottle. It was farther, I wouldn't have noticed it if the sunlight was shinning off it. I brought my dolphins over there and reached for the bottle. This time I pulled the note out so quickly that it tore, but the writing was still legible. It read:

_Ariel, _

_ I know you are angry with me. I feel though that I haven't really told you what happened, and I promised to always tell you the truth. The truth is I didn't want to demonize your father. The truth is he shot first when I was trying to avoid fighting, and I was trying to defend myself. The rebound from the mirror was just too direct. I know you are no idiot, you must have realized long ago that Triton had to shoot first. So_- I flipped the page over- _in answer to the question you asked me afterward. I know I answered it would have been harder. But the truth is I don't know. I've only ever killed creatures of the sea. But, if Ursula was human, I would have killed her and not regretted it. I don't want to kill anything Ariel. If they threaten you, though, I will be merciless. And if it is in self-defense it might get out of hand. So here is the truth, the real truth, to your question: I would have killed Triton regardless of his species, and if a human or sea creature threatens you, I won't bother with what they belong to. I'll just realize your in danger, and I have to stop it. _

_ Always yours, _

_ Eric. _

I drove my dolphins over to the rock where I first met Eric, the one that stopped me from getting away. It was sort of a perfect spot, it was tall but slanted on the side towards the ocean, allowing me to spy and not strain my tail. The dolphins hid the carriage underwater, so no humans would see. I made sure my hair would not get caught in the wind, though the occasional red strand would break free.

I didn't know what I was looking for, what I was expecting to see. It was noon when I came. I saw new marble being transported up to what must have been Eric's room, and I saw reconstruction already beginning. Otherwise the castle looked just as it always had.

On the beach in front of me I didn't see anything going on. It was so plain, so ordinary, I couldn't take it. But I was looking for something, I knew I was. So I waited, until the sun sank so low that my hair looked doubly red. The dolphins were sufficiently bored and probably hated me by now. But even then I kept waiting. And not a second later I saw the familiar form and stride of Eric walking out the palace, to the beach, and then down the stretch. Max was behind him, but halfheartedly committed to the walk, and it seemed that Eric didn't even take notice of him.

I knew where he was going, on instinct I knew. I didn't need to see it, I rolled into the waves, called for the dolphins and pulled myself into the carriage. As they pulled me forward I just rested and watched the sky go by and the water become bluer as we ascended into the depths.

I didn't let them take me all the way to Atlantica, despite the dropping sun and the sharks starting to swim about. It seemed wrong to go home now after seeing him walk to our beach like that.

Was what he said true? I didn't even know what to believe anymore.

"Princess Ariel! Get inside right now, there are sharks on the prowl and your poor dolphins are scared stiff!" a dark shadow appeared in my vision, right above my head where I was watching the top of the water.

"Alease, I'm fine!" I pushed her head out of my view.

"Oh no, I will not except this! I don't care how often you used to swim away from sharks, or how you are not scared of them, you are injured and your mode of transportation is horrified. Get inside, now!" she started pushing the carriage herself, the dolphins whined nervously.

"Fine! Fine, just don't make me go back home. I don't want to go back home," I sat up and held the dolphins reigns in my hands, ready to tell them where to go.

"This time, I swear, I will let you stay as long as you feel necessary," Alease held up her right hand. I helped her guide the dolphins to her home, and to her advantage it was dark so I could hardly make out any significant landmarks to find this place again. The carriage could not actually fit through the entrance, so we abandoned it. Alease let the dolphins free, who were more than happy to rush into the shelter offered. Alease gently scooped me out and carried me into her home, laid me on the bed, and went back to close the door.

"It's hard to believe that I was here such a short while ago," I said sitting up on my elbows.

"I'm actually surprised you are here. I expected you to be up on shore by now. I can tell you Attina has been working really hard on figuring out the spell to turn you human," Alease swam into the kitchen. I heard bowls clanging around.

"Has she really? Well, I think I won't be needing it for now," I said with contempt. Attina should be focusing on her royal duty, not me.

"Is that so? Because you sure went through a lot for this human, it'd be a shame to give up now," Alease came out of the kitchen with my favorite dish; undersea noodles. I thanked her and started eating, slower than the last time she served these.

"I know I went through so much for him. I love him Alease," I took another bite of noodle, "but he still killed Daddy. And he told me it was easier to do that than to a human! Can you believe it?" I vented all my anger into my food, biting down hard and merciless.

"Yes, Aquata told me about that. But, do you think, dear, that maybe that wasn't what he meant? I've never met Eric personally, but the way he risked his life just to get you out, do you really think his hatred for merpeople really exists?" Alease said sitting on the end of my bad.

I thought back to the letter he wrote. I guess what he said was just kind of the product of a guilty conscious. Eric always spoke from the heart, and if he was feeling really bad at that moment, he would have said something that would sabotage him. But I didn't want to confine in Alease like that, not yet. So instead I said, "You've also caught me by surprise, Alease. How in the world did you gain the trust of my sisters? Otherwise I'm sure you couldn't know what Attina has been up to," I didn't really mean for her to hear it, but at the same time I was glad she did.

"Well…the other princess and the Queen do not trust me. But Princess Aquata does trust me, and understands what I did was a mistake that I am sorry for," Alease wrung her hands.

"It's because she loves you, isn't it?" I started sobbing into my food, "She forgave you and understood. That's why she is happy, isn't it?"

Alease was stunned, her shoulders stiffened before quickly relaxing and saying in an exhaled breath, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh please, I figured it out by the way you were trying to stop Daddy from hurting her. And how you followed her in the room. I'd be shocked if we didn't all know it by now," I was still sobbing. I couldn't turn it off. Alease didn't respond, she looked at the floor like she had a guilty secret.

Finally she sprung into action. She grabbed my shoulders and looked, with her gray eyes, right into the depths of me, "Please," she was barley whispering, "please you can't let Princess Aquata know! Don't, whatever you do, tell her that you know! She has lived every day in fear of what would happen to her, I've never seen her more carefree than in this past week, but that does not mean that she is ready for this! I feel she still is afraid, she just doesn't know it," Alease begged of me, her gray eyes swirling with concern.

"No! No, I would never tell Aquata! Not until she is ready!" I promised to Alease. I wasn't planning on doing it in the first place, anyway.

Alease took my bowl and brought it to the kitchen, where she prepared a second helping for me. I ate it, even though I did not feel too hungry. Her cooking was really growing on me.

"Princess Ariel," Alease was sitting back on the end of the bed, "can I ask you something?" I nodded my head slowly. "Princess Ariel, have you realized yourself what Eric was trying to say?"

I didn't mean to, but I did. I told her about the letter, what it said and how he told me it actually wouldn't be any easier to kill a merperson. I told her how he just wanted to see me safe, I even confessed to her how I thought it was sweet and it made me happy.

"Then why, Princess Ariel, haven't you forgiven him yet?" she asked bewildered.

"I uh…I don't know. I just can't," I shrugged.

"I know why. It was the same reason I betrayed you for my father, and it is what you are doing to yourself. Princess Ariel, you know about my father, you know what I told you. I wanted to make him proud so I turned you in and went against the mermaid I love. But what for? My father has been dead to me for a long time, and yet I strove to make him proud. But if he can't accept me for me, then why should I try? I put myself through torture to win his love, but in the end it didn't matter because it just made me unhappy. Do you think this might be what you are doing?" Alease took my hand and looked me in the eyes with those stone gray ones. I stared back, determined to break her before she broke me. But in the end, Alease was better at this game, because I saw a mother in her and I actually listened to her advice, unlike with my sisters. What she was saying, though I didn't realize it, sounded so right to me.

"Alease," I started, "what do I do?"

She moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair down and talking quietly, "Let go, Princess Ariel. Find happiness in this situation. Stop blaming yourself for what happened, stop letting King Triton haunt you. Just let yourself be happy with yourself, don't listen to bad advice from your father. Take it from me, I love my father because he is my father, but that doesn't make him a good father."

I hugged her back, "Thanks Alease. Oh, and where will you sleep?" I forgot once again that there was only one bed in this house.

Alease laughed and said, "I figured we would use similar sleeping arrangements as last time. Except the dolphins may stay close to the roof, where my air windows are."

* * *

><p><em>Attina<em>

* * *

><p>I worked so hard on that spell, so hard! And Aquata just left, telling me she was unsure whether Ariel would want it or not? I have procrastinated too much of my real royal work for her not to want it! I would have to speak to her of it later though, I had a lot of catching up to do.<p>

I was in the royal study, where all the orders, proclamations, treaties, complaints, and whatnot would be stacked. It was a small room, not big enough for an audience. That was what the throne room was for. This was located a little ways away, you just had to take a right before the entrance to the throne room, then a left, and then swim up to the highest door. That was the study. But I wasn't complaining; it was quiet, well-lit, and nicely decorated with pinks coral and orange shells, of course chosen by me. I had a desk with all my work on top and I could face the door at all times. I just didn't like being in there because it meant I actually had to do things. I always knew I was going to become queen, I was always ready for the workload, but my mind was scattered in so many places right now work was a distant possibility.

I was trying to arrange a meeting with the ambassador for the tuna when a knock came at my door. I called to enter but the knock just came again.

"It's not locked!" I shouted louder this time, but the knock just came again. I swam over, thoroughly annoyed with this knocker. Who were they to make the queen open the door when she had important business to procrastinate?

Turns out the youngest princess is allowed to do this, especially when she has her dolphins knocking with their tails and can't reach the door herself.

"Attina! I've been told that you know how to turn me human!" Ariel exclaimed, "I need you to do it!"

Now that was more like it, I did have a use for that spell. "That's strange," I said despite my joy at getting to use it. This would be my first major spell with the triton, "I thought you were angry at Eric."

"I am, or I was. I just need to go talk to him, Attina. And if I was right with my anger, then I won't stay. I'll go exploring," I saw a spark in her eyes, that dangerous spark of curiosity.

"Where will you go if not with Eric?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know! To a place where there is no water, not as far as the eye can see. Then, maybe to a place where water freezes and no fish can live in it! I want to be human, Attina, so badly. But if Eric…well if he just isn't the one after all I don't want that to ruin my future," she said with certainty.

I was skeptic, but I wouldn't let on what I was thinking, not until it was necessary, "Is Eric, the one who you nearly died for, really not the one?"

"Of course he is, Attina. My feelings haven't changed at all. And Alease figured out exactly what I am doing to myself, better than I ever could," I didn't like the Alease factor in this. That was two of my sisters trusting her now, "But, I feel like, what if I just can't forgive him? Or, worse, what if he can't forgive me? I abandoned him, Attina, I tortured him and put his life at risk, ruined his relationship with the only man he knows as a father, I even got him hypnotized by a witch! And after all that, _I _was angry with him? It just doesn't seem right," she finished sadly. I knew what she was saying, if I were Eric I would be pretty upset with her. But the fact of the matter was that I was Attina, and though I hated to admit it, I could never love Ariel as Eric did.

"I'm positive he'll forgive you, Ariel. There were plenty of times where he could have backed out if he really wanted to. You both have been through so much together, I don't think anything on this Earth could stop your love for each other," I patted Ariel on the back. She smiled slightly, and I was sad that I had to say this next, "But Ariel, if you do really have to leave, I can't let you just go gallivanting off onto dry land. You have not experienced the culture enough to fit in, you have no means of protection, you have none of their currency! If it doesn't work, I need you to come back home."

"Attina…" she looked at me hurt. I knew this was her dream, her entire happiness depended on her humanity, but I could not just let her wander defenseless into the world.

"I'm sorry Ariel, but it is dangerous out there," I sat on the side of the carriage, which leaned precariously but still held steady. Ariel leaned onto my shoulder.

"I know, I know why," she said slowly, and then looking up at me with her eyes blocking out all emotions she said "Attina, turn me human."

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

* * *

><p>I was walking back from the beach that morning. It was Sunday and mass had finished, meaning everyone would be back at home with family, nice and relaxing. I decided to come back later this evening, as usual, but for now maybe I could coax some words out of Grims.<p>

Max was with me, as he always was, but he never got excited anymore. I think my attitude was affecting him greatly. It had been along time since I had seen him excited though, and I blamed partly me and partly Ariel, for not saying goodbye to Max.

We were about 5 minutes walk away from the palace still when the miraculous happened. Max's ears pricked up, his nose started to sniff the air intensely, and he barked and barked, louder than he barked in almost two weeks.

"Max? What is it?" I turned towards him, but he took off, running straight toward the palace. I sprinted after him, calling his name, but nothing could stop a sheepdog with a scent. So I ran after him, trying to catch but failing utterly.

He stopped running at the end of the beach. I had to double over and catch my breath. This crazy dog, since when was he so fast?

"Max…" I gasped and looked up at what could possibly get him so excited. She was standing at the end of the beach, about at the point where I turn up to the palace. She was in a gold dress that shimmered in the sunlight. It stopped at the knees, showing off beautiful legs. She wore no shoes, and even though I couldn't see that far I was sure she was curling her toes into the dry sand. Max was starting to jump up on her and she pat him lovingly, but she never took her eyes off me.

"Ariel!" I called once the shock passed. I started running, running faster than when I was chasing Max. It just took me a minute to click that it was really her, because of the legs. But there was no mistaking the hair, the face, and pretty much everything else about her.

I didn't run all the way to her. I slowed to a walk and then stopped completely about 5 feet away from her. I didn't know why she was here. I knew what was hoping for, but I also knew that I messed up.

"Ariel…" I wasn't sure how to start, or if I was suppose to start. I guess not since she came to me, but I was so happy to see her. And with two feet! I knew the the fins became the feet, so it was good that she was able to have two feet, so she wouldn't be stuck on land as well.

"Eric…" she started equally awkward. I guess both of us didn't really know how this was suppose to go. She looked down and bit her lip, something she did when thinking. So I didn't speak, I let her think. In a few seconds she looked backed up and said "I'm sorry."

I was blown away, "Isn't that my line?"

Ariel shook her head vigorously and said, "No, no. I…I've been biased, I was looking for the fault in you just to make sure Daddy…well what he said sort of scared me, and I just needed to make sure, and when you answered like that all I could think was Daddy was right, and that it was all my fault that this happened. So I didn't forgive you to make sure Daddy didn't die in vain, but the truth is I was just torturing myself," she paused and combed a finger through her hair, "Eric it was self-defense. You have no reason to be sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At one end I was overjoyed, because thinking of it Ariel was right, I didn't think I had anything to really apologize for. But then I knew that was just wishful thinking. I killed her father, whether on purpose or not.

"Ariel, I'm sorry. I was speaking about a guilty conscious, I could never find it easier to kill a merperson than a human. I do, however, find it easier to kill things that are going to hurt you. And me, I guess. And your sisters," I scratched my head, not sure where to go from there.

"So, you'll forgive me?" Ariel asked quickly.

Honestly, this couldn't have turned out better. I thought that I would have to dive back into the ocean and grovel to the best of my ability underwater for her. And yet here she was, thinking she was at fault, asking me for forgiveness. How easy would it be to just say yes and walk up to the palace with her? But in doing that…it just didn't feel right to do to her. I needed her to forgive me as well.

"I've always forgave you Ariel. But, can you forgive me for what I did?" I grabbed her small hands into mine and took a step closer. I towered over her, just as I remembered. Ariel looked up at me with her magnificent eyes. They were blocking out emotion again, because of everything I wasn't really surprised. What if I said no? What would she do? Of course, I could never say no, but that what Ariel must have been thinking, hence stowing away her emotions for another time.

"Ariel, can you forgive me?" I asked a second time, still holding her hands.

She started to cry. Her eyes were a flood with emotions, the ones she has been holding back; fear, anxious, sadness, joy. She still did not respond to my question, though. The tears made me fear it would be a no, but I still did not let go of her hands.

"Ariel-" I was about to ask a third time, but she interrupted me with her answer. She stood tiptoe and met me on the lips. I let go of her hands and threw my arms around her, holding her body close to mine. Here was Ariel, human and loving, in my arms.

I pulled away from our kiss and hugged Ariel tighter, allowing her head to lean into my shoulder. Her ear was then by my mouth, so I whispered, "This time, I promise to never let you go. This time," I vowed with all my heart. Ariel responded with a tighter hug.

Mixed into the oceans melodic sounds, I could hear voices. Cheering was coming from the ocean, and claps at whistles. Ariel and I ended our embrace and I looked out to the horizon, where by the rock that once stopped Ariel from swimming away from me, I saw 6 mermaids clapping and whooping. Arista was the loudest, Attina nodding her head in approval with her new crown and the triton. It looked a lot friendlier in her hand. Andrina was the only one sitting on the rock, smirking at us both and Adella was screaming, "that's my little sister! Woo, way to fall in love!" Alana was giving us both a thumbs up. And Aquata was staring at me, clapping loudly.

I smiled awkwardly and waved, looking at Ariel through the corners of my eyes, "did you have to wait for them to adjust?"

She was doing the same as me, but with more apparent joy, "ya, just in case you didn't want me anymore, then they could turn me back to a mermaid. And Andrina could beat you like barnacle, according to her," Ariel and I started laughing together. She, I assumed, was laughing at her sisters. Me, I was laughing at the idea that there would ever be a time when I didn't want Ariel.

"Should we go keep them company?" I asked lightly.

Ariel thought for a moment and said, "No, no I'll see them again. I'd rather go see your kingdom."

She took my hand and started leading me off the beach, the sisters screaming goodbye to our backs. Ariel turned a corner behind some rocks, one that lead to a dead end. I was about to tell her that, but before I could get the words out she was kissing me again, more passionately than she would ever dare to in front of her sisters.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. I was at ease. I felt 100 percent happy, with no doubt clouding my mind. It was the first time in a while, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time. We broke the kiss at the same time, but we didn't move from the spot. Rather, I held Ariel in my arms, and we just talked. I told her how Aquata used her power to make sure the bottles got to Ariel, and she told me even without Alease she still would have come up eventually.

"What'll you do about Grimsby?" she asked when we finally decided to actually go to the palace.

I shrugged, "If he doesn't want to acknowledge that I love you, then he is going to have a tough life. I'l marry you no matter what he says. And If I am prince the rest of my life because of it, well that gives us more room to go travel the world."

Ariel side hugged me as we walked. I wanted for Grims to accept her, and maybe over time he would. But I wouldn't let it affect me as it once did.

I was the prince who dared to hope, and I became the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Done! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me till the end. I apologize for all the times when I took way to long to update, and for any errors that I didn't manage to catch. Thanks to all who reviewed, literally when I was stuck I would go back to the reviews and see where people thought this story was going and use that as my inspiration. It was a long story, I hope it was enjoyable! Thanks again to everyone for the support! <em>


End file.
